


Legs of Steel (German Original)

by Rejah



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Love, First Time, M/M, Prothesen, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejah/pseuds/Rejah
Summary: Ein schrecklicher Unfall verändert Sanjis Leben für immer. Jetzt muss er versuchen, mit seiner neuen Situation klarzukommen - und Rache an demjenigen zu nehmen, vor dem er die größte Angst hat.Jetzt auch mit englischer Übersetzung:https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971360/chapters/32165757:)





	1. Chapter 1

Alles tat ihm weh. Sanji hatte definitiv schon bessere Morgen erlebt als diesen: Sein Kopf dröhnte, als wäre er von einem Zug erfasst worden, seine Muskeln schmerzten wie nach einem langen Kampf und seine Beine pochten.

Er schlug die Augen auf. Helles Licht blendete ihn und er brauchte einen Moment um sich zurechtzufinden. Dann erkannte er, dass er auf der Krankenstation lag. Die Zimmerdecke von Choppers Territorium war weiß lackiert und es roch schwach nach Antiseptika und Eisen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und zuckte zusammen, als sein Nacken ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich verpasste.

Es war niemand sonst im Krankenzimmer. Choppers Stuhl war leer und stand vor dem niedrigen Schreibtisch, den Franky seiner Größe wegen extra für ihn angefertigt hatte. Auf ihm stapelten sich Bücher und Papiere in einem heillosen Chaos, durch das wohl nur Chopper durchblicken konnte.

Er bewegte seinen Arm, um sich auf der Matratze aufzustützen und bemerkte erst da, dass eine Kanüle in seinem Handgelenk steckte, aus der ein dünner Schlauch ragte. Er folgte dem Schlauch, bis sein Blick schließlich auf dem Infusionsständer zu ruhen kam. Es musste ihn ganz schön erwischt haben, wenn er den gebraucht hatte.

Er pustete sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte er hier eine Weile gelegen, die stumpfen Schmerzen in seinem Rücken wiesen jedenfalls darauf hin. Chopper würde sicher bald wiederkommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er machte sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen um seine Patienten. Aber er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf zu warten, bis der Arzt endlich kam. Er hatte Hunger und seine Haare fühlten sich fettig an. Er brauchte ein Bad und dann eine Zigarette.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen entfernte er die Kanüle aus seinem Arm und drückte den Zipfel seines Krankenhemdes auf den Blutstropfen, der aus der kleinen Wunde trat. Dann drückte er sich mit dem Arm vom Bett ab und stand auf.

Er krachte auf den Boden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gleichgewicht verloren, oder vielleicht hatten sich seine Beine in der Bettdecke verheddert – er sah hinunter, um sie zu befreien und erstarrte.

Seine Beine waren weg.

Sie hatten sich nicht verheddert, sie waren nicht mehr da. Um seine Knie waren weiße, dicke Bandagen gewickelt, aber darunter war nichts. Er starrte auf die leere Stelle, an denen seine Beine sein sollten. Seine Finger zuckten und er beugte sich nach vorne, um nach ihnen zu tasten, seine Knie bewegten sich und irgendwie machte diese Bewegung alles real und er machte den Mund auf und schrie.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer flog auf, doch das war vollkommen egal, seine Beine waren weg, verschwunden, aber er spürte sie doch! Chopper kam hereingestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Zoro und sie griffen nach ihm, doch er schlug ihre Hände weg, kniff die Augen fest zusammen, öffnete sie wieder, nur um wieder das Gleiche zu sehen, er war nur noch ein halber Mensch.

Zwei kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn und hielten ihn fest und als er Chopper mit der Spritze sah, wehrte er sich und trat aus, versuchte es zumindest. Er wand seinen Oberkörper, aber er hatte noch nie viel Kraft darin gehabt und hatte keine Chance, spürte das Stechen, als die Nadel seine Haut durchdrang und binnen Sekunden seine Kräfte nachließen und eine Wolke in seinem Kopf aufzog.

„Leg ihn wieder auf das Bett, Zoro.“, hörte er Chopper sagen.

Er hatte ihm seine Beine genommen. Chopper hatte das getan, dachte Sanji benommen, während er auf das Bett gelegt und wieder zugedeckt wurde.

Choppers Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, doch in Sanjis Kopf hallte sie wieder, als träumte er.

„Du hast viel Blut verloren, Sanji.“, hörte er ihn sagen. „Du solltest die nächsten Tage noch liegen bleiben.“ Eins seiner Hufe legte sich in einer tröstenden Geste auf seine Schulter und Sanji wäre von ihm zurückgewichen, wenn er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine Beine nicht retten konnte! Ich konnte nicht rechtzeitig zu dir kommen. Aber wir schaffen das, hörst du? Du musst dich nur eine Weile lang ausruhen.“

Ausruhen, was sollte das bringen? Sanji spürte, wie er langsam wegdämmerte. Seine Beine würden ihm nicht wieder wachsen. Sie waren für immer verloren. Bevor er ihm antworten konnte, sank er in die Dunkelheit.

 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war er nicht allein. Chopper saß auf seinem Stuhl und bekam sofort mit, dass er wach war. Sanji brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bis alles wieder auf ihn einstürmte und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als könne er damit alles rückgängig machen.

Chopper zog mit ernster Miene seinen Stuhl an das Bett heran und setzte sich darauf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, begann er.

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?“ Sanjis Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. „Ich könnte etwas Wasser gebrauchen.“

Chopper beeilte sich seiner Bitte nachzukommen und reichte ihm ein Glas. Sanji versuchte sich mit einer Hand aufzustützen, aber seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Chopper verwandelte sich in Heavy Point und half ihm in eine halb sitzende Position; mit dem anderen Huf legte er ihm das Glas an die Lippen und half ihm so zu trinken.

„Die Frage war ernst gemeint.“, sagte er leise. „Ich muss wissen, ob du Schmerzen hast.“

Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe. Normalerweise ging er anders mit Chopper um, weniger ruppig, aber er konnte dem Arzt noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen.

„Ja. Mir tut alles weh … mein Kopf, mein Nacken, mein Rücken.“

Chopper nickte.

„Das ist nur natürlich, du hast einige Prellungen davongetragen, aber nichts allzu Schlimmes. In einer Woche sollten sie wieder fast ganz abgeklungen sein.“

Sanji sagte nichts darauf. Er wusste, worauf Chopper hinauswollte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen darüber zu reden. Ihm wurde schlecht und er begann zu würgen. Chopper hielt ihm eine Schüssel unter die Nase.

„Es ist ganz natürlich, dass es dir noch nicht so gut geht. Übelkeit ist eine Begleiterscheinung von Schock.“

Schock? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Wort dafür ausreichte.

Er starrte auf die weiße Bettdecke, unter der er lag und die einen halben Meter unter seiner Hüfte plötzlich flach wurde.

Keine Beine.

„Chopper …“, stieß er schwach aus.

Wie sollte er jetzt dem Rest der Crew begegnen? Seine Beine waren seine Waffe, ohne sie war er nutzlos für diese Crew. Luffy hatte ihn nicht seiner Kochkünste wegen mitgenommen. Würde sein Können in der Küche ausreichen, um bleiben zu dürfen? Und was, wenn es zu einem Kampf kam? Gott, konnte er überhaupt noch kochen? Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal an der Theke stehen, oder schnell von einer Ecke der Küche in die andere gehen. Würde er kriechen müssen? Was würde Zoro dazu sagen, wenn er ihn so sah? Sie waren gleich stark gewesen, aber jetzt war er doch nur noch eine Lachnummer, eine Freakshow.

„Sanji!“ Choppers Stimme war laut und er begriff, dass er eine Weile lang nur auf die leere Stelle auf seiner Bettdecke gestarrt hatte, gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah den Arzt an.

„Hol Luffy.“, sagte er zu ihm. Chopper runzelte seine pelzige Stirn.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Erst musst du mir sagen-“

„Das kann warten.“ Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe. Was auch passierte, es würde in Würde geschehen. Er würde sich nicht noch so einen Ausbruch leisten, dass man ihn bändigen und narkotisieren musste wie ein wild gewordenes Tier. „Hol Luffy.“, wiederholte er sich. „Sofort.“

Chopper sah aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, aber schließlich nickte er widerwillig, legte Sanji sanft auf das Bett zurück und stand auf.

Die Tür schwang mit einem leisen Klacken zu und erst dann erlaubte Sanji seine Schultern sacken zu lassen und sich mit einer müden Hand über die Augen zu wischen.

Weder Kämpfer noch Koch. Sicher würde man ihn nicht sofort vom Schiff schmeißen. Scheiße, so wie er Luffy kannte, würde dieser sich weigern ihn weggehen zu lassen. Er würde wieder diese typische Luffy-Miene aufsetzen, von der jeder in ihrer Crew wusste, dass er es dann ernst meinte und sagen: ‚Wir sind Nakama, wir lassen dich nicht im Stich!‘

Aber insgeheim würde man ihn als eine Last empfinden. Keiner würde es sagen, aber alle würden es denken. Man würde ihm bei allem helfen und im Kampf beschützen müssen, er war schwächer als das schwächste Mitglied ihrer Crew. Und irgendwann würden sie einen neuen Koch finden und dann würde er selbst dort nicht mehr aushelfen können.

Er musste Luffy dazu überredet bekommen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Es war besser für alle; er brachte sie sonst nur in Gefahr.

Draußen näherten sich Schritte und die Tür ging wieder auf. Er sah nicht hoch. Er wusste auch so, dass es Luffy war. Eine ernste Aura umgab seinen Captain.

Luffy stand im Türrahmen ohne etwas zu sagen. Anscheinend wartete er darauf, dass Sanji zu sprechen begann.

Sanji kämpfte mit sich selbst. Es zu denken, das war einfach, aber die verhängnisvollen Worte selbst auszusprechen, das war, als gäbe es eine physische Barriere um seinen Hals, die ihn davon abhielt. Nur mit allergrößter Anstrengung schaffte er es, die Worte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeizupressen:

„Ich werde die Crew verlassen.“

Sofort kam Regung in den Captain. Sanji sah die Bewegung nicht kommen, so schnell schnellte Luffys Arm auf einmal auf ihn zu, packte ihn an einer Schulter und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, neben der das Bett stand. Schmerz flammte in seiner Schulter auf, er war immer noch verletzt und Luffy ging nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um.

„Gibst du auf?“, fragte Luffy ihn laut.

Sanji sah auf und zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Captain so reagieren würde, aber ihn so zu sehen, schüchterte ihn trotzdem ein: Luffy hatte seinen Strohhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und sah ihn mit finsterem Blick an. Er schluckte. Er musste ihn überreden.

„Ja. Ich … glaube ich gebe auf.“ Niemals hätte er geglaubt diese Worte jemals auszusprechen. Er war kein Feigling. Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er, wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen. Luffy biss die Zähne zusammen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in dem weißen Hemd, das er anhatte.

„Wie kannst du das sagen! Was ist mit deinem Traum? Was ist mit All Blue?“ Die hölzerne Wand hinter Sanji knirschte bedrohlich, als Luffy ihn mit seiner unmenschlichen Kraft noch fester dagegen drückte, hielt aber stand. „Ist es dir nicht mehr wichtig, deinen Traum zu erreichen?“

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. Musste er es ihm so schwer machen?

„Natürlich ist es mir wichtig.“ Aber jetzt war er ein Krüppel. „Aber in diesem … Zustand?“ Er deutete auf die flache Stelle unter der Bettdecke. „Ich – ich mache mir keine Illusionen, Luffy.“ Er lächelte und schlug sich dann die Hand vor das Gesicht. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Haut an seiner Stirn und an seinen Wangen.

„Schwachsinn!“, stieß Luffy hervor. „Nur, weil es schlecht aussieht, willst du aufgeben? So jemand hat auf der Grand Line nichts zu suchen! So jemand ist kein Pirat!“

Durch seine Finger hindurch konnte er Luffy nicht sehen, aber er war froh, dass der Captain es endlich eingesehen hatte. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber hey, niemand hatte gesagt, dass es für ihn einfach werden würde.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas auf seinen Kopf gelegt wurde. Er ließ seine Hand von seinem Gesicht herunter gleiten und erschrak: Luffy stand direkt vor ihm. Er hatte seinen Hut nicht mehr an, seine schwarzen Haare standen zerzaust in alle Richtungen ab. Erst dann realisierte er, dass Luffy ihm seinen Strohhut aufgesetzt hatte.

„Aber so jemand bist du nicht, Sanji.“, sagte er ernst. Die Hand, die ihn gegen die Rückwand gepresst hatte, ließ ein wenig von ihm ab. „Du bist stark. Hier“, er deutete auf die Stelle unter Sanjis Hüfte, „und hier.“ Seine Hand glitt hinauf zu seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz wie wild hämmerte. Dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf Luffys Gesicht. „Du bist mein Nakama. Du gehörst zu unserer Crew. Nichts wird das jemals ändern!“

Dann ließ Luffy ihn los und ging die wenigen Meter bis zur Tür. Dort angekommen, warf er noch einen Blick über seine Schulter.  
„Ich erwarte dich in drei Tagen auf dem Deck.“, sagte er und verließ daraufhin das Krankenzimmer.

Sanji sackte in sich zusammen. Sein Plan war nicht aufgegangen. Luffy war so ein Sturkopf. Aber warum fühlte er sich dann nur so erleichtert? Verwirrt zog er den Strohhut von seinem Kopf und legte ihn sich auf die Brust. So sehr er Luffy glauben wollte, so sehr er ihm folgen wollte, so wie es alle auf dem Schiff taten, so wusste er einfach nicht wie. Das war eine Situation, die man nicht einfach durchbrechen konnte, weil man daran glaubte oder weil man stumpf alles kurz und klein hackte, nur um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Chopper, der anscheinend in der Nähe außerhalb des Krankenzimmers gewartet hatte, trat wieder herein und trat an sein Bett heran.

„Sanji …“ Sanji sah auf, als er das Zittern in der Stimme des jungen Doktors hörte. Chopper liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Verlass uns nicht!“, heulte er los und warf sich ihm mit solcher Wucht in die Arme, dass Sanji fast die Luft wegblieb. Er umarmte ihn fest. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in Choppers Fell und er hielt ihn eine Weile.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wie du dich fühlst?“, fragte Chopper schließlich. „Hast du Schmerzen in den Beinen?“

In einem seltsamen Anflug von Galgenhumor wollte er ihn schon darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er wohl kaum irgendetwas in den Beinen verspüren konnte, da durchfuhr ihn ein blitzartiger Schmerz direkt unter seinen Knien, wenige Zentimeter unter dem weiß bandagierten Stumpf. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Wie kann das-“ Er wagte es nicht die Bettdecke anzuheben, starrte aber auf die Stelle, unter der die Überreste seiner Beine lagen.

Chopper verstand ihn auch so.

„Was du jetzt spürst, nennt man Phantomschmerzen. Das passiert bei den meisten Leuten, die Gliedmaßen verloren haben.“, klärte er ihn fachmännisch auf, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend.

„Phantomschmerzen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Wie kann ich etwas spüren, wenn – wenn …“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Um es einfach auszudrücken: Es hat etwas mit deinen Nerven zu tun.“, antwortete Chopper. Er schien sich kurz zu sammeln, ehe er ihn mit stählernen Augen ansah. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du willst die Crew verlassen, weil du glaubst, zu schwach zu sein.“

Sanji sah zur Seite, seine Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke.

„Es ist besser für alle, wenn ich gehe.“, sagte er leise. Luffy würde das auch irgendwann einsehen. Vermutlich würde er eh im ersten Kampf sterben.

„Besser?“, stieß Chopper hervor. „Niemals! Du gehörst zu uns, du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!“

„Wieso seid ihr denn alle so blind?“, fuhr Sanji ihn an. Er rappelte sich auf, soweit er konnte. Es war nicht einfach, irgendwie war sein Gleichgewichtssinn durcheinander und er wollte Muskeln bewegen, die er nicht mehr hatte. „Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr! Wenn ich hierbleibe, dann wird Luffy vielleicht nie Piratenkönig. Und Nami-swan wird nie ihre Karte beenden. Und Robin-“

Chopper hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Hör auf, Sanji.“ Seine Augen schimmerten wieder feucht, doch dieses Mal riss er sich zusammen und fing nicht an zu weinen. Langsam senkte er wieder seinen Huf. „Wir finden einen Weg, hörst du?“

Sanji antwortete nicht darauf. Es schien, als würde niemand ihm zuhören. Sowohl Luffy als auch Chopper schienen ihn um jeden Preis in der Crew behalten zu wollen.

„Wo sind meine Zigaretten?“, fragte er schließlich leise.

„Rauchen in deinem Zustand ist-“

„Ich weiß. Ist mir egal.“, unterbrach Sanji ihn.

Chopper öffnete erneut den Mund, als wollte er protestieren, doch Sanjis Blick stoppte ihn.

„Na gut.“, sagte Chopper, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und die Zigarettenschachtel mitsamt seinem Feuerzeug aus einer der Schubladen herauskramte. „Aber nur eine! Du solltest jetzt wirklich besser auf deine Gesundheit achten.“

Während Sanji sich endlich die langersehnte Zigarette anzündete, kam Chopper wieder an sein Bett heran.

„Wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier?“, fragte Sanji schließlich.

„Fast eine Woche.“

„Die anderen?“

„Es geht allen gut.“

Chopper sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?“

Obwohl Sanjis Gedanken in den letzten Minuten wie ein Sturm durch seinen Kopf getost waren, hatte er noch keinen einzigen daran verschwendet. Er dachte zurück an das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

 _Ein Kampf._ Natürlich.

Sie hatten gegen die Marine gekämpft. Einer der Offiziere hatte eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Aber welche? Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

_Er stand auf seinen Händen, die Beine gespreizt und wirbelte herum, während die Marinesoldaten um ihn herum wie Plastiksoldaten umfielen. Es waren verdammt viele und sie waren überrascht worden. Die Sonne stand tief und blendete ihn. Seine Freunde waren weit über das Schiffsdeck verteilt. Er hoffte, dass Nami-swan und Robin-chan nichts passierte, er musste so schnell wie möglich mit dem Ungeziefer vor sich fertig werden, um ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen._

_Zoro war der einzige, den er von seiner derzeitigen Position aus sehen konnte. Der Mooskopf hatte sich mal wieder einen der stärkeren Gegner ausgesucht: Die Brust des Offiziers war über und über mit Medaillen versehen und er huschte ständig mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit hin und her. So schnell konnte doch kein Mensch sein! Sanji wollte ihn genauer beobachten, doch plötzlich bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und konnte gerade noch so einen Angriff abwehren._

__

_Er konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten. Die Soldaten mochten alle schwach sein, aber ihre schiere Menge war gefährlich. Noch einmal schwang er eins seiner langen Beine durch die Masse an Idioten und schaltete sie damit aus._

_Zoro würde schon ohne ihn zurechtkommen-_

_Plötzlich sah alles anders aus. Die Soldaten waren weg und vor seinem Gesicht war Zoro, der ihn mit blankem Entsetzen anstarrte. Stahl blitzte in der Sonne auf-_

„Ich … ich versteh nicht ganz.“, sagte Sanji lahm. Chopper sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube, mir fehlt ein Stück meiner Erinnerung. Wir haben gekämpft, so viel weiß ich noch, und da war irgendein Typ mit einer Teufelsfrucht, glaube ich. Aber ich habe gegen einen Haufen Marinesoldaten gekämpft und auf einmal war Zoro direkt vor mir – was ist dazwischen passiert?“

Chopper seufzte tief.

„Du erinnerst dich perfekt daran.“, sagte er schließlich. „Dieser Marine … er hat eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen, mit der er teleportieren kann.“ Chopper sah ihn an, als wäre damit alles geklärt. Sanji sah ihn nur verwirrt an, bis Chopper schließlich fortfuhr. „Zoro hatte gegen ihn gekämpft. Er dachte, er könnte sich nur selbst teleportieren, aber anscheinend kann er das auch mit anderen Menschen machen. Und er hat – er hat-“

Dicke Tränen sammelten sich wieder in Choppers Augen und liefen ihm über die Wangen. Sanji saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Er hat dich direkt vor Zoros Schwerter teleportiert und es war – es war einfach zu knapp und Zoro konnte nicht mehr stoppen und er hat – Sanji, es tut ihm so leid und er weiß nicht, wie er das wiedergutmachen soll, aber ich bin sicher er würde alles tun und wenn ich einfach nur schneller da gewesen wäre, hätte ich deine Beine vielleicht noch retten können, es tut mir so leid, Sanji, bitte hass mich nicht!“

Chopper warf sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf Sanjis Bett und heulte herzerweichend. Benommen legte Sanji ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und starrte ins Leere.

Zoro. Es war kein Marine gewesen, sondern Zoro. Er starrte an sich herunter. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal gespürt, so scharf waren seine Katana gewesen.

„Wo sind sie?“, fragte er. „Meine Beine, was habt ihr damit gemacht?“

„Zoro … er hat sie mitgenommen. Wir mussten fliehen und ich – es tut mir so Leid, Sanji!“ Chopper kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Wir mussten fliehen und ich konnte dich nicht sofort versorgen, und als wir endlich in Sicherheit waren, war es zu spät ...“ Er wurde leiser, als würde er sich dafür schämen. „Nachdem klar war, dass deine Beine nicht mehr zu retten waren, haben wir sie … ins Meer geworfen.“

Wie ein Begräbnis. Erneut stieg eine Welle von Übelkeit in ihm auf und er schaffte es gerade noch sich über die Schüssel zu beugen, als er sich plötzlich heftig erbrach. Chopper nahm ihm die halb aufgebrauchte Zigarette aus der Hand und legte ihm einen Huf auf den Rücken, während er hustete und spuckte, bis sein Magen schließlich leer war und er nur noch reflexartig würgte.

Erschöpft strich er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Zoro tat es leid? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie er Schuldgefühle haben könnte, jemand, der sonst immer alles so hinnahm wie es gerade kam. Chopper tupfte ihm mit einem feuchten Handtuch die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Niemand will, dass du gehst.“, sagte Chopper schließlich leise und ließ das Handtuch sinken, während Sanji seinen Mund umspülte und in die Schüssel spuckte. „Ich weiß, es wird schwer. Aber Luffy würde dich niemals aufgeben.“

Sanji wich seinem Blick aus und ließ seinen Pony über seine Augen fallen. Es waren hohle Worte.

„Wo sind dann alle? Wissen sie noch nicht, dass ich wach bin?“, fragte er zweifelnd.

Chopper schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch.“, antwortete er knapp. Sanji erinnerte sich dunkel daran, an den ersten Schock. Er hatte geschrien wie ein Verrückter. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es wieder tun, es war die einzig sinnvolle Reaktion auf dieses Chaos. „Aber Zoro hält sie davon ab reinzukommen.“

Sanji runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Wie meinst du das?“

Chopper deutete zur Tür.

„Er lässt niemanden außer mir rein. Selbst Luffy wollte er zuerst abweisen, aber als er erfahren hat, dass du ihn sehen wolltest, hat er ihn durchgelassen.“

Zoro hielt die anderen davon ab ihn zu besuchen? Wieso? Kein Wunder, dass das Krankenzimmer noch nicht voll mit seinen Nakama war. Nami und Robin würden ihn sonst sicher umsorgen und-

Sein Gedanke brach abrupt ab und ein Klumpen aus Eis bildete sich in seinem Magen, als er an die beiden Schönheiten dachte. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Flirts mit ihnen nie fruchten würden, aber er hatte ihnen immer mit Freude Komplimente gemacht. Und jetzt? Wie sollte er ihnen an einem heißen Nachmittag einen kühlenden Cocktail auf das Deck bringen? Wie sollte er Robin ihren Kaffee frisch aufbrühen, wie Nami den Rücken mit Sonnencreme einschmieren?

Wie würden sie ihn ansehen, ihn ohne Beine. Mitleid? Ekel?

Plötzlich war er froh, dass ihn bisher niemand besucht hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Nakama jemals wieder unter die Augen treten sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle, die in das erste Kapitel von Legs of Steel reingeschnuppert haben :) Ich habe die FF schon Ende 2016 begonnen und dieses Jahr fleißig daran geschrieben; dementsprechend liegt sie fast fertig auf meinem PC. Es werden ca. 100.000 Wörter. Macht euch also auf was gefasst! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Er wollte die Wanduhr zerstören. Chopper war schon vor Stunden gegangen und hatte Sanji in seinem Bett zurückgelassen, allein mit seinen Gedanken. Durch das kleine Bullauge über dem Schreibtisch des Arztes konnte er erkennen, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war. Schwarzes Wasser schwappte rhythmisch gegen das Glas. Die Wanduhr tickte laut vor sich hin und hielt ihn davon ab einzuschlafen. Durch das Schmerzmittel, das Chopper ihm gegeben hatte, konnte er nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen spüren.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer. Luffys Hut hing über einem der Bettpfosten. Seine Zigaretten lagen auf dem Schreibtisch und waren gut von dem Bett aus zu sehen, wenn er sich ein wenig aufrichtete. Genauso gut hätten sie aber am anderen Ende der Grand Line liegen können. Er _brauchte_ eine Zigarette. Er sehnte sich danach. Aber dafür hätte er aufstehen müssen und dafür-

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte es tatsächlich länger als drei Minuten geschafft, nicht _daran_ zu denken, aber das war auch alles gewesen.

Die Wanduhr tickte weiter. Er konzentrierte sich auf das nervige Geräusch und schloss die Augen. Sicher würde er es so irgendwann schaffen einzuschlafen.

Ein Nerv in seinem Bein zuckte.

Erneut schlug er die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn! Phantomschmerzen hatte Chopper es genannt und versucht es ihm zu erklären, aber für ihn war es einfach: was nicht da war, konnte auch nicht wehtun.

Sein Blick glitt zu der Tür. Ob der Schwertkämpfer immer noch dahinter saß? Seit dem _Vorfall_ hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Wobei das nicht ganz stimmte. Direkt nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er ihn gesehen, aber in jenem Moment hatte er sich weniger auf ihn konzentriert. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er ihn festgehalten, während Chopper ihm das Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte. Wut flackerte in ihm auf, eine kleine Flamme, die größer wurde, je länger er darüber nachdachte. War er etwa ein Tier, das man bändigen und betäuben musste? Und wer war Chopper überhaupt, ihn so bevormunden zu wollen und ihm die Zigaretten wegzunehmen, auch wenn sie in Reichweite waren, nur für ihn nicht? Und Zoro bestimmte einfach für ihn allein, dass er niemanden sehen konnte? Er war doch schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel-

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn direkt wieder. Sollte er ihn rufen? Wenn er immer noch vor der Tür saß, würde er sicher hereinkommen. Aber was sollte er sagen?

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Gott, _er brauchte eine Zigarette_. Er räusperte sich leise und holte Luft.

„Du kannst ruhig reinkommen.“, sagte er monoton, die Decke anstarrend.

Nichts passierte. Er blickte wieder zur Tür. War er etwa doch nicht mehr da?

In diesem Moment bewegte sich die Türklinke nach unten und die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. Ein grüner Haarschopf lugte um die Ecke und als ihre Blicke sich zufällig trafen, machte Zoro einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein.

Zunächst sagte niemand ein Wort.

Dann unterbrach Sanji die Stille: „Schmeiß mir mal die Zigaretten rüber, Mooskopf.“

Zoro öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Langsam bewegte er sich durch den Raum, bis er schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch zu stehen kam, auf dem die Zigaretten lagen. Sanji beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Zoro trug seine übliche, vor Dreck starrende Kleidung: schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd und diese grüne Abscheulichkeit um seine Hüfte herum, an der seine drei Schwerter hingen. Irgendetwas war anders. Er war zu still. Normalerweise, wenn er ihn beleidigte, würde er sofort an die Decke gehen oder ihn höhnisch angrinsen und es ihm genauso gut zurückgeben.

Nichts davon. Zoro packte die Zigarettenschachtel und hielt sie ihm entgegen. Als Sanji seinen Arm ausstreckte und sie annahm, berührte eine seiner Fingerspitzen zufällig Zoros Hand und der Schwertkämpfer zuckte sichtbar zurück, sodass er beinahe die Packung fallen gelassen hätte.

Sanji starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Was glotzt du so?“, fragte er ihn, während er mit seinen Händen seinen Oberkörper abklopfte. „Wieso benimmst du dich so seltsam?“ Ihm fiel ein, dass er nicht seine übliche Weste trug und sein Feuerzeug sonst wo liegen konnte. „Hast du meine Jacke gesehen?“

Zoro nickte. Sanji fiel auf, dass er zwar in seine Richtung sah, sein Blick aber irgendwo knapp oberhalb seiner Augen landete, ehe er sich von ihm abwandte und zu dem Schrank in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers ging. Als er eine der Türen öffnete, sah Sanji, dass dort die Sachen hingen, die er das letzte Mal angehabt hatte: seine schwarze Weste mit den goldenen Knöpfen und ein oranges Hemd. Nur die Hose fehlte. Zoro begann seine Kleider nach dem Feuerzeug abzusuchen und wurde nach kurzer Zeit fündig. Stumm überreichte er es ihm und Sanji zündete sich die erste Zigarette an.

Er zog einige Male daran und ließ den Rauch durch seinen halb geöffneten Mund gleiten. Das Nikotin beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven. Unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick wieder zu Zoro schweifen und bemerkte, dass dieser die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Wieso warst du die ganze Zeit dort?“, fragte er mit einem Nicken zur Tür. Es war nicht die Frage, die er zuerst stellen wollte, aber dennoch eine, die er beantwortet haben wollte.

Als er erneut einen Zug nahm, blickte Zoro auf und sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

„Weil die anderen dich nicht so sehen sollen.“

Sanji zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Zoro fand also auch, dass er zu schwach war? Fand er auch, dass er die Crew verlassen sollte? Sein Blick glitt zu den Schwertern, die er an der Hüfte trug und er fragte sich, welches wohl für seinen jetzigen Zustand verantwortlich war.

Eine plötzliche Welle von Wut und Schmerz überfiel ihn und er sagte das Bösartigste, das ihm in diesem Moment einfiel.

„Und wer ist wohl schuld daran?“, fragte er und bereute es sofort. Zoros Augen verdunkelten sich und zu Sanjis Entsetzen sank er vor ihm auf die Knie. Die Hände vor sich auf den Boden gelegt und die Stirn gegen die harten Planken unter ihm gepresst, war er das Ebenbild völliger Unterwerfung.

„Das ist ein Fehler, den ich nie wieder gut machen kann.“, sagte er zum Boden gewandt. „Ich kann nicht hoffen, dass du mir jemals verzeihst und wenn ich die Crew verlassen soll, werde ich das tun. Egal was Luffy sagt.“

Sanji starrte ihn völlig verblüfft an, die Zigarette glühte vergessen in seinen Händen. Er war es, der die Crew verlassen wollte? Er, der zweitstärkste Kämpfer von ihnen? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn!

Da bemerkte er das schwache Zittern, das Zoros Körper durchlief. Und dann verstand er es endlich: Zoros seltsames Verhalten, die Wache vor seiner Tür, seine Sprachlosigkeit, diese unterwürfige Geste; er hätte es ihm nicht deutlicher sagen können, dass er geradezu in seinen Schuldgefühlen versank.

Und er hatte sie verstärkt.

Und obwohl ein Teil seines Verstandes ihm sagte, dass er schuld war, wollte der andere Teil in ihm nur, dass er wieder aufstand und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Hör auf damit.“, sagte er, doch Zoro bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nervös fuhr Sanji sich durch die Haare. Dieses Verhalten war so untypisch für den Schwertkämpfer. „Du sollst aufstehen, habe ich gesagt! Was soll denn dieser Mist?“ Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht kroch, so peinlich war ihm die Situation. Aber Zoro reagierte immer noch nicht. Was würde Chopper wohl sagen, wenn er jetzt reinkam? Wartete Zoro auf etwas?

Sanji tat das Einzige, das ihm in dieser Situation sinnvoll erschien. Er beugte sich so weit nach vorne, wie er konnte, einen Ellbogen auf die äußerste Bettkante gestützt, und schlug ihm mit der Handfläche des anderen Armes auf den Kopf.

„Beweg dich endlich, Mooshirn!“, schimpfte er, noch während Zoro unter dem Schlag zusammenzuckte und endlich seinen Kopf hob und ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

„Aber-“, fing er an.

„Was soll denn dieses Gerede? Du willst die Crew verlassen? Hast du Luffys Traum vergessen? Hast du deinen eigenen Traum vergessen? Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen! Wir alle kämpfen immer wieder um unser Leben, das ist die Grand Line, schon vergessen? Und-“

„Sag das nochmal.“

Sanji verstummte, als Zoro ihn plötzlich unterbrach.

„Was…?“ Er rekapitulierte seine Worte in seinem Kopf. „Dass wir auf der Grand Line sind?“

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf.

Und dann fiel es Sanji auf.

Er wollte Erlösung. Zoro, dem die Träume und Ziele seiner Kameraden mindestens so wichtig waren wie sein eigener, musste geradezu überwältigt sein mit Schuldgefühlen vor der Tatsache, dass er einen dieser Träume für immer zerstört hatte. Ihm musste so klar wie Sanji selbst sein, dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen reisen konnte.

Wieso dann verspürte Sanji nicht einen Funken Hass gegen ihn? Er versuchte dieses Gefühl heraufzubeschwören, doch alles was er spürte war gegen sich selbst gerichtet.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld.“, wiederholte er. Zoro sog scharf den Atem ein. Sanji starrte die Wand an, die Wangen rot glühend, als er fortfuhr. „Danke, dass du niemanden reingelassen hast. Du hast Recht, die anderen sollten mich nicht so sehen.“ Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick.“

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint.“ Zoro stand auf und stellte sich mit düsterer Miene vor ihn hin. „Dieses Gerede, das du von dir gibst. Luffy hat es mir erzählt. Dass du uns verlassen willst. Wegen einer kleinen Wunde.“

Sanji fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Kleine-“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Du wolltest uns doch selbst verlassen!“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Ist es nicht!“

„Doch.“

„Ist es- ach, scheiß drauf! Ist es nicht. Aber-“, er hob die Hand, um Zoro, der schon wieder den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um etwas zu sagen, zum Schweigen zu bringen, „was meinst du dann damit?“

Zoro atmete tief durch, als müsste er sich zunächst sammeln. Sanji drückte währenddessen seine Zigarette aus.

„Du hast aufgegeben.“, sagte Zoro schließlich. Sanjis Hände krallten sich in seiner Bettdecke fest. „Ich will nicht, dass die anderen das sehen.“

Sanji spürte schlagartig Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?“, rief er. Er riss sich die Decke vom Körper und entblößte die beiden verbundenen Stümpfe. Sowohl er als auch Zoro zuckten bei dem Anblick zusammen. „Wie soll ich euch helfen, wenn ich so verstümmelt bin? Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal laufen!“

Zoro streckte den Arm aus, als wollte er ihn packen und Sanji zuckte zurück, eine Reaktion, die sofort Scham in ihm auslöste. Doch Zoro hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und ließ seinen Arm wieder neben seinen Körper fallen.

„Du stellst mir diese Frage, aber ich glaube, du hast noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht.“, sagte er.

„Was soll das heißen.“

„Das heißt“, sagte Zoro langsam, als spräche er mit einem Kind, „dass wir zwei geniale Erfinder auf dem Schiff haben.“ Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. „Und in diesem Moment sind Usopp und Franky dabei dir einen Rollstuhl zu bauen.“

Sanji starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Einen Rollstuhl.“, wiederholte er monoton. „Und was soll ich verdammt nochmal damit? Damit kann ich immer noch nicht kämpfen!“

„Es ist ein Anfang.“ Zoro kratzte sich unbeholfen am Kopf. „Immerhin kannst du dich dann bewegen und musst nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Zimmer verbringen.“

Hätte Zoro bloß gewusst, dass er am liebsten für immer in diesem Zimmer geblieben wäre, dachte sich Sanji. Er griff nach der Decke und deckte sich wieder zu. Ihm entging allerdings nicht Zoros Blick, der der Bewegung folgte.

„Was starrst du so?“, fauchte er ihn an. Daraufhin sah Zoro ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. War das Mitleid? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Doch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, wandte Zoro sich von ihm ab und ging zur Tür.

„Luffy will dich in zwei Tagen draußen sehen.“, sagte er und erinnerte Sanji an die Deadline, die der Captain ihm gesetzt hatte. „Mach was draus.“

Damit schritt er in den dunklen Flur hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Für eine Weile starrte Sanji die Tür an. Fast erwartete er, dass sie wieder aufging und Zoro hereinkommen würde, um ihm weitere Vorhaltungen zu machen. Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück auf das Kissen sinken, die beruhigende Wirkung des Nikotins bereits verflogen. Wer war der Mooskopf, sich zuerst vor ihm auf den Boden zu werfen und ihm dann, sobald er ihm die Schuld abgesprochen hatte, Vorwürfe entgegenzuhalten, als hätte er auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was in ihm vorging?

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte immer noch. Jetzt, in der Stille, die der Mooskopf hinterlassen hatte, konnte er sie wieder umso deutlicher hören. Er konnte sich des nagenden Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass irgendwo doch ein Funke Wahrheit dran war. Ein winzig, winzig kleiner.

Das Kissen unter seinem Kopf fühlte sich warm und verschwitzt an. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, spürte den Schmerz in seinen Oberschenkeln. Er hatte aufgegeben, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Ein Rollstuhl würde ihm nicht helfen. Nichts würde ihm helfen, solange er seine Beine nicht wiederbekam. Nichts, außer…

Endlich schlief er ein.

 

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klacken zu und Zoro lehnte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen dagegen. Sechs Tage, einundzwanzig Stunden. Solange war es schon her, dass er versagt hatte. Nicht schnell genug, zu spät reagiert. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht reagiert. Sanji war plötzlich vor ihm gewesen und er hatte nur noch zusehen können, wie sein Schwert durch seine Beine schnitt, als wären sie aus Butter.

Als anderer Mann in einer anderen Welt hätte er verstehen können, wieso Sanji so fühlte. Hätte es nachvollziehen können, weil er ebenso gehandelt hätte. Aber das hier war die Grand Line. Er gehörte dem Captain an, der eines Tages der König der Piraten werden würde. Aufgeben stand gar nicht erst zur Wahl. Nur der Tod würde ihn dazu bringen können, von seiner Seite zu weichen.

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und machte sich das erste Mal seit Stunden auf den Weg zur Küche. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf, aber noch dringender benötigte er Essen. Robin und Nami hatten Sanjis Lücke zu füllen versucht und auch wenn das, was sie auf den Tisch brachten, essbar war, so war es doch nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was die Crew sonst gewohnt war.

In der Küche war es dunkel. Es war noch Nacht, aber der Tag würde bald anbrechen. Als er durch das Fenster sah, konnte er einen schmalen Silberstreifen am Horizont erkennen, dessen Farbe langsam in ein stählernes Blau überging. Er bemühte sich nicht das Licht anzumachen, sondern suchte im Kühlschrank nach den Resten vom vorigen Tag. Mit jemandem wie Luffy war das beinahe unmöglich, jedoch fand er schließlich eine kleine Schale Reis, in der einige wenige Stücke angebrannten Gemüses lagen.

Noch bevor er zwei Schritte gegangen war, begann er das Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Er war wirklich ausgehungert. Das Abendessen hatte er verpasst, weil er vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers Wache gehalten hatte. Die anderen waren zum Großteil nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, weil er sie davon abhielt den Koch zu besuchen. Aber dieser irre Blick-

Seine Instinkte warnten ihn, noch bevor sie in die Küche trat. Robin war vermutlich eine der gefährlichsten Personen in der Crew. Sie bewegte sich verstohlen, beobachtete alles und in ihrem Kopf ging wahrscheinlich viel mehr vor, als sie es sich anmerken ließ. Es war nicht so, dass Zoro ihr nicht vertraute, aber er würde sich hüten, seine Deckung vor ihr fallen zu lassen.

Sie machte das Licht an und sah zu ihm, als hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er hier war.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Schwertkämpfer.“, sagte sie höflich. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zoro nickte ihr zu und sie ging an ihm vorbei, um sich einen Kaffee aufzugießen. Er wollte gerade wieder aus der Küche und zurück zum Krankenzimmer gehen, als Robin ihm mit einem ihrer vielen Arme die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Er stopfte sich eine weitere Portion Reis in den Mund, kaute und schluckte, und begegnete stumm ihrem Blick, die Augenbrauen tief zusammengezogen.

Robin lächelte ihn an, eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in den Händen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Herr Koch aufgewacht ist.“, begann sie. Zoro reagierte nicht. Natürlich hatte sie es gehört. Es war einige Stunden her – achtzehn Stunden, um genau zu sein – doch jeder, wirklich jeder, hatte es mitbekommen, wie Sanji aufgewacht war. Schreiend. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, der nichts mit dem eisblauen, kalkulierenden Blick Robins zu tun hatte. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er an der Tür gelehnt hatte und plötzlich dieser markerschütternde Schrei durch das Holz zu ihm gedrungen war, wie Chopper an ihm vorbei gestürmt und die Tür aufgerissen hatte, wie er einen Blick auf Sanji erhascht hatte, auf dem Boden, verheddert in der Decke, die aufgerissenen Augen-

Gewaltsam riss er sich aus der Erinnerung.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er ruppig. „Ich habe gesagt, dass im Moment niemand ins Krankenzimmer darf.“

Robin war nicht anzusehen, was sie gerade dachte.

„Findest du nicht, dass er das selber entscheiden sollte?“

Zoro schnaubte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber ein Blick auf Sanji hatte gereicht, um zu sehen, dass er den anderen im Moment nicht unter die Augen treten konnte. Auch wenn er es selbst niemals sagen würde.

Robin seufzte, als sie keine Antwort von ihm erhielt.

„In zwei Tagen ist es sowieso egal.“, schloss sie.

Plötzlich ging die Tür erneut auf und Nami trat mit einem überraschten Blick ein.

„Und ich dachte, dass ich die Erste heute früh wäre!“, sagte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ist noch etwas Kaffee für mich übrig, Robin?“

Für Zoros Geschmack war die Küche jetzt viel zu überfüllt und er wollte gerade gehen, als Namis Worte ihn stehen bleiben ließen.  
„Wir laufen auf eine Regenfront zu.“, sagte sie düster und goss sich das schwarze Getränk ein. „Der Sturm wird uns etwas von unserem Kurs abbringen.“

„Wie lange wird es dann bis zur nächsten Insel dauern?“, fragte Robin.

„Schwer zu sagen.“, seufzte Nami. „Vermutlich aber zwei Tage länger, vielleicht auch mehr.“

Robin nickte und sah zu Zoro.

„Wie geht es dem Herr Koch?“, fragte sie und diesmal lag mehr Ernst in ihrer Stimme.

„Er ist wach.“, antwortete er knapp und verließ eilig die Küche. 

 

„Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee.“, sagte Chopper.

Sanji saß auf dem Bett, den Rücken mit ein paar Kissen an die Wand gelehnt. Seine Oberschenkel lagen frisch bandagiert auf dem weißen Laken. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Aufwachen hatte er ein richtiges Hemd an und sich die Haare gewaschen und gekämmt. Chopper hatte ihn dabei unterstützen müssen; doch auch, wenn der kleine Arzt dabei strikt professionell blieb, war es ihm schwer gefallen sich vor ihm komplett auszuziehen. Auf die Krawatte hatte er bestanden. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab, um sich aufrecht zu halten, während Chopper ihn mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln untersuchte.

„Wenn ich weiter hier herumliege, werde ich noch verrückt.“, entgegnete er, auch wenn es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm wollte für immer in dem Krankenzimmer sein, in dem Schwebezustand, in dem er sich alles bis ins kleinste horrende Detail ausmalen konnte, ohne jedoch Konsequenzen zu erleiden. Dort war die Welt außerhalb des Zimmers irgendwie nicht ganz real.

„Du solltest wenigstens noch ein paar Tage liegen bleiben und deinem Körper etwas Zeit geben.“, fuhr Chopper fort. „So einen Verlust steckt man nicht einfach so weg.“

Und doch wusste er, dass es nicht ewig so bleiben konnte.

„Ich habe es Luffy versprochen, Chopper.“

In dem Moment flog plötzlich die Tür auf und knallte gegen die Wand, während Luffy hereinstürmte und sich ihm entgegenwarf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Sanji, als er so plötzlich aus seiner sitzenden Haltung herausgerissen wurde und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach vorne beugen, um nicht auch noch mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu knallen.

„Luffy!“, schrie Chopper entsetzt.

„Bist du bereit?!“, rief Luffy ihm viel zu laut ins Gesicht, während Sanji versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Leider war das mit dem Gummimenschen auf ihm nahezu unmöglich. Daher gab er schließlich auf und stützte sich nur ein wenig mit den Ellenbogen ab.

„So bereit wie ich sein kann.“, beantwortete er die Frage. Er nahm den Strohhut, der ihm die letzten Tage Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, und setzte ihn Luffy auf den Kopf. Luffy grinste ihn an, als hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass er einen ganzen Seekönig allein essen durfte. Vermutlich lag ein Großteil seiner Aufregung tatsächlich darin, dass er wieder bekocht wurde. Wobei er sich immer noch fragte, wie er das eigentlich anstellen sollte.

Von der gesplitterten Tür her erklang ein Poltern und dann ein quietschendes Geräusch. Sanji sah auf.

In der Tür stand Zoro, der ein furchtbar hässlich aussehendes Gestell in das Zimmer schob. Es war aus mattem Metall, die zwei übergroßen Reifen waren mit einem billigen Kunststoff umspannt. Der Sitz, dessen Lehne zu niedrig aussah, um einen wirklichen Zweck zu erfüllen, war aus blank poliertem Holz. Zwei Griffe ragten mehrere handbreit aus der Lehne heraus und verliefen in einem Bogen nach hinten. Sanji konnte ein kurzes Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken, als er dieses Monstrum sah.

„Das ist-“, begann er, doch Luffy unterbrach ihn.

„Cool!“, rief er aus und sprang von ihm herunter, was ihm abermals einen schmerzhaften Stich beibrachte. Dann stützte er sich mühevoll hoch, bis er wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Position an der Wand lehnte. Breit grinsend ließ Luffy sich auf den Rollstuhl fallen. „Los, Zoro! Kutschier mich herum!“

„Nichts da, raus mit dir!“ Zoro hob den Rollstuhl hinten an, sodass Luffy herauspurzelte.

„Och Menno!“, beschwerte sich Luffy.

„Hör auf zu schmollen! Die anderen wollen heute auch noch etwas von der Kringelbraue haben.“ Das hatte einen Effekt. Sofort breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Captains aus.

„Alles klar!“, rief er. Und dann, an Sanji gewandt: „Los, Sanji, steig ein!“

Sanji würden wahrscheinlich tausend Dinge einfallen, die er lieber täte, wenn er darüber nachgedacht hätte. Aber es führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Zoro stellte ihm den Rollstuhl direkt neben das Bett. Es gab da nur ein kleines Problem.

„Ich ...“ Er verstummte und sah hinunter, auf seine verkrampften Hände.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!“ Chopper, der sich in Heavy Point verwandelt hatte, stellte sich sofort neben ihn und streckte seine Arme aus, als wollte er ihn hochheben. Sanji stoppte ihn.

„Nein. Ich schaff das allein.“

„Aber-“

„Du wirst nicht immer gerade zufällig zur Stelle sein, also lass es mich allein machen!“ Sanji sah, wie Chopper zusammenzuckte – er war wohl etwas zu harsch gewesen. Wie oft würde er den kleinen Arzt noch mit seinen Worten verletzen? Aber Chopper trat zwei Schritte zurück, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass er seine Entscheidung akzeptierte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stützte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf seine beiden Hände, dann rutschte er an den Rand des Bettes, bis seine Beinstümpfe über die Matratze hinausragten. Der Rollstuhl stand direkt neben dem Bett. Es schien gar nicht so schwer zu sein. Abermals stützte er sich auf seine Hände, bis er sich von dem Bett hochstemmen konnte. Seine Muskeln waren noch müde von der langen Zeit, die er liegend verbracht hatte und brannten schmerzhaft. Er fixierte seinen Blick auf den Rollstuhl und schwang seinen Körper zu der Sitzfläche-

Sobald er den Rollstuhl berührte, rollte das Gerät nach hinten weg und er fiel nach unten. Chopper zuckte nach vorne, als wollte er ihn auffangen, dabei stand er viel zu weit weg und Sanji knallte schmerzhaft auf den Boden auf. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und seine Ellbogen kratzten über das Holz, während er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Seine Beinstümpfe schwangen hilflos durch die Luft. Dann griff ihm Chopper unter die Arme und hob ihn hoch. Vorsichtig wurde er in den Rollstuhl gesetzt.

Das würde blaue Flecken geben. Sein Hintern schmerzte von dem Aufprall, aber noch schlimmer war, dass er es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte, sich selbst in dieses furchtbare Ding zu setzen. War er etwa auch hier auf Hilfe angewiesen? Sein Gesicht brannte. Er sah zu Zoro, doch dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt zur Tür hinauszublicken. Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet. Wenigstens war der Mooskopf kein Zeuge seiner peinlichen Aktion geworden.

Chopper stellte sich vor ihn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Du kannst die Räder mit deinen Armen bewegen, um vorwärts zu kommen.“, erklärte er ihm. „Kurven sind ein wenig schwierig, jedenfalls die engeren. Und du solltest vorsichtig sein, wenn es stürmt und dich besser irgendwo festhalten. Oder besser noch, du rufst einen von uns, der dir hilft!“

Keine engen Kurven? Man sollte ihm helfen, wenn die See mal etwas rauer wurde? Wie stellte Chopper sich das vor? Sein Blick fiel auf das weiße Laken auf seinem Bett. Er schnappte es sich und drapierte es um seine Beine. Chopper sah ihn seltsam an, sagte aber nichts.

Plötzlich stand Zoro vor ihm.

„Los geht’s, Koch. Die anderen warten schon.“

Sanji schluckte. Drei Tage. Das war die Zeit, die Luffy ihm gegeben hatte, um sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten. Trotzdem fühlte er sich noch keinen Schritt weiter. Er wollte immer noch schreien, genau wie am ersten Tag, in dem Moment, als er aufgewacht war.

Er erinnerte sich an Zoros Worte. _Ich will nicht, dass die anderen das sehen._ Das Mooshirn hatte Recht. Er wollte sich ja noch nicht einmal selbst so sehen.

Seine Hände umschlossen die Räder. Das Gummi fühlte sich hart und rau an und ihm fiel ein, dass der Boden unter ihm mit Dreck und Staub verklebt war, hereingetragen von solchen Klötzen wie dem Schwertkämpfer. Seine Hände würden damit in Kontakt geraten, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er hatte kein Problem damit, seine Hände beim Kämpfen schmutzig zu machen, schließlich warf er sich oft genug in einen Handstand, um mit seinen Beinen auszuteilen. Aber jetzt würde er sich ständig dreckig machen, nur um sich fortbewegen zu können. Er weigerte sich mit solchen Fingern Lebensmittel anzufassen .

Er drückte seine Hände nach vorne und der Rollstuhl setzte sich beschwerlich in Bewegung. Er war viel schwerer, als er angenommen hatte. Er musste seine Arme anspannen und sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne lehnen, um ein Stück nach vorne zu rollen. Es war lachhaft.

Die Tür war rechts von ihm. Er versuchte nur ein Rad zu bewegen und damit eine Kurve zu erreichen, doch der Rollstuhl fuhr stur geradeaus, bis er schließlich vor der Wand zu stehen kam, einen guten Meter von der Tür entfernt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er betrunken. Zoro und Chopper, die hinter ihm standen, beobachteten ihn stumm. Sein Gesicht fing an zu brennen. Das war doch lächerlich! Warum kroch er nicht gleich über den Boden, das wäre sicherlich einfacher, als sich in diesem Monstrum fortzubewegen!

Seine Hände packten die Räder fester und er rollte zurück, bis er fast an das Bett stieß, dann rollte er wieder nach vorne, entschlossen, die Kurve diesmal zu schaffen. Die Tür kroch langsam näher. Er war ein bisschen zu weit links, aber hoffentlich würde er es dennoch schaffen. Das linke Rad beobachtend, fuhr er langsam an dem Türrahmen vorbei. Es war knapp, aber er hatte es geschafft. Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, hatte er das Krankenzimmer verlassen.

Vor ihm lag eine Treppe.

Er wollte am liebsten _schreien_ , als ihm dieser Anblick ins Gesicht schlug. All diese Mühe, nur um von ein paar Stufen aufgehalten zu werden?

Zoro trat neben ihn. Seine Katana klapperten leise an seiner Hüfte. Sanjis Hände packten die Räder fester. Fast war er entschlossen es trotzdem zu tun, die Treppe heraufzufahren, es wenigstens zu versuchen, so unmöglich es auch war.

„Usopp und Franky haben noch keine Lösung dafür gefunden ...“, sagte Chopper in entschuldigendem Tonfall hinter ihm. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihnen bald etwas einfällt!“

Wie beruhigend.

„Und bis dahin? Soll ich die Treppe raufkriechen?“ Er zuckte unter seinen eigenen Worten zusammen. Allein die Vorstellung, so etwas Erniedrigendes zu tun, so etwas vor Zoro zu tun, trieb ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Schwachsinn.“, hörte er Zoro hinter sich sagen und plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihm herunter, die Arme ausgestreckt. Erbleichend wurde Sanji klar, was er vorhatte und er warf die Arme schützend vor den Körper, doch da war es schon geschehen. Seine Brust zog sich schlagartig zusammen, als er von ihm angefasst wurde, die Hände plötzlich unter seinen Achseln. Sein Gewicht verlagerte sich und für einen Moment schwankte er nach vorne, immer noch verwirrt von seiner plötzlichen Leichtigkeit. Instinktiv wollte er nach ihm treten und versagte.

„Was tust du da?“

Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern und ein Rucken ging durch Sanjis Körper, als Zoro sein Gewicht verlagerte, als wäre er eine Stoffpuppe.

„Lass mich los!“ Er _zappelte_ , obwohl es die Peinlichkeit nur noch schlimmer machte. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihn anfasste. Dass er in Berührung mit ihm kam, ihm, einen halben Menschen, dessen untere Hälfte er seit Tagen anzusehen mied.

„Ich kann dich auch raufkriechen lassen.“ Zoro sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Wenn du willst.“

Sanji stemmte sich immer noch mit beiden Armen von ihm ab, die Hände gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Seine Finger hinterließen graue Spuren auf Zoros weißem Hemd. Dreck. Er hatte es gewusst.

Er wollte nicht kriechen.

„Spielst du jetzt mein Hausmädchen?“, knurrte er ihn an.

„Soll ich dich fallen lassen?“, konterte Zoro und tat dann so, als würde er es tatsächlich tun. Erschrocken klammerte sich Sanji an ihm fest. „Hab ich mir gedacht.“

Er drehte sich zu der Treppe um und begann sie emporzusteigen. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Sanji, wie Chopper den Rollstuhl hochhob und ihnen folgte. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten. Es waren nur noch ein paar Stufen, bis sie oben sein würden. Schon konnte er die leichte Brise fühlen, die über das Deck wehte. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Plätzchen stieg ihm in die Nase. Jemand war in seiner Küche.

Das Deck war leer. Sanji atmete erleichtert aus und merkte erst dann, dass er vorher den Atem angehalten hatte. Die Anspannung war einfach zu groß.

„Alle sind in der Küche. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du dich dort am wohlsten fühlst.“, beantwortete Chopper seine unausgesprochene Frage. Sanji wusste nicht, ob er ihm dafür dankbar sein sollte, aber vermutlich war es besser, wenn er es in einem Rutsch hinter sich brachte.

Zoro trug ihn auch die nächste Treppe hinauf, die auf das obere Deck und auch zur Küche führte. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher konnte er den Lärm hören, der aus der Küche drang. Zuallererst hörte er Luffys Stimme, wie immer viel zu laut, und Nami, die ihn wegen irgendetwas herunterputzte. Vermutlich hatte er wieder versucht Essen zu stehlen.

Als er die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich gebracht hatte, trat Zoro beiseite, damit Chopper den Rollstuhl neben sich platzieren konnte. Dann setzte er Sanji wieder hinein. Sanji setzte alles daran, ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sein Gesicht brannte.

Chopper verwandelte sich wieder in seine übliche Form und legte ihm einen seiner kleinen Hufe auf die Schulter.

„Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein.“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Die anderen freuen sich, wenn sie dich endlich wiedersehen können.“

Leider vergrößerte das nur den Klumpen aus Eis, der sich in seinem Magen gebildet hatte. Sicher würden die anderen sich freuen ihn wiederzusehen. Das würde bedeuten, dass er endlich wieder gesund war. Dass er wieder kochen und die Mädchen mit einem selbst kreierten Snack oder Drink überraschen oder dass er beim nächsten Kampf der Marine in den Arsch treten konnte.

Seine Hände packten die Räder und er drückte dagegen, bis er langsam nach vorne rollte. Als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, kam Chopper ihm zuvor und öffnete die Tür für ihn. Sanji folgte ihm in den zwei Meter langen Gang. Die Gespräche in der Küche waren verstummt und Chopper ging als Erster rein.

„Ist er-“

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Endlich!“

Auf einmal sprachen alle durcheinander und Sanji rollte hastig nach vorne, damit sie nicht aus der Küche heraus und zu ihm kamen. Der Rollstuhl fuhr knirschend über die Holzplanken, doch plötzlich blieb einer seiner Reifen am Türrahmen hängen und sein Oberkörper wurde nach vorne gerissen. Alle drehten sich zu ihm herum.

In der Küche war Chaos. Die gesamte Crew war um den Tisch herum verteilt, auf dem Kaffee und Tee standen. Luffy stopfte sich gerade eine Handvoll Gebäck in den Mund und grinste ihn dann mit vollen Backen an. Nami hob die Hand vor den Mund, der sich zu einem kleinen, aber deutlichen 'Oh' verzogen hatte. Usopp starrte ihn an und wollte sichtbar etwas sagen, unterdrückte es aber. Neben ihm standen Robin und Franky, sie eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee in der Hand haltend, während er noch die Hände erhoben hatte, als wollte er ihr etwas erklären. Brook saß am äußersten Ende des Tisches, die Beine elegant überschlagen.

Sanji fuhr quietschend zurück. Er packte die Räder mit festem Griff und zwang sie so, eine Kurve zu vollführen und rollte in die Küche hinein.

Als hätte er irgendeinen Zauber gebrochen, bewegten sich alle wieder. Nami kam auf ihn zu, ihre langen Beine unter dem kurzen Rock gut sichtbar, hielt aber mehrere Schritte vor ihm inne. Ihr Blick huschte kurz nach unten. Unauffällig zog er die Decke auf seinem Schoß so zurecht, dass sie seine Knie völlig bedeckte.

„Geht es dir gut? Chopper sagt, dass du noch unter Schock stehst und wir vorsichtig sein sollen, aber jetzt bist du nicht mehr im Krankenzimmer – heißt das, dass es dir besser geht?“

Er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, denn er wollte nicht, dass Nami sich Sorgen machte. Der Mooskopf trat wie ein stiller Wächter hinter ihn.

„Es geht mir gut. Also, den Umständen entsprechend. Chopper hat ganze Arbeit geleistet.“ Jedes Wort fühlte sich schwer auf seiner Zunge an und doch hörte er sich so belanglose Worte plappern. Aber Nami lächelte ihn an und das war es wert.

Usopp rückte einen Stuhl beiseite.

„Willst du dich setzen?“, fragte er und klatschte sich dann mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Mist, du sitzt ja schon! Ich meine, willst du dich an den Tisch setzen? Also mit-“

„Er hat es verstanden, Dummkopf!“ Nami verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, ich fahr dich ran.“, sagte sie dann zu Sanji gewandt und bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie auch schon um ihn herumgegangen, stieß Zoro beiseite, hatte die Rollstuhllehne ergriffen und schob ihn Richtung Tisch. Er hatte die Hände immer noch auf den Rädern liegen und ließ sie blitzschnell los, damit sie nicht nach vorne gezogen wurden.

Der Tisch war höher als gewohnt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er geschrumpft. Während Zoro sich ihm gegenüber setzte und Nami mit Dolchen in den Augen ansah, fragte Robin, ob er etwas von den Plätzchen haben wolle.

„Sehr gerne, danke.“

Er nahm ein unförmiges, halb angebranntes Plätzchen an und biss ein Stück ab. Es war essbar, wenn auch viel zu süß. Er konnte den Zimt herausschmecken. Ohne ihn war die Crew verloren, dachte er bei sich. Hatten sie sich über eine Woche nur von so etwas ernährt?

„Sehr lecker.“, sagte er trotzdem und fragte sich, wer wohl für das Backen verantwortlich war.

„Nicht vergleichbar mit deinen Künsten, Herr Koch.“, antwortete Robin lächelt, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie sich freute. Sie steckte also dahinter. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Spülbecken, in dem sich schmutzige Teller und Gläser stapelten. Ein Schauder lief ihm bei dem Anblick über den Rücken.

„Yo, Sanji, wann lässt du mich mal fahren?“ Luffy sah ihn aus großen Hundeaugen an.

„Luffy!“, rief Chopper gereizt. „Der Rollstuhl ist nicht zum Spielen da! Sanji braucht ihn doch!“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Er brauchte dies, er brauchte das. Bettruhe. Frische Bandagen. Einen Rollstuhl und jemanden, der ihm die Treppen hoch half. Was er wirklich brauchte, war ein guter Anlauf und dann die Reling-

Nami stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihn.

„Nur Milch, keinen Zucker, richtig?“, fragte sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn bediente und nicht andersrum. Plötzlich drehte sich alles.

„Ich glaube ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft.“, murmelte er und seine Hände packten die Räder – ekelhafte, klebrige Räder – und er stemmte sich dagegen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz unterhalb seiner Knie ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er stieß mit dem Rad gegen eines der Tischbeine.

„Woah, alles okay, Bro?“ Franky sah ihn besorgt an.

„Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen, wieso fährst du schon wieder?“, fragte Usopp. Sanji wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ja ja, meine Beine tun nur weh.“

Alle bis auf Franky und Chopper sahen ihn verwundert an. Er senkte den Blick, als Chopper einsprang und es den anderen erklärte.

„Das versteh ich nicht, wie kann denn etwas wehtun, das nicht da ist?“, überlegte Usopp laut, nachdem Chopper geendet hatte. Obwohl Sanji sich die Frage schon selbst gestellt hatte, zuckte er leicht dabei zusammen.

„Vielleicht haben sich deine Beine jetzt in Geister verwandelt oder so?“, fragte Luffy mit leuchtenden Augen und sah dabei so aus, als würde er tatsächlich über so eine Möglichkeit nachdenken.

„Es ist so, dass die abgetrennten Nerven seinem Gehirn immer noch Reize geben. Deswegen fühlt es sich manchmal so an, als wären sie noch da.“ Chopper war im Arztmodus. Sanji hatte das alles bereits gehört, aber er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Konnte die Crew nicht über etwas anderes reden?

„Oooh! Also ist das gar nicht die ganze Zeit so?“, fragte Usopp mit großen Augen. „Brook, hast du sowas eigentlich auch? Ich meine, du bestehst ja nur aus Knochen.“

„Vielleicht, wenn ich noch Nerven hätte! Yohoho!“, lachte Brook und schlürfte seinen Tee.

„Ich finde meine Idee besser.“, schmollte Luffy.

„Jungs!“, fuhr Nami dazwischen. „Seht ihr nicht, dass das ihm unangenehm ist?“

Sanjis Wangen brannten. Nami meinte es sicher nur gut, aber irgendwie war es gerade ihr Einwand, der es noch schlimmer machte. Usopp sah beschämt aus und wich seinem Blick aus, während Luffy sich verlegen den Kopf kratzte und dann eine weitere Portion Plätzchen schnappte. Die Stimmung in der Küche war gekippt und er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal immer noch unten im Krankenzimmer zu liegen und sich von der Wanduhr langsam und sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben zu lassen.

Franky räusperte sich.

„Und, wie kommst du mit meiner kleinen Erfindung zurecht?“, fragte er, sichtbar stolz auf das Monstrum, in dem Sanji saß. Wie man so etwas Unförmiges 'klein' nennen konnte, war ihm unbegreiflich.

Sanji hätte ihm am liebsten das Gestell gegen den Kopf geschmissen, säße er nicht gerade darin und wäre es nicht die einzige Möglichkeit sich von A nach B zu bewegen – außer kriechen natürlich. Außerdem sah der Schiffsbauer so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass er kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Ich kann mich fortbewegen.“, sagte er schließlich und versuchte jegliche Wertung aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten. Franky grinste ihn glücklich an.

„Aber Treppen sind noch ein Problem.“, schaltete Zoro sich ein. Sanji wirbelte seinen Kopf herum und sah ihn zornig an. Franky seufzte.

„Ja, daran arbeite ich noch.“ Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Aber das hier soll sowieso nur eine Übergangslösung sein. Usopp und ich basteln bereits an etwas Neuem!“

„Und das wird richtig cool, Sanji, wirst du schon sehen!“ Usopp machte stolz beide Daumen hoch.

Sanji versuchte zu lächeln, aber es fühlte sich eher wie eine Grimasse an. Er sandte Zoro, der sich ungefragt eingemischt hatte, noch einen finsteren Blick zu, dann packte er wieder die Räder und schaffte es diesmal ohne Probleme zurückzurollen.

„Wohin willst du denn schon wieder?“, fragte Nami. Sanji hielt inne – er wusste selbst nicht wohin. Ohne Hilfe würde er eh nicht sehr weit kommen, höchstens bis zur nächsten Treppe. Vorausgesetzt er würde nicht wieder an der Tür oder sonst irgendwo hängen bleiben. Seine Schultern sackten nach vorne, als ihm auffiel, dass die Küche tatsächlich der beste Ort war, wo er sich aufhalten konnte. Abgesehen vom Krankenzimmer natürlich. Aber das würde Luffy wohl kaum zulassen.

„Ich will nur sehen, was ihr in der Zwischenzeit mit meiner Küche angestellt habt.“, sagte er stattdessen, aber es kam ihm mit wesentlich weniger Biss über die Lippen, als er es gewohnt war. Nami sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Das Aufräumen nach dem Backen ist wohl nicht meine Stärke.“, sagte sie lächelnd.

„Backen auch nicht.“, kommentierte Zoro, der sich eines der Plätzchen in den Mund schob.

„Du brauchst sie auch nicht zu essen!“, fauchte Nami ihn an und schnappte ihm die Keksdose weg.

„Hexe!“

„Fauler Sack!“

Sanji seufzte und packte die Räder. Er war froh, wenn er die Küche wieder für sich allein hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das dritte Kapitel :)  
> Vielen Dank für die bisherigen Kommentare, ich freu mich immer wie ein Schneekönig! Ich denke, ich werde die freien Tage über Halloween dazu nutzen, weiter an den letzten Kapiteln zu schreiben! :3

„Und sag Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst und wenn du wieder die Treppe runtersteigen-“

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut!“ Sanji stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Das Schiff schaukelte unruhig hin und her; ein Sturm hatte sie gepackt und peitschte die See auf. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“

Chopper sah ihn ernst an.

„Versprich, dass du auch wirklich rufst?“, sagte er. „Ich will mir keine Sorgen machen.“ So wie er den Arzt kannte, würde er sich trotzdem Sorgen machen. Sanji seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.

„Ich verspreche es. Und jetzt mach dich vom Acker, ich will sehen, was ihr in den letzten Tagen mit meiner Küche angestellt habt.“

Chopper warf ihm noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, dann verließ auch er als Letzter die Küche. Endlich war Sanji allein.

Er blickte sich um: Seine Küche war ein Chaos. Natürlich hatte Robin die Küche größtenteils sauber gehalten, schließlich war sie mehr als fähig Sauberkeit zu halten, im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Idioten auf diesem Schiff. Aber die Kaffeemühle stand nicht an ihrem üblichen Platz und er konnte von seinem Standort aus schon sehen, dass die Messer in die falschen Schlitze des Messerblockes zurückgesteckt worden waren. Langsam rollte er zur Theke. Im Spülbecken lagen einige aufeinandergestapelte Teller. Er musste sich etwas strecken, damit er den Wasserhahn aufdrehen konnte. Lauwarmes Wasser sprudelte aus dem leicht mit Kalk verkrusteten Hahn. Jeden Abend hatte er diesen mit einem frischen Tuch abgewischt. Als seine Hände sauber waren, trocknete er sie mit dem Handtuch ab, das an dem Türgriff vor ihm hing und inspizierte die Theke aus der Nähe. Ein paar Krümel lagen darauf und an der Wand hinter dem Herd konnte er winzige Spritzer erkennen.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Wo sollte er bloß anfangen?

Er streckte sich und bekam den Messerblock zu fassen. Er zog ihn bis zur Kante der Theke und nahm eines der Messer heraus, das in den falschen Platz gesteckt worden war. Die Schneide war stumpf und zeigte deutliche Spuren, dass es falsch benutzt worden war und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Vielleicht konnte er es noch retten, wenn er es schliff. Er öffnete die Schublade neben ihm, in der sich die Schleifstange befand – was für ein Chaos! Das Besteck war vollkommen falsch einsortiert und wies zahlreiche Flecken auf, der Schubladenboden war mit Krümeln bedeckt und wenn er sich nicht irrte, fehlten ein paar Gabeln. Wie konnte man in der kurzen Zeit so viel durcheinanderbringen?

Er atmete einmal tief durch und setzte das Aufräumen der Schublade auf seine mentale Liste von Dingen, die er zu erledigen hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als er eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte. Er nahm die Schleifstange heraus und legte sie neben dem Messer auf die Theke, dann öffnete er die zweite Schublade und wie er befürchtet hatte, war der Zustand von dieser auch nicht viel besser. Auch die dritte und vierte Schublade war völlig durcheinander.

„Scheiße.“, murmelte er und knallte die letzte Schublade wieder zu, nur um zusammenzucken. Jetzt machte er auch noch seine Küche kaputt. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern über die Kante der Schublade und war erleichtert, dass sie keinen Schaden davongetragen hatte. Franky würde ihn vermutlich umbringen.

Okay. Eine Sache nach der anderen. Die Messer.

Er griff sich den Schleifstab und begann mit seiner Arbeit, während er dem Heulen des Windes lauschte, das von draußen hereindrang. Wasser klatschte in Böen gegen das Bullauge. Messer um Messer schleifte er und steckte sie wieder an ihren richtigen Platz zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als er schließlich das letzte Messer zurücksteckte, hatte er das Gefühl, wenigstens ein kleines Stück vorangekommen zu sein.

Die Teller lagen immer noch im Spülbecken und er ahnte, dass es ziemlich schwierig sein würde, sie sauber zu bekommen. Er ließ heißes Wasser einlaufen und griff nach dem Schwamm. Die Teller waren stark verkrustet, aber das stellte für ihn kein Problem dar. In der Baratie hatte er jeden Tag hunderte von Tellern gespült.

Nach einer Weile wurde es jedoch anstrengend. Er hatte gerade einmal die Hälfte des Geschirrs gespült, aber sein Rücken und seine Schultern ächzten unter der ungewohnten Haltung, die er einnehmen musste, um überhaupt an das Spülbecken heranzukommen. Der Rollstuhl drohte mehrmals wegzurutschen, als die Sunny von einer besonders hohen Welle erfasst wurde. Normalerweise würde er den anderen jetzt helfen die Segel einzuholen und alles, was nicht fest mit dem Schiff verbunden war, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er rollte seine Schultern und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Das Geschirr würde sich schließlich nicht von allein spülen.

Schließlich hatte er den letzten Teller gesäubert und legte ihn auf das Abtropfbrett. Seine Schultern waren steif von der Anstrengung und sein Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte er ihn einmal zu weit in die falsche Richtung gedreht. Kurzum, er fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann. Frustriert schnalzte er mit der Zunge und schnappte sich das Handtuch und den ersten Teller.

Seine Hände waren noch nass und das Porzellan glitt ihm durch die Finger wie ein Stück Seife. Er beugte sich nach vorne, doch der Teller prallte nur von seiner Hand ab und fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig am Rahmen des Rollstuhls festhalten, um selbst nicht vornüber zu kippen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte er. Das war ihm seit seiner Zeit als Lehrling nicht mehr passiert. Damals hatte Zeff ihn immer ausgeschimpft und er hatte sich mit rot glühenden Ohren das Gelächter der anderen Köche anhören müssen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, mit der rechten Hand an der Theke festhaltend, und griff nach den Scherben, um sie zu beseitigen. Plötzlich rollte der Rollstuhl ein Stück nach hinten und seine Hand rutschte von der Theke ab. Er fiel nach vorne, mit den Knien voraus und knallte auf dem harten Boden auf. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Seine linke Hand pochte und als er hinsah, bemerkte er, dass er sich an den Scherben geschnitten hatte. Das Blut quoll aus einem Schnitt in seinem Finger und verschmierte Boden und Porzellan.

Er war vollkommen nutzlos, er hatte es Luffy ja gesagt. Aber niemand hörte auf ihn! Hatte er mit seinen Beinen auch noch jeglichen Respekt verloren, dass jeder meinte es besser zu wissen als er? Er war ein vollkommenes Desaster! Er packte die Scherbe, die immer noch in seiner Hand stak, und schleuderte sie durch den Raum, griff in den restlichen Scherbenhaufen und schmiss ihn hinterher, gegen die Wand.

Sein Wutausbruch war kurz und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack sowie ein Pochen in seiner Hand. Er rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem. Dieser Rollstuhl war eine scheiß Idee. Er konnte keine Treppen hinauf- oder hinuntersteigen, er kam nicht an die höheren Schränke dran und er konnte sich nicht bewegen ohne seine Hände dafür zu gebrauchen und dabei auch noch schmutzig zu machen. Ein Alptraum für einen Koch, ein Alptraum für ihn.

Er saß neben dem Rollstuhl, in einer halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position. Diese Situation hatte er sich selbst eingebrockt. Er streckte seine unverletzte Hand aus, packte einen der Griffe und wollte sich hochziehen, doch der Rollstuhl wollte nicht still stehen bleiben. Es war ein unglaublicher Kraftakt, sich überhaupt in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, war seine Stirn schweißbedeckt. Seine bandagierten Knie pochten von dem vorherigen Aufprall. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich mit einer Hand hochzuziehen, deswegen biss er die Zähne zusammen, umfasste dann auch mit der zweiten Hand den Griff und stemmte sich hoch. Der Schnitt brannte höllisch und er hatte das Gefühl als könnte er spüren wie sich die Haut darum auseinander spannte, doch dann ließ er sich unbeholfen in den Sitz fallen.

Seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn und er wischte sie sich aus dem Gesicht. Auf dem Boden lagen immer noch einzelne Splitter und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lagen verstreut die Scherben. Noch mehr Arbeit.

Schwere Schritte näherten sich der Küche und kündigten ihm an, dass wenige Momente später derjenige durch die Küche trat, den er am wenigsten sehen wollte.

Zoro durchquerte mit langen Schritten die Küche, ging an ihm vorbei und öffnete ohne Umschweife die Kühlschranktür. Sein Hemd hatte er ausgezogen und sich über die regennassen Schultern gelegt.

„Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens waschen, bevor du mit deinem Gestank meine Küche besudelst?“, raunzte Sanji ihn an. Zoro warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, als hätte er ihn erst jetzt bemerkt. In seiner Hand hielt er eine eisgekühlte Flasche Bier, die er mit einem Daumen öffnete und zum Trinken an den Mund setzte. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken darüber und drehte sich erst dann zu ihm um.

„Ist doch eh nicht sauber hier.“, stellte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Boden fest, auf dem immer noch der Dreck der letzten Woche lag. Die Rollstuhlreifen hatten ebenfalls Spuren hinterlassen. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er könnte, hätte der Mooskopf für diesen Kommentar schon längst einen Tritt in seine Visage bekommen.

„Als ob du wüsstest, was sauber ist!“, gab er zurück. „Ich kann dich bis hierhin riechen!“

„Das kommt vom Schweiß.“, sagte Zoro schulterzuckend. Sanji knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Er wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas störte ihn an Zoros Verhalten. Normalerweise konnten sie keine fünf Minuten eine normale Unterhaltung führen, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen. Er reizte ihn einfach. Aber Zoro schien nicht im Geringsten geneigt mit ihm einen Kampf beginnen. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, einen richtigen Streit mit ihm anzufangen, aber die einzige Waffe, die er hatte, waren seine Worte.

„Du hast was du wolltest.“, sagte er stattdessen und deutete auf die Flasche. „Also mach, dass du wegkommst.“

Zoro nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck.

„Und dich in diesem Durcheinander allein lassen?“, fragte er sarkastisch und neigte den Kopf. „Du liegst falsch. Ich habe noch nicht was ich wollte. Ich bin auch hier hingekommen, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht … Hilfe brauchst.“ Als er den letzten Satz aussprach, wandte er den Blick ab, als kostete es ihn tatsächlich Überwindung ihn auszusprechen.

„Ich komme gut allein zurecht.“ Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es dauert nur lange, die Küche wieder sauber zu bekommen.“

Zoro sah ihn zweifelnd an und fragte dann: „Ach ja? Und was gibt es dann heute Abend zu essen, Koch?“

„Was interessiert dich das? Du isst doch sonst alles, was man dir vorsetzt.“

Zoro antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete den Hängeschrank neben ihm, in dem eine Reihe von Töpfen standen.

„Vielleicht brauchst du einen von diesen hier? Wird ein bisschen schwierig oder?“

„Verpiss dich!“, zischte Sanji. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihm auch noch Salz in die Wunde streute.

Zoro drehte sich um und ging zu der Tür, die zu der kleinen Vorratskammer führte. Franky hatte sie direkt im Anschluss an die Küche gebaut, damit er beim Kochen keine langen Wege zurücklegen musste, um an seine Zutaten zu gelangen. Jetzt legte Zoro seine Hände an die Innenseiten des Türrahmens und ging dann auf Sanji zu, die Hände immer noch in der gleichen Position haltend, und hielt sie vor ihn hin.

„Ein bisschen schmal, oder?“, fragte er.

„Ich komme zurecht!“, stieß Sanji mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nur etwas zu sagen macht es nicht wahr.“

„Es kann dir doch egal sein! Ich habe deine Entschuldigung angenommen, Chopper hat mich zusammengeflickt und Franky hat mir dieses – dieses Teil gebaut. Besser wird es nicht!“ Sanji packte die Reifen und wollte davonrollen, aber Zoro packte eines der Räder und hielt ihn so ziemlich abrupt davon ab. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren, nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.

„Nur, weil du so verdammt stur bist!“, fauchte er ihn an und Sanji verstummte schlagartig, geschockt von dem Ausbruch.

„Gefällst du dir in der Opferrolle? Willst du, dass dich alle mit Mitleid ansehen? Willst du weg von hier, weg von deinen Nakama?“, schrie Zoro ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Nein!“, schrie Sanji zurück. „Ich will nur nicht so leben!“

Zoro zog sich zurück und stellte sich wieder aufrecht vor ihn hin, die breiten Schultern nach hinten durchgedrückt, ein zorniges Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Dann tu es nicht.“, sagte er. „Sondern lass dir helfen. Du _kannst_ das hier im Moment nicht allein.“

„Ich will kein Mitleid.“, sagte Sanji abweisend.

„Das hier ist kein Mitleid.“, sagte Zoro scharf. „Du willst keine Last sein? So wie jetzt bist du eine Last. Und darauf habe ich keinen Bock. Aber anscheinend will dich jeder andere hier mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und will bloß nichts Falsches sagen, also bin ich wohl derjenige, der dir in den Arsch tritt.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Und glaub mir, das tu ich sehr gerne.“

Sanji wusste nicht, ob er ihn für die unverschämten Worte verprügeln wollte oder nicht. Jedes einzelne Wort schlug ihm in die Brust und machte ihn sich seiner Situation mehr bewusst, aber er fühlte sich als hätte Zoro seinen Kopf in einen Eimer randvoll gefüllt mit eiskalten Wasser gedrückt und ihn fast zu spät wieder losgelassen.

Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in eine Ecke der Küche, an der ein Besen an einem Haken hing.

„Dann schlag keine Wurzeln, sondern mach dich nützlich, Marimo.“

 

Zoro wachte auf, weil ihm irgendjemand ein Kissen mitten ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte. Müde grummelnd packte er das Kissen und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Schlafkabine, in die gerade die ersten Strahlen des Morgengrauens schlichen. Sein Blick glitt durch die Kabine und blieb schließlich an Sanji hängen, der ihn aus seiner Hängematte aus ansah.

Nachdem er Sanji tags zuvor davon überzeugt hatte sich von ihm helfen zu lassen, hatte dieser jede Chance genutzt ihn zur Arbeit zu zwingen – den Boden putzen, die Töpfe auf den Herd stellen, während Sanji am Tisch saß und Gemüse schnibbelte, den Eintopf umrühren, den Tisch wischen und eindecken und schließlich alles wieder abräumen und spülen. Und er hatte darauf bestanden wieder bei den Jungs schlafen zu dürfen. Chopper war dagegen gewesen, irgendetwas von _unsauber_ und _Bakterien_ , aber Sanji war nicht davon abzubringen gewesen und schließlich hatte der kleine Arzt nachgegeben.

„Was ist?“, grummelte Zoro verschlafen und steckte sich das Kissen zwischen Arm und Kopf.

„Ich will Frühstück machen.“

„Is‘ noch zu früh.“ Zoro gähnte herzhaft und kratzte sich an der Brust, bereit ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen.

Ein zweites Kissen prallte gegen seinen Kopf.

„Was soll der Scheiß?“, zischte er ihn an, leise genug, um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

„Es ist nicht zu früh! Bis ich mit einem Lahmarsch wie dir mit den Vorbereitungen durch bin, steht Luffy wahrscheinlich schon halb verhungert in der Küche!“

Luffy murmelte irgendetwas in seinem Schlaf und drehte sich dann um.

Zoro rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht und seufzte dann tief.

„Scheiße Mann, na gut.“, gab er auf und stand auf. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich irgendetwas anzuziehen, üblicherweise schlief und trainierte er solange in den gleichen Sachen, bis Nami ihn zwang sich etwas Neues anzuziehen. Da er sich nicht noch mehr bei der Hexe verschulden wollte, gehorchte er ihr meist widerwillig.

Der Rollstuhl stand neben Sanjis Hängematte, wo er ihn am Abend zuvor abgestellt hatte. Er beugte sich vor und steckte einen Arm unter Sanjis Nacken, einen unterhalb seiner Hüfte, und hob ihn so in den Rollstuhl. Wie auch am Abend zuvor, als er ihm ihn die Hängematte verholfen hatte, ignorierte Sanji ihn dabei, aber er selbst hatte sich an diese Hilfestellung schon längst gewöhnt.

Er wollte ihn bereits das kurze Stück zur Tür fahren, als Sanji ihn anzischte: „Lass mich wenigstens was Frisches anziehen, du Moloch! Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich nicht den ganzen Tag stinken!“

Zoro verdrehte die Augen, wartete aber, bis Sanji zu dem kleinen Schrank gerollt war, in dem er seine Kleidung aufbewahrte. Er beobachtete, wie Sanji ein Hemd aussuchte, es sich über den Schoß legte und sich dann das T-Shirt, in dem er geschlafen hatte, über den Kopf zog. Sanjis Oberkörper war immer noch voller Blutergüsse von dem letzten Kampf, doch im Gegensatz zu der Verletzung, die er selbst ihm beigebracht hatte, heilten sie schnell ab. Rasch kämpfte er den Anflug von Schuld herunter, der ihn jedes Mal überfiel, wenn sein Blick auf seine Beine streifte. Sanji hatte ihm zwar verziehen, aber er selbst hatte das noch nicht geschafft.

„… hilf mir mal.“

Sanji sprach so leise, dass Zoro es fast nicht mitbekommen hatte. Der Koch hatte eine Hose in der Hand und Zoro bemerkte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden. Ohne einen Kommentar hockte er sich vor ihn und begann die Jogginghose herunterzuziehen. Er bemühte sich dabei so sachlich wie möglich zu bleiben und nahm Sanji die neue Kleidung aus der Hand – diesmal eine von denen, die der Idiot bevorzugte, eine dieser teuren, schwarzen Anzugshosen.

Er berührte mit der Hand seinen Beinstumpf und Sanji zuckte zusammen. Die Bandagen waren frisch und weiß; Chopper hatte sie ihm am vorigen Abend angelegt. Zoro streifte ihm die Hose über beide Oberschenkel. Sanji packte die Seitenlehnen des Rollstuhls und stemmte sich ein Stück hoch, sodass Zoro ihm die Hose ganz hochziehen konnte. Sanji knöpfte sie eilig zu. Die Hosenbeine hingen leer am Rollstuhl herunter, doch Zoro packte ohne Umschweife seine Beine, hob sie an und legte den Stoff darunter. Sanji warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, änderte es aber nicht.

An der Treppe nahm Zoro ihn über die Schulter und packte mit der anderen Hand den Rollstuhl. Es war unhandlich, aber für ihn keineswegs zu schwer.

„Ich bin kein Sack Kartoffeln, weißt du?“, murrte Sanji.

„Ich weiß. Der hält wenigstens die Klappe.“

Als sie in der Küche angekommen waren, setzte er ihn wieder in den Rollstuhl. Die Arme vor sich verschränkt wartete er auf Anweisungen.

Sanji rollte zum Tisch und zeigte dann zum Kühlschrank.

„Wir brauchen Eier, Speck, Butter …“ Er hielt inne und dachte kurz nach. „Und Mehl und Milch.“

„Wofür brauchst du den ganzen Kram?“, grummelte Zoro, ging aber zum Kühlschrank und holte alles raus.

„Ich will Eier Benedikt machen.“

„Eier was?“

„Benedikt, du Banause – und für die Damen vielleicht noch Eier Florentine. Dafür brauchen wir noch Spinat und Pinienkerne.“

Zoro starrte ihn an, als hätte er Französisch gesprochen.

„Was soll das für ein Frühstück sein?“

„Ein ordentliches.“ Sanji rollte die Ärmel hoch und begann dann aus Mehl, Eiern und Butter einen Teig zu kneten. „Wer weiß wovon ihr euch in der letzten Woche ernährt habt, was Gutes kann es nicht gewesen sein.“

Zoro schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge.

„Und womit fangen deine Eier an?“

Sanji ging in Kochmodus. Er wies Zoro an, den zu kleinen Brötchen geformten Teig in den Backofen zu legen und dann Wasser mit etwas Essig zum Kochen zu bringen – eine Leistung, die einiges an Geduld von beiden Seiten erforderte, da sie sich darüber stritten, welcher Essig von seiner Sammlung dafür genommen werden sollte (Zoro war der Meinung, dass es schnurzpiepegal war, Essig war _Essig_ – Sanji war der Ansicht, dass man den Schwertkämpfer für diesen Kommentar in Essig ersäufen sollte). Dann die Eier – Sanji zuckte zusammen, als er das erste Ei mit einem nassen Platschen auf den Boden aufprallen hörte.

„Wieso lässt du es fallen?“, fuhr er ihn an und Zoro funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es absichtlich gemacht, Idiot!“, gab Zoro zurück, während er das Ei wegwischte und im Müll verschwinden ließ.

„Die Tasse ist doch wohl groß genug, wie kann das da danebengehen – und wieso schmeißt du es jetzt weg?“

„Es lag auf dem Boden-“

„Das hätte ich trotzdem noch gebrauchen können …“, murmelte Sanji, wenn auch etwas verlegen. Wenn Essen auf den Boden fiel – was ihm als Koch natürlich nie passierte – dann stand er immer in dem Konflikt, ob er es wegschmeißen sollte, oder den Dreck davon abwischen und das gute Essen nicht verschwenden sollte.

Zoro hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, die ersten Eier erfolgreich über einer Tasse aufzuschlagen, ohne dass das Eigelb auseinander glitt.

„Hier riecht es ja himmlisch!“

Zoro ließ Nami, die gerade verschlafen zur Tür reinkam, den Rücken zugekehrt. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit der Hexe noch vor seinem ersten Training auseinanderzusetzen.

„Nami-swan! So früh schon wach? Komm, setz dich zu mir. Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kaffee oder Tee?“, begann Sanji sofort zu faseln und Zoro verdrehte die Augen.

„Einen Tee, danke, aber ich kann mir auch selbst einen aufbrühen.“, antwortete Nami.

„Nein nein, nicht nötig – hey Mooskopf!“ Sanji drehte sich zu ihm um. „Mach mal einen Tee für Nami-san.“

Zoros Augenbraue zuckte.

„Seh ich aus wie ihr Diener? Sie kann sich den selbst machen. Außerdem muss ich mich um das Essen kümmen.“

Nami pfiff beeindruckt.

„Erst das Abendessen gestern und jetzt auch noch Frühstück? Zoro, du entwickelst dich ja noch zu einem richtigen Traummann!“, lachte sie und begann sich Wasser aufzugießen.

„Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnung, ich stehe nicht auf Biester.“

„Du Bastard! Nimm das zurück!“ Sanji sah entschuldigend zu Nami. „Tut mir leid, Nami-Schätzchen, dass ich solche Worte in deiner Gegenwart benutze.“

Zoro rollte die Augen.

„Was jetzt, Koch?“, fragte er.

„Nimm eine Pfanne – nicht die da, die andere! - und lass zwei Esslöffel Öl darin heiß werden … man braucht dafür keinen Löffel, das misst man so ab – dann brat den Speck darin an. Aber erst wenn die Pfanne heiß ist- zu spät.“ Sanji schlug seine Hand an die Stirn. „Hoffnungslos.“

Während er Zoro erklärte, wie man eine Sauce Hollandaise zubereitete, setzte Nami sich zu ihm an den Tisch, eine dampfende Tasse Tee in den Händen haltend. Sie versuchte offensichtlich ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken – und sah dabei bezaubernd aus.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Nami-swan?“ Es fühlte sich seltsam an, einfach nur höfliche Konversation mit ihr zu betreiben, ohne ihr etwas anzubieten. Seine Muskeln zuckten, als würde er jeden Moment aufspringen und ihr einen Drink servieren.

„Ach, es geht so.“ Nami nippte an dem noch heißen Tee. „Die See ist in den letzten Tagen etwas rau.“

„Wie lange, bis es regnet?“, fragte Zoro, während er langsam die geschmolzene Butter in die Soße goss.

„Vermutlich nur noch ein paar Stunden. Als ich eben auf dem Deck war, hat der Himmel sich schon verdunkelt.“

Sanji, der noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ein Sturm aufzog, runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso ist dir das wichtig, Marimo? Angst, nicht draußen auf dem Deck schlafen zu können?“

Zoro warf ihm einen genervten Blick über die Schulter zu, während Nami zu einer Erklärung ansetzte: „Eigentlich wären wir in etwa vier Tagen bei der nächsten Insel angelangt, aber so wie es aussieht wird der Sturm uns ein wenig verlangsamen. Und unsere Vorräte neigen sich dem Ende zu. Es ist noch nicht kritisch, aber ich will lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.“

„Moment mal, wieso sind unsere Vorräte denn alle?“, fragte Sanji verwirrt. „Auf der letzten Insel habe ich uns so gut eingedeckt, dass wir mehr als genug bis zur nächsten Insel gehabt hätten!“

Nami seufzte.

„Luffy hat das Schloss an der Vorratskammer geknackt.“

„Was?!“ Instinktiv sprang Sanji auf und verlor im selben Moment das Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich gerade noch so mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte abfangen und ließ sich wieder in den Rollstuhl fallen. Seine Beine pochten verräterisch und er biss sich auf die Lippe vor Schmerz. „Wann?“, fragte er schließlich.

„In der gleichen Nacht, nachdem du ...“ Nami verstummte und starrte verlegen in ihre halbleere Tasse, aber Sanji war bereits klar, worauf sie anspielte.

Luffy aß nur aus zwei Gründen noch mehr als die monströsen Mengen, die er sonst immer in sich hineinschlang. Das beinhaltete oft auch nächtliche Besuche seiner Küche. Der erste Grund war Freude über ein bestandenes Abenteuer oder einen neuen Nakama. Der zweite war, wenn er intensiv über etwas nachdachte. Luffy sah zwar auf den ersten Blick wie ein Schwachkopf aus, doch wenn er über etwas grübelte und zu einer Lösung kam, hielt er bis zum bitteren Ende daran fest. Hatte er in jener Nacht über ihn nachgedacht? Als er schließlich in sein Zimmer gekommen war, hatte er entschlossen gewirkt.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten kamen auch die restlichen Crew-Mitglieder in die Küche getrudelt. Zoro hatte gerade noch den letzten Teller auf den Tisch gestellt, als Luffy auch schon durch die Tür stürmte, schlitternd vor seinem Stuhl zu stehen kam und sich eine Riesenportion zu essen krallte. Hinter ihm trudelten die anderen ein. Robin lächelte ihn an, als sie das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen sah.

„Du hast dir aber viel Mühe gegeben, Herr Koch.“, lobte sie ihn und Sanji strahlte. Zoro stellte das noch dampfende Brot auf den Tisch und nahm sich dann hastig seine eigene Portion, bevor Luffy sie ihm wegschnappen konnte.

„Echt lecker, Mann!“ Usopp hatte den Mund bereits voll und Sanji verzog das Gesicht, obwohl ihm das Lob wie Öl runterging.

Die Eier waren nicht ganz so gut, wie er sie selbst hinbekommen hätte, aber für einen Anfänger wie Zoro … akzeptabel. Er linste zu dem Schwertkämpfer hinüber, der das Essen still in sich hinein schaufelte. Er hatte es ihm natürlich nicht gesagt, aber er war ihm eine echte Hilfe gewesen. Ohne ihn hätte das Frühstück wohl nur aus altem Brot bestanden, vorausgesetzt, er wäre überhaupt bis in die Küche gekommen.

Zoro stand abrupt auf und schob die Bank ein Stück zurück.

„Bin trainieren.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür und winkte.

„Und wer spült dann?“

„Bist du meine nörgelnde Ehefrau oder was? Das kann Usopp machen.“

„Hey!“, protestierte Usopp.

„Du kannst dich nicht da rausreden, Usopp. Zoro hat Recht, er hat seinen Teil schon getan.“, meinte Nami.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber das stach. Natürlich musste man die Arbeit aufteilen, die er sonst erledigte. Es fing bereits an, er hatte es gewusst. Er war ihnen eine Last.

Er lächelte Nami an und rollte zurück.

„Ein bisschen kannst du mir ruhig zutrauen, Nami-Engelchen.“ Er drehte den Rollstuhl und fuhr zum Spülbecken. „Das Abspülen schaff ich schon alleine.“

„Nein nein nein, ist schon gut, Sanji. Wir machen das schon.“ Sie warf dem Scharfschützen einen Blick zu. „Nicht wahr, _Usopp_?“ Damit packte sie die Griffe seines Rollstuhls und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus. Sanji war zu perplex, um zu protestieren. „Mach was Schönes – lies ein Buch oder genieß ein wenig das Wetter.“

Die anderen gingen an ihm vorbei, um ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Franky blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Soll ich dich irgendwo hin bringen, Bro?“, fragte er schließlich.

Sanji sah hinter sich. Nami zwang den murrenden Usopp gerade zum Abspülen. Sie hatte ihn aus seiner eigenen Küche rausgeworfen.

„In die Kajüte, bitte.“

 

„Hier bist du.“

Sanji sah auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte, weil er seit mehreren Stunden fast ohne Bewegung in seiner Hängematte gelegen hatte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, um durch die Dunkelheit in der Kajüte sehen zu können.

Zoro stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Was willst du?“

„Ich habe Hunger. Und es ist fast Mittagszeit.“ Langsam kam er auf ihn zu, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Seine Augen funkelten ihn zornig an. „Also dachte ich mir – wo könnte der Koch sein? Sicher in der Küche, wo er hingehört.“

„Du kannst dir dein chauvinistisches Gequatsche echt sparen-“

„Aber da war er nicht!“, unterbrach Zoro ihn. „Nein, er versteckt sich hier, im Dunkeln, wie ein-“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht!“ Sanji wollte sich aufrichten, aber die Hängematte schwankte zu sehr und er sank wieder zurück und zog sich die Decke bis unter die Achseln. „Ich war nur müde. Und was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich bin ja selbst keine große Hilfe in meiner Küche.“

„Erspar mir dein Selbstmitleid!“, schnauzte er ihn an und hielt dann plötzlich inne. „Müde?“, fragte er. „Wovon denn?“

Sanji sah zur Seite. „Davon dich ertragen zu müssen-“

Zoro legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Hey, lass das!“

„Du glühst.“ Er sah ihn an und Sanji meinte, für einen kurzen Augenblick Furcht in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Scheiße.“ Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.

„Was soll der Mist ….“ Sanji schloss die Augen. Er war müde, nichts weiter. Ihm war zwar warm, aber das lag sicher nur an der Decke, mit der er sich zugedeckt hatte. Seine Beine pochten schon seit Stunden schmerzhaft, aber was konnte man schon erwarten, wenn man sie abgehackt bekam?

Er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe runterpolterte und öffnete seine Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Chopper hastete auf ihn zu, seinen kleinen Arztkoffer in der Hand haltend. Zoro folgte ihm. Ohne Umschweife schob er ihm ein Fieberthermometer in den Mund.

„Hey, was soll die Scheiße?“

„Sei still.“ Chopper sah gebannt auf das Thermometer. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als es zu piepsen begann. „Du hast 40 Grad Fieber. - Wie geht es dir sonst? Hast du Schmerzen? Schwindel?“

Sanji wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber alles begann sich zu drehen. Er spürte, wie Chopper die Decke anhob und an seinen Bandagen rumfummelte. Zoro, der hinter ihm stand, sog hörbar den Atem ein. Chopper drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Bring ihn ins Krankenzimmer. Sofort.“

 

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen, als wäre er in einem Wirbelsturm gefangen. Er wurde wieder ins Krankenzimmer transportiert und Zoro legte ihn auf das Bett, während Chopper in seinem Medizinschrank herumkramte.

„Was soll das? Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz fit, aber deswegen müsst ihr nicht so eine Panik schieben!“, beschwerte er sich und wollte wieder aufstehen, aber Zoro drückte ihn wieder nach unten.

Chopper sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du solltest Bescheid geben, wenn es dir nicht gut geht!“ Er begann seine Bandagen zu lösen und der Schmerz ließ ihn scharf den Atem einsaugen, als sich der weiße Stoff von seiner Haut löste. Ein süßlicher Geruch kroch ihm in die Nase.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Chopper, als er beide Bandagen gelöst hatte. „Es hat sich entzündet. Irgendwie muss Dreck in die Wunde gekommen sein.“

Sanji wagte es, einen Blick auf seine Beinstümpfe zu erhaschen und würgte. In der letzten Woche hatte sich eine dünne Haut über seiner Wunde zu bilden begonnen, aber an machen Stellen war sie aufgerissen und glänzte gelblich.

„Das ist Eiter. Ich werde ihn entfernen und die Verletzung mit einem Antibiotikum behandeln, das sollte die Entzündung eindämmen.“ Chopper sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß, du bist gerade erst wieder aufgestanden, aber du solltest die nächsten Tage dringend im Bett bleiben. Wenn sich die Wunde bald nicht schließt, könnten noch mehr Bakterien eindringen und dann ...“ Er ließ den Satz unausgesprochen.

„Hat er sich zu sehr angestrengt?“ Zwischen Zoros Augenbrauen hatte sich eine Falte gebildet. Chopper schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich nicht sagen.“

Sanji schwirrte immer noch der Kopf. Es war zwar erheblich kühler im Krankenzimmer als in der Kajüte, aber ihm war immer noch heiß und er schwitzte. „Ich hab doch kaum etwas gemacht! Wieso ist das jetzt passiert?“

„Bakterien sind überall … und so eine Wunde steckt man nicht so einfach weg.“ Chopper ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich hätte dich länger hierbehalten sollen, oder mehr Antibiotika benutzen sollen …“

Zoro legte dem kleinen Arzt eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast sicher alles getan, was du konntest.“

Chopper nickte und strich die Salbe auf die Wunde – es brannte höllisch. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Er bemerkte, dass Zoro ihn anstarrte.

„Wie wär's, wenn du dich mal nützlich machen würdest?“, giftete er ihn an. „Mach gefälligst das Mittagessen – aber wehe du misshandelst meine Küche!“

Zoro sah aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, schloss aber im letzten Moment den Mund und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Sanji ließ sich in das Kissen hinein sinken und wartete, bis der Schmerz versiegte.

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen, weißt du.“, sagte Chopper leise, während er ihm einen frischen Verband anlegte.

„Die kann er sich sonst wo hin stecken.“ Sanji schloss die Augen. „Ohne ihn läge ich jetzt nicht hier.“

 

Zoro knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Koch konnte ihn mal – die anderen konnten selbst zusehen, was sie zu essen bekamen; es war ja nicht so, als würde er ohne den Koch etwas in der Küche bewerkstelligen können.

Er konnte Choppers leise Stimme durch die Holztür hören, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was er sagte. War ja auch egal. Sanji ging es schlechter – aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass Chopper ihn falsch behandelt hatte. Wenn einer ihm helfen konnte, dann Chopper.

Seine Schwerter klapperten leise an seiner Hüfte, als er die Stufen in den Bug des Schiffes hinunterstieg. Er war in den letzten Tagen viel zu wenig zum Trainieren gekommen: Als er dem Koch seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kochen so zeitaufwendig sein konnte. (Nicht, dass er sein Angebot bereute, das niemals. Es gab andere Dinge zu bereuen.)

Er wollte bereits wieder zum Krähennest hinaufsteigen, als er einer Eingebung folgte und umdrehte.

Franky befand sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, in seiner Werkstatt und bastelte an etwas herum. Er blickte auf, als er ihn hereinkommen sah.

„Was führt dich denn hierher, Bro? Schon durch mit deinem Training?“, fragte er augenzwinkernd.

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf und besah sich das Chaos in dem kleinen Raum. Die Wände waren komplett mit Regalen verdeckt und vollgestopft mit silbrig glänzendem Stahl – Stangen, Schrauben, Platten; die verschiedensten Werkzeuge, dessen Nutzen er zum Großteil nicht kannte, waren in dem Regal zu seiner Linken verstaut, daneben andere Materialien wie Holz, Kupfer und andere Metalle. Auf seinem Schreibtisch glänzte ein Stück Metall unter mehreren Papieren hervor, die kreuz und quer mit Zeichnungen versehen waren.

„Du hattest gesagt, dass du an etwas arbeitest.“, sagte er schließlich, etwas unbehaglich. Es kam selten vor, dass er die Werkstatt von alleine aufsuchte. Franky grinste ihn an.

„Damit bin ich schon fast fertig! Mir fehlen nur noch die Maße.“ Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging dann zum Schreibtisch. „Ich glaube, dass wird Sanji gefallen. Wie geht es ihm überhaupt?“

„Nicht gut. Chopper behandelt ihn gerade.“

Frankys Lächeln verschwand.

„Scheiße Mann, was ist passiert?“

„Hat sich entzündet.“, antwortete Zoro knapp. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. „Dabei ist er schon pissig genug, dass ich ihn überall hintragen muss.“

„Was das angeht, wird sich das bald ändern!“

Mit einer Armbewegung schob er die Zeichnungen beiseite und Zoros Augen weiteten sich. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag zwei Beine. Keine echten natürlich. Der Oberschenkel sah beinahe wie der eines Menschen aus, wäre da nicht der metallene Schimmer gewesen. Dort, wo das Knie hätte sein sollen, war ein rundes Gelenk eingebaut worden. Am auffälligsten waren aber die Füße. So echt der obere Teil des Beines aussah, so anders sah das beinahe zu einem Halbkreis gebogene Stück Metall aus. Zum unteren Ende hin flachte die Kurve ab.

Zoro streckte eine Hand aus und berührte es vorsichtig. Es fühlte sich kalt an. Leblos. Aber es waren Beine; es war klar, auf welche Weise Franky dem Koch helfen wollte. Es würde seine richtigen Beine nicht zurückbringen, aber es kam verdammt nah dran.

Franky stand neben ihm, fast vibrierend vor Aufregung.

„Na, wie findest du es?“

Zoro blickte ihn an, das vertraute Gewicht seiner Schwerter an seiner Hüfte, die ihm selbst wie drei weitere Arme vorkamen. Ohne seine Schwerter würde er sich nackt und hilflos vorkommen. Was würde der Koch sagen, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er schon bald wieder alleine gehen können würde?

Er grinste breit.

„Damit zeigst du's dem Löffelschwinger.“

 

Es wurde nicht besser. Die Antibiotika halfen ein wenig, aber am dritten Tag, den Sanji im Krankenzimmer verbrachte, kam Chopper schließlich an sein Bett heran und besah ihn mit ernster Miene. Zoro lehnte außerhalb des Krankenzimmers an der Tür und beobachtete ihn mit düsterem Blick. Er hatte zwar nicht mehr wie zuvor die Tür blockiert, aber dennoch war er neben Chopper derjenige gewesen, der die meiste Zeit bei ihm verbracht hatte. Meistens hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet und das eine Mal, als Zoro versucht hatte mit seinen riesigen Gewichten im Krankenzimmer zu trainieren, hatte Chopper ihn rausgeschmissen. Zoro war trainieren gegangen und abends wieder zurückgekehrt.

Jetzt versuchte Sanji Zoro zu ignorieren und sich auf Chopper zu konzentrieren.

Chopper atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft dann wieder entweichen.

„Ich muss noch ein wenig wegschneiden.“

Es war wie mit heißem Wasser überschüttet zu werden. Der Moment des Schocks hielt nur eine Sekunde an, dann riss er sich die Bettdecke vom Leib und setzte zur Flucht an. Er kam nicht weit; Chopper drückte ihn zurück ins Bett und sah ihn flehend an.

„Es klingt schlimmer als es ist!“

„Ich will nicht, dass du noch mehr von mir wegschneidest!“

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, breitet sich die Entzündung nur noch mehr aus! Das Gewebe ist schon abgestorben, da ist nichts mehr zu retten!“

Sanji versuchte Chopper wegzuschieben, seine Hände krallten sich in das Fell, aber Chopper stand felsenfest und stemmte sich gegen ihn.

„Lass mich! Lass mich einfach!“

Diesmal versuchte er von ihm weg zu kriechen, aber auch das verhinderte Chopper.

„Bitte Sanji, es ist doch nur ein Zentimeter-“

„Nur ein Zentimeter? Das ist mein Bein!“, schrie Sanji ihn an. Er bemerkte, wie Zoro hereinkam und wehrte sich nur noch heftiger. Sicher würde man ihm wieder eine Beruhigungsspritze geben, es war, als wäre er in einem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum gefangen. „Rühr mich nicht an!“

Zoro streckte die Hände aus und Sanji zuckte zurück; gegen Zoro hatte er eine noch viel geringere Chance, im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte er eine Menge Kraft im Oberkörper. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen ihn wegzutreten, wenn er seine Beine noch hätte.

Zoro packte Chopper an der Schulter und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von ihm weg. Sanji war so überrascht, dass er innehielt.

„Zoro, ich-“, setzte Chopper an und in Sanji kam Bewegung. Er rutschte zur Bettkante.

„Du wirst sterben.“ Zoros Stimme war hart. Sanji hielt inne. „Wenn du das Chopper nicht machen lässt. Glaubst du, er macht das, um dich zu quälen?“ Diesmal war es Chopper, der zusammenzuckte. Sanji blickte starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Wenn er sagt, dass er das machen muss, dann muss er es auch machen. Dann führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Und was nützt du uns tot? Wen willst du dann noch beschützen?“

Er hörte Zoros schweren Atem und wagte es nicht aufzusehen.

„Ich will dich nicht begraben.“

Sanjis Finger krallten sich in das Bettlaken unter ihm. Zoros Stimme zitterte kaum hörbar.

Zoros Emotionen hatten etwa die Spannweite eines kantigen Felsens, er kannte ihn nur stur, blutdurstig oder rasend vor Wut. Aber sie hatten keine offenen, vertrauensseligen Gespräche, sie schütteten sich nicht gegenseitig das Herz aus. Und doch hatte es so geklungen, als hätte er den Schwertkämpfer einiges an Kraft gekostet, diesen Satz auszusprechen.

Er sah auf, doch Zoro war bereits verschwunden.

Chopper machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn fragend an. Sanjis Bein pochte. Irgendwo, in einem noch logisch denkendem Teil seines Gehirns, wusste er, dass Chopper recht hatte. Die Entzündung hatte sich in den letzten Tagen nur noch verschlimmert, die äußersten Ränder waren schwarz verfärbt und taten höllisch weh.

Langsam nickte er.

Chopper zog eine Spritze auf.

„Das ist ein Narkosemittel.“, sagte er und tupfte Sanjis Oberarm mit einem weißen Wattebausch ab. „Du wirst nichts spüren.“ Es piekste ein wenig, als er die spitze Nadel durch seine Haut stach, und als Sanji langsam wegdämmerte, fragte er sich, wie viel am Ende noch von ihm übrig sein würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Als er aufwachte, waren die Schmerzen weg. Das war das Erste, das ihm auffiel, und für einen Moment lag er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da und kuschelte sich tiefer in die nach Desinfektionsmitteln riechende Decke.

Dann schlug die Erinnerung auf ihn ein. Er riss die Augen auf und zerrte sich die Decke vom Körper und sah an sich hinab, aber seine Beine waren verbunden. Er starrte so lange hin, bis ihm beinahe schlecht vom Anblick wurde. Er hatte es bisher vermieden seine verstümmelten Beine anzusehen. Auch jetzt fühlte es sich noch surreal an, so als ob das man ein falsches Bild über die Realität gelegt hätte. Jetzt kniff er die Augen zusammen und zwang sich nicht wegzusehen. Wie viel hatte Chopper ihm abgeschnitten? War es ein Zentimeter? Mehr? Er konnte keinen Unterschied erkennen.

Er hörte, wie sich jemand dem Krankenzimmer näherte und legte sich eilig wieder zurück, zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen. Er wollte mit niemandem reden.

Das leise Tapsen von Hufen auf den Holzdielen verriet ihm, dass es Chopper war. Das Rentier näherte sich seinem Bett und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann schlug Chopper die Bettdecke über seinen Beinen zurück, prüfte den Verband und deckte ihn wieder zu. Sanji hielt die Augen geschlossen und tat weiterhin so, als ob er schliefe, auch als Chopper sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und anfing Medizin herzustellen und schließlich ein schweres Buch auf die Tischplatte legte und zu lesen begann.

Es mochten einige Stunden vergangen sein, als erneut jemand ins Krankenzimmer kam. Ein Mann, wie er am schweren Schritt erkannte. Es klackerte leise und metallen. War das Franky oder Zoro?

„Wie geht es ihm?“ Das war Frankys Stimme.

„Besser.“ Chopper schob den Stuhl zurück. „Die Entzündung ist zurückgegangen und das Gewebe kann endlich abheilen.“

„Wie lange meinst du, wird es dauern? Bis er vollständig geheilt ist, meine ich.“ Franky klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn alles glatt läuft, noch etwa zwei Wochen.“

„So lange? Du willst ihn aber nicht so lange hier unten lassen, oder?“

Chopper seufzte schwer.

„Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn er die nächsten zehn Tage im Bett bliebe. Ich will nichts riskieren.“

„Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen.“

„Es geht hier um seine Gesundheit!“, rief Chopper energisch. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass mir nochmals so ein Fehler unterläuft.“

„Bro, es war kein Fehler. Es war einfach nur Pech.“ Sanji vermutete, dass Franky ihm eine Hand auf die pelzige Schulter legte. „Und es tat ihm gut, hier rauszukommen. Nur rumliegen macht einen doch verrückt. Du hast das Richtige getan.“

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht …“

 

Der Tag verging und Sanji blieb im Bett liegen. Nach und nach kamen die anderen Crewmitglieder zu ihm ins Krankenzimmer, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief und langsam, sodass niemand bemerkte, dass er nicht schlief. Usopp unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Chopper und Nami strich ihm einmal über die Wange, aber selbst das brachte ihn nicht dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Zwischendurch nickte er tatsächlich ein, aber nachdem er den ganzen Tag mit kaum einer Regung im Bett gelegen hatte, schmerzte sein Rücken und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Es war bereits später Abend und Chopper war vor kurzem schlafen gegangen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Er wusste genau, wer ihm dieses Mal auf die Nerven gehen wollte.

„Es gibt sicher einen Grund dafür, dass du alle ignorierst.“ Zoros Stimme klang neutral, als ob er sich zurückhalten würde. Sanji sagte nichts und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Zoro schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst.“

„Andere verpissen sich, wenn sie merken, dass sie nicht erwünscht sind.“, antwortete Sanji mit rauer Stimme.

„Dann musst du schon mehr bringen als ein paar Sprüche.“

Sanji öffnete ein Auge und sah zu ihm hin.

„Hast du schon wieder Sehnsucht nach mir? Oder kommst du ohne mich in der Küche nicht klar?“, spottete er.

„Ich war nicht in der Küche.“

„Was? Aber die anderen-“

„Die kommen ohne mich genauso gut klar wie mit mir. Und ich hatte andere Sachen zu tun.“

„Hast wieder deine Muskeln poliert, was?“

„Ich war bei Franky.“ Zoro sah zu dem Rollstuhl hin, der neben dem Bett stand. „Er hat etwas für dich.“

Sanjis Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich will keine weitere seiner scheiß Erfindungen!“, protestierte er.

„Diese ist besser. Viel besser.“ Zoro lächelte ihn schwach an. „Es sind Prothesen.“

Sanji schwieg. Er wusste, was Prothesen waren. Er hatte sie bereits ein paar Mal gesehen. Auch seinem Ziehvater hatte man geraten sich welche anpassen zu lassen, aber der hatte abgelehnt. Sie hatten ihm nicht gefallen, sie waren zu nah dran am Echten, aber doch so weit davon entfernt, dass er das Holzbein bevorzugte. Sanji wollte kein Holzbein. Genauso wenig wollte er etwas aus Plastik und Metall, das nur so aussah wie ein Bein, aber keines war. Etwas Steifes, Unnachgiebiges, etwas, das ihn nur noch stärker an den Verlust erinnerte.

„Ich will sie nicht.“

Zoros Lächeln verschwand.

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?!“

Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich will meine echten Beine wieder zurück.“

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht möglich ist.“

„Ich wette, du weißt es sogar besser.“, giftete Sanji und schlug sich im nächsten Moment die Hand vor den Mund.

Zoros Gesicht war steinern.

„Du hast mir also doch nicht verziehen.“, stellte er fest.

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

„Ich verstehe.“ Zoro verstärkte den Griff an seinem Schwertknauf. „Ich werde Luffy bitten, mich am nächsten Hafen-“

„Hör auf!“, fuhr Sanji ihn an. „Keiner verlässt hier irgendwen, hast du verstanden?“ Schwer atmend fuhr er fort: „Dass ich dir verziehen hätte, war eine Lüge, das gebe ich zu. Aber deswegen will ich nicht, dass du Luffy verlässt. Ich – ich muss einfach nur damit klarkommen, okay? Ich brauche einfach noch ein wenig Zeit.“

Zoro zögerte und nickte schließlich, eine kaum sichtbare Bewegung.

„Und die Prothesen?“

„Ich will sie nicht.“

„Das hattest du bereits gesagt.“

„Dann frag mich was anderes, wenn du 'ne andere Antwort haben willst.“

„Wieso willst du sie nicht?“

„Das hattest du mich auch schon gefragt.“

„Aber ich habe noch keine Antwort erhalten.“

„Es ist-“ Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite. „Es sind nicht meine Beine.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Rollstuhl. „Das da … ist einfach nur ein Gerät, dass es mir ein bisschen leichter machen soll. Aber es ist kein richtiger Ersatz. Es soll auch nicht so aussehen. Aber Prothesen? Die sollen genau die Funktion erfüllen, die meine Beine hatten, aber sie tun es nicht. Es wird Unterschiede geben. Ich werde mich damit nicht so gut bewegen können wie früher und jeder kleine Unterschied wird es nur noch schlimmer machen.“

„Schwachsinn.“ Zoro kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Die Matratze senkte sich unter seinem Gewicht. „Natürlich gibt es Unterschiede! Es sind nicht deine Beine, von denen kannst du dich verabschieden. Aber damit kannst du wieder laufen – oder willst du für den Rest deines Lebens von mir getragen werden?“

Sanjis Wangen erwärmten sich.

„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein, Algenhirn.“, murmelte er.

„Franky hat die Prothesen so gut wie fertig.“, fuhr Zoro fort. „Er muss nur noch deine Maße nehmen und in ein paar Wochen-“

„Was an 'Ich will sie nicht' kapierst du nicht? Oder ist in deinem Kopf wirklich nur Gemüse?“, fuhr Sanji ihn an, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf.

„Und was verstehst du daran nicht, dass es das Beste ist, was du kriegen kannst?“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Sanji schloss die Augen unter der Decke. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte seine Beine wieder zurück und nicht irgendeinen Ersatz. Ihm graute davor sich diese Dinger umzuschnallen und wie eine Vogelscheuche auf zwei Stelzen umherzustolpern.

„Irgendwann wirst du es einsehen müssen.“

Er spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab, als Zoro aufstand. Zoro blieb einen Moment lang neben seinem Bett stehen, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber Sanji blieb still und schloss wieder die Augen und irgendwann hörte er, wie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wieder ins Schloss fiel.

 

Die Zeit verging zäh wie Honig. Sanji langweilte sich beinahe zu Tode, während er an das Bett gefesselt war. Robin versorgte ihn mit Büchern und Usopp kam einmal täglich zu ihm rein und erzählte ihm von den Ereignissen auf dem Schiff, wenn auch auf übertriebene Art und Weise. Chopper wechselte seinen Verband regelmäßig und pumpte ihn regelrecht mit Antibiotika voll, jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Zwischendurch dockten sie an einer Insel an, füllten ihre Vorräte wieder auf und fuhren wieder los. Nami brachte ihm einen selbst gemixten Drink, an dem er sich verschluckte und die Hälfte verschüttete. Brook spielte für ihn auf seiner Violine. Jetzt, wo der Mooskopf nicht mehr die Wache an seiner Tür spielte, kamen die Besucher wie Ameisen durch eine kleine Türritze.

Er wollte das alles nicht. Er wollte in der Küche stehen und kochen, seine hübschen Frauen mit einem leckerem Dessert verwöhnen und extra für Chopper Zuckerwatte herstellen. Stattdessen hatte er nur kurz ein wenig Freiheit schnuppern dürfen, bevor man ihn wieder hierher verfrachtet hatte.

Neun Tage nach der Operation und einen Tag bevor Chopper ihm versprochen hatte ihn wieder aus dem Bett zu lassen kam Franky zum ersten Mal herein. In seiner Hand hielt er zwei Prothesen.

Sanji starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Bist du damit etwa über das Schiff gelaufen?“

„Entspann dich, keiner hat mich gesehen.“ Franky zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass das hier 'ne geheime Mission war.“

„Anscheinend hat dir auch keiner gesagt, dass ich das nicht will.“ Sanji sah zur Seite. Franky wollte ihm sicher nur helfen. Aber er wollte kein Metall an seinem Körper, irgendetwas, das ihm nicht gehörte.

Franky verzog die Mundwinkel, aber sein Lächeln blieb intakt. Er lehnte die beiden Prothesen an die Bettkante, zog sich Choppers kleinen Hocker heran und setzte sich breitbeinig darauf.

„Doch. Zoro kam zu mir und hat es mir erzählt.“

„Dann weißt du ja alles.“

Franky nickte.

„Aber ich dachte mir, du hast da sicher 'ne falsche Vorstellung. Deswegen wollte ich mit dir reden, so von Kumpel zu Kumpel.“

Sanji sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich glaube ich hab's genau verstanden.“

„Du willst nicht irgendetwas Fremdes an dir haben, stimmt's?“ Franky stützte sich mit seinen beiden mächtigen Armen auf seinen Knien ab. Kanonen waren darin, wie Sanji wusste. Selbst die Haut, die sich darüber spannte, war nicht mehr echt. Wie viel mochte wohl noch von dem ursprünglichen Franky übrig sein und wie viel war Metall und Drähte? „Als ich damals … diesen Unfall hatte, ging es um Leben und Tod. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als das zu nehmen, was da war. Und ich habe Glück gehabt überhaupt überlebt zu haben.“

„Das ist was anderes.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Franky ihn herausfordernd.

„Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass du keine Wahl hättest! Du wärst sonst drauf gegangen!“

„Wäre Chopper nicht so schnell bei dir gewesen, wärst du auch draufgegangen.“, sagte Franky düster.

Es wäre auch besser gewesen, dachte Sanji und erschrak.

„Ich will leben.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, als ob er sich davon überzeugen müsste.

„Dann nimm die Prothesen. Du willst doch wieder laufen können.“

Sanji schwieg. Franky hatte Recht, das wusste er. Er schielte zu den beiden Prothesen rüber, aber von seiner Position aus konnte er sie nicht richtig erkennen.

„Willst du sie sehen?“ Noch bevor Sanji antworten konnte, war Franky bereits aufgestanden und drückte ihm eine der Prothesen in die Hand.

Sie fühlten sich seltsam an, kalt und leblos. Das Metall war leichter als er erwartet hatte und glatt poliert. Widerwillig drehte er sie in seinen Händen um und begutachtete das Kniegelenk und den Bogen, der anstelle eines Fußes angebracht worden war.

„Zuerst habe ich versucht einen richtigen Fuß zu bauen. Mit Zehen, Ferse und so weiter.“, erklärte Franky. „Aber es ist zu kompliziert. All die Sehnen und Muskeln, die ein echter Fuß hat, sind nur sehr schwer nachzubauen und viel zu anfällig. Ich müsste ihn ständig reparieren, vor allem nach Kämpfen. Und ich weiß ja, wie gerne du dich mit Zoro streitest.“

„Du hast mit Chopper gesprochen.“, stellte Sanji erstaunt fest. Franky nickte.

„Ich habe noch nie versucht so etwas zu bauen, weißt du. Aber nach all meinen Berechnungen müsste es klappen.“

„Müsste.“

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so negativ! Das wird super!“ Franky kramte einen Zollstock sowie Stift und Papier hervor. „Lass es mich dir anpassen, damit ich dich überzeugen kann. Klingt das nach 'nem Deal?“

Sanji zögerte. Wieder laufen zu können reizte ihn zwar, aber würde er sich mit diesen _Dingern_ jemals wohl fühlen? Oder würde es sich anfühlen wie auf Stelzen zu laufen? Aber er erinnerte sich daran was der Mooskopf gesagt hatte – so würde er niemanden beschützen können. Nicht mal sich selbst.

„Also gut. Du darfst abmessen … aber das heißt noch nicht, dass ich die Teile haben will!“

Franky schob die Bettdecke beiseite und entblößte seine Beinstümpfe. Sanji sah weg; er wollte nicht sehen, wenn Frankys Gesicht sich vor Ekel vor seinem Körper verzog. Die Prothese in seinen Händen wurde langsam warm von seiner eigenen Körperwärme. Er fragte sich wie sie überhaupt halten sollte – der künstliche Oberschenkel würde ihm vermutlich fast bis zur Hüfte reichen, also vermutete er, dass er sie sich überstülpen musste.

Franky berührte sein Bein und er zuckte zusammen.

„Sorry, Bro. Ich _muss_ dich dafür anfassen.“

Sanji sah weg.

„Schon gut.“, murmelte er, streckte zaghaft seine Hand aus und berührte die Innenseite des künstlichen Oberschenkels. Sie war aus irgendeiner Art Kunststoff angefertigt, beinahe wie Gummi. Er ließ seine Finger darüber gleiten.

Franky steckte den Zollstock weg und richtete sich wieder auf. Erschrocken zog Sanji seine Hand zurück und hielt ihm die Prothese hin. Franky nahm sie entgegen.

„Wie findest du sie?“

Sanji hielt sich zurück, ihm irgendetwas Gemeines an den Kopf zu werfen. Stattdessen fragte er ihn: „Was ist das für ein Zeug innen? Gummi?“

Frankys Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Sowas in der Art. Das ist dafür, dass du nicht raus rutschst. Außerdem haftet es sich so an der Haut an, dass keine Luft mehr dazwischenkommt.“

„Und das soll halten?“

Franky grinste und hielt den Daumen hoch.

„Bro-Ehrenwort!“

 

Am nächsten Tag durfte er das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Seine Wunden waren endlich verheilt und nach Choppers Aussage würde er in zwei bis drei Wochen die Prothesen anprobieren dürfen. Er hatte ihm verboten in irgendeiner Weise zu arbeiten und er hoffte, dass er das Algenhirn dazu bewegen konnte etwas Anständiges auf den Tisch zu zaubern.

Der kleine Arzt half ihm die Treppe hoch und setzte ihn danach in den Rollstuhl. Er war froh sich wieder bewegen zu dürfen, auch wenn es nur auf diese Weise war, und rollte langsam zu seiner Küche.

Zoro lehnte neben dem Kühlschrank an der Wand und trank aus einer Flasche Sake. Sanji griff nach dem Besen neben der Tür und warf ihn nach ihm, doch Zoro fing den Besen ohne Probleme.

„Hey Mooskopf! Wer hat dir erlaubt an meine Vorräte zu gehen?!“

Zoro setzte die Flasche ab, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und grinste breit.

„Halt mich doch auf, wenn du kannst.“ Er setzte wieder zum Trinken an.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann.“, sagte Sanji und fuhr an ihm vorbei. Zoro verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Du hast sie abgelehnt. Die Prothesen.“, sagte er schließlich, während Sanji den Kühlschrank öffnete und mehrere Schweinelenden für das Mittagessen herausholte.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Du kannst dich an Dinge erinnern, die länger als zwei Stunden zurückliegen.“, neckte Sanji ihn. Zoro biss die Zähne zusammen; er musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast sie auch abgelehnt, nachdem Franky mit dir gesprochen hat! Warum? Willst du etwa so bleiben?“

Sanji weigerte sich darauf zu antworten. Zoro wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht stimmte – aber das bedeutete nicht, dass diese furchtbare Konstruktion eine wirkliche Alternative für ihn darstellte.

„Bist du wirklich so eitel, dass du lieber für den Rest deines Lebens im Rollstuhl sitzen willst? Dass du auf andere angewiesen bist? Dass du niemanden, nicht mal dich selbst, beschützen kannst?“

Sanji nahm sich ein Schneidebrett und öffnete die Messerschublade. Zoro starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, während er langsam zum Tisch rollte, das Fleisch und die Küchenutensilien auf seinem Schoß balancierend.

„Dann hattest du Recht.“ Er ging an ihm vorbei. „Du bist wirklich eine Last.“

Sanji blickte nicht auf, als er ging. Er hörte, wie Zoro die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und fing an die Lenden in ebenmäßige Stücke zu schneiden.

Er hatte Recht. Aber es hatte ja niemand auf ihn hören wollen und jetzt war es zu spät. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Er starrte das Messer an und auf den roten Saft, der an der Klinge haftete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Quatsch, so etwas zu denken. Das konnte er seinen Freunden nicht antun. Aber würde er sie nicht alle umbringen, wenn er hier noch länger blieb?

Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet.

„Willst du mich schon wieder nerven?“, knurrte Sanji, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ähm … ich hatte einen Knall gehört.“, hörte er eine zaghafte Stimme und blickte auf. Usopp stand im Türrahmen und strich mit den Händen über die Scharniere. Dann sah er zu Sanji. „Alles okay?“

„Bestens. Was willst du?“

Usopp sah sich in der Küche um.

„Hilft Zoro dir nicht normalerweise beim Kochen? Und hat Chopper dir nicht verboten zu arbeiten? Also, nicht dass du das nicht kannst, aber-“

Sanji hielt das Messer hoch.

„Willst du mich davon abhalten?“

Usopp wurde bleich.

„Oh nein nein nein!“

„Gut.“

Usopp beobachtete ihn schweigend.

„Was?“, unterbrach Sanji nach einer Minute gereizt die Stille.

„Kann ich – kann ich dir helfen?“

Wieso bot man ihm ständig Hilfe an? Er war geneigt abzulehnen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Zoro verschwunden war und er die Hilfe leider gebrauchen konnte.

„Schlechter als der Marimo kannst du wohl kaum sein. Schnapp‘ dir Sellerie und Möhren aus der Vorratskammer und schneide sie klein.“ Usopp verschwand in der Kammer.

Er plante ein herzhaftes Essen aus den Lenden, einer Currysoße und Berge von Reis, damit er Luffy satt kriegen konnte. Wieder einmal hatte er seinen Pflichten als Koch nicht nachkommen können – danach würde er noch ein Dessert zubereiten. Usopp kam zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er war tatsächlich besser als der Schwertkämpfer, der zwar mit einem Messer gut umgehen konnte, aber wenig auf Präzision achtete. Besonders wurmte ihn daran, dass Sanji wusste, dass er es besser konnte, aber einfach keinen Wert darauf legte. Usopp dagegen achtete auf jedes Detail.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug. Sie wurden kaum gestört, nur Robin kam einmal vorbei, brühte sich einen Kaffee auf und ging, nachdem sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt hatte. Die Schweinelenden brutzelten in der Pfanne, die Currysoße saß auf dem Herd und blubberte leise vor sich hin und der Reis war fast gar. Usopp bereitete gerade nach seiner Anweisung das Karamell-Zitronen Parfait vor, als er Krach vom Deck hörte.

Usopp hielt inne, den Schneebesen in der Hand. Sanji spitzte die Ohren.

„Raufen sich Luffy und Chopper?“, mutmaßte Usopp, doch Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas schepperte, jemand schrie.

„Wir werden angegriffen.“

Er sah Usopp aus weit ausgerissenen Augen an. Der Rollstuhl fühlte sich auf einmal viel zu eng an; er meinte, Namis Stimme zu hören. Usopp war wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Was wartest du noch?“ Sanji streckte sich und schubste ihn an. „Los! Lauf nach draußen!“

Usopp sprintete los und war schon aus der Küche verschwunden, als er noch einmal umkehrte und den Kopf zur Tür reinsteckte.

„Aber was ist mit dir?“

„Ich komm schon klar!“ Sanji umfasste das Messer fester. Es war ein Sakrileg, in seiner Küche zu kämpfen, geschweige denn seine guten Klingen dafür zu missbrauchen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er nickte Usopp zu, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Der Scharfschütze sah aus, als würde er nicht auf ihn hören, aber dann fasste er sich ein Herz, schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich und rannte nach rechts, hinaus auf das Deck, auf dem der Kampflärm immer lauter wurde.

Sanjis Muskeln zuckten, als er nichtstuend in der Küche saß. Die Pfanne war noch immer an. Er wandte den Blick nicht von der Tür ab, während er rückwärts rollte und mit ausgestrecktem Arm den Herd ausschaltete.

Er hörte Schwerter klirren, Luffys Lachen und die Explosionen von Usopps Schleuder. Er sollte auch dort draußen sein. Er sollte die scheiß Lakaien von der Marine mit einem Rundhouse-Kick fertig machen und nicht nutzlos hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass jemand reinkam und ihn angriff.

Scheiße, er hatte sogar Angst davor. Wie gut konnte er sich mit einem Messer verteidigen? Im Sitzen hatte er kaum Hebelwirkung und die Muskeln in seinem Oberkörper waren sowieso schon nicht sonderlich stark ausgeprägt. Seine Hand zitterte. Er packte das Messer noch fester. Hatte er sonst noch etwas, um sich zu wehren? Eine Pfanne? Lächerlich. Vielleicht sollte er den Besen unter die Türklinke klemmen, damit niemand hineinkam. Wie ein kleines Küchenmädchen.

Wieso dauerte das so lange? Normalerweise machten sie die Marine in weniger als fünf Minuten fertig, es sei denn – es sei denn, sie hatten es mit jemand Stärkerem zu tun. Würden sie ohne ihn zurecht kommen? Er war einer der Stärksten der Crew gewesen. Es war ein harter Schlag für ihre Kampfkraft.

Jemand polterte die Treppe zum oberen Deck hinauf. Vielleicht war es Zoro mit seinen schweren Stiefeln; er hörte ihn den Gang entlang rennen und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Es war nicht Zoro.

Der Marine sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, als er Sanji bemerkte. Dann hob er sein Schwert und kam auf ihn zu.

Sanji hob das Messer, das ihm jetzt lächerlich klein gegen das lange Schwert des Soldaten vorkam und versuchte seine Angst nicht zu zeigen.

„Wusste nicht, dass die Strohhüte auch Krüppel aufnehmen!“, lachte der Marine und schwang seine Waffe nach ihm; Sanji duckte sich und die Klinge traf die Rückenlehne seines Rollstuhls und verfing sich dort, er hob das Messer und stieß nach oben, aber der Marine wich ihm aus und konnte das Schwert wieder lösen.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor.“, sagte er und umkreiste ihn. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Marine war außer Reichweite und er konnte schlecht das Messer loslassen, um die Räder zu packen und zu ihm hinzufahren. Er konnte sich bloß verteidigen. „Ah, ich hab's! Aber das – du bist Blackleg Sanji! Ich hatte dich mir stärker vorgestellt.“

„Ist halt ein schlechter Moment.“, antwortete Sanji angestrengt. Seine Augen zuckten zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass bald jemand vorbeikäme.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es nur ein Moment.“ Der Marine grinste. „Auf dich ist ein verdammt hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Wenn ich dich ausliefere-“ Er hob das Schwert erneut und Sanji hielt den Atem an. „Wie wär's, wenn du dich direkt ergibst? Lebend bist du sicher mehr wert, wo doch alle denken-“

Er stockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und Sanji blickte auf die blutrote Klinge, die seinem Angreifer aus der Brust ragte. Das Schwert wurde zurückgezogen und der Marine sackte in sich zusammen. Zoro stand vor ihm, mit Blut und Schweiß überströmt, und wischte die Klinge an der Kleidung des Toten ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er zitterte. Das Messer glitt ihm aus der Hand und prallte scheppernd auf dem Boden auf. Zoro sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch er atmete nur schwer und starrte ihn und das Messer an, dann den Marine, den er soeben getötet hatte.

Er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Es war nicht nur so, dass er durch den Rollstuhl massiv eingeschränkt war. Vor Angst war er wie eingefroren gewesen, er hatte sich nicht mehr bewegen können und es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, bis er sich in sich zusammengekauert und den tödlichen Schlag nur noch abgewartet hätte.

Auf dem Deck tobte immer noch der Kampf. Sanji schluckte, seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an.

„Geh.“, sagte er, seine Stimme rau.

„Du kannst dich nicht-“

„Ich weiß.“ Ein Tropfen Schweiß glitt ihm den Nacken runter. „Aber die anderen brauchen dich. Ich – ich schließe die Tür ab.“

Das würde auch niemanden lange aufhalten, das wussten sie beide. Aber Zoro nickte nur kurz, warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand wieder nach draußen.

Sanji beobachtete den toten Mann auf dem Boden. Er hatte die irrationale Angst, dass er doch noch nicht ganz tot sein könnte und jeden Moment wieder aufstehen würde. Er rollte zur Tür, den Messergriff zwischen den Zähnen haltend, und stellte den Besen unter die Türklinke. Dann fuhr er zur Vorratskammer. Die Tür war nicht breit genug, daher ließ er sich aus dem Rollstuhl auf den Boden gleiten und zog sich mit den Händen weiter. Während er sich mit einer Hand aufstützte, schob er die Schiebetür hinter sich zu.

Es war kalt und dunkel in der Kammer. Durch den schmalen Spalt unter der Tür fiel ein Hauch von Licht ein. Die Geräusche vom Deck waren zu einem dumpfen Lärm verkommen.

Er hatte nichts tun können. Er war vollkommen hilflos gewesen. Jeder neue Rekrut konnte ihn umbringen, außer man würde ihn retten oder er würde sich verstecken, so wie jetzt. Er starrte wie gebannt auf den Lichtspalt und lauschte gebannt.

Draußen fiel der Besen zu Boden.

Er versuchte möglichst leise zu atmen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und sich jemand mit schweren Schritten durch die Küche bewegte. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über den Lichtspalt und er verfluchte sich dafür, das Messer draußen neben der Leiche liegen gelassen zu haben, die Tür wurde aufgeschoben – und Usopp sah auf ihn herunter.

Sanji schluckte. Usopp streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, aber er schlug sie aus und zog sich alleine am Rollstuhl hoch. Als er sicher wieder drin saß, holte er tief Luft und sah Usopp entschlossen an.

„Sag Franky, ich brauche die Prothesen.“

 

Einige Wochen vergingen und Sanjis Wunden verheilten endlich. Die meiste Zeit vermied er es seine Beine anzusehen. Sie taten immer noch weh und er begriff einfach nicht wie so etwas sein konnte, wo doch nichts mehr da war, um etwas zu spüren.

Aber es wurde einfacher. Die Crew hörte nach und nach auf um ihn herumzuschleichen, als würde ihm jeden Moment ein weiteres Körperteil abfallen und an den Rollstuhl hatte er sich fast gewöhnt. Franky hatte ihm eine Art Aufzug an der großen Treppe montiert, die von dem oberen auf das Hauptdeck führte, sodass er mit dem Rollstuhl ohne fremde Hilfe hoch- und wieder herunterfahren konnte. Chopper half ihm im Bad und Sanji hatte bald verlernt, deswegen peinlich berührt zu sein. Zoro war am Tag nach dem Angriff ohne ein Wort zu sagen in seine Küche marschiert, hatte angefangen Töpfe und Pfannen aus den Schränken zu holen und hatte sich dann auffordernd zu ihm umgedreht. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber alles war wieder wie vorher. Fast jedenfalls.

Es war, als hätte jemand eine Wand zwischen ihnen hochgezogen und Sanji wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Anfangs war es ganz angenehm gewesen, dass der Marimo seine Anweisungen still befolgte. Sie arbeiteten effektiver; Zoro holte die Zutaten und rührte und passte auf den Herd auf und Sanji schnitt alles klein. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit zehrte die Stille an seinen Nerven. Und so fing er an, Zoro für jeden kleinsten Fehler zu kritisieren, einfach nur, um eine Reaktion aus ihm herauszulocken. Und manchmal beleidigte er ihn einfach so. Er erreichte was er wollte – Zoro redete mit ihm, das hieß, sie schrien sich gegenseitig an.

Aber es war nicht befriedigend. Irgendwann drehte Zoro ihm immer den Rücken zu, atmete einige Male tief durch und widmete sich dann der Aufgabe, die er vorher unterbrochen hatte. Und Sanji wusste warum. Sie konnten sich anbrüllen so viel sie wollten – aber sie konnten nicht kämpfen. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch nicht gewusst, wie sehr ihn seine sonst fast täglichen Raufereien mit dem Schwertkämpfer fehlten, aber jetzt wurden sie ihm mit jeder Streiterei bewusst, die abrupt und für sie beide so unnatürlich endete.

Aber das alles würde sich bald ändern. Seine Wunden waren nach knapp drei Wochen endlich verheilt und Chopper hatte ihm einwandfreie Gesundheit bescheinigt. Franky hatte ihm morgens beim Frühstück zugenickt und hatte ihm, nachdem alle bis auf Zoro die Küche verlassen hatten, die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihm gesagt, dass er die Prothesen zum ersten Mal anprobieren könnte.

Und jetzt saß er zusammen mit Chopper und Franky im Krankenzimmer. Der Rollstuhl war an die Seite geschoben worden und die Decke, die er immer über seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, lag zusammengefaltet neben ihm. Chopper inspizierte noch ein letztes Mal die Stümpfe, während Sanji mit rotem Gesicht zur Seite sah. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass Franky ihn so sah – er hatte in den letzten Tagen mehrfach nachgemessen – aber er konnte nur schwer so tun, als sei das alles hier normal.

Die beiden Prothesen lehnten neben ihm am Bett. Franky hatte sie auf Hochglanz poliert, als ob es ihm dadurch leichter fallen würde, sie zu akzeptieren.

Chopper trat zur Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst sie jetzt anprobieren.“, sagte er und Franky hockte sich vor ihn hin und nahm eine Art Strumpf zur Hand.

„Streck dein Bein aus.“

Sanji hob sein rechtes Bein so weit an, dass es parallel zum Boden war. Franky hatte sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und berührte seinen Oberschenkel, um ihn in die richtige Position zu bringen. Sanji zuckte zusammen. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen eingehend darüber gesprochen, aber trotzdem war es seltsam, dass ihn jemand anderes dort berührte, wo er selbst kaum hinsah.

Franky hob sein Bein auf seinen Schoß und zog ihm den Strumpf über. Dann nahm er die erste Prothese und positionierte sie an seinem Knie.

„Drück ein bisschen dagegen – ja, genau so.“ Die Prothese glitt ohne Widerstand über sein Knie und diesmal konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden – es waren zwar nicht seine Beine, aber immerhin hörten sie nicht abrupt an seinem Knie auf. Trotzdem war der Anblick verwirrend; die glänzende Oberfläche des Metalls anstelle seines Unterschenkels, der geschwungene Bogen anstelle seines Fußes. Er war viel länger als sein Fuß gewesen war und er fragte sich, wieso Franky sich dafür entschieden hatte.

Franky drückte auf einen Knopf in seiner Kniekehle und sofort spürte Sanji, wie sich die Prothese ein winziges Stückchen zusammenzog.

Franky sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist es zu fest?“

Sanji nahm sein Bein von seinem Schoß herunter und setzte es auf dem Boden ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Franky grinste breit.

„Super!“ Er nahm den anderen Strumpf, zog ihn über und legte die zweite Prothese an. Diesmal erschrak er nicht, als sich die Prothese fester um sein Bein schloss und er setzte es ab.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“ Chopper trat vorsichtig näher und beäugte die Prothesen. Sanji brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Es ist … gut, glaube ich.“, sagte er schließlich und schob ein Bein einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Instinktiv wollte er seine Zehen bewegen, aber der Gedanke glitt nur bis zu seinem Knie und übersetzte sich in ein Zucken seiner Muskeln. Er hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er wieder etwas unterhalb seiner Knie spüren können, aber die Prothesen waren nur aus Metall und Kunststoff, nicht aus Fleisch und Nerven. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand sein Gehirn herausgenommen und falsch herum wieder eingesetzt.

„Drückt es irgendwo? Oder sitzt es zu locker? Ich kann alles noch ändern, du musst es nur sagen!“

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen spürte er es kaum noch auf der Haut. Franky hatte die Prothesen auf den Millimeter genau zugeschnitten. Chopper legte ihm einen Huf auf die Schulter und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Sanji? Willst du aufstehen?“

Er schluckte. Es war eine so einfache Frage, aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm erst die ganze Tragweite dessen bewusst, was die Prothesen ihm wieder ermöglichen konnten. Chopper verwandelte sich neben ihm in Heavy Point und zusammen stützten er und Franky ihn, als er schwerfällig vom Bett aufstand.

Es war wackelig. Der Boden unter ihm schaukelte sanft mit den Wellen und ihm fehlte der Halt, den ihm sonst seine Fußsohlen gegeben hatten. Er versuchte das Gleichgewicht durch eine Verlagerung seiner Hüften zu erreichen, aber das Schwanken des Schiffes machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er stolperte. Chopper und Franky waren sofort zur Stelle; sie verstärkten ihren Griff an seinen Armen und hielten ihn hoch.

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste das schaffen! Erneut verlagerte er sein Gewicht und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt an der Wand, ein Trick, den er vor vielen Jahren gelernt hatte, um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Das Schiff knarzte. Nie war ihm so sehr bewusst gewesen, wie stark sich ein Schiff auf hoher See bewegen konnte; fast sein ganzes Leben hatte er auf der See verbracht und nie hatte er ein Problem mit dem Gleichgewicht gehabt.

Er stolperte erneut und fluchte. War es überhaupt möglich auf diesen verdammten Dingern zu laufen? Wenn er es irgendwie hinkriegen konnte, würde er Zoro damit über Bord treten, um sich dafür zu rächen!

Chopper rückte näher an ihn heran und verstärkte seinen Griff. Er ertrug es nicht länger.

„Lasst mich los.“

„Aber Sanji-“

„Lasst mich bitte los!“ Er sah Chopper an, der ihn zweifelnd anblickte. „Ich muss es allein schaffen.“

Chopper löste seinen Griff und einen Moment später auch Franky. Für eine Sekunde stand Sanji allein auf seinen zwei neuen Beinen, die Arme seitwärts von sich gestreckt. Dann schwankte das Schiff in die andere Richtung und er stolperte, diesmal ohne Halt, und fiel zu Boden; er konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen auffangen, die metallenen Füße schabten hart über die Dielen.

„Scheiße!“ Frustriert starrte er den Boden an. Chopper wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, aber Franky hielt ihn zurück.

Mühsam raffte Sanji sich wieder auf, indem er sich zunächst mit einem Bein hinkniete und dann mit dem anderen hoch stemmte. Das Schiff schwankte immer noch und er hielt sich an dem Bettrahmen fest, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, um nicht umzufallen. Er atmete tief durch und fixierte seinen Blick auf einen Punkt. Das Schwanken des Schiffes kam erneut, aber dieses Mal hatte er es erwartet und verlagerte sein Gewicht entsprechend. Es war nicht perfekt; immer noch spürte er das flaue Gefühl im Magen, dass er gleich zur Seite kippen würde, aber dieses Mal blieb er stehen. Seine Beine zitterten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Er hatte viel Kraft in den letzten Wochen verloren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen des Schiffs, als er langsam ein Bein vom Boden abhob und es einen halben Schritt weiter absetzte. Er spürte die Blicke der beiden anderen auf seinem Rücken und war froh, dass sie die einzigen waren, die ihn in dieser entwürdigenden Haltung sehen konnten. Er verlagerte das Gewicht auf die rechte Seite und machte einen weiteren winzigen Schritt.

Wenn er die Hände ausstreckte, könnte er die Wand neben dem Bett berühren. Langsam löste er seinen Griff von dem Rahmen und richtete sich auf. Er stand – auf wankenden Beinen, aber er machte einen Schritt auf die Wand zu und stützte sich dort wieder ab. Es war kurz gewesen, aber hatte gestanden. Seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr halten und er glitt an der Wand hinab.

Franky trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine seiner riesigen Hände auf die Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bro?“

Seine Wangen waren nass. Er fragte sich warum.

Er konnte gerade nicht sprechen. In seiner Kehle hatte sich ein dicker Kloß gebildet und er ließ den Kopf sinken, sodass ihm die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Er hoffte, dass Franky ihn auch so verstand.

 

Er machte gute Fortschritte. Das war es jedenfalls, was Chopper ihm die ganze Zeit sagte, aber ihm kam es wahnsinnig langsam vor. Die meiste Zeit benutzte er immer noch den Rollstuhl und durfte nur wenige Stunden am Tag mit den Prothesen üben. Er sollte sich erst daran gewöhnen und sich nicht überlasten, er sollte erst wieder seine Muskeln aufbauen und so weiter.

Die Crew war begeistert über seine Gehversuche. Das Krankenzimmer war irgendwann zu klein geworden, um mehr als drei oder vier Schritte hintereinander zu gehen und so war er dazu übergegangen, auf dem hinteren Deck an der Reling entlangzugehen, eine Hand immer über dem Geländer schwebend. Es tat gut, draußen zu sein, den Wind in den Haaren und den Boden unter den Füßen; auch wenn es nicht seine eigenen waren, wurden sie Stück für Stück immer selbstverständlicher für ihn.

Früh morgens, damit ihm niemand dabei zusehen konnte, zog er zum ersten Mal in seiner Küche die Prothesen an. Der Prozess war ihm inzwischen so vertraut geworden, dass er ihn ohne großartig nachdenken zu müssen ausführen konnte; erst der Strumpf, um seine Haut vor Reibung zu schützen, dann die Prothese, dann der Knopf, um das letzte bisschen Luft zwischen seinem Knie und der Prothese herauszudrücken. Es saß bombenfest, Franky hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war immer noch verwirrend, nichts in den Beinen zu spüren, obwohl er sich wieder bewegen konnte, aber nach den ersten Schritten gewöhnte er sich normalerweise daran und konnte es ignorieren.

Nur der Phantomschmerz blieb. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Knie kribbeln, andere Male glaubte er, dass er auf irgendetwas Spitzes getreten sei und er bewegte seine Zehen – jedenfalls dachte er das, bis ihm einfiel, dass er keine mehr hatte. Aber er behielt diese Probleme für sich. Meistens tat es nicht besonders weh, sondern war nur lästig. Und er wollte Chopper nicht mit so unwichtigen Dingen belangen, vor allem nicht, wenn er sowieso nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Er hielt sich an der Tischkante fest und stand auf. Die ersten Schritte waren immer die schwierigsten. Probeweise ging er die Küche einmal auf und ab, bis er sich halbwegs sicher fühlte, dann ging er zum Kühlschrank und holte ein paar Dutzend Eier raus. Er nahm die größte Pfanne, die er hatte und begann Omelettes zu braten.

Jemand kam hinter ihm in die Küche geschlurft und blieb abrupt stehen. Sanji drehte sich nicht um; seine Wangen brannten. Die anderen hatten ihn zwar schon laufen gesehen, aber-

„Wow, damit hab ich jetzt nicht gerechnet!“

Es war Usopp, der im nächsten Moment gähnte und sich dann an den Tisch setzte.

„Essen dauert noch einen Moment.“, antwortete Sanji kurz angebunden.

„Der Mechanismus mit dem Vakuum ist übrigens meine Erfindung!“, prahlte Usopp, doch sein Lächeln war ein wenig zu breit. „Genial, oder?“

Das letzte was er wollte war darüber zu reden, aber er drehte sich dennoch zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein kleines, angestrengtes Lächeln. Leider nahm Usopp das zum Anlass ihm die Details über seine Erfindung zu erzählen und Sanji gab sein Bestes den Anschein zu ergeben ihm zuzuhören, während er die Omelettes weiter zubereitete.

Irgendetwas störte ihn an Usopps Verhalten. Sanji runzelte die Stirn, während er die Pfanne schwang, um die Omelettes umzudrehen. Sein Lächeln wirkte beinahe aufgesetzt.

Wenige Minuten später trudelten auch die anderen Crew-Mitglieder in der Küche ein; zuerst Robin, dann im kurzen Abstand alle anderen. Der Mooskopf war der Letzte, der Platz nahm. Sanji schaltete den Herd aus und schaufelte jeweils ein Omelett auf einen Teller (bei Luffy vier). Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht jedes Gericht ein wenig abzuändern; bei Robin hatte er Pilze untergemischt, bei Nami knackiges Gemüse, bei Luffy Schinken, bei dem Algenhirn den frischen Fisch, den Luffy und Usopp am vergangen Tag geangelt hatten.

„Warte, lass mich dir helfen!“ Nami sprang auf und nahm ihm zwei Teller aus der Hand. Er stolperte, konnte sich aber noch fangen, bevor ihm das Essen auf den Boden fiel. Nami hielt seinen Arm fest, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

In jeder anderen Situation wäre er ins Schwärmen geraten, dass sie ihm so nah war und ihn auch noch anfasste, aber in diesem Moment merkte er, wie er sich zurückhalten musste. Beinahe hätte er ihr gegenüber etwas Böses gesagt. Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus.

„Mir geht es gut.“

Behutsam löste er seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und ging mit den restlichen Tellern zum Tisch. Es war alles gut verlaufen, bis sie ihm die Teller abgenommen und ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Sie hatte es nur gut gemeint, das wusste er. Aber jetzt sah Chopper ihn wieder besorgt an und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er immer noch nicht besser gehen konnte.

Sobald er den letzten Teller abgesetzt hatte, fiel die Crew über das Frühstück her (abgesehen von seinen Ladies natürlich, die würden niemals so ein barbarisches Verhalten an den Tag legen). Luffy war als Erster fertig und verlangte nach Nachschlag.

„Später, Luffy! Mittagessen gibt es in fünf Stunden.“

" _Fünf_ Stunden? Bis dahin bin ich verhungert!“ Luffy ließ die Zunge heraushängen. Zoro schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Noch nie was von Manieren gehört, Mooskopf?“, rief Sanji ihm hinterher.

„Was willst du von mir? Ich muss trainieren!“, keifte Zoro zurück, sofort auf hundertachtzig.

„Hilf mir gefälligst vorher beim Abwasch!“ Sanji erstarrte – wo war das jetzt hergekommen? Zoro sah ihn ebenso verblüfft an wie alle anderen am Tisch und er spürte, wie seine Wangen schon wieder zu glühen begonnen. „Außer Trainieren und Schlafen tust du schließlich nicht viel auf dem Schiff, also kannst du dich auch hier nützlich machen.“, sagte er schließlich lahm. Er begann die Teller abzuräumen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Sanji, Essen!“, bettelte Luffy weiter.

„Du hast genug bekommen! Wir haben nicht mehr viele Vorräte, auch ohne dass du mir die letzten Reste auffrisst!“

Luffy schmollte, aber Usopp konnte ihn dazu überreden zu angeln. Luffy war Feuer und Flamme; Angeln fand er meistens zwar langweilig, aber wenn er etwas Großes fing, würde er mehr zu essen bekommen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen blieb Zoro wirklich und half ihm beim Spülen. Als die anderen die Küche verlassen hatten, um ihren täglichen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen, hatte er bereits Wasser in das Spülbecken eingelassen.

Ungelenk ging Sanji zu ihm herüber und stellte sich neben ihn. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach all diesen Wochen. Zoro ignorierte ihn und reichte ihm einen nassen Teller, den er entgegennahm und abtrocknete. Eine Weile lang gingen sie methodisch dieser Arbeit nach; Zoro spülte, Sanji trocknete ab und stapelte die sauberen Teller ordentlich übereinander.

Als sie fertig waren, griff Zoro nach dem Handtuch in Sanjis Hand, um sich die Hände abzutrocknen. Ihre Finger berührten sich kurz und Sanji sah auf. Zoro stand direkt neben ihm, aber das war es nicht, was ihm auffiel: Sanji hob eine Hand, hielt sie auf Höhe seiner Stirn und ließ sie zu Zoros Stirn rüberwandern. Zwischen Zoros Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Falte.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er genervt und schlug seine Hand weg.

Zoro stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er ihm das letzte Mal so gegenübergestanden hatte. Er hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, von seinem Rollstuhl aus nach oben zu sehen, wenn er mit ihm reden wollte, aber hier stand er nun und sie waren auf Augenhöhe.

Zoro trat von einem Bein auf das andere und starrte zurück. Sanji musste schlucken und unterbrach den Blickkontakt, nahm die Teller und stellte sie wieder in den Schrank.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er schielte zu ihm herüber. Zoro sah ihn irritiert an, als sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Jetzt bin ich größer als du!“, lachte er und duckte sich, als Zoro mit dem Handtuch nach ihm schlug.


	5. Chapter 5

Sechs Wochen nachdem er aufgewacht war, legte die Strohhutbande an einer Sommerinsel Anker. Die Crew war erleichtert darüber endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle außer Usopp, der das Schiff bewachte, in das Ruderboot stiegen, um an Land zu gelangen. Für Sanji war es schwer genug überhaupt in das Boot zu steigen. Er hatte einige große Rucksäcke dabei, in den Hoffnung, die Schiffsvorräte wieder auffüllen zu können. Er hatte die Prothesen an, um sich freier bewegen zu können, aber sein Gleichgewicht war immer noch nicht das alte und er ließ sich auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen, während Zoro und Franky langsam vom Schiff weg auf den Sandstrand zu ruderten.

Wenige Meter vor dem Ufer stand Luffy auf und das Boot schwankte gefährlich.

„Hey, Luffy, setz dich wieder hin!“

Nami griff nach dem Captain, aber dieser war nicht mehr zu halten und versuchte die kurze Distanz zum Ufer zu springen. Leider verfehlte er sein Ziel um einiges und landete im Wasser, Chopper und Franky schrien erschrocken auf und Zoro schlug die Hand vor sein Gesicht, ehe er Luffy am Kragen packte und ihn wieder ins Boot verfrachtete. Luffy spuckte Wasser und grinste Zoro entschuldigend an.

„Kannst du nicht die eine Minute warten?“, schimpfte Nami ihn aus.

„Ich wollte aber der erste auf der Insel sein ...“, schmollte Luffy.

Sanji verdrehte die Augen. Seine Crew war wieder wie immer. Sie kamen am Ufer an und Zoro zog das Boot an Land, während die anderen ausstiegen. Franky hob Robin hoch und setzte sie am Strand ab, damit sie keine nassen Füße bekam und half danach auch Nami. Sanji zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch. Er war froh, dass Franky den Ladies geholfen hatte, aber trotzdem ballte sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammen. Das Metall an seinen Prothesen war nass, aber Franky hatte ihm versichert, dass es kein Problem war, da sie aus einem rostfreiem Metall bestanden. Er hätte den beiden Frauen nur zu gerne geholfen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Gleichgewicht mit ihnen hätte halten können. Außerdem sank er mit den Prothesen viel schneller ein als üblich.

Als er sich morgens angezogen hatte, hatte er sehnsüchtig auf seine Schuhe gesehen, die jetzt ungenutzt in der hintersten Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes lagen. Auch den Großteil seiner Hosen konnte er vergessen, da er mit den Prothesen nicht mehr hineinpasste. Schließlich hatte er eine seiner wenigen kurzen Hosen angezogen – eine orangefarbene, die vorzüglich zu seinem blassrosa Hemd und der hellen Krawatte passte.  
Mit jedem Schritt sank er wieder im Sand ein und er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht zu stolpern.

„Ah! Sanji! Du rauchst ja wieder!“

Sanji hätte beinahe seine Zigarette zerbissen, als Chopper plötzlich auf ihn zukam.

„Ich bin auch wieder gesund!“ Er ging weiter und versuchte den kleinen Arzt zu ignorieren, der anfing alle gesundheitlichen Risiken des Rauchens aufzuzählen.

„Jetzt wo du so lange nicht mehr geraucht hast, wäre es doch die perfekte Gelegenheit ganz damit aufzuhören!“, textete Chopper ihn weiter zu. Er wusste nicht, dass Sanji die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken weiter geraucht hatte. Allerdings hatte er in den letzten Wochen deutlich weniger geraucht, und sei es auch nur, weil er sich nicht so oft in einer stillen Ecke verkriechen konnte, um sich eine anzuzünden.

Der Sand unter seinen Füßen wich schnell einem bemoosten Erdboden und sie kamen auf einen gut ausgetretenen Waldpfad. Auf diesem war es für ihn um einiges leichter zu gehen und bald hatte er den Dreh raus und ging hinter Nami und Robin her. In der Ferne konnte er die ersten Häuser sehen und bald erkannte er, dass es auf der Insel eine größere Stadt gab.

Als sie den ersten Häusern näher kamen, drehte Nami sich zu ihnen um.

„Am besten teilen wir uns auf.“

„Ich brauche neue Medizin!“, meldete Chopper sich zu Wort.

„Und ich muss die Cola-Vorräte auffüllen.“, sagte Franky und nahm eine seiner Posen ein.

„Okay, okay, macht das – Luffy, du kommst mit- Luffy?“

Luffy war irgendwann in den letzten zehn Sekunden verschwunden. Nami hielt sich die Hand an die Schläfe, als würde sie bald Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Also gut. Wenn einer von euch Luffy sieht, passt auf, dass er keinen Ärger macht.“

„Ich möchte nachsehen, ob es hier einen Markt gibt. Unsere Vorräte sind fast aufgebraucht.“, sagte Sanji, obwohl er sich fragte, wie er alles schleppen sollte. Nami nickte.

„Nimm Zoro mit.“

„Was? Wieso ich?“, grollte Zoro entsetzt. „Wieso nicht Brook?“

„Weil Brook gerade abgehauen ist.“, antwortete Nami und zeigte in Richtung der Stadt. Zoro starrte dem kleiner werdenden Punkt namens Brook hinterher.

Sanji warf ihm die leeren Rucksäcke zu und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Los, schlag keine Wurzeln, Marimo.“

Zoro schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. Zu viert gingen sie los und tauchten bald in die geschäftigen Straßen der Stadt ein. Die Häuser bestanden zum größten Teil aus weißem Stein und dunklen Hölzern, die Fenster mit Blumenkästen geschmückt. Auf den Straßen waren viele Menschen unterwegs, gekleidet in bunte Stoffe und Sanji bekam den Eindruck, dass sie in einer friedlichen und glücklichen Stadt gelandet waren.

Zoro und er trennten sich auf einer größeren Kreuzung von Nami und Robin, nachdem sie einen der Bewohner nach dem Weg gefragt hatten. Der Mann hatte ihnen seltsame Blicke hinterhergeworfen, aber das wunderte Sanji nicht. Erstens waren sie inzwischen mehr als berüchtigt und zweitens war er sich der Prothesen nur allzu sehr bewusst.

Zoro, der neben ihm herging, bog plötzlich nach rechts in eine Seitengasse ab. Sanji konnte ihn gerade noch am Kragen packen und zurückziehen.

„Wohin willst du, Marimo? Der Markt ist da lang!“, schimpfte er. Zoro verdrehte die Augen uns zeigte selbstbewusst in Richtung der Gasse.

„Das hier ist eine Abkürzung!“

„Das ist der vollkommen falsche Weg! Hier geht es lang!“ Damit packte er seinen Unterarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, die Proteste des anderen ignorierend. Zoro gab schnell auf, als das Gedränge auf der Straße mehr wurde, bis sie nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Markt angekommen waren. Sanji war insgeheim ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er bereits so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte, den Schwertkämpfer hinter sich herziehen zu können.

Der Markt war größer als erwartet. Zwischen den Häuserreihen waren überall Stände, die die unterschiedlichsten Dinge anpriesen, von Lebensmitteln über Kleidung und Haushaltswaren bis hin zu einigen Waffen, wie Sanji überrascht feststellte. Er hatte diese Stadt für friedlich gehalten. Aber offenbar gab es selbst in Städten wie diesen den Bedarf an Waffen, um sich verteidigen zu können. Die meisten der Stände standen im Schatten von bunten Markisen, deren Muster der Kleidung der Stadtbewohner ähnelte. Sanji schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmassen.

Er hielt Zoro immer noch fest. Wenn er ihn losließ, würde der Idiot nur wieder in irgendeine andere Richtung wandern und er wäre auf sich alleine gestellt. Es war eine Herausforderung niemandem auf die Füße zu treten, vor allem, wenn er es selbst nicht bemerkte, aber nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich zu dem Stand durchgeschlagen, zu dem er wollte.

Unter einer hellgelben Markise mit roten Streifen begutachtete er die Reissäcke, die ein freundlich wirkender Mann hinter der Theke anpries. Der Mann starrte seine Beine an, aber Sanji ignorierte seine Blicke und fing an mit ihm zu feilschen. Zoro, der neben ihm stand, bohrte sich gelangweilt in der Nase.

„Ich muss zwanzig Leute versorgen, also werde ich eine Menge einkaufen, sagen wir vier von diesen großen Säcken?“ Sanji zeigte auf die größten Reissäcke, in denen wahrscheinlich jeweils um die fünfzehn Kilogramm Reis waren. „Da werde ich ja wohl einen Rabatt bekommen!“

Der Verkäufer schüttelte den Kopf, aber Sanji ließ sich nicht beirren und so belud er Zoro wenige Minuten später mit mehreren Reissäcken und sie gingen weiter.

„Seit wann haben wir zwanzig Mann in der Crew?“, fragte Zoro skeptisch, als sie außer Hörweite waren.  
„Seit Luffy für mehr als zehn Mann isst.“, antwortete Sanji knapp und änderte die Richtung. „Warte, ich will dorthin.“

Zoro murrte, aber es war nur halbherzig. Sanji zog ihn weiter hinter sich her.

„Hey, Koch … was soll das?“, schnaubte Zoro hinter ihm.

„Was soll was?“ Sanji war beinahe an dem nächsten Stand angekommen. Das ausgelegte Gemüse sah frisch aus und er hoffte einen anständigen Preis dafür zu bekommen.

„Deine Hand.“, antwortete Zoro knapp und Sanji wandte sich zu ihm um. Seine Hand war weiter nach unten gerutscht und er hielt nicht mehr seinen Unterarm fest, sondern-

Sanji ließ los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Zoro grinste fies.

„Wenn ich mit dir Händchen halten soll, musst du es nur sagen.“, stachelte er ihn an.

„Halt die Klappe, Algenhirn!“

„Lass dir mal neue Beleidigungen einfallen, die alten werden langsam langweilig.“

„Als ob du nicht immer die gleichen nehmen würdest, du – du – Messerpolierer!“

„Wie hast du mich genannt?“

Während Zoro ihn anknurrte, bemerkte Sanji die Blicke, die sie auf sich zogen.

„Sei still, Idiot! Wir wollen hier keinen Ärger.“

„Wer hat denn angefangen?“

„Du!“

„Nein, du-“ Zoro stockte und holte dann tief Luft, als wollte er sich beruhigen. „Lass gut sein. Lass uns das Zeug einkaufen und dann abhauen.“

„Das ist kein Zeug, das ist-“

Sanji hielt inne, denn in diesem Moment hatte er etwas gesehen.

„Warte mal ...“ Er ging an Zoro vorbei und auf eine der Häuser zu, an dessen Wand mehrere Steckbriefe hingen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Zoro genervt und ging ihm hinterher.

„Das sind unsere Steckbriefe ...“ Ein eiskalter Klumpen hatte sich in seinem Magen breit gemacht.

„Na und? Hast du dich immer noch nicht an die Visage auf deinem Steckbrief gewöhnt?“

„Nein, das ist es nicht ...“

„Was dann? Komm mal auf den Punkt, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Sanji hob die Hand und berührte das Papier, als würde es dadurch verschwinden. Die rote Tinte war bereits bräunlich verfärbt, vermutlich war sie einige Wochen alt. Sanji schluckte und starrte auf das große Kreuz, das quer über seinen Steckbrief gemalt worden war.

„Meins ist durchgestrichen.“ Zoro trat neben ihn. Sanji sah ihn entgeistert an. „Die Marine hält mich für tot!“

Zoro verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Na und wenn schon! Sie werden schon früh genug mitkriegen, dass du noch lebendig und eine Nervensäge bist.“

Sanji zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an.

„Ich frage mich, ob der Typ Geld für mich einkassiert hat. Schließlich hat er keinen Beweis.“

Zoro zuckte die Schultern.

„Ist doch egal. Jetzt komm endlich.“

Sanji zögerte, doch dann riss Zoro das Poster von der Wand ab und stopfte es sich in die Tasche.

Er folgte Zoro, aber seine Gedanken blieben an dem Poster hängen. Zoro hatte Recht; so wie er Luffy kannte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich ins nächste Abenteuer stürzten und schon bald würde die Marine merken, dass er immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Aber andererseits erinnerte es ihn auch daran, wie verdammt nah er dem Tod gekommen war. Und das nicht wegen eines Feindes, sondern wegen Zoros Schwert … Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Es war _nicht_ Zoros Schuld. Aber so sehr er sich das auch einreden wollte, konnte er nicht wirklich daran glauben.

Er wandte sich an den Händler, der ihn skeptisch ansah.

„Ich hätte gerne ein paar von diesen Kohlköpfen.“

Die Augen des Händlers wanderten an ihm herunter. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte er.

Sanji erstarrte, dann schoss ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Geht dich nichts an.“, grummelte er. „Bekomm ich den Kohl jetzt oder nicht?“

Der Händler nickte, aber während er die Ware einpackte, huschte sein Blick immer wieder zu den Prothesen hinunter. Sanjis Herz hämmerte; es war eine Sache, von seinen Nakama ständig angestarrt oder so behandelt zu werden, als sei er aus Glas. Aber von einem Fremden so angeglotzt zu werden – der Händler hielt ihm das Paket mit den eingepackten Kohlköpfen hin. Sanji griff danach, doch der Händler zog seine Hand plötzlich zurück und hielt es außer Reichweite.

„Wieso sehen die Füße eigentlich so komisch aus?“, fragte er. „Derjenige, der das gemacht hat, hat wohl noch nie 'nen richtigen Fuß gesehen!“

Plötzlich hörte er ein scharfes Geräusch, als ob etwas Scharfes gegen Stein geschliffen wurde. Sanji zuckte zusammen und plötzlich hatte der Verkäufer eine Klinge direkt an seiner Kehle.

„Du hältst jetzt besser die Klappe.“ Zoro trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, die Klinge bedrohlich nah. „Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich dir was abtrenne.“ Der Händler schluckte sichtbar und ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm die Schläfe hinunter. Zoro hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und sah ihn mörderisch an.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich war nur neugierig! Nimm das Schwert weg!“

Sanji legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Es war besser, wenn sie weitgehend unerkannt blieben. Zumindest wollte er keinen Aufruhr verursachen.

„Misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen, kapiert?“, knurrte Zoro, doch er zog das Schwert wieder zurück und steckte es weg. Der Händler wischte sich erleichtert über die Stirn.

Sanji ließ seine Hand fallen. Der Mann war bleich im Gesicht, als er ihm die Kohlköpfe aus der Hand nahm. Sanji ließ ein paar Beli vor ihn fallen.

„Behalt den Rest.“

Er wartete nicht darauf, dass er etwas sagte, drehte sich um und verließ den Stand, während Zoro den schwerer gewordenen Rucksack schulterte und ihm folgte.

„Was brauchst du noch?“, grummelte er, hörbar ungeduldig geworden. Sanji fasste sich an die Schläfe.

„Jede Menge, aber das kann ich auch morgen holen. Nami-san hat gesagt, dass wir hier noch ein paar Tage bleiben, bis sich der der Logpost eingependelt hat. Ich will nur noch etwas Fleisch holen, damit Luffy nicht jammert.“

Zoro holte auf, sodass er neben ihm ging, und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Sanji nicht genau entziffern konnte. Seine Augenbrauen waren stärker zusammengezogenen als sonst, sein Blick war irgendwie … durchbohrend. Sanji schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge.

Zoro machte den Mund auf.

„Alles okay?“

Sanji ließ beinahe die Zigarette aus dem Mund fallen.

„Was soll die Frage?“, zischte er zurück. Zoros Blick veränderte sich nicht, aber auf seinem Nasenrücken bildete sich ein roter Fleck.

„Hätte ich den Typen eben doch anritzen sollen?“ Er legte die Hand auf seinen Schwertknauf. „Ich kann nochmal zurück gehen-“

„Nein, du Spinner!“, fauchte Sanji ihn an. „Willst du die Marine auf uns hetzen?“

Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei es ihm gleich.

„Wir sind hier, um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen und damit Franky ein paar kleinere Reparaturen am Schiff vornehmen kann, und nicht um zu kämpfen! Wir sollten keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, klar?“

Zoro stöhnte genervt und spuckte zur Seite.

„Ja ja, schon klar!“ Er sah ihn wieder an. „Aber mal im Ernst … geht es dir besser?“

Sanji wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Was interessierte es ihn plötzlich wie es ihm ging? Sie hatten keine intimen Gespräche über Gefühle und den ganzen anderen Kram. Sie konnten sich ja noch nicht einmal normal unterhalten.

Er nahm die Zigarette zwischen zwei Finger und blies den Rauch aus. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet.

„Es geht mir perfekt.“

 

„Als ob es nicht schlimm genug ist, was er Sanji angetan hat – jetzt brüstet er sich auch noch damit ihn getötet zu haben!“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine geliebte Nami wutentbrannt in der Küche der Sunny auf und ab ging. Der Marimo und er waren nach einem wenig erfolgreichem Einkaufstrip wieder auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt und er hatte angefangen ein einfaches, aber satt machendes Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Die anderen waren nach und nach eingetrudelt, jeder von ihnen ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht, das Zoro ihnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, indem er das durchgestrichene Poster auf den Tisch knallte.

Die anderen waren sofort verstummt, ehe die Hölle losbrach und alle auf einmal durcheinander redeten.

„Glaubt ihr jemand hat Sanji erkannt?“

„Möglich wäre es, aber wir haben keine Chance es herauszufinden.“, sinnierte Robin.

„Quatsch, das Bild sieht ihm doch gar nicht ähnlich, woher-“

„Aber die Augenbrauen verraten ihn!“

Sanji verstand nicht warum sie sich so aufregten. Klar, er war auch schockiert gewesen. Aber nicht, weil die Marine die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte und auch nicht, weil man ihn offenbar für schwach genug hielt, an einer solchen Verletzung zu sterben.

Was ihn so erschüttert hatte, war ganz anderer Natur. Seine Beine kribbelten und er verlagerte das Gewicht. Er war es immer noch nicht gewohnt länger auf den Prothesen zu stehen. Ständig musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, welche Bewegungen er mit ihnen machte, fast so, als hätte er das Laufen verlernt.

„Wir sollten es selbst in die Hand nehmen.“, sagte Zoro plötzlich und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Zoro legte eine Hand auf seine Schwerter, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ich habe einmal gegen ihn verloren. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun.“

„Du spinnst!“, protestierte Nami. „Wir hatten letztes Mal nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn! Wie willst du ihn jetzt besiegen?“

Zoro sah sie finster an.

„Überlass das nur mir.“

„Nein!“ Nami ballte die Fäuste. „Willst du, dass wir am Ende auch noch dich verlieren?“

In diesem Moment nahm Sanji aus dem Augenwinkel eine Hand wahr, die über dem Kochtopf waberte. Er nahm seinen Kochlöffel und schlug zu.

„Aua, Sanji!“ Luffy hielt sich die Hand, auf dessen Rückseite sich ein roter Fleck bildete und sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Das Essen ist gleich fertig, gedulde dich noch ein bisschen!“

Luffy schmollte, ließ seinen Arm aber wieder auf die normale Länge zurückschnellen. Robin stützte ihren Kopf auf eine ihrer Hände und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Was denkst du, Captain?“

Luffy schien tatsächlich einen Moment nachzudenken, die Unterlippe wie ein schmollendes Kind vorgeschoben, und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich bin auch echt sauer auf diesen Tele- Telepro- wie hieß das nochmal?“

„Teleportation.“

„Telprotion. Ich bin echt sauer auf ihn.“ Luffys Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er sich zurückerinnerte. Sanji beobachtete ihn schweigend. Wie es wohl für ihn gewesen sein musste? Er war kein Schwächling, aber so eine schwere Verletzung steckte man nicht so einfach weg. Wie nah war er dem Tod gekommen? Er hatte sich nicht getraut Chopper danach zu fragen.

Zum ersten Mal dachte er daran, wie seine Nakama sich wohl gefühlt haben mussten, als er unten im Krankenzimmer gelegen hatte,

„Aber erstmal muss es Sanji besser gehen.“ Luffy grinste ihn breit an. „Du willst ihm bestimmt selbst eine reinhauen! Und wenn es soweit ist“, sein Arm dehnte sich wieder Richtung Herd aus, „dann besiegen wir ihn zusammen und feiern danach ein riesiges Fest mit jeder Menge _Fleisch_!“ Luffy lachte und schnappte sich eine Fleischkeule aus dem Kochtopf.

Sanji seufzte. Das war mal wieder so typisch Luffy. Aber die Crew lachte und nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

Sanji nahm den Kochtopf vom Herd und verteilte das Essen.

Er ließ sich neben den Marimo fallen und rieb seine Oberschenkel. Der Tag war erst halb um und seine Muskeln schmerzten bereits höllisch von der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Hoffentlich bekam er bald seine alte Stärke wieder, wie Chopper es ihm versprochen hatte, aber im Moment glaubte er nicht daran.

Er tat sich etwas zu essen auf den Teller, bevor Luffy alles wegfutterte und bemerkte dann, dass Zoro sein Essen immer noch nicht angerührt hatte.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet, weißt du.“, murmelte Sanji und Zoros Augen huschten zu ihm.

„Willst du keine Rache an ihm nehmen?“, fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sanji nahm einen Bissen, kaute einige Augenblicke, schluckte, und antwortete ihm erst dann:

„Es ist wie Nami-chan gesagt hat. Wir haben keine Chance gegen ihn.“

„Pah!“ Zoro ließ die Faust auf den Tisch knallen. Sofort verstummte das Geschnatter der Crew. „Seit wann hat uns das aufgehalten? Wenn wir vor jedem Gegner fliehen, bei dem wir den Ausgang eines Kampfes nicht kennen – dürfen wir uns dann überhaupt noch Piraten nennen?“

Zoro atmete schwer. Der Rest der Crew starrte ihn betreten an.

„Herr Schwertkämpfer.“ Robin legte ihm eine ihrer zusätzlichen Hände auf den Arm. „Ich fühle mit dir. Und auch ich möchte mich an ihm rächen.“, fügte sie düster hinzu. „Aber es ist nicht so, dass wir den Ausgang des Kampfes nicht kennen. Das Problem ist, dass wir ihn kennen.“

Zoro entriss ihr seinen Arm. Er schob die Bank zurück, auf der er saß, und stand auf.

„Das sind Worte von Feiglingen.“

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür und Sanji griff nach seinem Ärmel.

„Entschuldige dich sofort bei Robin-swan, du Barbar!“, grollte er, doch Zoro entriss ihm mit einem Ruck den Ärmel und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?“, fragte Nami verwundert.

„Er sah ziemlich wütend aus.“, meinte Chopper und ließ den Kopf hängen. Luffy legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Aber Robin hat Recht. Im Moment haben wir keine Chance– das heißt aber nicht, dass wir ihn davonkommen lassen!“

Der Rest des Mittagessen verlief ruhiger als gewöhnlich. Zoros Ausbruch hatte alle schockiert. Sanji räumte die Teller ab, während die letzten die Küche verließen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen. Zoro hatte kaum reagiert, als er ihm den Steckbrief in der Stadt gezeigt hatte. War es ihm wirklich egal gewesen oder hatte er nur so getan? Wenn es ihm egal war, wieso hatte er eben dann so sehr dafür plädiert, mit dem Marine zu kämpfen?

Sanji ließ die Teller in das Spülwasser sinken und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn der Marimo sich in seinem eigenen Hirn verlaufen würde und sich deswegen so widersprüchlich verhielt. Außerdem hatte Robin recht; wenn sie jetzt versuchen würde gegen ihn anzutreten würden sie vernichtet.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, auch wenn er es meistens vermied daran zu denken. Es hätte ein einfacher Kampf werden sollen; ein Haufen schwacher Marinesoldaten, die er mit seiner Fußtechnik ummähte. Dass jemand Starkes unter ihnen war hatte er erst spät gemerkt, erst dann, als Zoro bereits mit ihm zu kämpfen begonnen hatte. Er hatte ihn aus der Ferne beobachtet und sich dann wieder den kleinen Gegnern zugewandt.

Und plötzlich war er ganz woanders gewesen. Er hatte noch nicht mal etwas gespürt, nur Zoros entsetzten Blick gesehen, der sich in sein Gedächtnis gebohrt hatte.

Ein Klirren und ein scharfer Schmerz riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er hatte einen Teller in der Hand zerbrochen.

„Scheiße.“, murmelte er, schüttelte das Wasser von seinen Händen und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund. Er schmeckte Eisen.

Wäre dieser verdammte Marine nicht gewesen, hätte er seine Beine noch. Hätte Zoro nur schneller reagiert oder hätte jemand anders gegen ihn gekämpft, jemand wie Luffy, dessen Attacke ihn immer noch schwer verletzt hätte, aber immerhin hätte er sich davon wieder komplett erholen können.

Er starrte an sich herunter. Inzwischen erschrak er nicht mehr, wenn er Metall statt Haut sah, aber es war immer noch etwas Fremdartiges. Und der Schmerz war nicht verschwunden. Manchmal wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf, weil er glaubte etwas an seinem Zeh zu spüren oder weil ihn plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz im Knie durchfuhr. Chopper hatte gesagt, dass dieser Schmerz nie ganz verschwinden würde. Es war alles in seinem Kopf. Sein Körper verstand nicht, dass ihm etwas fehlte und sendete ihm immer noch Signale.

Sein Finger pochte. Er zog ihn aus seinem Mund heraus und wühlte in einer kleinen Schublade herum, bis er seine Pflaster fand. Er mochte es vorbereitet zu sein, auch wenn er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten hatte. Als er das Pflaster auf seinem Finger angebracht hatte, ließ der Schmerz langsam nach und er sammelte die Scherben des Tellers behutsam auf, um sich nicht erneut zu verletzen.

Als er die Scherben im Müll entsorgte, sah es, dass sein Steckbrief immer noch auf dem Esstisch lag. Inzwischen war es zerknittert und mit Fettflecken bespritzt. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso hatte Zoro ihn mitgenommen?

Er hatte verdammt wütend ausgesehen, als er aus der Küche gestürmt war. Sanji tauchte seine Finger wieder in das Spülwasser, auch wenn es an seinem Finger brannte. Aber die Teller würden nicht von allein sauber werden und seitdem er nicht mehr auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen war, halfen ihm die anderen immer weniger.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht auch wütend war. Er schätzte sich nicht als sonderlich brutalen Menschen ein, Rachegelüste gehörten jedenfalls nicht zu seinem üblichen Repertoire. Aber wenn er sich an das Gesicht dieses Marine erinnerte und an das, was er ihm angetan hatte, juckte es ihn geradezu in den Fingern ihm das Gleiche anzutun, ihn solange zu treten, bis er nur noch zuckend am Boden lag und-

Nein. Er atmete zitternd ein. Das war nicht der Mann, den Zeff erzogen hatte. Er kämpfte nicht aus Gier oder um sich zu beweisen und erst Recht nicht aus Rache. Er kämpfte darum, seinen Traum und die Träume seiner Nakama zu erfüllen. Er kämpfte dafür, irgendwann das All Blue zu finden.

Aber würde er das jetzt noch?

Seine Knie taten weh und er wusste, dass er bald eine Pause machen und die Prothesen ablegen müsste. Er hatte sie heute schon viel zu lange an und vermutlich würde Chopper ihn eh bald dazu zwingen, wenn er es nicht von alleine tat.

Würde das immer so weitergehen? Wenn ihn einfache Dinge wie einzukaufen und zwei Stunden in der Küche stehen weiterhin so anstrengten, würde er nie seinen Traum erreichen. Er musste wieder stärker werden.

Die Klingen anstelle seiner Füße federten leicht, als er auf ihnen vor- und zurückwippte. Vorsichtig hob er eines seiner Beine an und streckte die Arme zur Seite aus, um die Balance zu halten. Es war nicht so leicht, immerhin verteilte er sein Gewicht nicht mehr auf zwei Füße, sondern nur auf zwei dünne, vielleicht drei Zentimeter breite Klingen. Aber sein Gleichgewicht war schon immer besser als das der meisten gewesen und er hatte den Dreh schnell raus.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Was wäre wenn-

Er sprang. Er wollte nur ein paar Zentimeter hoch, aber das Metall federte stärker als gedacht und stattdessen war es fast ein halber Meter, der ihn plötzlich vom Boden trennte; er kam wieder auf den Boden auf und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss seinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Er packte die Theke und ging in die Knie.

Er atmete schwer, nicht aus Anstrengung, als viel mehr aus schierer Überraschung, dass er sich nicht verletzt hatte. Gut, sein Bein schmerzte wie die Hölle, aber das war nebensächlich.

Mühsam zog er sich an der Theke hoch. Wenn er das hier nicht schaffte, was würde dann aus ihm? Was würde dann aus der Crew?

Er sprang erneut und diesmal überraschte ihn die Höhe seines Sprungs nicht. Es war anders als mit seinen richtigen Beinen, so viel war sicher – er kam zum zweiten Mal auf und seine Oberschenkel schmerzten erneut, aber er musste sich nicht festhalten.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er verlagerte das Gewicht auf ein Bein und hob das andere so weit er konnte. Die vernachlässigten Muskeln in seinem Oberschenkel protestierten, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Bein zitterte, er versuchte es hochzuhalten, aber der Krampf war zu stark und schließlich ließ er es wieder sinken.

Frustriert rieb er sich den Oberschenkel. Seine Muskeln waren noch schwach, weil er sie wochenlang nicht benutzt hatte. Aber er musste wieder stark werden. Er musste. Sonst würde er sich selbst nicht mehr in der Crew haben wollen.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht erneut, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Theke fest und hob das andere Bein. Das Licht in der Küche spiegelte sich in dem blanken Metall seiner Prothese. Es tat weh, aber diesmal krampfte er nicht und er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich es hochzuhalten. Wie hart würde er mit den Prothesen wohl zutreten können? Hielten sie überhaupt so viel aus wie seine richtigen Beine? Er musste Franky unbedingt darauf ansprechen.

Er hielt sich stärker an der Theke fest und beugte sein Bein soweit er konnte. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ließ er seinen Fuß nach vorne schnellen. Das Rucken brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, sein Standfuß drehte sich ein wenig nach rechts und er krachte mit der Spitze der Prothese gegen die Theke, an der sie entlang schrammte und sich schließlich ein gutes Stück in das Holz hineinfraß und schließlich stecken blieb.

Er stolperte und rutschte mit dem freien Fuß den Boden entlang. Mit einem Rucken riss er die Prothese wieder aus dem Holz heraus. Es regnete Holzsplitter. Er fiel nach hinten und kam schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf.

Franky würde ihn umbringen. Er wischte sich den Holzstaub von der Prothese. Das Metall darunter war so glatt wie zuvor und er inspizierte es genauer.

Die Prothese hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer.

 

Ein Tritt in die Seite weckte ihn.

Zoro stand nicht sofort auf, sondern öffnete nur sein verbliebenes Auge und blinzelte in die Nachmittagssonne. Sein Blick traf schließlich auf den Koch, der neben ihm stand, mit einer Hand an die Wand gelehnt, an der er gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte, und einem Bein erhoben-

Plötzlich war er hellwach und sprang auf.

„Was zur Hölle-“

Der Koch nahm sich mit der freien Hand die Zigarette aus dem Mund und blies ihm den Rauch mitten ins Gesicht. Zoro hustete.

„Ich hab dich gesucht.“, sagte er. „Faulenzt du schon wieder?“

Zoro streckte sich und gähnte. Er hatte gerade echt gut geschlafen.

„Was willst du? Ich hab trainiert, also hab ich mir ein bisschen Schlaf verdient!“ Sanji hatte das Bein immer noch gehoben. Zoro runzelte die Stirn und fragte dann genervt: „Hast du mich etwa getreten?“

Sanji grinste breit.

„Vielleicht ...“, sagte er gedehnt.

Zoro sah ihn ungläubig an. Seine Hand legte sich auf seine Schwerter und Sanjis Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was ist los, Mooskopf? Angst zu verlieren?“, stichelte er und nahm noch einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Zoro biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ das Schwert wieder zurückgleiten. Sanjis Grinsen verschwand.

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich.“, sagte er und wandte sich um. Sanji stolperte ihm unbeholfen hinterher und packte ihn an der Schulter.

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er wütend.

Zoro packte seine Hand und wischte sie von seiner Schulter.

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Du bist noch nicht fit genug, also lass mich in Ruhe.“

Er ging zum Mast und packte die Leiter, die zum Krähennest führte.

„Ich bin also zu schwach oder wie?“, rief Sanji ihm hinterher und Zoro seufzte genervt.

Die letzten Wochen hatte er sich immer unausgeglichener gefühlt. Er hatte versucht dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, indem er noch mehr trainierte, aber es war nicht das Gleiche. Er kannte sich sehr gut und er war stolz darauf sich nie selbst zu belügen. Also wusste er, was ihm fehlte und das war ein Gegner, mit dem er sich messen konnte. Was half es zu trainieren, wenn man das Training nicht anwenden konnte? Die Marine, auf die sie ab und zu trafen, waren nur kleine Fische, die er mit verbundenen Augen töten konnte.

Aber was er brauchte und was der nervige Löffelschwinger brauchte, waren derzeit zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

Er drehte sich zu ihm um, einen Fuß bereits auf der ersten Strebe der Leiter.

„Ja, das bist du.“, antwortete er und begann die Leiter hochzuklettern.

Sanji brauchte einen Moment, ehe er ihm folgte. Zoro ignorierte ihn und kletterte durch die Falltür im Krähennest. Die Gewichte von seinem vorherigen Training lagen noch dort, wo er sie abgelegt hatte. Er legte seine Schwerter auf der Bank ab und nahm sich ein kleineres Gewicht, um warm zu werden. Er hörte, wie der Koch sich abmühte die Leiter hochzukommen. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob er das mit den Prothesen überhaupt schaffen konnte, war aber nicht sonderlich erstaunt, als die Klingelbraue endlich den Kopf durch die Falltür steckte und ihn wütend ansah.

„Wenn ich zu schwach bin, dann zeig's mir.“, forderte er ihn auf, während er ganz hochkletterte. „Dann brauchst du doch nicht lange, um mich zu besiegen. Oder hast du nur eine große Klappe?“

Zoro biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte das Gewicht mit einem Arm. Hoffentlich würde der Koch einfach weggehen, wenn er ihn ignorierte. Sanji stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Zoro konnte den Rauch an ihm riechen; seine Augen huschten an ihm hinunter. Er hatte die Prothesen erst vor einer Woche bekommen, lief aber bereits fast normal darauf.

„Was ist, Marimo? Hast du etwa Angst, mich zu verletzen? Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht _so schwach_ bin.“

Ein Schweißtropfen lief ihm die Stirn herunter und er wischte ihn mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Halt die Klappe.“, presste er heraus. „Ich werde nicht mit dir kämpfen.“

Sanjis Augenbraue zuckte genervt und Zoro sah, wie er auf seine Zigarette biss.

„Dann zwinge ich dich dazu.“

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als er sein Bein in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hob und nach ihm trat; Zoro wich zur Seite aus und Sanji stützte sich auf dem Boden ab, fing sich und trat wieder zu. Die Hantel hinderte ihn daran sich schnell zu bewegen, er duckte sich und setzte die Hantel ab und rollte sich über den Boden. Seine Schwerter waren außer Reichweite, Sanjis Prothese sauste haarscharf an ihm vorbei und krachte in den Holzboden.

Der Koch meinte es ernst. Zoro wich einem erneuten Angriff aus, sprang auf und sprintete zu den Schwertern, doch der Koch kam ihm in die Quere und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Ist das alles was du drauf hast?“, stieß Sanji hervor. Er atmete schnell und Zoro sah, dass seine Beine zitterten.

„Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen.“

„Halt die Klappe, Marimo! Wehr dich endlich!“

Abermals griff er ihn an, aber seine Attacke war nicht so präzise wie die vorherigen. Offenbar hatte er tatsächlich schon sein Limit erreicht. Zoro wich seinen unkoordinierten Attacken aus. Vielleicht konnte er ihn irgendwie überwältigen.

Sanjis Stand war nicht mehr so fest wie vorher, seine Beine zitterten sichtbar und Zoro nutzte diese Tatsache – in dem Moment, in dem Sanji erneut sein Bein hob, um nach ihm zu treten, machte er einen Satz nach vorne und riss ihn zu Boden. Sanji schrie auf; sie knallten auf den Boden und Zoro packte seine Arme und drückte sie neben ihn auf die Holzdielen. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Wade und er blickte an sich hinunter. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde an seinem rechten Bein.

Sanji sah ihn aus großen Augen an; sein Herz klopfte wie wild gegen seine Brust, während Zoro ihn weiterhin festhielt. Er wehrte sich, aber Zoro kniete sich auf seine Oberschenkel, damit die scharfen Klingen an seinen Füßen keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten konnten. Sanji atmete ihm schwer ins Gesicht, während das Adrenalin langsam seinen Körper verließ. Schließlich blieb er vollkommen still unter ihm liegen.

Zoro hielt ihn weiterhin fest; noch vertraute er nicht darauf, dass er ihn nicht nochmal angreifen würde. Seine Wade pochte. Sanji hatte den Blick von ihm abgewandt. Seine Ohren waren rot geworden.

„Hey.“ Zoro beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Sieh mich an.“

Sanji zögerte. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf langsam zu ihm und blickte ihn trotzig an.

E war keine leichte Entscheidung. Aber er kannte den Löffelschwinger. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er genau diese Eigenschaft an ihm vermisst.

„Wenn du kämpfen willst, dann kämpfen wir.“, sagte er und Sanjis Augen weiteten sich. „Aber nur nach meinen Regeln. Einverstanden?“

Sanjis Beine zuckten unter ihm, als wollte er sich noch einmal aufbäumen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Wenn es um pure Muskelkraft ging, hatte Zoro die Oberhand.

„Einverstanden?“, wiederholte Zoro und drückte ihn fester auf den Boden.

Und diesmal nickte Sanji.

 

Chopper schob Panik, als Zoro mit dem blutenden Bein auf ihn zukam und zerrte ihn sofort in das Krankenzimmer. Zoro grinste ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, ehe er mit dem kleinen Arzt in dem Zimmer verschwand.

Sanji fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Zoro anzugreifen war eine spontane Idee gewesen und er hatte gewusst, dass er in seinem derzeitigem Zustand keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, hatte es sich aber auch nicht verkneifen können. Und er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass der Schwertheini ihm anbieten würde zu kämpfen. Aber in der Hinsicht waren sie sich ähnlich; sie konnten nicht anders, als miteinander zu kämpfen.

Plötzlich ertöne ein Schrei aus seiner Küche.

„Sanji-bro! _Was hast du mit der Küche gemacht!_ “

Er grinste und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Die nächsten Wochen würden sicher spannend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin gespannt, was ihr von dieser Entwicklung haltet! :)  
> Ich würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen :D


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Tag wachte Sanji früh auf. Er setzte sich in der Hängematte auf und griff nach dem Prothesen, die neben ihm auf den Boden lagen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sie anhatte und die Treppe zum Deck nach oben ging, um Frühstück zu machen.

Der Himmel über der Sunny war noch dunkel und das Meer tiefschwarz. Die Wellen schlugen leise gegen den Bug des Schiffes. Er zündete sich die erste Zigarette des Tages an, sog den Rauch genussvoll ein und beobachtete den ersten Streifen Licht, der am Horizont glänzte. Es war die ruhigste Stunde des Tages. So sehr er seine Nakama auch liebte, war es zur Abwechslung auch mal ganz schön einen Moment lang innezuhalten und die Stille um sich herum zu genießen, in Gedanken zu schwelgen, sich Nami-chan vorzustellen-

„Hey, perverser Koch.“

Er zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe die Zigarette fallen. Zoro trat neben ihn und Sanji funkelte ihn an.

„Wieso bist du schon auf? Aus dem Bett gefallen oder was?“

Zoro zuckte die Schultern und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Seine Haare waren noch durcheinander vom Schlaf und seine Klamotten sahen aus, als hätte er darin geschlafen. Würde ihn nicht wundern, der Mooskopf hatte schließlich keinen Sinn für Hygiene. Selbst seine Schwerter, die er bereits an der Hüfte trug, waren sauberer als er.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn ich dir beim Frühstück helfe, bist du schneller fertig.“, sagte er geradeheraus.

Sanji atmete scharf ein und der Rauch traf unerwartet seine Lunge. Er hustete krampfartig.

„Warum zur Hölle willst du mir helfen? Hat das Moos auf deinem Kopf jetzt auch dein Hirn befallen?“

Zoro drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Tu nicht so, als würde dich das wundern.“, sagte er. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir nicht schon einmal geholfen. Außerdem“, er legte eine Hand auf seine Katana und grinste, „kommen wir dann schneller zu deinem Training.“

Sanji schluckte. Er war sich nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen, ob Zoro sein Angebot ernst gemeint hatte; vielmehr war er davon ausgegangen, dass er ihn nur loswerden wollte. Sie hatten nie zuvor wirklich miteinander trainiert – eher hatten sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen – und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich was das wohl beinhaltete.

Sanji nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, drückte sie aus und steckte dann die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Also gut. Aber wehe du verschwendest Essen!“

Zoro folgte ihm in die Küche. Er betätigte den Lichtschalter und holte Quark und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, dann ging er in die Vorratskammer und holte ein Stück luftgetrockneten Schinken und einen Viertellaib Käse heraus. Er legte alles auf dem Tisch ab und hielt Zoro ein Messer hin.

„Hiermit bist du wenigstens nicht ganz hoffnungslos.“, sagte er, während Zoro das Messer entgegennahm. „Schneid' das Obst in mundgerechte Stücke und den Schinken und Käse in Scheiben. Klar?“

Zoro verdrehte die Augen, machte sich aber sofort ans Werk. Er war erstaunlich friedfertig an diesem Morgen und Sanji warf einen verwunderten Blick auf seinen Rücken.

Er holte die Zutaten für mehrere Brote heraus, stellte sich neben Zoro und machte sich an die Arbeit. Die Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen im Teig schielte er neben sich und achtete darauf, wie Zoro das Obst klein schnitt.

„Nennst du das mundgerecht? Das ist viel zu klein.“, kommentierte er.

„Woher soll ich wissen was mundgerecht heißt? Kann ja nicht jeder so eine große Klappe haben wie du.“, grummelte Zoro zurück und Sanji grinste insgeheim. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte Zoro das ziemlich gut, aber das würde er ihm niemals auf die Nase binden. Lieber war es ihm ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Na ja, es wird schon irgendwie gehen, auch wenn es nicht so gut geschnitten ist.“, triezte er ihn und Zoro sah ihn genervt an.

„Du solltest besser deine Klappe halten, solange ich ein Messer in der Hand habe.“

„Glaubst du etwa ich habe Angst vor deinen Piekse-Stäbchen?“

„Solltest du aber, sonst werde-“ Zoro unterbrach sich selbst und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du versuchst mich anzustacheln.“

Sanji sagte nichts darauf, sondern knetete den Teig weiter. So langsam wurde aus den Zutaten eine einheitliche Masse.

„Warum?“, fragte Zoro schließlich. „Solltest du mir nicht lieber dankbar sein, dass ich dir helfe oder so?“

„Hilfe habe ich keine nötig.“

Zoro hielt inne und sagte dann: „Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war eine Erinnerung, die er am liebsten vergessen wollte; wie er im Rollstuhl gesessen hatte und die einfachsten Tätigkeiten in seiner eigenen Küche nicht mehr erledigen konnte. Es war eine Schande für einen Koch. Immerhin hatte er seine Hände noch.

„Und warum hilfst du mir dann jetzt? Ich kann wieder laufen, also brauchst du dich nicht um mich kümmern.“

„Wie gesagt: Ich will, dass du schneller fertig bist, damit wir vor dem Frühstück noch eine Runde trainieren können.“

Sanji sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Wie stellst du dir das denn überhaupt vor?“

Zoros Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich nach oben.

„Wirst du schon sehen. Und jetzt leg mal 'nen Zahn zu, ich bin schon fertig.“

Sanji beeilte sich den Teig in drei Brotlaibe aufzuteilen, die er dann in den Ofen schob. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde Zeit, wenn er den Quark kurz vor dem Frühstück anrührte. Er hastete Zoro hinterher, der bereits durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen grau verfärbt und Sanji konnte sehen, wie der Horizont langsam in orange und violett getaucht wurde. Er hätte gerne den Anblick für einen Moment genossen, wäre da nicht Zoros nervtötende Stimme, die ihn aus den Gedanken riss.

„Hey, Lahmarsch! Fang!“

Etwas kam auf ihn zugeflogen und er konnte gerade noch so die Hand ausstrecken, als er auch schon davon zurückgeschleudert wurde. Er landete schmerzhaft mit seinem Hinterteil auf dem Boden.

„Was-“ Er hielt inne und erkannte die Hantel, die Zoro ihm entgegen geworfen hatte. „Was soll ich damit?“

Zoro stellte sich vor ihn hin, die Arme verschränkt und ein selbstsicheres Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Deine Muskeln können 'nen Scheiß. Bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst mich anzugreifen müssen wir das ändern.“

Sanjis Augenbraue zuckte genervt.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich mich wochenlang in einem verdammten Rollstuhl fortbewegt. Wenn überhaupt sind meine Arme stärker geworden und nicht schwächer.“

„Wer redet denn von deinen Armen?“ Zoro packte seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. „Ich meine deinen Rücken. Er tut dir weh, oder?“

Sanji blinzelte ihn verwundert an. Er hatte Recht, sein Rücken hatte ihm die letzten Tage weh getan, vermutlich von der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Der Fall gerade eben hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen. Trotzdem, dass das gerade dem Mooshirn auffiel ...

„Woher ...“

„Du bist viel zu angespannt, jeder Blinde könnte das sehen.“

„Dann versuch du mal auf diesen Dingern zu laufen! Möchte mal sehen wie entspannt du dann wärst! Und was soll ich dann mit diesem Teil?“ Er fuchtelte mit der Hantel. Sie war nicht sonderlich schwer, er schätzte gerade mal zehn Kilogramm, und wunderte sich, dass der Muskelprotz überhaupt ein so leichtes Gewicht besaß.

„Ich trainiere damit meinen kleinen Zeh.“, sagte Zoro, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Hier, ich zeig dir was du damit tun sollst.“

Sanji beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, als er sich hinter ihn stellte und seinen Arm packte. Er führte ihn hinter seinen Kopf und drückte dann seinen Arm runter, bis seine Hand auf Höhe seiner Schulterblätter war. Sanji spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem oberen Rücken.

„Mach diese Bewegung ein paar Mal.“, murmelte Zoro hinter ihm.

Sanji war genervt, dass der Mooskopf ihm Anweisungen gab, aber vermutlich wusste er was er tat. Er begnügte sich damit nur die Augen zu rollen und hob die Hantel hinter seinem Rücken an. Zoro korrigierte ihn sofort.

„Nicht so schnell!“

Diesmal führte Sanji die Bewegung langsamer aus. Er spürte wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten und während das Gewicht für seine Arme kein Problem darstellte, wurde das Ziehen in seinem Rücken immer stärker.

„Du bist wieder zu schnell.“, sagte Zoro.

„Dann sag das doch früher!“, raunzte Sanji ihn an.

Zoro berührte seine Hand und drückte sie langsam nach unten.

„Langsam, okay? Sonst bringt es nichts.“ Er führte seine Bewegung weiterhin und nach einer Weile spürte Sanji wie das Auf und Ab seines Armes immer natürlicher für ihn wurde. Zoro ließ seine Hand schließlich los.

„Jetzt die andere Seite.“ Er fragte gar nicht erst, sondern führte ihn wieder durch die Bewegung. Sanji versuchte zu ignorieren, wie seltsam ihm das alles vorkam und war froh, dass Zoro ihn nicht deswegen ärgerte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Langsam wurde es anstrengend. Seine Muskeln fingen an zu schmerzen und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde vor Zoro nicht wie ein Schwächling aussehen. Er musste durchhalten.

Plötzlich ließ Zoro seinen Arm los. Sanji machte weiter, doch Zoro stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Hör auf.“, sagte er.

„Ich kann noch-“

„Du zitterst.“ Zoro sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen.“

„Ach ja, und was ist mit dir? Wer stemmt denn jeden Tag ich weiß nicht wie oft diese unnormalen Gewichte?“

Zoro sah ihn verwirrt an, die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde tiefer.

„Das ist was anderes.“

Sanji knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Glaubst du ich bin zu schwach dafür?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

Sanji ließ die Hantel fallen und verlagerte das Gewicht.

„Das hier bringt nichts! Kämpf gefälligst mit mir!“

Er schwang ein Bein nach ihm, doch Zoro wich ihm mühelos aus.

„Du Schwachkopf!“, stieß Zoro hervor. „Du weißt doch wie das endet!“

Sanji trat erneut nach ihm, aber wieder zu langsam.

„Du hast doch nur Angst zu verlieren!“

Er sah, wie Zoro wütend die Zähne zusammenbiss. Gut, er hatte ihn gegen sich aufgebracht. Jetzt spielte er endlich nach seinen Regeln.

Sein Bein schnellte vor und hätte Zoro um Haaresbreite getroffen, aber die verdammte Mooskugel war einfach zu schnell. Er musste wirklich nachgelassen haben, denn bisher hatte Zoro noch keins seiner Schwerter gezogen. Wieder trat er nach ihm, aber diesmal musste Zoro noch nicht einmal ausweichen, er rutschte ab und zielte überhaupt nicht weit genug. Sein Tritt verlor sich in der Luft und er ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mit hochrotem Kopf blickte er zu Zoro, der ihn unbeeindruckt ansah.

„Was stehst du da so blöd rum?“, platzte es aus Sanji heraus. „Hör auf so selbstzufrieden zu gucken und kämpf endlich mit mir!“

Zoro legte eine Hand auf seine Schwerter und für einen Augenblick dachte Sanji, dass er endlich das bekam, was er wollte. Aber dann wandte Zoro sich von ihm ab.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund warum.“, sagte er, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Er wich Sanjis nächstem Angriff mühelos aus.

„Du Bastard! Was soll das?“, schrie Sanji ihm hinterher, aber Zoro hob nur seinen Arm und winkte, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich kämpfe gerne mit dir. Aber erst, wenn du wieder gelernt hast einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, rief Sanji, aber Zoro verschwand bereits unter Deck.

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dieser Marimo war so ein verdammter Bastard, machte Versprechungen, die er nicht hielt, machte ihm Vorwürfe, obwohl er derjenige war, der sich welche machen sollte für das, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Seine Knie schmerzten. Er humpelte zur Reling und hielt sich an ihr fest. Wann würden sie endlich begreifen, dass dieses Schiff keinen Platz mehr für ihn bot?

 

Als Usopp von seinem Aussichtspunkt im Krähennest Alarm schlug, machte er gerade eine Zigarettenpause auf dem Hauptdeck. Er hatte die Prothesen ausgezogen und in der Küche gelassen, weil sie ihn nach einer Weile geschmerzt hatten, und rollte zur Reling, um zu sehen warum Usopp gerufen hatte.

Er blinzelte in die Sonne. Auf dem Deck unter ihm herrschte Aufruhr; Nami versuchte Luffy davon abzuhalten über das Geländer zu klettern, während der Rest der Crew auf das Meer hinaus starrte. Endlich tauchte am Horizont hinter ihnen ein Schiff auf. Sanji erkannte die Flagge der Marine sofort.

Zoro trat neben ihn, eine Hand auf den Schwertern und ein blutlüsternes Grinsen im Gesicht. Einen Moment später folgte Robin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Sanji verspürte ein aufgeregtes Flattern in sich.

Plötzlich rief Usopp aufgeregt durch die Lautsprecher: „Oh nein oh nein _oh nein_!“

Sanji kniff die Augen zusammen; das Schiff holte immer mehr zu ihnen auf. Er hatte keine Angst. Ihre Crew konnte sich ohne Probleme verteidigen und er bezweifelte, dass sie mitten auf dem Meer auf irgendjemand Hochrangiges treffen würden. Aber dass Usopp trotzdem so besorgt war beunruhigte ihn und er sah zum Krähennest hinauf, aus dem Usopp gerade in Windeseile heruntergeklettert kam.

„Er ist es!“, rief der Scharfschütze, als er zu den anderen eilte. Im Vorbeilaufen drückte er Sanji das Fernglas in die Hand, mit dem er Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Was?“ Nami sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Du musst dich schon etwas genauer ausdrücken.“

Usopp schluckte, sein Gesicht war kreidebleich. An sich war das ja nichts Neues, Usopp machte sich immer fast in die Hose, aber man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Dieser Marine-Offizier. Er ist auf dem Schiff, dieser – dieser Typ, der ...“ Er sah zu Sanji hinauf und in diesem Moment begriff er, was er meinte und erstarrte.

Er blickte zu dem Schiff, das sich rapide näherte. Es war ein größeres Kriegsschiff, vermutlich mit mehreren hundert Marinesoldaten, aber die Masse an Feinden war ihm egal. Angst hatte er nur vor einem. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen und er verfluchte sich dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt die Prothesen außerhalb seiner Reichweite liegen gelassen zu haben. Er konnte sie holen. Er _musste_ sie holen, wenn er nicht genauso hilflos wie zuvor sein wollte. Neben ihm zog Zoro sein Katana.

Er blickte durch das Fernglas, dort liefen einzelne Menschen auf dem Deck wild umher. Und mitten unter ihnen, still wie eine Statue, stand _er_. Sein Gesicht hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Die kurzen grauen Haare, der gepflegte Bart und hellgraue Augen, die eiskalt Richtung Sunny starrten. Hatte er ihn bereits gesehen?

Bald würden sie in Kanonenreichweite sein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein Kampf ausbrach und er war genau in der Schusslinie. Er packte die Räder des Rollstuhls.

„Ich versteh das nicht.“, sagte Zoro plötzlich und er hielt inne und sah ihn verwundert an. „Wieso kommt er nicht?“

In seiner Angst hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er war ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer, der sich und andere teleportieren konnte; warum also stand er immer noch auf dem Deck des Marineschiffs und hatte sich noch nicht zu ihnen herüber teleportiert? Hatte er Angst vor ihnen? Wohl kaum, beim letzten Kampf hatte er mehr als genug bewiesen, dass er ihnen überlegen war.

Robin hielt die Arme gekreuzt vor ihren Körper, jederzeit bereit anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen. Er konnte ihr ansehen wie sie kalkulierte.

„Vielleicht kann er es nicht.“, sagte sie.

Zoro sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wieso sollte er es nicht können, er-“

„Ist noch fast zwei Meilen von uns entfernt.“

Langsam dämmerte Sanji was Robin meinte.

„Du glaubst, dass es ein Limit gibt? Wie weit er sich teleportieren kann?“

Robin nickte.

„Das wäre zu vermuten. Aber ich habe keinen Anhaltspunkt wie niedrig seine Begrenzung ist.“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und sie drehte sich um. „Franky! Bring uns hier raus!“

Franky zögerte einen Moment und sah zu Luffy, der aufgehört hatte sich über die Reling zu lehnen. Luffy wiederum sah zu Robin und sein abenteuerlustiges Grinsen wich einer ernsten Miene, bevor er Franky zunickte.

„Aye aye, Captain!“, rief Franky und rannte unter Deck.

Sanji streckte die Hand nach Robin aus; er wusste genau was Franky vorhatte. Er wollte den Coup de Burst benutzen um zu fliehen, ein zweites Mal vor diesem Gegner.

„Nein!“, rief er, so laut, dass es auch die anderen auf dem Deck unter ihm hörten. „Lasst uns kämpfen! Diesmal kennen wir seine Fähigkeit!“

Doch im gleichen Moment spürte er wie ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging und alles was er tun konnte, war sich am Geländer festzuhalten, während er aus dem Rollstuhl geschleudert wurde. Der Rollstuhl fiel nach hinten und krachte gegen die Wand, der Wind sauste ihm um die Ohren und plötzlich flogen sie hoch über dem Meer, nichts außer Wolken in Sicht.

Er blinzelte, seine Augen waren feucht und wütend wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken darüber. Er hatte versagt. Weder war er vorbereitet gewesen noch hatte er seine Freunde davon überzeugen können zu kämpfen. Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen.

Zoro ging an ihm vorbei und als er aufblickte, sah er, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der wütend war. Zoros Gesicht glich einer Sturmwolke. Während er kraftlos am Geländer hing beobachtete er, wie er die Treppe hinunter und zu Luffy ging. Luffy stellte sich ihm trotzig entgegen.

Plötzlich sprossen mehrere Arme an dem Geländer, an dem er sich festklammerte und er wurde hochgehoben und in den Rollstuhl gesetzt, den Robin ihm herangeschoben hatte. Gerade jetzt konnte er es nicht ertragen herumkutschiert zu werden und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts Böses zu sagen. Es war immerhin Robin-chan und sie meinte es nur gut.

„Wieso?“, hörte er Zoro vom Deck unter ihm schreien. Er bemühte sich gar nicht erst seine Wut in Zaum zu halten und Sanji konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Du weißt wieso.“, hörte er Luffy sagen.

„Denkst du wir sind zu schwach?“, entgegnete Zoro wütend. „Wir sind schon einmal vor ihm abgehauen, ein zweites Mal-“

„Rettet unser Leben.“ Luffy wandte sich halb von ihm ab. „Es ist mir nicht egal was du sagst, Zoro. Aber ich werde niemanden von euch verlieren, ist das klar?“

Robin legte Sanji eine Hand auf die Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Er packte die Räder mit mehr Gewalt als nötig war und stieß sie an, bloß weg von hier. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Zoro und Luffy sich stritten. Es war unnatürlich, die beiden sonst immer ein Herz und eine Seele, fast wie Brüder. Mit ihm stritt Zoro sich nur ernsthaft, weil sie grundsätzlich anders waren; Zoro ein Rüpel mit den Manieren eines Goldfisches, er selbst dazu erzogen sich von Männern nichts gefallen zu lassen und Frauen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen.

Robin folgte ihm nicht und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, konnte er hören wie Zoro draußen seinen Captain anschrie. Später würde es ihm wehtun.

Die Prothesen lehnten in einer Nische neben dem Eingang zur Vorratskammer. Eine schöne Hilfe waren sie dort gewesen. Er starrte auf seine Beine, die er wie üblich mit einer Decke zugedeckt hatte, obwohl er nicht fror. Er zog sie hinunter. Seine Wunden waren inzwischen vollständig verheilt, aber die Schmerzen blieben. Kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht daran erinnert wurde; ob beim Aufwachen, wenn er für einen kurzen Moment vergaß und ihn dann das _Nicht spüren_ daran erinnerte, dann auf dem Weg zur Dusche, den er mit den Prothesen zurücklegte, obwohl es sich nicht lohnte sie für zwei Minuten anzuziehen, und schließlich unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, der ihm wohltuend über den Rücken rann, die Nervenenden in seinen Knien jedoch schmerzhaft zucken ließ.

Er war es satt. Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen packte er die Strümpfe und zog sie routinemäßig über. Er wollte kein Krüppel sein. Mit hastigen Bewegungen zog er die Prothesen an und drückte auf den Knopf, der die restliche Luft zwischen ihnen und seinen Oberschenkeln herauspresste. Er wollte dem Scheißkerl von der Marine eine reinhauen, und wenn es nicht mit seinen Beinen möglich war, dann eben mit seinen Händen. Es war ihm scheißegal wie, er wollte ihm nur irgendwie wehtun. Ihn leiden lassen. Ihn Stück für Stück kleinhacken und ihn dann liegen lassen.

Seine Augen stachen und er kniff sie zusammen. Seine Brust schmerzte, es tat weh zu atmen. Er hob seine Finger vor sein Gesicht und sah das Zittern in ihnen, Wut und Angst vermischt, bis er sie nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konnte. Er wollte ihn töten. Der Gedanke allein war schon beängstigend, dieser Hass auf jemanden, den er noch nie verspürt hatte. Er hatte nie Grund gehabt jemanden wirklich zu hassen; wenn er gelitten hatte, war es niemandes Schuld gewesen. Aber jetzt kam diese Furcht dazu. Er hatte nichts tun können. Was, wenn das Marineschiff noch näher herangekommen wäre? Nah genug für ihn. Nah genug, dass er plötzlich neben ihm gestanden und ihn wieder aus diesen kalten Augen angestarrt hätte. Nah genug, um ein Massaker auf der Sunny zu veranstalten.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und drückte die Stirn gegen seine Hand, wie ein Betender, und blieb so, bis sich jemand mit lautem Stampfen der Küche näherte und die Tür aufriss.

Zoro sagte nichts, als er hereinkam und direkt an ihm vorbei zum Kühlschrank ging. Aber er konnte seine Wut spüren, sie breitete sich in Wellen von ihm aus, ein Erdbeben auf See, das gegen ihn schlug.

Was für einen Grund hatte er wütend zu sein? Er war doch nicht derjenige, der etwas verloren hatte. Zoro hatte nur sich selbst zu beschuldigen. Er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert, er hatte seine Hand nicht stoppen können.

Sanji sah auf. Seine Haarsträhnen versperrten ihm teilweise die Sicht. Er beobachtete, wie Zoro sich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank nahm – eine Flasche eiskaltes Bier – und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Sie sahen sich an, aber keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Zoros Blick war abwägend, er konnte sehen, wie der Sturm in ihm tobte, aber dann unterbrach Zoro den Blickkontakt und ging an ihm vorbei.

Welches _Recht_ hatte er wütend zu sein?

Er streckte die Hand aus und packte einen Zipfel von Zoros Hemd. Zoro hielt inne, die Flasche Bier in der Hand.

„Was?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme war angespannt, als müsste er sich zurückhalten. Das war es, was ihn am meisten erzürnte.

Aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es gab so vieles, das er ihm an den Kopf schmeißen wollte. Also tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel und griff an.

Als er aus dem Rollstuhl aufsprang verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht, aber er hielt sich mit seiner Hand, mit der er sich immer noch an dem Hemd festkrallte, und trat nach ihm. Natürlich traf er nicht, er war viel zu langsam und Zoro kannte seine Angriffe zu gut. Er wich aus, aber Sanji hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Was soll das auf einmal?“, stieß Zoro aus. „Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn du mit mir kämpfen willst, dann auf meine Weise.“

„Ich geb 'nen Scheiß auf das, was du gesagt hast.“, spie Sanji und zog ihn näher zu sich, sein Knie schnellte aufwärts und traf direkt in Zoros Magengrube. Zoro verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass das! Sonst wird wieder einer verletzt.“, stieß er angestrengt hervor. Er packte Sanjis Oberarme und hielt sie fest. Sanji wand sich, aber Zoro war stärker als er und er konnte sich nicht losreißen.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor ein paar Kratzern?“, verspottete Sanji ihn.

„Halt die Klappe!“ Zoro biss die Zähne zusammen. „Was ist in dich gefahren?“

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Wieso bist du wütend? Es ergibt keinen Sinn.“

Zoro sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Natürlich macht das Sinn, ich-“

Sanji stieß ihm das Knie erneut in den Magen. Vielleicht war es nur Mordlust. Der Marineoffizier war schließlich verdammt nah daran gekommen ihrer Crew ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen und wenn er eins wusste, dann, dass Zoro seine Nakama bis aufs Blut verteidigte. Der Streit mit Luffy und Choppers herzzerreißender Gesichtsausdruck, das musste es sein.

Zoro atmete schwer. Seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Arme. Sanji trat ihn erneut, aber Zoro machte keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen oder sich auch nur zu verteidigen.

„Wehr dich gefälligst!“, knurrte Sanji. Zoro schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?!“

Zoro biss die Zähne zusammen und keuchte, als Sanji ihn ein viertes und ein fünftes Mal in den Magen trat. Seine Tritte waren fast so stark wie früher und es musste weh tun, aber Zoro rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis er antwortete.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt.“, sagte er schließlich.

Sanji zuckte zurück. Was für einen Schwachsinn er von sich gab! Er versuchte seine Arme aus Zoros Halt zu zerren, aber statt loszulassen zog Zoro ihn nur näher an sich heran, um den Griff zu verstärken. Er stemmte seine Füße in den Boden, aber das Metall rutschte auf dem blanken Holzboden ab und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zoro hielt ihn an den Armen hoch. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu drehen, doch Zoro ließ nicht locker; seine Hände waren wie Schraubstöcke. Nochmals hob er sein Knie, um nach ihm zu treten, aber Zoro knallte ihn plötzlich und unerwartet gegen die nächste Wand. Sein Hinterkopf stieß gegen die harte Oberfläche und für einen Moment sah er Sterne.

„Ich dachte du willst nicht, dass ich mich verletze.“, stieß Sanji zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er blinzelte. Sein Kopf fing an zu pochen.

„Halt die Klappe.“

Zoro hielt ihn immer noch fest. Er hatte seinen ganzen Körper gegen ihn gepresst, sodass es ihm unmöglich war ihn weiterhin anzugreifen. Nicht, dass seine Tritte etwas gebracht hatten, aber es war befriedigender gewesen, ihm wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Schmerz zufügen zu können. Das hier war einfach erniedrigend.

Sanji versuchte flach zu atmen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Herz raste. Zoros Körperwärme war erdrückend. Er konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Ich bin aus dem gleichen Grund wütend wie du.“, knurrte Zoro. „Kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich mir nicht vorstelle, wie ich diesem Bastard das Gleiche antue, wozu er mich gezwungen hat.“

Sanji wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Er wollte keine Erklärungen, keine Entschuldigungen. Er wusste, dass er ihm verzeihen musste, wenn er weiter mit ihnen reisen wollte. Irgendwann. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, er brauchte Zeit. Aber irgendwann musste er es tun.

Es war ein verdammt schwerer Schritt.

„Wenn ich dich nicht angreife, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dich für schwach halte.“, fuhr Zoro fort. „Ich halte niemanden hier für schwach, nicht einmal Nami oder Usopp. Jeder hat seine Stärken.“

„Dann kämpfe mit mir. Wehr dich-“

„Verstehst du nicht? Es ist ein Witz gegen dich zu kämpfen!“, schrie Zoro ihn plötzlich an und Sanji zuckte zusammen. „Und es liegt nicht da dran“, er deutete nach unten, „sondern daran, dass du nur noch mit roher Gewalt kämpfst! Du bist blind vor Wut! Ich weiß nicht, was du damit erreichen willst, außer-“, er stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich, als hätte er gerade eine Erkenntnis gehabt, „außer du willst dich verletzen.“ Seine Hände verloren ihren Halt und glitten an seinen Armen herunter, aber Sanji rührte sich nicht. Etwas in Zoros Augen wurde kalt. „Wenn es das ist, dann … dann bist du nicht der, für den ich dich gehalten habe. Dann bist du ein Feigling.“

Sanjis zog zitternd den Atem ein. Er brauchte dringend eine Zigarette.

„Nimm deine Finger weg.“, knurrte er.

Zu seiner Überraschung trat Zoro einen Schritt zurück. Sein Körper fühlte sich sofort kälter an und er rutschte an der Wand hinunter, weil seine Beine ihn nicht länger tragen konnten. Zoro öffnete den Mund, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann drehte er sich um und knallte beim Verlassen der Küche die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

Zoro kletterte die Leiter zum Krähennest hoch und, oben angekommen, schloss die Falltür hinter sich zu. Hier oben kam selten jemand anders als er hin. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Gewichte, aber der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Magen ließ ihn sich zunächst auf die Bank vor einem der Fenster setzen. Die Sunny war inzwischen wieder auf dem Wasser aufgekommen, mehrere Meilen von dem feindlichen Marineschiff entfernt. Er konnte verstehen, warum Luffy und die anderen lieber den Coup de Burst benutzt hatten, anstatt zu kämpfen. Aber das half nicht gegen den Knoten aus Wut, den er in sich trug, seitdem er erkannt hatte, wer genau sich auf dem Schiff befand.

Nein, das war nicht ganz wahr. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – und das war er, immer – trug er diese Wut bereits viel länger mit sich herum.

Er stand auf und packte eines der Gewichte, den Schmerz in seinem Bauch ignorierend. Offenbar hatte der Koch seine alte Kraft wiedergefunden, auch wenn er sie nicht so einsetzte wie früher. Aber das ging irgendwie nicht in diesen Dickschädel hinein. Alles was er kannte war Wut und Hass und Zoro wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen konnte.

Er vermisste ihn.

Manchmal war die Ehrlichkeit zu sich selbst eine Last.

Früher war der Koch ihm jeden Tag gehörig auf den Sack gegangen – mit seiner Art die beiden Frauen zu umschwärmen und ihn gleichzeitig von seinem Alkohol fernzuhalten – aber es hatte auch gute Seiten gegeben. Er hatte genau gewusst wie er ihn so provozieren konnte, sodass er sich mit ihm einen Kampf liefern konnte. Und es waren gute Kämpfe gewesen, er hatte sich nie zurückhalten müssen, jeder Bewegung seiner Schwerter war er er blitzschnell ausgewichen oder hatte sie mit einem seiner Tritte pariert.  
Jetzt musste er sich zurückhalten. Er war nicht mehr so schnell wie früher und selbst wenn er ihn angriff, war es ein Leichtes ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand war er der Schwächste der Crew und Zoro war sich sicher, dass er das auch wusste.

Warum also stellte er sich ihm entgegen? Es hatte ihm einiges an Überwindung gekostet ihm das Training anzubieten, aber bisher hatte er ihn kaum dazu kriegen können.

War es wirklich das, was er ihm eben vorgeworfen hatte? Wollte er, dass man ihn für schwach hielt, damit er endlich seinen Willen bekam und aus der Crew geschmissen wurde?

Er nahm sich noch ein größeres Gewicht und stemmte es mit einem Arm über seinen Kopf.

Früher hatte er ihn nie so leicht überwältigen können. Sie waren immer ebenbürtig gewesen; hatte einer den anderen an einem Tag übertrumpft, hatte er es dem anderen am nächsten wieder heimgezahlt. Er war immer so schnell gewesen. Nie hatte er den Koch so in die Ecke drängen können.

Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal gewehrt, als er ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Zoro hatte seine Oberschenkel gegen die harte Oberfläche seiner Prothesen gedrückt, aber er hatte nicht einmal ein Zucken gespürt. Sein Atem war schnell gegangen, obwohl er sichtbar versucht hatte ihn zu beruhigen und er hatte seine Angst gespürt. Auch wenn er ihn ständig provozierte, ihn angriff und anstachelte, wollte er nicht mit ihm kämpfen. Wie ein winselnder Hund hatte er den Schwanz eingezogen.

Sanji benahm sich so, als sei sein Leben bereits vorbei. Als wartete er nur noch darauf, dass es auch der Rest der Crew kapierte und ihn gehen ließ.

Aber das durfte er nicht zulassen. Zoro hatte selbst schon einmal etwas Wichtiges verloren und er kannte den Schmerz, _aber da war noch so viel mehr_. Er hatte die Kraft in seinem Körper gespürt, das Zittern seiner Muskeln, das seine wahre Stärke verbarg, die scharfen Klingen der Prothesen, die schon einmal Blut vergossen hatten. Und er erinnerte sich an die Eleganz, mit der er sich mit ihm gemessen hatte.

Er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. So sehr ihn seine derzeitige Einstellung auch anwiderte, er würde ihn wieder aus dem Loch herausholen, das er mitverschuldet hatte.

Das Brennen seiner Muskeln war eine gute Ablenkung für ihn und er trainierte bis die Sonne am Horizont untergegangen war.

 

Das Abendessen verlief angespannt.

Als Zoro in die Küche reinkam, verschwitzt vom Training und vollkommen ungeniert mit nacktem Oberkörper, sandte Sanji ihm nur einen kalten Blick und servierte stillschweigend das Essen für die Crew. Die anderen schienen zu merken, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte und dementsprechend verlief das Essen um einiges ruhiger als sonst. Luffy war der einzige, der sich nicht von der bedrückten Stimmung unterkriegen ließ und mit ungezügeltem Appetit weiter aß.

Sanji setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz. Leider bedeutete das, dem Marimo direkt gegenüber zu sitzen, aber er ignorierte ihn.

„Was machen wir, wenn die Marine uns wieder einholt?“, fragte Nami in die Runde. „Früher oder später müssen wir wieder an einer Insel halten. Wenn er uns dort findet, können wir nicht mehr so leicht abhauen.“

Sanji beobachtete die Reaktionen am Tisch: Usopp wurde bleich, Luffy schaute ernst, während er die Ablenkung seiner Nakama dazu nutzte Essen von den anderen Tellern zu stibitzen, und hinter Robins Stirn arbeitete es sichtbar. Chopper warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und wandte sich rasch ab, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick zu Zoro gleiten, dessen Hand sich so stark zusammenballte, dass seine Essstäbchen brachen. Brook räusperte sich.

„Robin, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hattest du eine Theorie geäußert.“, sagte er und Sanji war dankbar, dass die angespannte Stille endlich gebrochen war.

„Ja, aber es ist eben nur eine Theorie. Bisher habe ich noch keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür gefunden, dass sie auch stimmt.“, sagte sie. „Ich vermute, dass seine Teufelskraft auf eine bestimmte Reichweite beschränkt ist. Zwei Meilen oder weniger, denn das war der Abstand, den er zu unserem Schiff hatte. Aber möglicherweise gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, warum er sich nicht zu uns teleportiert hat. Wir dürfen uns nicht in falscher Sicherheit wiegen, sonst kann es uns alle das Leben kosten.“

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!“, rief Usopp bibbernd.

„Robin hat Recht.“, sagte Nami. „Es ist gut möglich, dass das seine Schwäche ist. Aber solange wir keinen richtigen Plan haben, wie wir im gegenübertreten können, sollten wir keine Risiken eingehen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir während der Wache besonders aufmerksam bleiben. Und Franky“, sagte sie zu dem Cyborg gewandt, „haben wir noch genug Cola für einen weiteren Coup de Burst?“

Franky strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn.

„Für einen sollte es noch reichen, aber der würde uns nicht so weit bringen wie der letzte.“

Nami nickte, als hätte sie das bereits erwartet. Sanji bewunderte sie für ihre Weitsicht. Schön und klug, er liebte solche Frauen.

„Wir sollten also auf jeden Fall die Cola-Vorräte auffüllen. Aber keine Sorge, in ein paar Tagen erreichen wir die nächste Insel. Dort sollten wir wenigstens zwei Tage halten, um unsere Vorräte aufzustocken. Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Luffy?“ Sie sah Luffy an, der mit vollem Mund nickte. Nami war neben Robin diejenige, die die meisten Pläne schmiedete, aber trotzdem fragte sie Luffy jedes Mal nach Erlaubnis. Er war schließlich der Captain.

„Ich geh dann mal trainieren.“, sagte Zoro plötzlich und stand abrupt auf; die Bank unter ihm wurde quietschend zurückgeschoben.

„Stell wenigstens deinen Teller ins Spülbecken.“, grummelte Sanji.

Zoro bedachte ihn mit einem angepissten Blick.

„Vergiss es, Koch. Muss ja sonst auch keiner machen.“

Damit verschwand er aus der Küche. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die verwunderten Blicke seiner Nakama auszublenden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Auftritt des Marines, dem Sanji seinen Zustand zu verdanken hat - ich bin gespannt, was ihr von ihm soweit haltet! Und was haltet ihr von Robins Theorie? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sie redeten nicht mehr miteinander.

Fast jeder hatte ihn schon darauf angesprochen und es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Chopper war der erste, der ihn bei einer Routineuntersuchung besorgt angesehen und gefragt hatte, ob er sich mit Zoro gestritten hatte. Er hatte verneint. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht wie ein simpler Streit an, es ging viel tiefer. Aber das sagte er dem kleinen Rentier nicht. Und auch nicht Usopp, der tags darauf seine lange Nase in diese Angelegenheit steckte oder Franky, der seine Prothesen anpasste in der Hoffnung, dass bald der Schmerz in seinen Knien aufhören würde.

Einen Nachteil hatte die Funkstille zwischen ihnen leider: In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich so wenig bewegt wie in den ganzen vorangegangenen Wochen nicht mehr. Es juckte ihn geradezu in den Fingern, irgendetwas zu tun. Abends war er nicht mal annähernd müde und starrte manchmal stundenlang an die Decke, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Er war dazu übergegangen, besonders aufwändige Gerichte zu kochen, um sich mehr zu verausgaben, aber selbst dadurch und trotz noch peniblerem Putzen seiner Küche fehlte ihm etwas.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er darauf kam. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und nach der Pfeife dieses Idioten tanzen.

Brook hatte auch mehrere Kommentare fallen lassen, war aber ansonsten in den letzten Wochen auffallend ruhig um ihn herum gewesen. Sanji hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass er ihn mied, als Brook eines Abends zu ihm in die Küche kam, sich einen Tee aufbrühte und sich dann an die Theke setzte, als hätten sie sich hier verabredet.

Sanji drehte sich nicht sofort zu ihm um. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich damit, einen unsichtbaren Schmierfleck auf einem der Gläser wegzupolieren. Er spürte seinen Blick zwischen den Schulterblättern brennen und schließlich wandte er sich genervt zu ihm um.

„Anfangs war es verletzend, weißt du.“, sagte Brook, bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja fünfzig Jahre Zeit hatte mich daran zu gewöhnen.“

Sanji sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube es wäre hilfreich, wenn du am Anfang anfangen würdest.“, sagte er schließlich.

Brook stützte sein Kinn in seine knochigen Hände.

„Der Anfang … ja, anfangs habe ich gedacht, mein Leben sei vorbei. Und ich bin ja auch tot! Yohoho!“, lachte er. „Aber es gibt Schlimmeres, als einen Teil seines Körpers zu verlieren.“

Sanji presste die Lippen zusammen. Was verstand er denn schon-

Natürlich verstand er es. Brook bestand nur noch aus seinen Knochen und dass er überhaupt noch lebte, war nur seiner speziellen Teufelsfrucht zu verdanken. Aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht ihn so zu bevormunden!

„Es ist anders.“, sagte er deshalb, auch weil er sich nicht mit noch einem Crewmitglied zerstreiten wollte.

„Inwiefern?“, bohrte Brook nach und schlürfte laut aus seiner Tasse.

„Du bist – du kannst froh sein, überhaupt noch zu leben!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Was kümmert es dich denn wie du aussiehst?“

„Yohoho, das ausgerechnet von _dir_ zu hören, ist wirklich eine Überraschung.“ Brook setzte die nun leere Teetasse mit einem Klirren ab. „Du wärst auch beinahe gestorben, also solltest du nicht genauso froh darüber sein zu leben? Und auch wenn ich das hier nicht als ein Wettbewerb ansehe, so habe ich doch weitaus mehr verloren als du.“

Er stand auf und setzte die Tasse in das Spülbecken ab. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch als er sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, war der Blick aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen so ernst wie nie zuvor.

„Und damit meine ich nicht nur mein Fleisch und meine Haut.“

Sanji lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie waren verdammt nah dran gekommen, alle niedergemetzelt zu werden. Die Kraft des Marine war einfach zu überwältigend gewesen. Sie könnten jetzt genauso gut in der Erde liegen, umgeben von Dreck und Würmern. Brook kannte dieses Gefühl – er hatte es selbst erlebt. In all dem Trubel, den sie tagtäglich auf ihren Abenteuern erlebten, war es zu einfach zu vergessen, dass unter ihnen jemand weilte, der nicht nur wesentlich älter als sie alle war, sondern auch den größten aller Schrecken erlebt hatte. Er wusste, wie es war, seiner Crew beim Sterben zuzusehen und dabei absolut machtlos zu sein.

„Tut mir Leid.“, murmelte er beschämt.

„Schon gut.“, murmelte Brook. „Wie gesagt, ich hatte einige Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen tot zu sein. Und jetzt macht es mir die meiste Zeit nichts mehr aus. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ein wenig dankbarer für all das hier bist. Du hast all deine Freunde noch. Du hast niemanden verloren.“

Sanji starrte beschämt auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass Brook Recht hatte, aber es war so verdammt schwer, auch so zu _fühlen_. Wie sollte er sich selbst bloß dazu kriegen, zufrieden mit seiner Situation zu sein?

Brook ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Hoffentlich ließ er ihn bald allein, denn er wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Aber an der Tür angekommen, blieb Brook noch einmal stehen.

„Ich glaube, das Einzige, was dich daran hindert, ist deine Eitelkeit.“

Sanjis Ohren brannten. Er war wütend, weil Brook so direkt mit ihm sprach, aber er hatte auch etwas in ihm getroffen. Die Wahrheit zu hören tat weh. Er war nicht gut darin sich solche Dinge einzugestehen.

Er sah auf. Brook war verschwunden und das war auch gut so. Mit zitternden Fingern kramte er seine Zigaretten und sein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche heraus und zündete sich eine an. Das Nikotin beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Wie sollte er vorankommen? Egal was er tat, ob er für die Mädchen ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzte, Luffy mit Rauchkringeln bespaßte oder Chopper mit einem süßen Gebäck verwöhnte, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sich in ihm Stück für Stück ein Hohlraum bilden. Wenn er abends die Prothesen auszog und sie neben seine Hängematte legte, wenn er sich duschte und dabei den Hocker benutzen musste, den Franky ihm geschreinert hatte, wenn er sah, wie Zoro trainierte, konnte er nicht anders als an alles zu denken, was er verloren hatte. Er hatte seine Freunde nicht verloren und auch nicht sein Leben, aber dennoch war ihm ein wichtiger Teil davon weggerissen worden. Und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, machte er zwei weitere wieder zurück.

Er fing an zu kochen. Das war das Einzige, was ihm noch Freude bereitete und wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er sich so weit ablenken, dass für eine Weile kein Gedanke an seine Beine in ihm aufblitzte.

Er hatte gerade den Herd auf geringe Hitze umgestellt, um den Eintopf für eine Weile köcheln zu lassen, als die Tür erneut aufging. Er drehte sich nicht um. Wenn es Brook war, wollte er nicht weiter mit ihm reden; er hatte bereits genug gesagt, damit er sich schlecht fühlte.

Eine zarte Hand griff an ihm vorbei und nahm sich die Kaffeekanne. Sofort fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen. Robin verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss.

„Entschuldige meine Unhöflichkeit, Robin-swan!“, stotterte er verlegen. „Ich dachte es wäre jemand anders, sonst hätte ich dich nicht ignoriert, als du reingekommen-“

„Schon gut, Herr Koch.“ Robin kicherte damenhaft und sein Herz machte einen Satz. Auch nach all der Zeit, die er mit ihr und Nami-chan verbracht hatte, war er immer noch verliebt in sie. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, bei diesen beiden Schönheiten? Er konnte sie kaum anblicken, ohne von ihrem wallenden Haar oder ihrer weichen Haut abgelenkt zu werden.

„Darf ich dir noch etwas anbieten?“, bot er ihr an. „Ich habe heute früh ein paar Zitronenkekse gebacken.“

„Gerne.“, stimmte Robin zu seiner Überraschung zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er holte die Keksdose aus seinem Versteck heraus, das jedem außer Luffy bekannt war, und arrangierte eine kleine Auswahl der Kekse auf einem separaten Teller. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Topf stellte er den Teller dann vor Robin ab und setzte sich zu ihr.

Robin nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Er beobachtete, wie das dunkle Getränk ihre Lippen benetzte, als sie die Tasse wieder absetzte und sah rasch zur Seite, als sie den Blick hob und ihn mit ihren allwissenden Augen fixierte.

„Wieso dachtest du, ich sei jemand anders? Hast du etwa jemanden erwartet?“

Sie klang, als wüsste sie bereits die Antwort darauf. Sanji liebte ihre Gerissenheit, aber es war ihm unangenehm, wenn diese auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Ach, niemand besonderen. Ich war nur so sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft.“

„Hmm.“ Robin nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck. „Ich habe eben mit Brook gesprochen.“

Sanji wich ihrem Blick aus. Er nahm sich einen Keks, um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen, aber Robin wartete geduldig ab, bis er den Keks gegessen hatte.

„Ich … ich glaube ich habe ihn verletzt.“, sagte er schließlich. Robins Miene veränderte sich nicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Brook sich so leicht verletzen lässt.“

„Aber er hat es selbst gesagt!“, wandte Sanji ein. Robin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mag sein. Aber in erster Linie macht er sich Sorgen.“

Sanji zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hat er mit dir geredet?“

„Das nicht. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, worüber ihr geredet habt.“

Vielleicht hatte sie auch ihr Gespräch belauscht. Sanji wusste, dass Robin immer über alles im Schiff informiert war. Ihre Fähigkeit an jedem beliebigen Ort Augen und Ohren wachsen zu lassen war wie geschaffen für Spionage. Er nahm sich noch einen Keks. Das Zitronenaroma zerging ihm langsam auf der Zunge.

Robin stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre zusammengefalteten Hände. Ihre Mundwinkel umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, dass du dir im Moment eher um jemand anderes Gedanken machen solltest.“

Er wusste sofort wen sie meinte. Anscheinend wollte sich jeder in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Aber er konnte ja schlecht Robin abweisen und so beschloss er einfach gar nichts zu sagen und kaute weiter auf dem Keks herum. Das war unhöflich, aber immer noch besser als die Alternative.

„Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld, weißt du.“

„Ist er denn nicht Schuld?“, konterte Sanji bissig und bereute es sofort. Robins Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Denkst du das wirklich? Glaubst du, dass irgendjemand aus unserer Crew besser reagiert hätte? Dass jemand schneller gewesen wäre?“

„Nein ...“ Sanji rieb sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Bitte, Robin. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich _weiß_ , dass er keine Schuld trägt. Aber ich … manchmal kann ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen.“

„Dir ins Gesicht zu sehen, fällt ihm noch viel schwerer.“, sagte Robin leise. Sanji stockte. „Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, die ersten Tage. Als du noch geschlafen hast und wir nicht wussten, ob du es schaffen würdest oder wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du aufwachst, ist er immer wieder zum Krankenzimmer und zurück gelaufen, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er zu dir gehen sollte oder nicht.“

Am Ende war er geblieben. Hatte sogar seine Tür bewacht.

„Er erwartet nicht von dir, dass du ihm verzeihst. Selbst wenn du es ihm sagen würdest, wüsste er, dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist. Du solltest es ihm erst sagen, wenn du es auch so meinst.“

Sanji dachte an die Nacht zurück, als Zoro in sein Zimmer gekommen war und sich vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er hatte den Schaden wohl schon angerichtet. Und Zoro wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte, hatte es auch damals schon gewusst, aber angenommen.

„Du hast deine Beine auf grausame Weise verloren.“, sagte Robin offen. „Aber kannst du denn nicht auch das Gute darin sehen?“

Sanji starrte sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweites Kopf gewachsen.

„Das Gute? Was zur Hölle soll das denn heißen!“, schrie er und stockte. „Entschuldige, Robin-swan-“

„Zum einen sind deine Beine jetzt viel härter.“, fuhr Robin unbeeindruckt fort. „Sie sind aus einem sehr stabilen Metall und es braucht schon einiges, um überhaupt einen Kratzer zu verursachen. Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast.“

Sanji wurde rot. Hatte sie etwa auch seinen Wutanfall in der Küche mitbekommen?

„Und diese Klingen, die du anfangs so ungewöhnlich fandest – sind diese nicht gut im Kampf zu gebrauchen? Deine Tritte sind damit noch tödlicher, wenn du sie richtig nutzt.“

„Aber ich habe nicht mehr so viel Kraft wie früher.“, widersprach er.

„Dann ändere das doch. Du hast doch einen guten Trainingspartner.“

„Zoro?“ Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lieber nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil-“ Sanji stockte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen noch einmal mit ihm zu trainieren, aber einen wirklichen Grund dafür fand er nicht. Robin lächelte ihn still an. „Im Moment ist böses Blut zwischen uns.“, sagte er schließlich lahm. Zoro dachte, dass er sich selbst verletzen wollte. Bei allem was vorgefallen war, das hatte er nie gewollt.

Robin nahm sich endlich einen Zitronenkeks und bot ihm auch noch einen an. Er nahm ihn an und biss eine Ecke ab, damit er etwas zu tun hatte.

„Ist es dann nicht an der Zeit, über seinen Schatten zu springen?“, fragte sie lächelnd. „Bevor es zu spät ist.“

Der Keks wurde schal in seinem Mund.

 

Er konnte schon von Weitem hören, dass Zoro trainierte. Nicht, dass er das dafür hören musste, schließlich tat der Typ nichts anderes als trainieren, essen und schlafen. In dieser Reihenfolge. Er lehnte sich an die Reling und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Sanji blies den Rauch auf das Meer hinaus. In seinem Magen hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet und er sah unruhig hinauf zum Krähennest.

Er zog mehrfach heftig an der Zigarette, sodass sie bereits nach zwei Minuten verbraucht war, und schmiss sie anschließend ins Meer. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt ging er schließlich zum Mast und kletterte die Leiter zum Krähennest hinauf. Er steckte den Kopf durch die Luke.

Wie erwartet trainierte Zoro. Er hatte den Rücken zu ihm gewandt und stemmte eines seiner größeren Gewichte, die Haut auf seinem Rücken glänzte nass vor Schweiß. Er ächzte vor Anstrengung. Sanji konnte sehen, wie sich seine starken Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung anspannten.

„Musst du eigentlich solche Geräusche machen wenn du trainierst?“, fragte Sanji und zog sich mit beiden Armen ganz hoch.

Zoro erschrak nicht; wahrscheinlich hatte der Mistkerl ihn schon längst wahrgenommen, aber ignoriert. Jetzt legte er vorsichtig das Gewicht ab und nahm sich das Handtuch, das auf der Fensterbank lag. Erst dann drehte er sich zu ihm um.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Verdammt, jetzt war der Moment gekommen. Sanji hatte die vergangenen Tage damit zugebracht sich seine Worte zurechtzulegen, hatte versucht, die Worte so zu formen, damit sie nicht so klangen, als würde er klein beigeben.

Er nahm tief Luft.

„Ichwilldasswirwiedertrainieren!“, ratterte er herunter.

Zoro blinzelte ihn an, verständnislos.

„Was?“

„Bist du taub? Oder hast du jetzt schon Moos in den Ohren?“

Seine Hände zitterten. Keine Ahnung, wieso ihn das hier so nervös machte. Hastig machte er sich noch eine Zigarette an – er war bei der zweiten Packung des Tages – und sog den Rauch in die Lungen.

Zoro wischte sich den Schweiß von der Brust und den Armen.

„Ich hab dich gehört.“, sagte er. Er öffnete eine Flasche Wasser und trank in gierigen Schlucken. „Aber ich will das nicht.“

„Was? Wieso? Du wolltest das doch die ganze Zeit!“

„Trainieren, ja! Aber du willst ja nur mit mir kämpfen! Darauf hab ich keinen Bock.“

Anscheinend hatte Zoro so viel Moos im Hirn, dass er es ihm erst ausbuchstabieren musste.

„Nein, ich meine diesmal wirklich trainieren. So wie du – so wie du gesagt hast.“ Seine Ohren wurden rot und er sah zur Seite, als ob er sie damit verstecken könnte. Zoro sagte nichts. Er sah ihn nur an und wartete ab. Anscheinend wollte der Bastard noch mehr hören. „Okay okay.“ Sanji sog zitternd den Atem ein. „Du lagst falsch, okay? Ich meine, was du gesagt hast, von wegen ich wollte mich selbst verletzen. Das will ich nicht, klar? Ich will nur … stärker werden. Und hiermit klar kommen. Und wenn ich dafür mit dir trainieren muss, dann werde ich es halt tun.“

Jetzt glühte sein ganzes Gesicht, aber es war ihm scheißegal. Wenn Zoro das hier nicht annahm, dann würde er auf den Kerl pfeifen und es irgendwie anders hinkriegen!

Zoro legte sich das Handtuch über die Schulter. Seine Miene veränderte sich nicht, als er auf ihn zukam und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Er musterte ihn, als würde er etwas suchen und dann – plötzlich – grinste er. Sanji zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen und machte einen Schritt zurück. Das war definitiv zu nah.

„Dann lass uns da anfangen, wo wir aufgehört haben!“ Zoro packte das kleine Gewicht, das Sanji bereits kannte, und warf es ihm zu.

Sanji fing es mit Leichtigkeit und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die eine Übung? Mit dem Arm hinter dem Rücken?“, fragte Zoro, als er auf ihn zukam.

Er erinnerte sich nur noch teilweise daran, nickte aber und brachte sich in die Position, an die er sich erinnerte. Die Beine hüftbreit auseinander, den Arm mit der Hantel über seine Schulter nach hinten gestreckt. Zoro seufzte.

„Sag nicht ja, wenn du es nicht so meinst.“, sagte er und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie ein paar Zentimeter näher an seinen Kopf zu bringen. Er berührte den Muskel zwischen seiner Brust und seiner Achsel. „Hier, spürst du die Dehnung?“ Sanji nickte mit hochroten Ohren. Wieso musste ihm der Kerl auch so nahe kommen? „Jetzt führ die Bewegung so aus“, fuhr er fort, während er leicht gegen seinen Arm drückte, „nach oben, bis dein Arm fast gestreckt ist, kurz halten und dann wieder nach unten, bis seine Hand zwischen deinen Schulterblättern ist. Wieder halten und dann wieder von vorn.“

Zoro ließ los und sein Arm sackte sofort nach unten, ehe er den Verlust wieder ausglich. Zoro beobachtete ihn, während er die Übung langsam ausführte, bis er schließlich ein Brennen in seinen Muskeln spürte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ins Schwitzen kam, aber er wollte auch nicht klein beigeben und aufhören.

Aber genau das erwartete der Mooskopf wahrscheinlich von ihm.

„Wie … wie lange noch?“, fragte er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Mach noch drei, dann wechsel zum anderen Arm.“

Wieso neckte er ihn nicht? Es war die perfekte Vorlage gewesen – wäre er etwa schon so schwach, dass er aufhören wollte, wäre er nicht bereit für ein bisschen Anstrengung? Aber er hatte nichts dergleichen gesagt.

Sanji ließ den Arm sinken und nahm das Gewicht in die andere Hand. Die Ausführung der Übung fiel ihm inzwischen viel leichter und Zoro korrigierte seine Haltung nur einmal. Als Zoro ihm das nächste Mal sagte aufzuhören, brannten seine Muskeln auf eine Art, wie er es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Okay, leg dich auf den Rücken.“, sagte Zoro und gab ihm eine zweite Hantel. Diesmal murrte Sanji nicht, sondern legte sich auf den Boden und sah ihn abwartend an. „Streck die Arme aus – nicht durchdrücken – und halte die Hanteln so.“, er berührte ihn kurz am Handgelenk und brachte seine Arme in die richtige Position. Er packte seine Prothesen mit einer Hand und hielt sie fest auf dem Boden, während er die andere Hand über seinen Bauch hielt. „Und jetzt komm bis hierhin hoch. Nacken gerade. Zieh die Schultern nicht nach vorn!“

„Was denn noch?“, knurrte Sanji, kam aber langsam hoch. Seine Bauchmuskeln brannten. Er hatte Zoros Hand noch nicht erreicht, als er sich wieder zurückfallen ließ. „Verdammt.“

Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht schlimm. Versuch es nochmal.“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen und spannte seine Muskeln erneut an. Zoro hielt die Hand auf Höhe seines Bauches; wenn er sie erreichen wollte, musste er sich komplett aufsetzen. Aber es ging einfach nicht; es war, als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere stoppen und ihn daran hindern. Frustriert ließ er sich ein zweites Mal zurückfallen.

„Was soll der Scheiß?“, schrie er die Decke an. „Ich bin doch nicht so schwach!“

Zoro sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Bauchmuskeln sind besonders schwierig.“, sinnierte er und Sanji wollte ihn am liebsten schlagen. „Dadurch, dass du sie wochenlang kaum benutzt hast, sind sie wohl schwächer geworden.“

„Ich bin nicht schwach!“

„Ach, halt die Klappe.“ Zoro hielt wieder die Hand über ihn und grinste ihn fies an. „Beweis mir lieber das Gegenteil.“

Sanji knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Bastard.“, knurrte er, spannte aber die Bauchmuskeln an und versuchte hochzukommen. Er schaffte es auch diesmal nicht, aber diesmal kam er direkt wieder hoch, und noch einmal, und noch einmal, bis seine Bauchmuskeln wie die Hölle brannten. Als er sich schließlich keuchend ein weiteres Mal aufraffte, drückte Zoro ihn wieder runter.

„Das reicht. Zu viel ist nicht gut.“

„Das musst du gerade sagen?“, spottete Sanji. „Lass mich weitermachen, damit ich schneller wieder fit bin.“

„Red keinen Unsinn. Dadurch machst du dich höchstens kaputt.“, sagte Zoro und nahm ihm die Hanteln ab.

„Bist du Experte oder was?“

Zoro starrte ihn nur gelangweilt an.

„Wie wär's stattdessen mit ein paar Beinübungen?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber meine Beine-“

„Ja ja, blabla. Ich rede von deinen Oberschenkeln, Blondie. Oder wie auch immer du deine dünnen Strichbeinchen nennst.“

„Es sind keine-“

„Am besten stellst du dich wieder hin, Beine hüftbreit, Rücken gerade. Los, mach schon.“

Seit wann ließ der Grünkohlkopf sich nicht mehr aus der Reserve locken? Das nervte ihn. Aber er war es gewesen, der ihm ein Friedensangebot gemacht hatte, und so sehr er sich auch mit ihm prügeln wollte, brauchte er doch dieses Training, um diesen Traum irgendwann wieder in die Realität umsetzen zu können.

Er tat also, was der Idiot von ihm verlangte und starrte ihn auffordernd an.

„Jetzt geh in die Hocke – langsam – und halt den Rücken gerade. Spann die Bauchmuskeln an.“

Zoro kam wieder auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den unteren Rücken. Er spürte ihre Hitze durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes.

„Geh so weit runter, wie du kannst. Aber achte auf deine Haltung.“, instruierte Zoro weiter.

Okay, das war mit Abstand die peinlichste Übung, die er jemals erlebt hatte. Sein Arsch ragte nach hinten und er sah aus, als würde er gleich auf's Klo müssen und er durchbohrte Zoro mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Machst du das mit Absicht, Marimo?“, grollte er.

Zoro rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf Mist zu glauben und halt die Klappe.“

Plötzlich legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Bauch und Sanji zuckte zusammen.

„Was soll das denn?“

„Du spannst den Bauch überhaupt nicht an. Und dadurch gehst du ins Hohlkreuz.“

„Mein Bauch tut noch von eben weh, okay?“

„Weniger jammern, mehr anspannen. Los, mach schon.“

Sanji grummelte, spannte aber den Bauch an. Sofort fühlte sich die Haltung besser an. Aber sie war enorm anstrengend. Seine Beine zitterten durch die Anstrengung in seinen Oberschenkeln und mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, wie sehr seine Kraft tatsächlich nachgelassen hatte. Wenigstens verlor er inzwischen nicht mehr so leicht das Gleichgewicht.

„Komm langsam wieder hoch.“, kommandierte Zoro und Sanji war dankbar, als er wieder gerade stand. „Und jetzt wieder von vorn.“

„Du quälst mich gerne, oder?“, presste Sanji heraus, während er wieder in die Hocke ging.

„Ist ein netter Nebeneffekt.“ Sanji sah auf und Zoro grinste ihn fies an.

„Bastard.“, antwortete Sanji, aber diesmal war es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint.

 

Eine neue Routine begann.

Morgens stand Sanji früh auf, wusch seine Beinstümpfe und zog sich anschließend die Prothesen an. Dann weckte er Zoro – jedes Mal auf eine andere Art, was eine Art neues Hobby für ihn geworden war – und ging schonmal in die Küche vor. Zoro folgte ihm wenige Minuten später, wenn er bereits alle Zutaten bereit gelegt hatte, und folgte seinen Anweisungen, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Wenn sie fertig waren, saßen die anderen meist schon hungrig am Tisch und die gesamte Crew aß, was sie zusammen gekocht hatten.

Anschließend, wenn sie zusammen gespült hatten, gingen sie hoch in das Krähennest und trainierten. Während Sanji in der Küche das Sagen hatte, war Zoro im Krähennest derjenige, der die Anweisungen gab. Sanji murrte immer noch, aber er hatte gemerkt, dass der Mooskopf leider in dieser Sache Ahnung hatte.

Er konnte spüren, wie er Tag für Tag stärker wurde, aber _es dauerte einfach ewig_. Jeden Tag wachte er mit Muskelkater auf. Teilweise taten ihm Stellen weh, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er dort Muskeln hatte. Aber es war ein Fortschritt.

Er summte leise vor sich hin, während er am Herd stand und Spiegeleier anbriet. Zoro bereitete Salat zu, was er inzwischen alleine drauf hatte. Die Sonne schien hell durch das Küchenfenster und versprach einen warmen Tag. Er sog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette, einen der wenigen, friedlichen Momente genießend.

Dann schlug die Tür auf und Luffy stürmte herein.

„Sanji! Hunger! Gib mir Essen!“, schrie er; sein Geschrei bohrte sich direkt in Sanjis Hirn.

„Halt die Klappe du Vielfraß!“ Mit einem Bein hielt er Luffy auf Abstand und hinderte ihn daran in die immer noch heiße Pfanne zu greifen. „Und Finger weg, oder es gibt kein Fleisch mehr zum Mittagessen!“

Luffy schmollte.

„Du bist fies!“

Sanji ignorierte ihn und stellte den Herd aus. Er schaufelte die Spiegeleier auf verschiedene Teller, legte Toast, Wurst und Käse dazu und stellte dann alles auf den Tisch. Luffy streckte bereits den Arm aus.

„Wag es ja nicht, etwas anzurühren, bevor die anderen nicht da sind!“

Luffy streckte die Zunge nach ihm aus, lief dann aber Richtung Tür und brüllte einmal den Gang hinunter: „Leute! Es gibt Essen! Beeilt euch, ich habe Hunger und Sanji will mich nichts essen lassen!“

Sanji rollte die Augen. Das war auch eine Methode.

Zoro trat neben ihn und setzte eine große Schüssel mit Salat in die Mitte des Tisches. Sanji beäugte sie kritisch.

„Hast du die Tomaten so geschnitten, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?“

„Ja.“

„Den Salat klein geschnitten?“

„Ja.“

„Die Soße mit dem milden Essig zubereitet?“

„Hör auf mich zu fragen, sonst lasse ich dich heute deine Lieblingsübung machen.“, antwortete Zoro. Sanjis Augenbraue zuckte genervt. Er hasste diese Übung.

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Robin-swan und Nami-chan sich nicht den Magen an deinen Kochkünsten verderben.“

„Tch. Hauptsache deinen _Ladies_ geht es gut, was?“, spottete er, aber bevor Sanji darauf eingehen konnte, trudelten auch schon die anderen ein und jetzt gab es wirklich nichts mehr, was Luffy davon abhielt sich den Mund voller Essen zu stopfen.

Nachdem er Robin mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und Nami mit einer Tasse Jasmintee versorgt hatte, setzte er sich als Letzter an den Tisch. Er knabberte am Toast und versuchte Zoro aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Sie verstanden sich besser in letzter Zeit. Natürlich gingen sie sich immer noch bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Gurgel, aber da Zoro sich immer noch weigerte ordentlich mit ihm zu kämpfen, artete dies meist in ausführlichen Wortgefechten aus. Und wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihm das sogar ein kleines bisschen Spaß.

Aber irgendwie benahm Zoro sich seltsam. Dieser Spruch gerade eben war auch so ein Fall. Sie konnten die ganze Zeit in einem Raum sein, ohne sich miteinander zu streiten, aber sobald jemand anders dazu kam, war er irgendwie bissiger als sonst.

Zoro hatte den Inhalt seines Tellers bereits heruntergeschlungen und schaufelte sich jetzt noch Salat darauf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich eine Hand seinem eigenen Teller näherte und brachte rasch sein Essen außer Reichweite von Luffys Griffeln.

„Oh, das erklärt einiges.“, sagte Robin plötzlich. Sie hatte die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und zeigte auf einen winzigen Artikel ganz am Rand.

„Was steht denn da?“, schmatzte Zoro mit vollem Mund. Sanji funkelte ihn an.

„Hör auf Robin-swan mit deinen abartigen Manieren zu beleidigen!“

Zoro sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Dann öffnete er seinen immer noch vollen Mund.

„Du Bastard! Hör auf so eklig zu sein! Hast du gar keinen Anstand? - Ach, entschuldigt mich für die Ausdrucksweise! Zoro bringt immer nur die schlechteste Seite an mir hervor.“, sagte er schließlich an Robin und Nami gewandt. Zoro verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Robin lächelte gutmütig.

„Offenbar weiß die Marine jetzt, dass du noch lebst.“, sagte sie und deutete auf eine Stelle in dem Artikel. „Sie haben deinen Steckbrief wieder aufgenommen und auch dein Kopfgeld geändert.“

„Was? Wie viel?“, riefen alle auf einmal.

„40 Tausend Beli.“

Sanji fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Was? Wieso so wenig? Ich hatte mal viermal so viel!“

Robin sagte nichts, aber Sanji wusste, was alle hier am Tisch dachten. Sein Zustand war kein Geheimnis mehr. Vermutlich war er in der Stadt, in der sie seinen durchgestrichenen Steckbrief entdeckt hatten, erkannt worden.

„Deswegen war der Marineoffizier hinter uns her.“, schlussfolgerte Nami. „Er hat Wind davon bekommen und wollte beenden, was er angefangen hat.“

„Ist doch egal warum! Hauptsache ist, dass wir das nächste Mal vorbereitet sind.“, sagte Zoro.

„Aber wie?“ Nami stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand. „Bisher haben wir keine Chance außer Abstand zu halten. Falls es wirklich stimmt und er eine gewisse Reichweite hat.“

„Was sollte ihn sonst aufgehalten haben?“

Sie sahen sich ratlos an. Das war ein Gegner, den sie nicht durch schiere Kraft besiegen konnten. Selbst Luffy konnte ihm nichts anhaben.

Robin stand auf.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek und schaue nach, ob ich Informationen über seine Teufelsfrucht finde.“

Sie nahm ihre Kaffeetasse und verschwand. Für einige Augenblicke sagte niemand etwas, dann räusperte sich Nami.

„Hm … wir sind in der Nähe der Inselgruppe Os.“, stellte sie fest. „Die Inseln sind für ihre Technik bekannt. Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas, das uns weiterhilft.“

„Super!“, rief Franky. „Dann kann ich endlich unsere Cola-Vorräte auffüllen. Und vielleicht finde ich da noch etwas Cooles für deine Prothesen, Sanji-bro!“

„Dann schreibe ich an meinem Musikstück weiter. Yohoho!“

„Und ich muss noch Munition vorbereiten!“

„Sanji, Nachtisch!“

„Das war das Frühstück, du Nimmersatt!“

Sanji rieb sich frustriert das Gesicht, während sich die Küche langsam leerte. Es sah mal wieder aus, als wäre ein Hurrikan durch den Raum getobt; die schmutzigen Teller waren quer über den Tisch verteilt und das Besteck hatte auf das Holz des Tisches gekleckert. Auf dem Herd standen mehrere Pfannen, in denen er die Spiegeleier und den Toast angebraten hatte. Es würde eine Weile dauern, das alles zu spülen und aufzuräumen.

Seufzend schob der den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte er das nicht eigenständig gekonnt.

„Beweg dich, Marimo, und hilf mir.“, sagte er über die Schulter gewandt. Zoro stand ohne zu murren auf und stellte sich neben ihn an das Spülbecken. Noch so ein Wunder.

Überhaupt waren sie in letzter Zeit erstaunlich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es irritierte ihn immer noch, wenn er bei den Übungen etwas falsch machte – und es gab jede Menge, was er falsch machte, wenn man dem Algenkopf Glauben schenken mochte – aber er ging ihm dafür nicht mehr an die Gurgel. Und Zoro selbst half ihm bereitwillig in der Küche. Fast war er versucht ihm eine Schürze umzubinden, einfach nur um zu sehen, wie er reagierte.

Zoro reichte ihm einen nassen Teller, den er annahm und abtrocknete.

„Heute Abend wieder Training?“, fragte Sanji, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Zoro machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch.

„Hm. Hast du etwa noch nicht genug?“, fragte er.

Sanjis Augenbraue zuckte.

„Glaubst du, ich schaffe das nicht?“

Zoro seufzte.

„Ich denke nur, dass du dich nicht überanstrengen … ach, was soll's. Ist deine Sache.“

Sanji grinste siegessicher. Sie beeilten sich die Küche auf Vordermann zu bringen und zu zweit glänzte der Raum bald wieder wie neu. Als Sanji die letzten Teller in den Schrank räumte, stellte Zoro gerade den Besen in die Ecke und deutete mit dem Daumen nach draußen.

„Also dann, mach hinne. Je schneller wir mit dem Training durch sind, desto schneller komm ich an meinen Sake.“

Er nahm sich besagte Flasche und verschwand.

„Säufer.“, schnaufte Sanji, aber er folgte ihm.

Er hatte bereits den ganzen Tag auf den Prothesen gestanden, mitsamt dem Training, das er am Vormittag gehabt hatte. Seine Knie taten inzwischen weh, aber er wusste auch, dass es mit jedem Tag besser wurde.

Zoro schmiss ihm eine Hantel entgegen, als er gerade durch die Luke im Krähennest stieg und er fing sie fast ohne hinzusehen. Zoro grinste ihn an.

„Deine Reflexe sind noch die alten.“, sagte er.

Sanji beschloss darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern stellte sich mit der Hantel in die vertraute Position.

„So wie immer?“, fragte er, wartete aber Zoros Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Die Übungen waren ihm nach kurzer Zeit vertraut geworden und er konnte sie im Schlaf durchführen. Behauptete er jedenfalls, Zoro war da anderer Meinung.

„Du neigst immer noch dazu, den Arm zu weit weg vom Kopf zu halten.“, sagte Zoro und drückte seinen Arm mit den Fingerspitzen in die richtige Richtung. Die Berührung war ihm inzwischen vertraut geworden. Auch wenn er sich sonst nicht von ihm antatschen ließ, hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass der Marimo ihn zumindest während dem Training anfassen durfte, um ihn zu korrigieren.

Sie gingen die üblichen Übungen durch. Schon bald spürte er das bekannte Brennen in seinen Muskeln, nur dass es diesmal viel stärker war als in den letzten Tagen. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass er sich bereits vormittags angestrengt hatte. Er zwang sich durch die letzten Übungen, während ihm der Schweiß die Stirn hinunterlief.

Er ging in die Hocke, die Arme mit den Gewichten nach vorne gestreckt. Er hasste diese Übung, weil sich seine Beine danach immer anfühlten, als hätte man sie in Schraubstöcke gezwängt. Seine Beine zitterten, aber er schaffte es wieder hochzukommen. Sein Herz pochte hart in seiner Brust. Erneut ging er runter, das Ziehen in seinen Muskeln beinahe unerträglich. Er blinzelte, der Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen. Ein Nerv in seinem Knie zuckte und er wollte wieder hochkommen, aber seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, doch plötzlich ließ seine Kraft ganz nach und seine Beine klappten zusammen.

Blitzschnell sprang Zoro vor und packte ihn unter den Armen.

„Du Idiot.“, sagte er. „Ich hab gewusst, dass zweimal am Tag zu viel ist.“

„Ich bin nicht schwach!“, protestierte Sanji, als er sich von Zoro auf die Fensterbank hieven ließ. Eine Flasche Wasser wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt; er hatte sie in der Stunde, in der sie trainiert hatten, nicht einmal angerührt.

„Hab ich auch nicht gesagt.“

„Wieso dauert es dann so lange? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ewig brauche.“

Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern. Sanji sah ihn schmollend an.

„Bei dir dauert es doch auch nicht lange! Du brauchst deine Riesengewichte nur angucken und dir wachsen schon Muskeln.“

„Jeder ist unterschiedlich. Du baust halt nicht so schnell Muskeln auf.“

„Du meinst, dass ich schlechter darin bin.“

„Nein, du Schwachkopf! Hör mir doch mal zu, als ständig nur das zu hören, was du hören willst!“ Zoro funkelte ihn wütend an. „Es bedeutet nicht, dass du schwach bist, sondern dass deine Stärken woanders liegen.“

Sanji sah ihn an, nicht überzeugt.

„Du bist nicht dafür gemacht, übermäßig viele Muskeln aufzubauen. Dafür bist du viel agiler als ich. Ich könnte mich gar nicht so schnell bewegen wie du.“

„Aha, war das etwa ein Kompliment?“, triezte Sanji ihn.

„Ach, bild dir nichts drauf ein, Kringelbraue.“, schnaufte Zoro und öffnete die Sakeflasche, die neben ihm auf der Fensterbank stand. Sanji grinste; irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt besser. Vielleicht hatte der Typ doch nicht nur Moos in seinem Kopf. Zoro setzte die Flasche an seinem Mund an und trank direkt daraus.

„Hey, gib mir auch was ab.“

Zoro hob eine Augenbraue.

„Seit wann trinkst du Sake?“, fragte er, während er ihm die Flasche reichte. „Wenn du überhaupt was trinkst, dann doch meistens Wein.“

„Sake ist auch Wein, Dummkopf.“ Sanji beäugte die Flasche kritisch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck daraus. Schmeckte gar nicht übel.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie nebeneinander und teilten sich still den Alkohol. Sanji starrte durch das Fenster auf das Meer hinaus, das langsam in Schwarz getaucht wurde. Auch wenn Zoro ihn ein wenig aufgemuntert hatte, so dauerte es ihm trotzdem viel zu lange. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor; dieser Kampf gegen den Teufelsfruchtnutzer und das Aufwachen im Krankenbett. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Kalt?“, fragte Zoro ihn von der Seite. Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du“, fuhr Zoro fort, als hätte er ihm irgendein verdammtes Zeichen gegeben weiter zu quatschen, „ich denke, dass du schon riesige Fortschritte gemacht hast.“

Sanji schnaufte.

„Ja, von wegen. Ich kann ja noch nicht mal den ganzen Tag in diesen Dingern laufen ohne abends Schmerzen zu haben!“

„Aber du kannst laufen.“

Sanji sah zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Noch vor wenigen Wochen konntest du nicht laufen – verdammt, du konntest dich ja noch nicht mal alleine anziehen ohne dir von jemandem helfen zu lassen, du hattest Schwierigkeiten mit Treppen-“

„Ja ja, hab schon verstanden! Alles ist super toll.“ Sanji seufzte laut. Zoro zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin nur frustriert.“

„Verständlich.“

War es seltsam von ihm, sich von demjenigen aufmuntern zu lassen, der an seinem Schicksal Schuld war? Es war wohl besser nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Sanji deutete auf die Sake-Flasche.

„Wie viel ist noch drin?“, fragte er und Zoro schwang die Flasche abschätzend hin und her.

„Vielleicht zwei oder drei Schlucke.“

„Gib her.“

Bevor Zoro protestieren konnte, hatte er ihm die Flasche aus der Hand genommen und trank den Sake in großen Schlucken leer.

„Hey! Ich wollte auch noch was davon haben!“

„Dann hol eine zweite.“

Zoro sah ihn irritiert an.

„Willst du dich etwa betrinken?“

„Was dagegen?“

Zoro starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann stand er auf und ging zur Luke.

„Nur damit du's weißt, ich werde morgen beim Training keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen.“

„Aye aye.“ Sanji winkte ihm nachlässig hinterher.

 

Wenige Minuten später kam Zoro wieder, eine zweite Flasche Sake in der Hand. Sanji saß immer noch auf der Fensterbank und blies Trübsal. Es ging ihm gewaltig auf den Sack. Dieser Idiot dachte anscheinend, dass ihn doppelt so viel Training auch doppelt so schnell an sein Ziel bringen würde, aber in Wahrheit verlangsamte es seinen Fortschritt nur. Er konnte verstehen, wenn er frustriert war, aber wenn er so weitermachte, verfing er sich nur in einem ewigen Kreislauf aus Frustration und Selbstverletzung.

Er setzte sich zu ihm und öffnete mit einem geübten Handgriff den Sake.

„Prost.“

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und reichte Sanji die Flasche. Das Training musste ihn ausgelaugt haben und der Alkohol würde ihm sicher nicht helfen. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht mal annähernd beschwipst; seine Toleranz war einfach zu hoch dafür.

Nachdem Sanji einen weiteren Schluck genommen hatte, verzog er plötzlich das Gesicht und rieb sich den Oberschenkel. Zoro linste zu seinen Beinen hinunter.

Natürlich, seine Beine mussten nach dem langen Tag weh tun. Wenn sie abends zusammen die Küche aufgeräumt hatten, hatte er sich manchmal den Rollstuhl zur Sitzbank hingezogen und die Prothesen abgenommen, einen Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht. Zoro hatte Chopper gefragt, ob er da nicht etwas machen könnte, aber Chopper hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass das vollkommen normal sei und die Haut an Sanjis Knien einfach noch ein wenig Zeit bräuchte und im Moment noch sehr sensibel sei.

„Du kannst sie ruhig ausziehen, wenn du willst.“, begann Zoro vorsichtig. Sanjis Blick zuckte zu ihm. „Ich seh doch, dass dir die Beine wehtun. Also kannst du sie ruhig ausziehen, die Prothesen meine ich.“

Sanji starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und zu seinem Erstaunen sah er, wie die Spitzen seiner Ohren anfingen rot zu werden. Was hatte er denn jetzt gesagt?

„Ich hab nur etwas Muskelkater. Kein Grund sie auszuziehen.“, antwortete er knapp und trank weiter.

Diesen Idioten musste man zu seinem Glück zwingen. Zoro packte seine Beine und hievte sie hoch auf seinen Schoß.

„H-Hey!“, protestierte Sanji und ließ fast die Flasche fallen. Er zappelte, aber Zoro hielt ihn fest.

„Wehe du verschüttest den Sake, Kringelbraue.“, murmelte er, schob Sanjis Hosenbeine hoch und drückte seine Daumen in seine Oberschenkel.

„Was soll das – ooooh-“, brach Sanji ab und Zoro grinste. Der Koch hatte nicht gelogen, seine Muskeln waren verdammt hart. Sie mussten höllisch weh tun. Zu seiner Belustigung glühten seine Ohren immer noch feuerrot.

„Es ist dir peinlich.“, sagte er ihm, nur um ihn zu ärgern, während er mit beiden Daumen einen Muskel entlangfuhr. Kein Wunder, dass seine Tritte so tödlich waren, seine Beine bestanden praktisch nur aus Muskeln. Leider kam er nur an die obere Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel dran, da der Rest in der Prothese steckte. Aber vermutlich würde er nicht allzu gut reagieren, wenn er sie ihm auszog.

Sanji beobachtete seine Bewegungen akribisch.

„Ich will nicht, dass du sie berührst.“, grummelte er, ließ seine Beine aber auf ihm liegen. Er schluckte. „Findest du es nicht eklig?“

Zoro zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Meinte er seine Beine? Er hätte blind sein müssen, um nicht zu merken, dass Sanji es mied seine Beine zu sehen. Und die Form der Prothesen verhinderte es eng anliegende Hosen zu tragen und so war er zu kurzen Hosen praktisch gezwungen. Er konnte sie nicht verstecken.

„Meinst du deine Beine oder die Prothesen?“, fragte er und Sanji zuckte zusammen.

„Beides.“

Er machte Anstalten seine Beine herunterzunehmen, doch Zoro packte sie fester; seine Finger streiften das kalte Metall, das an der Mitte seines Oberschenkels ansetzte. Sanji sog scharf den Atem ein.

Hatte er hiermit ein Problem? Er ließ seine Finger weiter nach unten gleiten, über das glatte Metall. Es gab ein wenig nach, als hätte Franky noch etwas anderes mit hineingearbeitet. Seine Finger glitten weiter nach unten, bis zum Kniegelenk. Ab hier war das Bein nur noch künstlich. Es war offensichtlich von der Form der Prothese, das hierunter kein Bein aus Fleisch und Blut mehr war. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust dachte er an den Moment zurück, in dem er seine Beine vom Rest seines Körpers getrennt hatte. Muskeln, Sehnen, Knochen – das alles war kein Hindernis für sein Schwert gewesen. Es hatte sich fast nach nichts angefühlt.

Die Metall wurde unter seinen Fingern warm. Wieso hatte er hiermit angefangen? Es war gefährliches Terrain.

Sanji starrte ihn an. Er sollte nicht in Gedanken versinken; vor allem nicht in _solchen_. Er legte seine Hände wieder auf seine Oberschenkel und fuhr fort sie zu massieren.

„Glaubst du ich ekle mich vor etwas, an dem ich selbst Schuld habe?“, fragte er und konnte einen Hauch von Zorn in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Waren sie nicht immer ebenbürtig gewesen? Sanji mochte sich minderwertig fühlen, aber seit diesem Tag hatte vielmehr er das Gefühl dieser Crew nicht mehr würdig zu sein.

„Spielt das denn eine Rolle?“ Sanjis Stimme klang angespannt, als würde er jeden Augenblick aufspringen wollen. „Diese Prothesen sind nur ein Haufen Metall. Sie fühlen sich kalt und hart an und ich muss sie _ölen_ , damit sie nicht verschleißen! Es fühlt sich wie ein Ersatz an, weil es nur ein Ersatz ist.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Zoro sah, dass sie zitterte und für einen Moment lang überfiel ihn der verrückte Gedanke sie in seine zu nehmen und sein Atem stockte kaum merklich. Sanji schien nichts zu merken. „Ich fühle nichts mit ihnen! Sie sind einfach nur tot.“

„Aber du kannst mit ihnen laufen.“, sagte er, halb, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Langsam lockerte sich der Muskel unter der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Finger.

„Du kannst mit ihnen laufen, du kannst mit ihnen laufen, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein? Meine Beine sind für mehr da als nur zum _Laufen_!“

„Wozu denn noch?“

„Wozu-“ Sanji stockte. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. „Das ist – es ist nicht wirklich ein Zweck, aber – sie sahen – meine Beine sahen gut aus, okay?“, schoss es aus ihm heraus. „Sie hatten eine schöne Form, sie hatten ein paar Haare, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig – nicht so wie bei dir, so komplett ohne Haare, total unmännlich! Und sie waren verdammt nochmal stark! Ich habe so viel damit trainiert und alles für nichts! Und jetzt lauf ich auf diesen verdammten Metallstäben rum und wenn wir irgendwo Anker legen, kann ich den Mädchen auf der Insel nicht mehr meine Aufwartung machen – wer will schon einen Krüppel? Also scheiß ich auf's Laufen, das ist nicht das Einzige, das ich verloren habe!“

Sanji atmete schwer. Zoros Finger hatten sich in seine Oberschenkel gegraben.

„Ernsthaft?“ Zoro konnte es nicht fassen. „Dann ist es dir also wichtiger gut auszusehen, als in dieser Crew zu sein?“

Sanji zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Was – nein, das habe ich nicht-“

Hastig zog er seine Beine zurück und rappelte sich auf. Zoro streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und packte sein Hosenbein; er stolperte, Zoro schlang seinen Arm um seinen Bauch und zog ihn zurück auf die Fensterbank. Sanji wehrte sich, aber ohne Erfolg und schließlich schnaubte er und kreuzte eingeschnappt die Arme vor den Körper.

„Was ist es dann? Wenn es das Wichtigste ist in der Crew zu bleiben, wieso ist es dir dann so wichtig _gut auszusehen_?“ Er sprach es aus, als wäre es irgendetwas Krankhaftes und Sanji verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem verbitterten Lächeln. Zoro runzelte die Stirn; das passte gar nicht zu ihm. Sanji saß ganz nah neben ihm, ihre Beine aneinandergepresst. Seine Wärme brannte sich durch bis zu seinen Armen, die ihn immer noch fest an Ort und Stelle hielten.

Sanji zögerte. Er kaute nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wangen herum.

„Das kannst du nicht verstehen.“, sagte er schließlich und Zoro seufzte entnervt.

„Versuch's mal. Vielleicht verstehe ich's ja doch, in meinem Kopf ist nämlich nicht nur Gemüse, Kringelbraue.“

„Es ist nicht so einfach, okay?“ Sanji ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht so wichtig ist. Und es ist auch nicht so wichtig, nicht für dich oder Luffy. Ich weiß, dass ich nur darauf fokussiert sein sollte stärker zu werden. Aber … wenn ich morgens in den Spiegel schaue … dann bin das nicht mehr ich.“

„Schwachsinn.“, kommentierte Zoro trocken.

„Nein, ich bin – ich erkenne mich nicht wieder, nicht da unten. Es fühlt sich nicht mehr an wie mein Körper. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die Prothesen, sondern auch meine Beine. Also das, was übrig geblieben ist. Ich sehe meine Oberschenkel an und denke – ich ekle mich davor.“, gestand er schließlich und Zoro war sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar sein sollte, dass Sanji so ein Geheimnis mit ihm teilte oder nicht.

„Als ich diese Narbe bekommen habe“, begann er schließlich und deutete auf die große, wulstige Narbe, die quer über seinen Oberkörper lief, „war mein erster Gedanke Scham. Ich wollte mich auch nicht mehr ansehen, aber nicht, weil mir mein Körper nicht mehr gefiel, sondern, weil ich versagt habe. Ich habe gegen Mihawk gekämpft und er hat mich aussehen lassen wie ein Kind. Heute weiß ich, dass ich damals auch eins war.“ Zoros Halt um Sanji wurde stärker, während dieser ihm still zuhörte. „Nicht du bist es, der sich nicht mehr ansehen können sollte. Weil es nicht dein Versagen ist, das du im Spiegel siehst. Es ist meins.“

Sanjis Augen weiteten sich. Dann blitzten sie wütend auf.

„Jetzt hör aber auf mit deiner Mitleids-Party!“, grollte er ihn an. „Ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass du dich in deinen Schuldgefühlen suhlen sollst.“

„Pech gehabt. Ich kann's mir halt auch nicht aussuchen.“, grummelte Zoro.

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Zoro spürte die Anspannung in seinen Oberschenkeln.

„Ach scheiße, na gut.“, murrte Sanji schließlich. „Ich will nicht, dass du Schuldgefühle hast, aber ich kann es dir ja schlecht verbieten.“ Sanji starrte hinaus auf das offene Meer, das inzwischen gänzlich in Schwärze versunken war. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen fertig machst, okay? Und jetzt nimm deine Griffel weg von mir, oder hast du's irgendwie nötig?“ Er schob ihn mit beiden Armen von sich weg, während Zoro erstarrte.

Wieso hatte er das nicht früher gemerkt? Alle Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber, die vielen Stunden der Meditation, all das hatte ihm anscheinend nicht geholfen das eine Offensichtliche zu erkennen.

Seine Finger kribbelten noch dort, wo er ihn angefasst hatte und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, seine Hände wieder auf seine Oberschenkel zu legen. Sanji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn an.

„Hey, Mooshirn.“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Bist du noch da oder ist dein Hirn gerade zugewachsen?“

Zoro blinzelte und sah ihn an – Sanjis blaue Augen starrten klar zurück.

Scheiße.

Er hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm was ist Zoro wohl gerade klar geworden? ;)  
> Und was haltet ihr von Sanjis Gedanken zu den Prothesen?


	8. Chapter 8

Wie von Nami vorhergesagt kam bald eine Inselgruppe in Sicht. Sanji trat an den Rand der Reling, als sie sich langsam der Küste näherten. Die Temperaturen waren schon seit Stunden immer weiter nach unten gefallen und als er eben auf das Thermometer geschaut hatte, das neben dem Ausgang zum mittleren Deck an der Wand hing, hatte es eine Außentemperatur von minus zwölf Grad Celsius angezeigt. Dementsprechend hatte er sich dann auch gekleidet: Über sein T-Shirt hatte er seinen Lieblingspulli angezogen, dazu eine weite Hose, die er selbst mit seinen unpraktisch geformten Prothesen anziehen konnte. Er weigerte sich normalerweise die Hose anzuziehen, da sie viel zu alt und verblichen war. Aber unter dem dicken, mit Fell gesäumten Wintermantel verschwand sie zum Glück.

Zoro trat neben ihn, ebenso gekleidet wie er. Seine drei Schwerter hatte er wie üblich an die Hüfte gebunden. Seine Ohren und Wangen waren bereits rot vor Kälte, obwohl er noch keine fünf Minuten draußen war. Es kollidierte wunderbar mit seinen grünen Haaren und Sanji kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Seltsame Inseln.“, bemerkte Zoro. Sanji kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Wind pfiff ihm scharf um die Ohren und er zog sich die Kapuze enger um den Kopf.

Zoro hatte Recht. Die Inselgruppe bestand aus fünf Inseln verschiedener Größe, jede einzelne von ihnen durch massive Brücken verbunden. Selbst von hier, noch mindestens eine Stunde von der Küste entfernt, konnte er die riesigen Schlote erkennen, die wie tote Bäume auf jeder der Inseln in die Höhe ragten und schwarzen Rauch in die Luft bliesen.

„Erinnert mich an Karakuri.“ Franky trat neben sie. Sein Wintermantel spannte sich um seine riesigen Schultern und zu seinem Leidwesen erkannte Sanji, dass er immer noch keine Hosen trug. Die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Sie sahen ihn beide verwirrt an. „Das ist die Insel, auf die es mich für die letzten zwei Jahre verschlagen hat. Von dort habe ich auch meine supercoolen Erfindungen!“, grinste er und warf sich in Pose. „ _Super_!“

Sanjis Zähne klapperten vor Kälte und er wippte ein wenig auf der Stelle. Wie konnte es nur irgendjemand bei dieser Kälte aushalten?

Franky rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.

„Vielleicht finde ich hier ein paar Ersatzteile für mich.“ Er schob sich die Sonnenbrille höher auf die Nase. „Und vielleicht finde ich auch etwas Cooles für dich, Sanji-bro!“

Sanji lächelte gezwungen; er wollte nicht in den gleichen Haufen geworfen werden wie Franky, er war schließlich kein Cyborg – oder etwa doch? Ab wann war man überhaupt einer; galt das schon bei einem Körperteil aus Metall oder musste man erst so verrückt wie Franky sein und praktisch nur noch auf Cola laufen?

„K-komm, lass uns reingehen. Hier friert man sich ja den Arsch ab.“, bibberte Zoro und Sanji grinste. Er folgte Zoro in die Küche, wo er ihnen einen heißen Tee zubereitete.

 

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später legten sie endlich Anker. Sanji war einerseits froh endlich vom Schiff herunterzukommen – so sehr er seine Freunde auch liebte, nach einer gewissen Zeit auf so engen Raum zerrten sie einfach an seinen Nerven. Das galt natürlich nicht für seine zauberhaften Ladies. Andererseits bedeutete das auch ins Ungewisse zu gehen – niemand wusste, welche Gefahren auf den Inseln lauern konnten. Nami sagte zwar, dass die Marinebasis hier nur klein war und keine große Gefahr darstellte, aber man konnte nie wissen. Wenn ihm die Reise mit Luffy eins beigebracht hatte, dann, dass es meistens genau anders herum kam, als man dachte.

Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und kletterte über die Reling hinunter auf den Steg. Robin, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte das Schiff zu bewachen, stand oben an Bord und winkte ihnen zu. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Was würde er dafür geben jetzt mit ihr alleine an Bord zu sein! Aber leider musste er sich ja darum kümmern die leeren Vorratskammern zu füllen, an denen vor allem sein Captain schuld war.

„Auf geht’s!“

Nami seufzte, als Luffy los sprintete und sich der Rest der Crew ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Der übliche Wahnsinn. Sanji zündete sich eine Zigarette an, steckte sie in den Mund und ließ seine Hände dann in die Wärme seiner Jackentaschen gleiten.

Da es auf der mittleren Insel eine kleine Marinebasis gab, waren sie um eine der kleineren Inseln herumgefahren und hatten in einer schmalen Bucht Anker gelegt. Der Weg unter ihnen war von Schnee bedeckt und wurde offenbar nicht sonderlich häufig genutzt. Er führte zu einer kleinen Ansammlung von Häusern, die nach und nach in die Stadt hineinwuchs.

Nach einer Weile verbreiterte sich der Pfad zu einer Straße. Der Schnee war ordentlich weg geschaufelt worden; die Straße unter ihnen war aus dunklem Stein, durch das silberne Fäden führten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Sanji, dass es sich um Metall handelte. Seine Prothesen klapperten laut bei jedem Schritt.

Er beobachtete seine Umgebung genau. Der Schock von vor ein paar Tagen saß ihm noch tief in den Knochen und er wollte vermeiden aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen zu werden. Außerdem war ihm diese Stadt nicht geheuer – auch wenn er nicht genau seinen Finger auf den Grund dafür legen konnte.

„Wenn du weiter so angespannt guckst, friert dein Gesicht noch so ein.“, merkte Zoro an. Sanji hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er neben ihm ging.

„Kümmer dich lieber darum, dass dein Graskopf in dieser Kälte nicht abstirbt.“, brummte er und nahm einen letzten Zug aus seiner Zigarette, ehe er den Stummel auf den Boden warf und die Glut mit der Spitze der Prothese erstickte.

„Pah.“ Zoro blinzelte, lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm vor und grinste breit. „Du hast echt kein Recht so zu reden, immerhin ist es _dein_ Bart, von dem Eiszapfen runterhängen!“

Das war definitiv zu nah; Sanji trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Idiot hatte sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt ihm ständig zu nah zu kommen. Er fasste sich an seinen Kinnbart; tatsächlich konnte er mehrere kleine harte Eiszapfen fühlen, die sich dort gebildet hatten. Verärgert zupfte er sie ab. Scheiß arschkalte Insel. Er war froh, wenn sie hier wieder abhauen konnten. Ach was, er war schon froh, wenn er endlich wieder in seiner Küche war und sich am Herd wärmen konnte.

Als sie sich der Stadt näherten, bemerkte Sanji erst, wie riesig die Schlote waren, die sie aus der Ferne gesehen hatten. Das hier war keine Stadt, es war eine _Fabrik_. Er fühlte sich wie in einer Kolonne von Ameisen, während die Schlote immer höher über ihre Köpfen ragten. Die Häuser, die um sie herum gesprenkelt aus dem Boden sprossen, waren niedrig und beinahe schwarz von Ruß.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie auf Menschen trafen. Eingepackt in warme Winterkleidung, die Gesichter hinter mehreren Lagen dicker Wolle versteckt, konnte er kaum erkennen ob es sich um Frauen oder Männer handelte. Seine Nasenspitze brannte vor Kälte und er rieb sich darüber, ehe er sich eine zweite Zigarette anzündete.

Je näher sie dem Zentrum der Stadt kamen, desto voller wurde es. Hier und da gingen sie an ein paar Marines vorbei, doch durch ihre dicke Winterkleidung erkannte sie niemand. Anfangs hatte die Stadt auf ihn fast den Eindruck gemacht verlassen zu sein, aber offenbar spielte sich der Großteil des Lebens einfach im Stadtzentrum ab. Trotzdem sah es nicht so aus, als würden sie hier bekommen was sie brauchten.

Er wandte sich zu Nami um.

„Nami-chan, bist du sicher, dass wir hier-“

Sie war nicht da. Neben ihm standen nur noch Franky, Usopp und Zoro. Wie hatte dieser orientierungslose Idiot es geschafft bei der Gruppe zu bleiben, wenn der Rest verschwunden war? Oder waren sie diejenigen, die sich verlaufen hatten und er hatte es nur nicht gemerkt? War Zoros Blödheit ansteckend?

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte er in die Runde. Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich machte der Idiot sich keine Sorgen; für ihn war es ja der Normalzustand irgendwo allein herumzulaufen.

„Wir werden sie schon wiederfinden.“ Franky schlug ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, mit einer Härte, die ihn in die Knie gehen ließ. „Luffy-bro ist schließlich kaum zu übersehen!“

Sanji nickte, aber innerlich hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte keine Angst vor den Marine in der Basis, es waren alles kleine Fische, die er inzwischen besiegen können sollte. Und ansonsten hatte er ja noch die anderen bei seiner Seite. Aber was war, wenn dieser Offizier ihnen gefolgt war? Er hatte sie schon einmal gefunden, also konnte er es auch nochmal tun.

Angespannt folgte er den anderen. Franky und Usopp hielten vor einem der Häuser, über dessen Türrahmen der Schriftzug „Metalle An- und Verkauf“ stand. Zoro wanderte weiter und Sanji packte ihn schnell am Kragen, damit er ihn nicht auch noch verlor.

„Was soll das?“, grummelte Zoro ihn an.

„Du bist echt zu blöd um geradeaus zu laufen, was?“, fauchte Sanji. „Geh da rein.“, sagte er dann und zeigte auf den Laden, in dem Franky und Usopp bereits verschwunden waren.

„Hättet ja sagen können, dass ihr hier rein wollt.“, motzte Zoro, ließ sich aber von ihm durch die Tür schieben.

Als Sanji eintrat, nahm er sofort einen scharfen Geruch wahr und er rümpfte die Nase. Es roch nach Metall und Öl. Die Wände und ein Großteil des Raumes waren mit Regalen vollgestopft, die randvoll mit Blechen und Schrauben in kleinen Kistchen waren. Eine Tür führte weiter in das Gebäude hinein, aber sie war mit eine schweren Vorhang verdeckt worden. Es erinnerte ihn stark an Frankys Werkstatt.

„Ah, Besucher!“ Hinter einem der Regale kam ein schmächtiger Mann hervor. In seinem schütteren weißen Haar waren Rußflecken. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Wir wollten uns nur etwas umsehen.“, meinte Usopp, während Franky die Regale näher inspizierte.  
„Nur zu! Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen.“, sagte der Mann freundlich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sanjis Füße, die unter seinem Wintermantel herausragten. Sanji trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück; seine Prothesen klapperten laut auf dem steinernen Boden des Geschäfts. Dass jemand seine Behinderung sah, war das Letzte, was er wollte.

Der Verkäufer beäugte ihn interessiert.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber dürfte ich … dürfte ich das mal sehen?“, fragte er.

„Da gibt es nichts Spannendes zu sehen.“ Er hoffte, dass sie bald von hier verschwinden konnten. Selbst hier war es kalt, die Fugen am Türrahmen waren nur notdürftig verschlossen und ein eisiger Windhauch fuhr ihm in den Nacken.

Der Mann sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen.“, sagte er und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Aber könnten Sie mir wenigstens sagen, woher sie die haben? Oder von wem sie hergestellt wurden?“

„Das wäre dann wohl ich.“ Franky trat neben ihn und grinste stolz. „Die Prothesen sind rostfrei, haben ein Kniegelenk und er kann damit sogar richtig schnell laufen! Und er“, sagte er und zeigte auf Usopp, der bescheiden lächelte, „hat mir sehr bei der Konstruktion geholfen.“

Sanji spürte wie seine Ohren glühten. Er war doch kein Anschauungsobjekt!

„Wie viel verlangen Sie für so etwas?“, fragte der Mann plötzlich. Sanji sah ihn überrascht an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die zerschlissene Kleidung des Verkäufers auf und der hoffnungsvolle Blick, mit dem er Franky bedachte.

Franky kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Also … eigentlich nehme ich keine Aufträge an. Ich bin zwar Handwerker, aber auch Pirat.“

Der alte Mann zuckte zusammen. Im nächsten Moment huschte er zum Fenster und linste durch das verschmutzte Glas.

„Pirat?“, fragte er zögerlich, als hätte er sich verhört. „Die Marine-“

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger. Wir machen nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp und sind sofort wieder weg.“, sagte Usopp beschwichtigend. Der Alte drehte sich zu ihm um. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er gerade mit sich haderte.

„Meine Tochter-“, begann er und verstummte sofort wieder. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf Sanjis Prothesen. „Bitte, darf ich sie einmal sehen?“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es da nichts zu sehen gibt!“, fauchte Sanji. Keine Ahnung, was der Typ für ein Problem hatte, aber er wollte deswegen nicht zum Ausstellungsstück gemacht werden.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!“ Zoro packte seinen Mantel und begann ihn aufzuknöpfen. „Wo ist das Problem, wenn es ihm doch so wichtig ist?“

Sanji schlug seine Hand weg und wisperte: „Du weißt genau, was mein Problem ist!“

„Irgendwann musst du darüber hinwegkommen.“ Er hatte es geschafft seinen Mantel zu öffnen und schlug ihn nun auf, sodass die Prothesen mehr zum Vorschein kamen.

Der Mann kniete sich vor ihn hin und berührte mit einer Hand das Metall zu seinen Füßen. Sanji sah nicht hin; er wollte nicht den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Alten sehen.

„Darf ich?“, fragte der Mann und bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, hatte er auch schon seine Hose hochgeschlagen und seine rechte Prothese bis zum Knie entblößt. „Eine einmalige Konstruktion. Und es ist voll beweglich?“

„Ist es.“, knurrte er und riss das Hosenbein wieder herunter. „Was interessiert Sie das?“

Der Mann zuckte zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück, als wurde er sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass man Fremde nicht einfach anfasste und mit Fragen löcherte.

„Meine Tochter-“, begann er erneut. „Sie hatte einen Unfall.“

Aber der Alte brauchte gar nicht weiterzureden. Vermutlich angelockt von dem Lärm, den sie veranstaltet hatten, war der Vorhang beiseite gezogen worden. Im Türrahmen stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahre alt und trug einen Mantel, der ihr viel zu groß war, sodass sie die Ärmel hochrollen musste. Ihr Gesicht war halb hinter einem Schal verborgen. Sie war blass, ihr Haar ungekämmt und ihr Körper viel zu dünn. Sanji erkannte die Zeichen von Mangelernährung, wenn er sie sah. Er selbst hatte einmal Hunger gelitten.

Aber das Auffälligste an ihr war der Stumpf an ihrem rechten Arm, der mehr schlecht als recht mit einem schmutzigen Tuch verbunden war. Ihr fehlte die Hand. Sanjis Nerven in seinem Knie zuckten.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“, fragte er ohne vorher nachzudenken. Es rutschte ihm einfach so heraus. Die Hand. Auch noch die rechte, wo doch die meisten Menschen Rechtshänder waren. Das arme Mädchen.

„Das ist nicht wichtig.“, sagte der Mann sofort und Sanji bekam den Eindruck, dass es sehr wohl wichtig war, aber dass er es hier und jetzt nicht aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Er wandte sich mit flehenden Augen an Franky. „Bitte! Können Sie ihr nicht helfen? Ohne Hand kann sie nicht arbeiten!“

Sanji starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Arbeiten? War das das Erste, woran er dachte? Das Mädchen war doch noch so jung! Sanji beobachtete, wie sie hinter ihren Vater – oder Großvater? Er hatte keine Ahnung – trat und die Fremden aus großen Augen anstarrte.

Franky kratzte sich das Kinn.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Und eine Hand ist wesentlich komplizierter als ein Bein.“, überlegte er. „Aber ich könnte eine Prothese herstellen, die simple Greifbewegungen ausführen kann.“, sagte er und führte dann zur Veranschaulichung eben jene Bewegung aus.

„Das würde uns schon helfen!“ rief der Mann. „Und als Bezahlung – als Bezahlung gebe ich Ihnen mein bestes Metall! Alles was Sie möchten!“

„Aber Papa-“, sprach das Mädchen zum ersten Mal und Sanji machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz: doch der Vater, obwohl er bereits so alt aussah. „Papa, du kannst es nicht verschenken. Was wird er-“

„Ich verschenke es ja nicht, meine Kleine.“ Ihr Vater strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf. „Ich verkaufe es. Für deine Hand. Dann wird es dir wieder besser gehen.“

„Ich brauche keine Bezahlung.“ Franky rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. „Aber es wäre super, wenn Sie Metall hätten, mit dem ich die Handprothese herstellen kann!“

Der Mann starrte ihn an, als könnte er sein Glück nicht fassen.

„Danke! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll...“

Aber Franky winkte ab und sah sich schon neugierig in dem Laden um.

„Ach was! Kein Problem, zeigen Sie einfach mal, was Sie alles dahaben!“

Sanji rollte die Augen. Franky war in seinem Element, das konnte Stunden dauern. Er hatte auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, wie zum Beispiel sich um die Versorgung der Crew zu kümmern.

„Gibt es hier einen Markt?“, fragte er, bevor der Verkäufer vollends von Franky und Usopp, der sich auch schon neugierig umsah, eingenommen werden konnte. „Oder irgendetwas anderes, wo ich Lebensmittel einkaufen kann?“

Der Verkäufer stockte und für einen Moment lang wurde sein Gesicht blank.

„Wir haben einen Markt.“, sagte er schließlich langsam. „Er ist nicht sonderlich groß, sollte aber ausreichen. Evie, begleitest du den netten Mann dorthin?“, sagte er zu seiner Tochter gewandt.

Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich und zog sich den Schal fester um ihr kleines Gesicht. Als sie die Tür öffnete, wehte ein eisiger Hauch herein und Sanji erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie kalt es draußen war. Hoffentlich war dieser Markt halbwegs vom Wind abgeschottet. Bei diesen Temperaturen konnte man es doch kaum eine halbe Stunde draußen aushalten.

Zoro folgte ihnen. Vermutlich hatte er auch keine Lust sich das Fachsimpeln über Metalle und Drähte und was noch alles anzuhören. Das Mädchen ging voran und Sanji konnte den Gedanken daran, was ihr wohl widerfahren sein mochte, nicht abschütteln. Würde sie es ihm sagen, wenn er sie danach fragte? Andererseits ging es ihn auch nichts an. Er wollte auch nicht, dass ihr Vater seine Prothesen genauer begutachtete. Und erst recht wollte er ihm nicht erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Vermutlich war ihre Erfahrung genauso traumatisch für sie gewesen wie für ihn.

Also gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Franky würde ihr eine Prothese anfertigen, aber er würde schnell sein müssen, wenn sie in zwei Tagen wieder ablegen wollten.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass einer fehlte.

Zoro war verschwunden.

Dieser orientierungslose Mistkerl! Wie schwierig konnte es sein auf einer geraden Straße _nicht_ abzubiegen? Offenbar zu schwierig für jemanden, dem Moos auf dem Kopf wuchs. Er seufzte verärgert und das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wo ist der andere? Der mit den komischen Haaren?“, fragte sie verwundert.

„Kümmere dich nicht drum. Er wird schon wieder auftauchen.“ Jetzt brauchte er erstmal eine Zigarette. Rasch zündete er sich eine an und sog den warmen Rauch in die Lungen.

Bald kam der Markt in Sicht. Jetzt wusste er, warum der Verkäufer seine Tochter mitgeschickt und ihm nicht einfach den Weg beschrieben hatte: Wäre er allein gewesen, wäre er einfach daran vorbeigelaufen.

Der Markt bestand nur aus vier grob zusammengezimmerten Schuppen. Das alte Holz war an vielen Stellen nachgebessert oder mit Stoffen gestopft worden, offenbar, damit der Wind nicht hinein pfiff. Das Mädchen schlug den Vorhang beiseite und Sanji trat hinter ihr ein. Sofort schlug ihm der Duft von Essen in die Nase. In dem Schuppen waren vielleicht eine Handvoll Menschen, die sich teilweise ihrer warmen Kleidung entledigt hatten. Auch das Mädchen wickelte ihren Schal ab, öffnete ihren Mantel und stopfte den Schal in ihren übergroßen Ärmel. Hier war es ein wenig wärmer als draußen. Der Grund dafür war ein kleines Feuer, das in der Mitte des Schuppens flackerte, und an dem sich eine Handvoll Menschen wärmten.

Er öffnete seinen Mantel, um die Wärme schneller an seine durchgefrorenen Glieder heranzulassen, ließ aber die Kapuze an. Erst dann dachte er daran, dass seine Prothesen jetzt sehr offensichtlich zu sehen waren – aber die Wärme war einfach zu gut, um seinen Mantel wieder zu schließen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Markt schweifen. Oder das, was hier so genannt wurde: Selbst die wenigen Stände hier waren nur halb gefüllt. Das meiste war Fisch, vermutlich frisch auf See gefangen. Ein paar Marinesoldaten gingen zwischen den Ständen hin und her, ihre Schwerter an die Seiten geschnallt, aber sie schienen nicht hier zu sein, um Ärger zu machen. Sanji schob sich die Kapuze trotzdem tiefer ins Gesicht.

Er näherte sich einem der Stände und begutachtete die Ware. Der Fisch sah gut aus, silbrig glänzend und frisch, aber der Rest der Auswahl war eher spärlich und er sah zu Evie hinunter, die hungrig auf die ausgelegte Ware starrte. Mit leisen Worten verhandelte er mit dem Verkäufer des Standes und kaufte ein Dutzend Rotbarsche. Er hätte zu gern auch von dem Gemüse etwas gekauft, aber der Händler hatte gerade mal einen kleinen Korb damit gefüllt. Vermutlich war es nicht allzu einfach, an einem so kalten Ort wie diesem etwas anzubauen. Aber man hätte auch Gewächshäuser bauen oder von anderen Inseln etwas importieren können. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

Er warf einen nervösen Blick zu den Marine, doch sie hatten ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

Er nahm zwei in Papier eingewickelte Fische aus seinem Paket und reichte sie Evie. Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Für mich?“, fragte sie zaghaft. Er nickte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Plötzlich hörte er Lärm von draußen. Ein kalter Windhauch zog durch den Schuppen, als der Stoff am Eingang zur Seite gezogen wurde und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Über ein Dutzend Marinesoldaten stürmten den Markt, alle mit Schwertern bewaffnet. Verdammt – Zoro war irgendwo verschwunden, genau wie der Rest der Crew. Er war auf sich allein gestellt.

„Lass uns weglaufen!“ Evie zog an seiner Hand, aber er blieb an Ort und Stelle. Draußen würden nur noch mehr Soldaten auf sie warten; wenn sie versuchten zu fliehen, setzte sie das der größten Gefahr aus. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen.

„Versteck dich irgendwo und komm erst wieder raus, wenn ich es dir sage!“

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, aber dann nickte sie und huschte zwischen den verlassenen Ständen hin und her, bis sie zwischen einigen Holzkisten verschwand.

„Es ist Blackleg Sanji!“, rief einer der Soldaten.

„Das heißt die Strohhüte sind auf der Insel! Ruft Verstärkung!“

Mist! Das war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich besiegen und dann abhauen. Er hob seine rechte Prothese an und trat dem Marine, der ihm am nächsten stand, in den Magen, dann wirbelte er herum und kickte einem anderen das Denden-Mushi aus der Hand, mit dem er gerade Hilfe rufen wollte. Schwerter surrten durch die Luft und wollten ihn treffen, aber er bückte sich und wich ihnen aus, während er mit einem Bein niedrig über den Boden fegte und mehrere Soldaten zu Fall brachte. Die Schwerter klirrten über seinem Kopf, er trat in beide Richtungen aus. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie sagten ihm, dass er getroffen hatte; Blut spritzte, aber spürte keinen Schmerz; es war nicht sein Blut, die Klingen an seinen Prothesen glänzten rot.

Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, war von den Soldaten nur noch eine Handvoll übrig geblieben, die Schwerter mit weißen Knöcheln umklammernd. Seine Beine zitterten, aber das Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen und rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Er sprang auf, wirbelte in den Handstand und trat ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aus, spürte den Aufprall seiner Gegner, als seine Prothesen ihre ausgestreckten Hände trafen oder ihre Oberkörper, die sie mit ihren Schwertern schützen wollten, es prallte alles an ihm ab.

Plötzlich Stille. Sein Atem ging schwer und schmerzte in seiner Brust.

Von draußen hörte er Stimmen.

„Evie? Wo bist du?“

Sie trat aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Massaker sah, das er veranstaltet hatte. Er verschwendete keinen zweiten Blick darauf, als er ihre kleine, schwielige Hand packte und durch den zu Boden gerissenen Vorhang hastete, hinaus auf die Straße und in der nächsten Gasse verschwindend.

Sein Herz wollte nicht aufhören wie wild zu schlagen. Er hatte seine eigene Zerstörungskraft unterschätzt. Hinter ihnen verfolgten sie mehrere Marinesoldaten, aber er nahm Evie auf den Arm und sprintete weiter; die eisbedeckte Straße war rutschig unter dem Metall seiner Prothesen, aber er konzentrierte sich darauf nicht zu fallen und bald war der Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihren Verfolgern so groß, dass er sie abhängen und sich in einem Hinterhof verstecken konnte.

Er ließ das Mädchen zu Boden gleiten und rang keuchend nach Luft, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Sein Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht, Tropfen aus Eis an den Spitzen. Erst jetzt spürte er die Kälte. Seine Haut war nass vor Schweiß und er fror. Mit zitternden Händen schloss er seinen Mantel, wickelte sich den Schal um sein Gesicht und zog die Kapuze auf.

Evie trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Wir müssen schnell zurück!“, drängte sie ihn. „Deine Freunde sind in Gefahr!“

Gefahr? Wieso Gefa-

Oh nein. Die Marine musste inzwischen wissen, dass er nicht allein war und würden die Insel nach den anderen absuchen. Aber er hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wo die anderen steckten, wie sollte er sie also finden? Zuerst sollte er zu Franky und Usopp zurückkehren. Hoffentlich waren sie noch dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Er nickte, hob sie erneut auf seinen Arm und rannte los.

 

Sanji hatte sich verlaufen.

Jedenfalls war Zoro der festen Überzeugung, dass es der Koch war, der plötzlich den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und jetzt verschwunden war, zusammen mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Konnte er nicht einmal geradeaus laufen? Zoro dagegen war auf dem direkten Weg zu dem Markt. Er musste hier irgendwo sein. Wenn nur die Straßen nicht so kompliziert verlaufen würden!

Er zog sich den Schal enger um sein Gesicht. Wie konnten die Bewohner dieser Stadt hier nur leben? Es war arschkalt! Seine Schuhe waren langsam durchweicht von dem feuchten Schnee und seine Zehen spürte er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Die Straßen waren nach und nach immer enger geworden und er hatte das Gefühl sich immer mehr aus dem Zentrum der Stadt zu entfernen. Und damit auch weg von der Crew und von-

Verdammt, er machte sich Sorgen um die Kringelbraue. Er würde es nie vor den anderen zugeben, aber er hatte kein Problem damit es sich selbst einzugestehen. In den letzter Tagen hatte er viel Zeit damit zugebracht sich Dinge einzugestehen – dass es nicht nur Schuldgefühle waren, die ihn ständig in Sanjis Nähe drängten. Dass er noch Stunden, nachdem er ihn angefasst hatte, den Nachhall davon in seinen Fingerspitzen gespürt hatte.

Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen mehr von seiner Zeit einzunehmen und dem Bedürfnis ihn über Bord zu schmeißen. Die meiste Zeit verstand er ihn einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er ihn fatal verletzt und ihm die Möglichkeit zum Kämpfen genommen hatte, aber Sanji kümmerte sich lieber darum wie er _aussah_. Als ob das wichtig wäre. Sein Äußeres konnte man sich nicht aussuchen, seine Stärke schon. Das war alles, was für ihn zählte. Wieso konnte Sanji das nicht verstehen?

Plötzlich nahm er ganz in der Nähe Stimmen wahr. Seine Hand glitt lautlos zu seinen Schwertern und er blieb stehen, damit der Schnee unter seinen Stiefeln nicht knirschte. Er konnte spüren, dass es mehrere Personen waren, direkt hinter der Hausecke, an der er sich befand. Zwei Männer und eine Frau.

„-zu wenig.“, hörte er einen der beiden Männer sagen.

„Es tut mir Leid!“, flüsterte die Frau, als hätte sie Angst gehört zu werden. Zoro zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und lauschte. „Mehr habe ich nicht. Aber nächsten Monat-“

„Das ist zu spät!“, fuhr der Mann dazwischen. „Du weißt, was dir droht, wenn du die Raten nicht pünktlich zahlst.“

„Bitte, mein Kind kann doch nichts dafür!“

„Wie die Mutter, so auch das Kind. Ihr seid doch alle gleich, lebt auf Kosten der Marine und seid nicht in der Lage es zurückzubezahlen! Wir haben euch genug geholfen, also tut auch endlich etwas dafür!“

Zoro trat hinter der Hausecke hervor. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, er konnte nicht länger schweigend zuhören.

Die Hand an seinen Schwertern verkrampfte sich, als er die Szene vor sich erblickte: Die beiden Männer waren in der Marine-Uniform gekleidet und wirbelten jetzt zu ihm herum, die Augen geweitet, als sie ihn erkannten. Die Frau hielt die Hände schützend vor sich und er erkannte, dass sie schwanger war. Mit dem Daumen schob er eins seiner Katana ein Stück weit aus der Scheide. Welche Bastarde bedrohten eine wehrlose Frau?

„Oh scheiße, scheiße! Ruf Verstärkung!“

Die Männer zerrten hektisch ihr Denden-Mushi hervor, aber Zoro schnellte hervor und zerschnitt es, bevor sie die Verbindung auch nur aufbauen konnten. Es fiel nutzlos auf den Boden.

„Was geht hier vor?“ Die beiden Marine waren ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen; sie waren nur kleine Fische ohne Rang. Er genoss die Angst in ihren Augen und grinste fies. „Sollte die Marine nicht die Gerechtigkeit verteidigen? Stattdessen treibt ihr euch in irgendwelchen Gassen herum und bedrängt diese Frau.“

Die Soldaten schluckten merklich, aber einer von ihnen beging den Fehler zu antworten.

„Sie ist selbst schuld! Sie will ihre Schulden nicht bezahlen, also müssen wir sie überzeugen-“

Zoros Katana schnitt durch die Luft und der Soldat verstummte. Sein Kamerad schrie ängstlich auf und floh.

Zoro ließ es geschehen. Es war zwar ganz nett hier und da ein paar schwache Marines aufzureiben, aber der richtige Spaß begann für ihn erst, wenn er einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gegenüberstand.

Er drehte sich zu der Frau um-

Sie war verschwunden.

So ein Mist, warum verschwanden die Leute immer? Er hatte sie nach dem Weg fragen wollten.

 

Sanjis Atem ging schwer, als er die Straße hinunter hastete und das Geschäft von Evies Vater endlich in Sicht kam. Die Fenster waren eingeschlagen und an den Wänden sah er schwarze Spuren, die vermutlich von einem Gewehr kamen.

„Papa!“ Sie wehrte sich in seinen Armen und er setzte sie ab; sofort versuchte sie zu dem Haus zu rennen, aber er hielt sie zurück.

„Warte! Da drin könnten noch Soldaten sein!“

„Aber Papa!“ Sie zerrte an ihm, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Wo ist er? Ist er verletzt? Ich muss zu ihm!“

Sanji spürte Wut in sich hochkochen. Es sah aus, als hätte die Marine keine Rücksicht genommen – weder auf das Eigentum dieses Mannes, noch auf den alten Mann selbst.

„Geh nicht rein.“ Er zog sie hinter sich. „Ich werde nachsehen.“

Als er durch den Türrahmen schritt, sah er das ganze Chaos. Die Regale waren von den Wänden gerissen worden; der Inhalt lag über den ganzen Boden zerstreut. In einer Ecke lagen zwei Marinesoldaten übereinander, bewusstlos oder tot. Glassplitter von den Fenstern bedeckten den Boden und er schritt vorsichtig um sie herum. Der Vorhang, hinter dem Evie noch vor weniger als einer Stunde hervorgekommen war, war niedergerissen worden und lag jetzt in einem zusammengeknüllten Haufen neben der Tür. Sein Herz pochte schneller, als er sich dem Durchgang näherte und vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte.

„Sanji! Was ist passiert?“

Franky kam auf ihn zu.

Es war ein kleiner Wohnraum, mit einem niedrigen Bett, einem Schrank sowie einem Tisch mit nur einem Stuhl, in den er jetzt eintrat. Auf dem Bett lag der alte Mann, Evies Vater.

„Papa!“ Das Mädchen war ihm offenbar doch gefolgt; jetzt lief es um ihn herum und warf sich weinend an das Bett ihres Vaters, der zittrig eine Hand hob und ihr damit über den Kopf streichelte.

„Ich sollte wohl eher euch fragen, was passiert ist.“, sagte Sanji. Usopp hatte eine Schnittwunde auf der Wange und Frankys Frisur war zerstört. Er drückte sich auf die Nase und nach drei Sekunden trug er wieder seine alte Haarpracht.

„Plötzlich ist die Marine hier hereingeplatzt.“ Franky zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht haben sie die Sunny in der Bucht entdeckt.“

Sanji sah zu dem Alten, dessen Augen sich bei Frankys Worten erschöpft schlossen. Er schien nicht allzu schwer verletzt, aber von seiner Schläfe rann ein kleines Rinnsal Blut. Es war besser, wenn Chopper darauf einen Blick warf.

„Lass uns zur Sunny zurückkehren.“, sagte er.

„Aber was, wenn die Marine zurückkommt?“, warf Franky ein. „Sie haben einfach aus dem Nichts angegriffen. Wenn wir weg sind, haben Mark und die Kleine doch keine Chance!“

Der Alte, anscheinend Mark, richtete sich wackelig auf.

„Um mich braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen-“, begann er und hielt sich plötzlich den Kopf.

„Die Wunde könnte gefährlich sein.“ Gerade für so einen alten Mann wie ihn, dachte Sanji im Stillen. Er war bei Weitem kein Samariter, aber Mark war bisher nur freundlich zu ihnen gewesen, wenn auch ein bisschen schrullig. Luffy würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn sie ihn einfach hier zurückließen.

„Sanji hat Recht!“ Franky ignorierte die Proteste des Alten und hievte ihn hoch.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig-“

Usopp hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere und lugte nervös durch das Fenster hinaus.

„Papa, bitte!“

Evie starrte ihren Vater aus großen Augen an. Sanji hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas verpasst zu haben.

Mark seufzte und gab sich dann geschlagen.

„Also gut. Dir zuliebe.“

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sanji und Evie gingen voraus, während Franky ihnen folgte. Usopp schlich hinter ihnen her, vorsichtig um die Scherben im Verkaufsraum herum tretend. Draußen begrüßte sie Stille, nur das leise Pfeifen des eisigen Windes zischte um ihre Ohren.

Seine Beine taten weh. Das Rasen seines Blutes hatte langsam nachgelassen und sein Atem beruhigte sich allmählich und hinterließ weiße Wolken in der kalten Luft. Plötzlich griff eine kleine Hand nach seiner. Evie sah zu ihm hinauf, einen nicht erklärbaren Gesichtsausdruck tragend. Irgendetwas zwischen Mitleid und … Reue? Er sah schnell weg.

„Sanji!“ Usopp holte zu ihm auf. „Du blutest!“

So ein Quatsch. Er war nicht verletzt, sonst hätte er es schon längst gespürt-

Und doch – er sah an sich hinunter und dann auf den Weg, den er zurückgelegt hatte, auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee, den sie niedergetrampelt hatten – rote Tropfen sprenkelten ihren Pfad. Sein linkes Bein pochte.

„Wir sollten schnell zu Chopper.“, sagte er, mehr für die anderen als für sich selbst. Chopper war noch nicht einmal auf dem Schiff, aber es hatte auch keinen Sinn ihn zu suchen. Dafür war es zu kalt und sie würden nur noch mehr auffallen. Die Crew würde bald zurückkehren; es war die übliche Zeit für das Abendessen und das würde sich keiner entgehen lassen wollen.

„Zuerst sollten wir das verbinden.“ Franky deutete auf sein Bein, über dem sich der Stoff bereits an einer Stelle dunkel verfärbte. „Sonst führen wir die Marine direkt zu unserem Schiff.“

Sanji nickte und wartete geduldig ab, während Usopp seinen Schal dazu benutzte, die Wunde notdürftig zu verbinden. Der Wind fuhr ihm währenddessen scharf über die Haut und er war froh, als Usopp das Hosenbein schließlich wieder nach unten fallen ließ.

Eilig setzten sie ihren Marsch fort.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Sunny in Sicht kam. Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont unter und tauchte das Segel in Orange und Violett. Sanji kletterte erleichtert auf das Deck, den stechend werdenden Schmerz in seinem Bein ignorierend.

Mark und Evie folgten zögerlich.

„Das ist ein Piratenschiff?“, fragte Evie, halb aufgeregt, halb ehrfurchtsvoll, und Sanji fühlte sich einen kurzen Moment lang stolz.

„Sanji!“ Chopper kam ihm entgegen und riss die Augen auf, als er sein Humpeln bemerkte. „Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt! Los, lass mich sehen!“

Sanji streckte die Arme aus und fing ihn ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte der kleine Arzt, dass er nicht alleine gekommen war.

„Wer ist denn das?“

„Gäste. Die beiden hier brauchen dringend einen Arzt.“, beantwortete Sanji die letzte Frage und ignorierte die anderen. Evie starrte Chopper mit großen Augen an und er fragte sich einen Moment lang warum, bis ihm einfiel, dass es alles andere als normal war ein Rentier plötzlich sprechen zu hören. Er war die Verrücktheit in dieser Crew wohl einfach zu sehr gewohnt. „Keine Angst.“ Er lächelte sie an. „Chopper ist der beste Arzt, den es gibt.“

„Du Idiot! Das macht mich überhaupt nicht glücklich!“, rief Chopper und wackelte verlegen hin und her.

Zusammen gingen sie unter Deck und in das Krankenzimmer, die Kälte hinter sich lassend. Sofort stieg ihm der starke Geruch von Antiseptika und Kräutern in die Nase, die er sich in der langen Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, ins Gedächtnis geprägt hatte. Chopper würde ihn meucheln, wenn er sich hier eine Zigarette anzündete, also verlagerte er unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf das andere. Seine Knie schmerzten immer noch, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Zumindest hoffte er, dass Chopper nichts merkte. Er hatte keine Lust angemotzt zu werden.

Chopper begutachtete die Wunde an dem Kopf des alten Mannes und griff dann nach einem Wattebausch.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Chopper erneut und bedachte ihm mit einem Blick, der deutlich machte, dass er diesmal eine Antwort erwartete.

Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern. Er brauchte dringend eine Zigarette.

„Wir wurden angegriffen.“ Er zog sich den Hocker heran und ließ sich erleichtert darauf sinken. Chopper verzog besorgt die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts.

„Von wem?“

„Marine. Keine besonders starken, aber ich wurde von den anderen getrennt ...“ Er ließ den Satz leise ausklingen. Es klang so furchtbar schwach in seinen Ohren; zuzugeben, dass er Probleme gehabt hatte, ein paar lästige Marinesoldaten zu bekämpfen, nur weil er allein gewesen war. Er öffnete den Mantel und ließ ihn von seinen Schultern gleiten; hier drin brauchte er ihn nicht mehr und er würde viel schneller warm werden, wenn er den kalten Stoff des Mantels nicht mehr trug.

Chopper nickte und tupfte den mit Desinfektionsmitteln getränkten Wattebausch auf die Wunde. Mark zuckte zusammen und seine Tochter griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ist es was Schlimmes?“, fragte sie. „Er wird doch wieder gesund?“

Chopper lächelte sie an.

„Keine Sorge, die Wunde ist nicht tief und sollte bald verheilen.“ Er legte ein Pflaster drauf und befestigte dann einen Verband um den Kopf des Mannes, bevor er sich erneut zu ihr umdrehte. „Du bist nicht verletzt?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe mich nur … erschrocken.“

Mit einer Hand wickelte sie den Schal ab und öffnete dann ihren Mantel, um die Wärme hereinzulassen.

„ _Ah_ , deine Hand! Das muss sofort verarztet werden!“, rief Chopper plötzlich hektisch und kramte in seinen Schubladen herum. Evie kicherte.

„Dummerchen! Das ist doch längst verheilt.“

Chopper hielt inne.

„Oh. Dann … hast du das schon länger?“

„Seit vier Monaten etwa. Es tut gar nicht mehr weh.“

Sanji nutzte die Chance, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon seit einer Weile auf der Seele brannte.

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen stockte. Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie wich vor ihm zurück.

„Es … war ein Unfall.“ Sanji sah sie prüfend an. So, wie sie es sagte, war es alles andere gewesen als das.

„Was für ein Unfall?“

Das Mädchen zögerte und machte dann den Mund auf, doch ihr Vater schritt dazwischen.

„Es ist nicht wichtig. Was passiert ist ist passiert.“ Er wandte sich zu Chopper. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Herr Rentier.“

Chopper rieb sich verlegen den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Tony Tony Chopper.“

„Dann vielen Dank, Tony.“

„Hey hey hey, Moment mal! Da draußen ist es jetzt doch viel zu gefährlich!“ Sanji sprang auf und atmete scharf ein; seine Knie pochten schmerzhaft.

„Die Marine wird uns nichts tun. Wir sind doch nur ganz normale Bürger, keine Piraten.“

Das war ein ziemlicher Tiefschlag – Sanji musste sich zusammenreißen dem Kerl nicht eine zu verpassen.

„Es sah aber nicht so aus, als würde die Marine euch nichts tun! Sie sind verletzt und Evie haben sie genauso gejagt wie mich.“

Mark lächelte schwach.

„Ich stand eben im Weg und was meine Tochter angeht, war das sicher nur ein Missverständnis. Kann schonmal passieren.“

Damit drängte sich Mark an ihm vorbei. Das Mädchen lief ihm eilig hinterher, aber Sanji verpasste nicht den Moment, in dem sie noch einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, ehe sie mit ihm auf das Deck verschwand.

Chopper trat neben ihn und starrte gemeinsam mit ihm die Treppe hinauf, über die sie verschwunden waren.

„Er klang nicht so besorgt.“, sagte er.

Sanji dachte an den Moment zurück, als er das Mädchen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Mark hatte so verzweifelt geklungen, als er um die Prothese für sie gebettelt hatte, aber dann war ihm auch ausgerutscht, dass er vor allem besorgt war, dass sie nicht arbeiten konnte. Und jetzt ging er wieder in die Höhle des Löwen – mochte es ein Versehen sein, dass die Marine ihn auch erwischt und seine Tochter zusammen mit ihm verfolgt hatte? Selbst wenn es nicht absichtlich geschehen war, wieso sah er nicht den Hauch von Sorge in seinen Augen?

Chopper tippte ihn an.

„Keine Ausreden mehr.“, sagte er streng, aber seine Augen glänzten feucht. „Ich seh doch, dass du Schmerzen hast, also lass mich dich behandeln!“ Sanji seufzte und ließ sich untersuchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten an all meine Leser! :D Ich hoffe ihr habt schöne Tage mit eurer Familie.  
> Vor diesem Kapitel möchte ich gerne noch loswerden, dass Sanji ein fiktiver Charakter ist und nicht meine persönliche Meinung vertritt.

Frustriert schlurfte Zoro Richtung Küche. Diese Stadt war ein Labyrinth und zu allem Übel hatte irgendwer die Sunny in einer anderen Bucht als vorher geankert, sodass er Stunden gebraucht hatte sie wiederzufinden. Die Sonne war inzwischen beinahe vollständig untergegangen. Er war hungrig und hatte Durst. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Koch weniger Schwierigkeiten hatte das Schiff zu finden und inzwischen etwas zu essen gekocht hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür, die zur Küche führte und fand den Raum dahinter leer. Zoro runzelte die Stirn. War Sanji noch nicht zurückgekehrt? Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Stadt nicht, er konnte es fühlen. Er durchquerte die Küche und öffnete die Tür zur Vorratskammer, in der wagen Hoffnung, ihn dort zu finden. Aber auch hier erwartete ihn niemand. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Er hatte vor einer Weile Schüsse gehört und dann war da noch diese seltsame Situation mit der schwangeren Frau gewesen, nicht zu vergessen diese gottverdammte Kälte.

Eine Flasche Sake aus dem Regal nehmend, wandte er sich wieder um, nur um in jemanden reinzulaufen.

„Pass doch auf-“

„Suchst du Herrn Koch?“ Robin bedachte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Zoro funkelte wütend an, aber ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, sprach sie bereits weiter. „Er ist gerade bei Chopper und lässt sich verarzten.“

„Was?“ Zoro ließ beinahe den Sake fallen. „Was ist passiert?“

„Die Marine hat wohl Wind davon bekommen, dass wir hier sind und er ist mitten ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Aber keine Sorge, er ist nur leicht verletzt ...“

Zoro hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu; er hastete aus der Küche und hinaus auf das Deck, jede zweite Treppenstufe überspringend. Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer war geschlossen. Er rannte dorthin, das Schlimmste befürchtend und riss sie auf.

Sanji saß auf dem Bett und sah erschrocken auf, als er hereinstürmte. Seine Prothesen lagen neben ihm auf der Decke. Chopper befestigte gerade den Verband um seinen Oberschenkel.

„Was willst du denn hier? Raus hier!“, rief Sanji hastig, warf sich nach vorne und versuchte seine Beine zu verdecken.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Chopper besorgt und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Werden wir wieder angegriffen?“

Zoro leckte sich über die Oberlippe und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Nein … alles gut. Es ist alles gut. Kein Angriff.“

„Marimo … siehst du nicht, dass du störst?“, grummelte Sanji. Zoro ignorierte ihn und trat vor ihn.

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte er und streckte eine Hand aus, als wollte er ihn berühren. Sanji zuckte zurück und sandte ihm einen warnenden Blick.

„Ich bin gestolpert und zufällig lag dort eine Gewehrkugel – was glaubst du denn, was passiert ist? Ich bin auf Marine gestoßen und einer hat mich halt erwischt.“ Sanji hatte aufgegeben seine Beine zu verstecken und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. „Es war nur ein Streifschuss. Nichts Schlimmes.“

Während er versucht hatte aus dem Labyrinth der Straßen zu entkommen, war der Koch also um sein Leben gerannt. Scheiße.

„Zum Glück konntest du sie abhängen.“

Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die ersten paar habe ich fertiggemacht, aber ich musste auf die Kleine aufpassen. Deswegen bin ich abgehauen.“

Zoro hielt inne.

„Du hast sie fertiggemacht?“

Sanji nickte.

„Mit … mit deinen Beinen?“

Sanji stockte. Dann sah er zur Seite zu den beiden Prothesen, die immer noch neben ihm lagen. Die untere Hälfte war schmutzig von der Straße, aber an den Klingen glänzte Blut. Zoro beobachtete ihn still. Anscheinend hatte er sich noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passiert war. Zoro kannte dieses Gefühl – die Situationen, in denen Denken nicht möglich war und der Körper einfach tat, was getan werden musste. Auch Schmerz wurde erst später empfunden, dann, wenn man es sich leisten konnte welchen zu spüren.

„Sanji!“ Chopper sah ihn missbilligend an. „Du weißt doch, dass du dich nicht so überanstrengen sollst!“

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Mich von denen aufschlitzen lassen?“

Choppers Augen wurden feucht und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nein, aber …“ Er schniefte.

„Schon gut, Chopper.“ Zoro ließ eine seiner großen Hände auf seinen Kopf fallen und verwuschelte ihm das Fell. „Du hast ihn gut verarztet, nicht wahr?“ Chopper nickte. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du uns kurz allein lässt?“

Chopper zögerte, aber dann nickte er.

Zoro wartete ab, bis Chopper außer Hörweite war und setzte sich dann neben den Koch auf das Bett. Sanji zog eine der Prothesen an sich heran und begann sie anzuziehen. Zoro legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, Sanji stockte.

„Was willst du?“, murmelte er schließlich.

Zoro sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

„Bist du wirklich nicht schlimm verletzt?“

Sanji entriss ihm den Arm.

„Was soll das fürsorgliche Getue? Ich komm schon klar.“ Zoros Hand hing immer noch in der Luft und er zögerte, ehe er sie sinken ließ. Sanji zündete sich währenddessen eine Zigarette an. Er schloss die Augen, als er den ersten Zug tat und Zoro wandte den Blick ab. Sein Körper spielte in letzter Zeit verrückt und das war der falsche Moment, um an andere Dinge zu denken.

„Du hättest nicht allein auf dich gestellt sein sollen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir getrennt wurden-“

„Was soll denn der Quatsch?“ Sanji wirbelte herum. „Du willst doch auch, dass ich lerne wieder zu kämpfen!“

„Aber du bist noch nicht so weit!“ Zoro wusste, dass er zu weit ging und seinen Emotionen seinen Lauf lief, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal.

„Darum schert sich die Marine doch nicht – es ist egal, ob ich bereit bin oder nicht, entweder wehre ich mich und _kämpfe_ , oder ich gehe bei dem Versuch drauf!“

„Mir ist es nicht egal!“

Schwer atmend hielt Sanji inne. Zoro blinzelte; erst dann fiel ihm auf, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren. Die anderen könnten sich das nie verzeihen.“, sagte er schließlich.

Sanji zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen.

„Moment mal …“, begann er langsam. „Gibst du dir schon wieder die Schuld für etwas, das du nicht verhindern konntest?“

„Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen-“

„Du bist nicht meine Nanny!“, fuhr Sanji ihn an. „Dein Orientierungssinn ist echt beschissen, aber du kannst nichts dafür. Und selbst wenn, früher oder später wäre es eh passiert, dass ich allein irgendwo herumlaufe. Oder wir werden im Kampf getrennt, was weiß ich. So oder so, wenn mich irgendwer verletzt oder wenn mich irgendwer umbringt, _dann ist das nicht deine Schuld_. Verstanden?“

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich da gewesen wäre-“

„Warst du aber nicht.“, unterbrach Sanji ihn. „Ich muss allein auf mich aufpassen können. Sonst könnt ihr mich direkt hier auf der Insel lassen und ohne mich weitersegeln.“

Zoro hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Sag das nicht.“ 

„Dann hör auf so einen Quatsch zu erzählen.“

Er hätte gerne noch weiter diskutiert, aber er wusste, dass der Koch stur wie ein Esel war. Und er wusste auch, dass er irgendwo Recht hatte, aber das machte es nicht einfacher, die kleine Flamme der Schuld zu löschen, die in ihm aufgeflammt war.

„Mir ist etwas Seltsames passiert, als ich in der Stadt war.“, begann er stattdessen und rückte näher an ihn heran. Sanji rollte die Augen.

„Lass mich raten: Die Straßen haben sich von alleine bewegt?“

Zoro boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Halt die Klappe und hör zu.“ Sanji sah aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, deswegen sprach er schnell weiter. „Als ich auf der Suche nach dir war“, Sanji grinste, „habe ich etwas Seltsames beobachtet.“

„Das hast du bereits gesagt.“

„Klappe. Jedenfalls war da die Marine und eine Frau.“ Jetzt sah der Koch auf einmal um einiges aufmerksamer aus, wie Zoro genervt feststellte. War es denn wichtig, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war? Fakt war, dass sie wehrlos gewesen war. „Sie wollten Geld von ihr, ich weiß nicht wofür. Jedenfalls hatte sie es nicht und … sie haben ihr gedroht. Ich weiß nicht was genau sie mit ihr vorhatten, aber sie schien eine Heidenangst zu haben.“

„Diese Mistkerle!“ Sanji ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Hast du sie erledigt?“

Zoro nickte.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht … ich kann es spüren.“, fuhr er fort. „Diese Stadt ist arm, das fällt jedem sofort auf; aber dann war da noch dieses Mädchen, das ihre Hand verloren hat und diese Frau.“

„Verdammt! Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, hätte ich es den Mistkerlen heimgezahlt!“ Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sich so gegenüber einer Dame zu verhalten!“

Jetzt war es an Zoro mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Dich stört gar nicht so sehr was da passiert ist, sondern eher, dass jemand eine Frau bedroht hat, oder?“, bemerkte er bissig. Konnte der Koch seinen Schwanz nicht einen Moment mal abschalten?

„Natürlich stört mich das! Frauen sind Lebewesen, die es verdienen verehrt und beschützt zu werden!“

„Wie kannst du eine Frau verehren, wenn du ihr noch nicht einmal zutraust sich selbst zu beschützen?“ Er wusste, dass der Koch ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, was Frauen anging, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging ihm das heute besonders gegen den Strich. Sanji sah ihn verwirrt an; offenbar wusste er nicht so recht was er meinte. „Was ist mit Nami? Oder mit Robin? Die beiden können sich auch ohne uns ganz gut beschützen – wie kannst du sie verehren, wenn du ihnen nichts zutraust?“

Sanji zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes! Natürlich weiß ich, dass sich die beiden verteidigen _können_ , aber sie sollten es nicht tun _müssen_! Was ist, wenn sie sich verletzen? Wenn sie Narben davontragen?“, fügte er mit Horror in der Stimme hinzu.

Zoro schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Du bist so ein Spinner.“ Er seufzte. „Hast du mit der Einstellung überhaupt schon einmal eine abgekriegt? Oder legst du dich ihnen immer nur zu Füßen und hechelst sie von unten an?“

Sanji wurde plötzlich rot bis in die Ohrenspitzen.

„Wie – du kannst mich so etwas doch nicht fragen!“

„Wieso?“ Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch ein ganz normales Männergespräch!“

„Ich würde doch nie das Vertrauen einer Dame missbrauchen und von meiner romantischen Nacht mit ihr erzählen!“, rief er entrüstet.

„Also hast du? Oder hast du nicht?“

Sanji knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah zur Seite.

„Nein. Noch nicht.“, gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu. Zoro grinste breit.

„Ernsthaft?“, lachte er. „Du machst dich für jede Frau zum Affen und kommst nicht einmal zum _Schuss_? Oder ist das alles nur Fassade und eigentlich stehst du auf Kerle?“

Für einen Moment wich alle Farbe aus Sanjis Gesicht, bis sie mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte und er ihn mit hochrotem Kopf anstarrte. Innerlich schluckte Zoro; er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte so etwas zu sagen. Aber vermutlich wollte ein Teil von ihm nur die Ufer austesten.

„Was zur Hölle? Ich bin bestimmt nicht einer dieser – dieser ekligen Typen, die sich wie Frauen kleiden und schminken-“

„Woah, halt mal die Luft an!“ Zoro hob abwehrend die Hände. Dass er direkt so ausrastete, hatte er nicht erwartet. „Das war doch nur ein Spaß!“

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze!“

„Selbst wenn, dann heißt das doch nicht, dass du dich wie eine Frau anziehen würdest! Wo nimmst du so was her?“

„Glaub mir, ich hab in den letzten zwei Jahren einiges gesehen.“ Sanji überlief sichtbar ein Schauer.

„Also … das was nicht so gemeint. Mensch, wusste nicht, dass du so empfindlich bist.“ Zoro rollte die Augen und fuhr sich durch die kurzen grünen Haare. Er hatte doch nur einen Witz machen wollen und jetzt war die Stimmung so angespannt.

Sanji sah zur Seite, die Arme nervös vor dem Körper verschränkt.

„Ich kann – ich kann so etwas einfach nur nicht verstehen. Wieso sich Kerle wie Frauen anziehen oder warum sie von einem anderen Mann … geliebt werden wollen.“

Das saß. Zoro versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wieso interessiert dich das denn überhaupt? Lass die doch leben wie sie wollen.“

„Es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!“ Sanji sah ihn geschockt an, als hätte er ihm gerade etwas Furchtbares unterstellt. „Es ist nur …“ Er hielt inne und Zoro hatte den Eindruck, als würde er sich zu irgendetwas überwinden wollen. Sanji zog die Schultern hoch und mied seinen Blick. „Also gut, ich erzähl's dir. Aber wehe du erzählst es weiter!“, drohte er ihm. „Damals, während dieser zwei Jahre, in denen wir alle voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, habe ich unter Ivankov meine neue Technik gelernt.“

Zoro hörte ihm verwirrt zu. Was hatte das Ganze jetzt damit zu tun?

„Ivankov ist … etwas speziell. Er ist verdammt stark und ich habe eine Menge von ihm gelernt, aber“, diesmal wurde Sanji wieder rot bis in die Haarspitzen und Zoro musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Egal was passierte, Sanji so außerhalb seines Elements zu sehen würde ihn immer unterhalten, „er ist ein richtiger Freak. Er kann sich durch seine Teufelsfrucht in eine Frau verwandeln, aber selbst als Mann kleidet er sich wie eine Frau – als wollte er eine sein. Und er hat einen Haufen Gefolgsleute, die alle genau so drauf sind wie er. Zwei Jahre habe ich auf dieser Insel verbracht“, fuhr er gequält fort, „der Anblick von diesen … Transvestiten hat sich in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt, aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht.“

Zoro schwieg eine Weile. Er konnte hören, wie Luffy draußen auf dem Deck herumtobte. Selbst bei dieser Kälte war er nicht zu bändigen. Dieses Thema schien Sanji wichtig zu sein, er fragte sich nur warum. Natürlich war es ungewöhnlich; er selbst hatte nie jemanden kennengelernt, der scheinbar nicht zufrieden war mit dem Geschlecht, in das er geboren war. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Was andere Menschen taten interessierte ihn nicht; solange sie ihn oder jemanden, der ihm nahestand, nicht bedrohten, konnten sie tun und lassen was sie wollten.

„Wir sind auch anders als die meisten Menschen.“, durchbrach er schließlich die unangenehm werdende Stille. „Wir sind Piraten, die jeden Tag ihr Leben auf's Spiel setzen für ein Ziel, das vielleicht unmöglich ist.“

Sanji schnaubte.

„Du vergleichst unsere Träume ernsthaft mit dem weiblichen Getue dieser Transen?“, fragte er abfällig.

„Ich sage nur, dass man jeden so leben lassen soll wie er will. Wenn du das abartig findest, dann-“

„Dann was? Wieso verteidigst du diese Typen überhaupt?“

Zoro öffnete den Mund, aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war nicht so wie diese Männer, die der Koch beschrieben hatte, aber Sanji würde diesen Unterschied nicht erkennen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stand vom Bett auf.

„Vergiss es, Kringelbraue.“, sagte er, die Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebend und eilte aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Er hatte vor zum Krähennest hochzusteigen, um seine schlechte Laune wegzutrainieren, aber er war kaum die Treppe zum Deck hochgelaufen, als Robin ihn aufhielt. Unter ihrem Arm hielt sie ein dickes Buch.

„Wir treffen uns gleich in der Küche.“, sagte sie. „Ich habe etwas Interessantes über die Inseln herausgefunden.“

Zoro sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso über die Inseln? Wolltest du nicht was über diesen Typen herausfinden?“

Robin lächelte. Zoro hasste dieses Lächeln; er hatte immer das Gefühl, als wüsste sie mehr als sie zugab.

„Das ist ja das Interessante.“, sagte sie. „Als ich meine Recherche betrieben habe, bin ich auf einige Informationen über diese Inseln hier gestoßen.“

Zoros Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Hatte der Typ irgendetwas mit der Insel zu tun? Er wartete ab, dass sie weitersprach, aber als sie nach einer Weile immer noch nicht dazu ansetzte weiter zu erklären, raunzte er sie genervt an: „Und weiter? Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“ Sanji würde ihn meucheln, wenn er mitbekam, wie er mit seiner Rose oder wie auch immer er sie nannte, sprach, aber der gekringelte Mistkerl war ihm im Moment herzlich egal.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit.“, sagte Robin mysteriös und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Sei in fünf Minuten in der Küche.“, sagte sie noch, ohne sich nochmal zu ihm umzudrehen, und ging die Treppe zur Küche hinauf.

Zoro starrte ihr grummeln hinterher; anscheinend hatten heute alle beschlossen auf ihm herumzuhacken. Murrend schlurfte er zum Mast und setzte den Fuß auf das erste Seil, das zum Krähennest hinaufführte, doch dann hielt er inne. Er wollte schon wissen, was Robin zu verkünden hatte, auch wenn sie ein größeres Geheimnis draus machte als nötig war. Außerdem hatte er nach der Lauferei und dem unnötigen Schock über Sanjis Verletzung ziemlichen Hunger und in der Küche würde es wenigstens bald etwas zu essen geben.

Mist. Schlecht gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

In der Küche war bereits die Hälfte der Crew versammelt; Luffy saß wie üblich am Kopfende, daneben Usopp, Chopper, Nami und Robin, die ihn still anlächelte, als er sich zwischen Chopper und Usopp auf die Sitzbank fallen ließ.

„Also, was ist jetzt das Tolle, was du herausgefunden hast?“, ätzte er, aber natürlich war es nie so leicht mit Robin.

„Warte noch, bis alle da sind.“, sagte sie just in dem Moment, als Sanji in die Küche kam. Der Koch humpelte kaum merklich und Zoros Augen huschten sofort zu der Verletzung, die, wie er wusste, unter seiner Hose verborgen war-

„Solltest du nicht besser den Rollstuhl nehmen, Sanji?“, durchbrach Nami seine Gedankengänge. „Ich habe gehört, dass du verletzt bist.“

Für einen Moment stockte Sanji, ehe er sich wieder fing. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch während die anderen sich normal weiter unterhielten und anscheinend nichts bemerkten, entging Zoro nicht, wie es kurz in Sanjis Augen aufblitzte.

„Es ist nur halb so schlimm, nur ein Kratzer, Nami-chan! Aber danke, dass du dich um mich sorgst; es ist, als würden meine Wunden dadurch viel schneller heilen!“

Zoro rollte die Augen; vermutlich würde Sanji noch auf dem Sterbebett das Gleiche behaupten. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es noch nicht so lange her war, dass er dem Tod tatsächlich nahe gekommen war und der Gedanke verflog sehr schnell.

Sanji stolzierte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Nach und nach trudelten die restlichen Crew-Mitglieder ein und als Brook sich als letztes setzte, stellte Sanji gerade mehrere Teller voll beladen mit Sandwiches auf den Tisch. Zoro schnappte sich schnell zwei, bevor Luffy sie mit seinen gierigen Händen erwischen konnte, und starrte Robin an, als wollte er sagen: _Na? Erzähl schon!_

„Waff haft du heraufgefunden, Robin?“, fragte Luffy jetzt auch mit vollem Mund. Sanji schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf, wodurch Luffy beinahe das Essen ausspuckte – was ihm vermutlich noch mehr Ärger eingebracht hätte.

Robin blickte ernst in die Runde und was sie dann sagte, ließ alle die Luft anhalten wie ein Peitschenknall.

„Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen dem Offizier, der uns verfolgt, und dieser Insel.“ 

„Was?“ Zoro sprang auf. „Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Beruhig dich mal wieder, du Spinner!“, meckerte der Koch ihn an. „Und lass Robin-chan ausreden!“

„Das Erste, was ich herausgefunden habe, war sein Name.“, fuhr Robin unbeirrt fort, auch wenn sie leicht die Stirn runzelte. „Sein Name ist Charles Vane.“

Die unbeeindruckten Blicke der Crew zeigten deutlich, dass niemand etwas mit diesem Namen anzufangen wusste. Nur Nami sah ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.“, sagte sie langsam.

„Kein Wunder.“, sagte Brook und tippte sich nachdenklich an die Stirn. „Die Vanes kommen von einer langen Dynastie hochrangiger Marineoffiziere; einige von ihnen sind sogar noch höher im Rang gewesen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Manchmal konnte man leicht vergessen, wie alt Brook eigentlich war. Eigentlich war es die seltsamere Vorstellung, dass er einmal ein normaler Mensch gewesen war und kein sprechendes und singendes Skelett.

„Also gehört dieser Vane zu denen?“, warf Nami ein.

„Na und? Ist doch egal wie der Typ heißt oder wer sein Vater und Großvater waren! Wie können wir ihn besiegen? Das ist wichtig!“

Mal ehrlich, wieso musste Robin immer alles verkomplizieren?

„Wenn du nicht gleich höflicher zu Robin-swan bist, werd ich dir Manieren beibringen!“ Sanji funkelte ihn von seinem Platz aus böse an und Zoro spürte, wie die Wut wieder in ihm hochkochte.

„Ich red mit ihr wie ich will, klar, Koch? Wenn‘s sie stört, kann sie es mir auch selbst sagen!“

„Du-“

„Ist schon gut.“ Robin legte dem Koch eine Hand auf den Arm, was diesen sofort verstummen ließ. So ein Weichei. „Wie ich eben gesagt habe, gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen Vane und dieser Insel.“ Sie pausierte. Zoro platzte fast vor Ungeduld. „Vane ist von der Marine auf dieser Insel stationiert worden.“

Sofort brach ein Tumult aus. Zoro legte eine Hand auf seine Schwerter, als würde Vane jeden Moment durch die Tür stürmen und sie angreifen. Alle redeten durcheinander, Usopp jammerte Chopper voll, welcher sich hinter Luffy zu verstecken versuchte. Aber sein Blick galt Sanji. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Das Sandwich, in das er hatte hinein beißen wollen, lag vergessen in seiner Hand; sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Zoro ahnte, was er vor sich sah. Er wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und etwas sagen – aber da war noch das, was er eben gesagt hatte. Dieser Bastard. Wie konnte man wütend auf jemanden sein und gleichzeitig die Zeit zurückdrehen wollen?

„Also ist er hier.“, unterbrach Luffy den Lärm. Nach und nach wurde es stiller; nur Usopps klappernde Zähne waren zu hören. Robin nickte.

„Vielleicht war es auch Zufall, dass wir ihn auf See getroffen haben. Es ist genauso gut möglich, dass er uns gar nicht verfolgt hat, sondern dass wir ihn nur zufällig getroffen haben, weil wir in der Nähe seines Territoriums waren.“, sinnierte sie, aber Zoro war nicht überzeugt. Vane hatte genau gewusst, was er tat.

„So oder so, er weiß jetzt, dass wir in der Nähe sind. Er wird uns sicher suchen.“, sagte Nami.

„Robin.“ Luffy sah zu ihr. „Was hast du noch herausgefunden?“

Robin legte eine Hand auf das Buch, das sie hergebracht hatte.

„In diesem Buch steht die Geschichte der Inseln von Os.“, begann sie und schlug das Buch auf. Sie blätterte ein wenig, bis sie die entsprechende Stelle gefunden hatte. „Die Geschichte ist noch nicht lang. Es ist erst ein paar hundert Jahre her, dass sie besiedelt wurde. Die heutigen Bewohner sind die Nachfahren eines kleinen Volkes, die auf der Suche nach einem neuen Heimatort waren. Aber sie waren nirgendwo willkommen.“ Robins Finger glitten über das alte Papier des Buches, während sie ihnen die Geschichte erzählte. Am Tisch war es still geworden. „Jahrelang streiften sie umher und bereisten jeden Ozean. Aber ohne Erfolg. Das Land, das es gab, war bereits von anderen besetzt und die Einwohner dort waren misstrauisch. Deshalb gingen sie zur Marine.“

„Zur Marine?“

„Warum das denn?“

„Sie versprachen sich Hilfe.“, antwortete Robin. „Und die bekamen sie auch. Die Marine verfügte noch über weiteres Land, das noch nicht von irgendjemanden bewohnt war. Also gaben sie es diesen Menschen und seitdem wohnen sie auf diesen Inseln hier.“

„So glücklich schienen mir die Menschen hier nicht zu sein.“, bemerkte Franky schließlich.

„Es ist besser als nichts.“, warf Nami ein. „Stell dir vor, du hättest keinen Ort, den du Heimat nennen kannst. Da würdest du auch nicht Nein hierzu sagen, egal wie kalt es ist!“

„Warum sind sie nicht einfach Piraten geworden?“ Luffys Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrt.

„Damals gab es noch nicht so viele Piraten wie heute. Erst durch Gol D. Roger ist das Zeitalter der Piraten angebrochen.“

„Ich finde, die Sunny ist unsere Heimat. Wir brauchen dafür keine Insel! Vor allem keine, die so kalt ist!“

Zoro lächelte; das war so typisch Luffy. Erschreckend simpel gestrickt, aber warum sollte man die Dinge komplizierter machen, als sie es waren? Er bemerkte, dass Sanji unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher rutschte und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Zu gern hätte er eine Hand auf seine gelegt, aber er wusste, dass so eine Berührung nicht gut bei ihm ankommen würde.

„Also“, sagte Usopp schließlich an Luffy gewandt, „was ist jetzt der Plan?“

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!“, sagte Nami, doch Luffy grinste breit.

„Wir hauen Vane eine rein!“

Zoro beobachtete Sanji, der immer noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Doch dann hob er plötzlich den Blick und er beeilte sich woanders hinzusehen.

 

Sanji zündete sich die vierte Zigarette in Folge an. Es war bereits tiefschwarze Nacht und er lehnte an der Reling und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Der Mond reflektierte schwach auf der Wasseroberfläche, die nur ab und zu von einem vorbeiziehenden Fisch durchbrochen wurde. Es war schon vor einer Weile still geworden auf dem Schiff; die anderen schliefen schon tief und fest. Er selbst hatte gar nicht erst versucht sich in seine Hängematte zu legen. Er war einfach zu aufgewühlt.

Er hatte sich gar nicht mit Zoro streiten wollen. Aber irgendwie hatte dieser blöse Mooskopf eine Art an sich, die ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut trieb. Und dann fragte er ihn auch noch so etwas Intimes wie seiner Jungfräulichkeit und hatte dann auch noch die Dreistigkeit ihn zu fragen ob er zu diesen Schwulen gehörte!

Sanji lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er respektierte Ivankov, das tat er wirklich. Aber nur, weil er verdammt stark war, vielleicht sogar noch stärker als er selbst. Er hatte verdammt viel von ihm gelernt – ohne ihn hätte er es in der Neuen Welt vielleicht nicht geschafft. Aber alles andere an ihm war ihm zuwider. Er stieß den Rauch durch die Nase aus und versuchte den Schwall von Übelkeit in sich zu unterdrücken, der in ihm aufwallte; schlecht rasierte Beine und viel zu viel Schminke auf einem eindeutig männlichem Gesicht, knallig lackierte Fingernägel und Netzstrumpfhosen – wie konnte Zoro so etwas auch nur andeuten? Es war ein Scherz. Natürlich war es das, aber darüber sollte man nicht scherzen. Auch wenn sie sich ständig stritten, so waren ihre Sticheleien nie so weit unter die Gürtellinie gerutscht.

Warum war das überhaupt ein Thema. Er stand nicht auf Kerle und Zoro auch nicht, das war glasklar. Zoro strahlte Männlichkeit geradezu aus. Aber warum hatte er es dann auf einmal so eilig gehabt und war abgehauen? Wieso verteidigte er diese Leute? So weit er wusste kannte Zoro auch niemanden, der so war. Warum also?

Seine Zigarette war am Ende angekommen und er aschte das letzte bisschen des Stummels ins Meer, ehe er ihn hinterherwarf. Das ganze Nachdenken brachte doch nichts. Er war schon einmal über seinen Schatten gesprungen und er würde es auch noch ein zweites Mal schaffen.

Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging unter Deck. Darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen – was nicht so einfach war, wenn man statt Gummisohlen Metall an den Füßen hatte – lugte er in die Kajüte und ließ seinen Blick zu der Hängematte schweifen, in der Zoro lag.

Normalerweise.

Wo war der Mistkerl, wenn man sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte? Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste wofür.

Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Mal sehen, wo konnte er noch sein? Usopp hatte die erste Wache, dort würde er also vermutlich nicht sein. Seine nächste Vermutung war die Küche.

Er ging die beiden Treppen dorthin hinauf und öffnete die Küchentür, aber der Raum war verlassen. Aber die Tür zur Vorratskammer stand einen Spalt breit offen. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er die Küche und riss die Tür auf, überzeugt davon, Zoro bei einer nächtlichen Saufaktion zu erwischen.

Gähnende Leere erwartete ihn. Langsam wurde ihm das wirklich zu langweilig.

Er wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen und dieser Vollidiot war nirgendwo aufzufinden! Fast war er versucht einfach schlafen zu gehen. Er konnte sich ja schließlich auch noch am nächsten Tag entschuldigen. Er schloss die Tür zur Vorratskammer und hing zusätzlich das Schloss dran, das er vor einer Weile dort angebracht hatte, um Luffy davon abzuhalten sich durch alle Regale zu futtern.

Er verließ die Küche und ging hinaus auf das Deck, doch als er sich der Treppe zuwandte, die ihn nach unten und in die Kajüte führen würde, zögerte er. War es wirklich ratsam, seine Entschuldigung so lange hinauszuzögern? Am nächsten Tag würde es ihm nur noch schwerer fallen. Vermutlich würde er eh kein Auge zumachen können.

Also gut. Noch einen Raum würde er absuchen. Wenn er ihn dann nicht fand, war es vielleicht Schicksal und er würde sich schlafen legen. Doch wo sollte er noch suchen?

Einer Eingebung folgend wandte er sich dem Aquarium zu. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem Raum. Es konnte gut sein, dass er Robin überraschen würde, die öfters bis tief in die Nacht las. Unschlüssig stand er vor der Tür, aber schließlich hob er die Hand und klopfte sachte gegen das Holz.

Niemand antwortete.

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und linste hindurch. Blaues Licht strömte von dem großen Aquarium aus, dessen Front eine Seite des Raumes einnahm. Sein Blick schweifte zum Sofa.

Zoro saß dort, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche Sake – den guten, wie Sanji sofort bemerkte. Er setzte bereits dazu an ihn deswegen anzumachen, schaffte es aber noch gerade so sich zu stoppen. Er war hier um sich zu entschuldigen, und nicht um noch einen weiteren Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Zoro, als er nach einer Minute immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Sanji schluckte. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ Die Verletzung an seinem Bein pochte und er durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich neben Zoro, der ihn immer noch nicht ansah. „Gib mir auch mal ‘nen Schluck.“

Zoro hielt ihm wortlos die Flasche hin und Sanji nahm einen großen Schluck und dann noch einen. Der Sake glitt weich seine Kehle runter und brachte ihm, wie er hoffte, ein bisschen mehr Courage. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, ehe ihn der Mut verließ.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“, begann er. Zoros Rücken versteifte sich. „Ich weiß nicht genau weswegen du so sauer bist, aber … es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wütend gemacht habe. Also – ähm – ‘tschuldige.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Endlich drehte Zoro sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Du weißt nicht, warum ich so reagiert habe? Bei dem Mist, den du verzapft hast?“

Sanji starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich hab – ich hab nur meine Meinung gesagt!“

„Wenn das deine Meinung ist, kannst du dir deine Entschuldigung in den Arsch stecken!“, fuhr Zoro ihn an.

„Wieso bist du denn so wütend darüber? Wir haben total viele unterschiedliche Meinungen, aber wegen so etwas Unwichtigem flippst du so aus? Es ist doch scheiß egal was ich über diese Typen denke! Was interessiert‘s dich denn?“

Zoro öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen – doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Genauso wie vorhin im Krankenzimmer. Was war es, das ihm auf der Zunge lag?

„Ach, ist doch egal. Entschuldigung angenommen. Ist unwichtig.“ Zoro begann sich wieder umzudrehen und hob die Sakeflasche, doch Sanji packte ihn an der Schulter und wandte ihn gewaltsam wieder zu sich herum.

„Was zur Hölle ist dein Pro-“

Plötzlich war Zoros Mund auf seinem. Sanjis Augen weiteten sich und er hob seine Hände, um ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, da sprang Zoro wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und stolperte ein, zwei Schritte zurück und starrte ihn aus ebenso großen Augen an. Sein Atem ging schwer und Sanji konnte den leisesten Hauch von Rot auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, welches furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe kollidierte, aber heilige Scheiße, _Zoro hatte ihn geküsst!_

Moment, hatte er _deswegen_ so reagiert?

Wie in Trance fasste Sanji sich an die Lippen, noch immer konnte er den Kuss wie eine Phantomberührung auf ihnen spüren. Währenddessen stapfte Zoro mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei.

„Warte!“ Er streckte den Arm aus und bekam Zoros Haramaki zu fassen. Zoros Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Vergiss es einfach.“

Sanjis Herz pochte beinahe schmerzhaft, seine Gedanken zischten wie wild umher. War das der Grund, weswegen er wütend auf ihn war? Stand er auf ihn oder wollte er ihm nur eine reinwürgen, aber wieso wollte er dann abhauen oder hatte er einfach nur keinen Bock mehr auf ihn? Wie lange ging das schon? Stand Zoro auf Männer?

„Bitte … erklär es mir.“, würgte er hervor. Ihm war es lieber, wenn das alles nur ein übler Scherz war und Zoro ihn für seine etwas konservative Meinung nur ärgern wollte. Er wusste, dass andere Menschen der Meinung waren, dass es egal war, ob man Männer oder Frauen liebte, aber er hatte sich bisher nie damit abfinden können. Es war doch reine Verschwendung, wenn man als Mann keine Frauen anbetete!

Aber wenn es Zoro ernst war-

„Was soll ich dir denn erklären? Oder haben dich deine Eltern nicht über die Sache mit den Bienchen und Blümchen aufgeklärt?“, zischte Zoro und riss sich los. Immerhin versuchte er nicht mehr durch die Tür zu entwischen, aber jetzt wirkte er wirklich wütend.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Was sollte das gerade?“ Er wischte sich über den Mund, etwas verspätet, wie er feststellte. Zoro antwortete ihm nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an, als würde die Antwort in seinen verdammten Augen liegen oder so. Sanji schluckte. Wäre das jetzt nicht der beste Moment um ihn auszulachen, weil er ihn so verarscht hatte? Aber Zoros Blick blieb standhaft und das ungute Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen gebildet hatte, verfestigte sich zu einem schweren Klumpen.

Sanji unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

Das Muster unter seinen Füßen reflektierte das blaue Licht des Aquariums, als er versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Okay, dann beantworte mir diese Frage: Bist du schwul?“

Zoro seufzte kaum hörbar.

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“ Sanji war irritiert. „Du kannst doch nicht einen einen Kerl küssen und dann sagen, dass du nicht schwul wärst!“

„Bisher hatte ich noch nie Interesse an Männern.“ Offenbar hatte Zoro doch beschlossen zu bleiben; jedenfalls ließ er sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen. Sanji unterdrückte den Impuls von ihm wegzurücken. „Aber eigentlich hab ich bisher kaum an irgendjemandem Interesse gehabt; weder Männer noch Frauen.“

„Aber da gab es schon mal jemanden, oder?“ Wieso fragte er das? Es war doch vollkommen unwichtig, ob Zoro schon einmal auf jemanden gestanden hatte oder nicht!

Zoro stützte seinen Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Er war ihm so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte, weniger als eine Handbreit entfernt von ihm.

„Eine vielleicht, ja. Aber mein Traum war mir immer wichtiger als so etwas, deswegen habe ich nie viel darüber nachgedacht.“

Sanji wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Das hier war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hätte und ein Teil von ihm war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass der Mooskopf ihn nur verarschen wollte. Aber müsste er dann nicht dicker auftragen, wenn er ihn davon überzeugen wollte? Das hier war so real, obwohl es sich anfühlte wie in einem Traum. Zoro sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern beobachtete wie die Fische hinter dem Glas hin- und herflitzten. Seine Haare wirkten in dem Licht beinahe türkis.

Eine Frage huschte in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken und er öffnete seinen Mund ohne nachzudenken.

„Wie lange schon?“

Zoros Schultern sackten in sich zusammen, als hätte er sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet, aber nichtsdestotrotz beantwortete er sie.

„Schon eine Weile. Keine Ahnung wie lange genau, aber auf jeden Fall seitdem wir uns die Flasche Sake geteilt haben.“

„Bei dir ist alles mit Alkohol verknüpft, oder?“, rutschte es Sanji heraus, ehe er sich stoppen konnte; was war er bloß für ein Idiot, ihn zu necken, als wäre nichts gewesen? Doch der Schaden war schon angerichtet, Zoros Mundwinkel zuckte und er sah zu ihm herüber. Sanjis Nacken kribbelte und er lehnte sich unwillkürlich ein Stück nach hinten.

Zoros Mundwinkel fielen wieder nach unten, aber er wandte den Blick nicht mehr ab.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich dich nachts überfalle oder so. Dieses Gefühl wird von allein wieder gehen.“, sagte er und das ließ tatsächlich einen Funken Scham in ihm aufflammen. Schnell versuchte er es abzuwehren. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht. Überhaupt nicht.

„Pff, als ob ich mir Sorgen mache, dass du mich belästigen könntest! Ich kann mich schon wehren!“ Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber Witze machen. Das war immer noch besser als diese peinlichen Dinge, die er sagte. „Oder hast du schon andere so überfallen?“

Zoro schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich das eben noch nie gemacht.“

Sanji hielt inne. Er meinte jetzt nicht wirklich das, was er dachte, oder? Er sollte sich zusammenreißen, aber die Neugier war einfach zu stark.

„Du – du hast noch nie jemanden geküsst?“, fragte er ungläubig und wartete darauf, dass Zoro verneinte. Aber dieser schwieg nur und Sanji meinte einen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen. „Verarsch mich nicht! Wie alt bist du? Einundzwanzig? Wie kann man da noch nie jemanden geküsst haben?“

„Es hat sich halt nie ergeben, okay?“ Zoro wirbelte herum; seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd.

„Scheiße.“, murmelte Sanji. Irgendwie ehrte es ihn zwar, jemandes erster Kuss zu sein, aber Zoros?

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“, schnaubte Zoro neben ihm. Sanji linste ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, aber Zoro ging es vermutlich nicht viel besser. Wie kam der Idiot überhaupt darauf, sich ihn auszusuchen? Seine Beine pochten plötzlich; ein Schmerz, der schon seit Wochen kaum aufgeflammt war, jetzt aber mit voller Intensität zurückkehrte. War es bloß irgendeine abartige Form von Mitleid?

„Was denkst du gerade? Es kann nichts Gutes sein.“ Zoro sah skeptisch aus. Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nichts.“

„Sag nicht ‚Nichts‘, wenn dir gerade ganz klar irgendetwas durch den Kopf geht!“, fuhr Zoro ihn an und Sanji schrak auf und starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Zoro schwitzte und die Röte auf seinen Wangen war ihm inzwischen bis zum Haaransatz gekrochen, aber er starrte ihn an, als wäre er bereit es gegen ihn aufnehmen; aber was würde das wohl für ein Kampf sein – Sanji so unerfahren und so schwer verletzt, dass er es nie wieder mit den Besten aufnehmen können würde.

„Hör zu.“ Seine Kehle fühlte sich schwer und eng an. Aber so sehr er den Mooskopf auch hasste, er verachtete ihn nicht. Er schuldete ihm Klarheit, für alles, was er getan hatte. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt – ich versteh nicht, wie Männer so sein können. Ich will es auch nicht verstehen.“ Es war eklig, aber das sagte er ihm nicht. „Aber ich verstehe jetzt, warum du wütend auf mich bist und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.“ Zoro setzte an, um etwas zu sagen und lehnte sich vor, aber Sanji stieß ihn mit einer Hand von sich – er war ihm ihm viel zu nah. „Lass es uns einfach vergessen. Wie du gesagt hast. Okay?“

Das wäre vermutlich das Beste für sie beide. Ein ungewollter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er schlang die Arme um die Knie, spürte das metallene Gelenk unter seiner Hose. Zoro sah aus, als würden seine Gedanken ihm gleich durch die Ohren rausfließen, aber er schwieg stoisch. Er hätte den Schwertfuchtler fragen sollen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Oder gehen sollen; irgendetwas, das ihn aus dieser erdrückenden Stille befreite.

Aber das hier war etwas, das er ihm schuldig war.

Also starrte er Seite an Seite mit ihm auf das silbrige Flitzen der Fische hinter dem Glas und blieb.


	10. Chapter 10

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals freiwillig ein Gespräch mit Franky suchen würde. Während der Rest der Crew sich mit heißem Tee innerhalb der Sunny verbarrikadiert hatte, waren Sanji, Franky, Robin und Zoro dazu auserkoren worden, noch einmal die Hauptinsel zu betreten, um endlich die dringend benötigten Vorräte zu besorgen. Nicht dass Sanji großartig eine Wahl gehabt hätte – als Koch war es schließlich seine Pflicht. Robin war mitgekommen, weil sie unbedingt mehr über die Geschichte der Insel herausfinden wollte, nachdem sie die wenigen Informationsschnipsel gefunden hatte. Und Franky wollte dem Mädchen gegenüber sein Versprechen einlösen und ihr schnell eine simple Prothese für ihre verlorene Hand zusammenbauen.

Was der sture Mooskopf auf der Insel wollte, war ihm allerdings schleierhaft. Aber niemand hatte etwas dagegen eingewandt, als er sich ihnen wortlos angeschlossen hatte. Sanji hatte einen Verdacht, warum er mitkommen wollte, aber diesen würde er sicher nicht vor Robin-swans zarten Ohren aussprechen.

Natürlich war Robin seine erste Wahl gewesen, wenn es darum ging, mit wem er den Weg zur eingeschneiten Stadt einschlug. Aber sie hatte ihn nur kokett von der Seite angelächelt und ihm dann unschuldig gefragt:

„Hast du dich bei ihm entschuldigt?“

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, woher sie das wusste, aber das Herz war ihm in die Hose gesackt. Wenn sie davon wusste, war vielleicht für sie auch alles andere kein Geheimnis mehr.

„So … in der Art.“, hatte er zögerlich hervorgebracht und hatte sich zurückfallen lassen, um sich mit Franky abzulenken.

„Wird es nicht lange dauern, für Evie diese Prothese zu bauen?“ Er hatte wochenlang darauf warten müssen und Franky wollte es jetzt an einem Tag schaffen.

Franky zog seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück runter – wozu brauchte er die überhaupt hier? Sie hatten sich alle verhüllt, sodass ihre Gesichter nicht erkennbar waren. Wenn Vane hier in der Nähe war, wollten sie ihn nicht achtlos alarmieren.

„Bro, so eine Hand ist eigentlich noch viel komplizierter als ein Bein; ich würde Monate dafür brauchen!“ Er grinste und schob sich die Brille wieder über seine metallene Nase nach oben. „Aber dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit. Deswegen muss was ganz Simples her!“ Er vollführte eine mechanisch wirkende Greifbewegung mit einer seiner riesigen Hände aus. „So in etwa. Nichts Kompliziertes, keine Feinheiten. Sie soll nur greifen können. Das macht schon viel aus, glaub mir, Bro!“

Sanji fragte sich, wann Franky seine Hände wohl verloren hatte. Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie er sie auseinandergenommen und daran herumgeschraubt hatte; da war kein bisschen mehr übrig von einer menschlichen Hand. Alles war nur noch Draht, blau, rot und kupferfarben, und blinkende Lichter. Oder hatte er seine Hände freiwillig gegen die mechanischen umgetauscht? Zuzutrauen war es ihm.

Er warf keinen Blick nach hinten, aber er wusste, dass Zoro nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen ging. Er spürte seinen Blick im Nacken. Seit letzter Nacht hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und das war nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er wollte es vergessen, aber jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen, musste er daran zurückdenken, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war und _er konnte einfach nicht normal mit ihm umgehen._

Der Mooskopf konnte es auch nicht. Zoros Wangen schienen dauerhaft rot zu glühen, als hätte jemand sie angezündet. Sanji beeilte sich; vielleicht würde der Spuk vorübergehen, sobald sie die Insel hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Wie auch bei ihrem letzten Besuch waren die Straßen der näher kommenden Stadt wie leergefegt. Der Schnee, der vergangene Nacht gefallen war, war noch größtenteils unberührt. Die Kufen seiner Prothesen sanken knirschend durch die weiche Schneedecke. Jeder würde wissen, dass er diese Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Sie fanden das Haus von Evie und ihrem Vater ohne Probleme. Die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben waren noch nicht repariert worden; stattdessen hatte jemand schwere Decken davor gehangen, um den Wind draußen zu halten. Franky klopfte an.

Der Wind zerrte kräftig an ihren Schultern, während sie draußen warteten. Es begann erneut zu schneien.

„Niemand da.“, murrte Zoro schließlich. „Lasst uns abhauen.“

Er drehte sich um, aber Robin hob die Hand.

„Warte.“

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit. Sanji erkannte Evie, die vorsichtig aus dem Dunkeln starrte und die Tür dann ganz öffnete, um sie hereinzulassen.

„Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen.“, sagte sie, schloss die Tür aber hinter ihnen und stopfte eine der zahlreichen Decken in die Lücken. Die Regale waren staubig und die Waren darauf durcheinander, als hätte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Ich hab‘s dir doch versprochen! Bro-Ehrenwort!“

Evie sah aus, als zöge ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln, doch sie sah weg und verschwand durch die nächste Tür, bevor jemand es sehen konnte. Franky sah besorgt aus und warf Robin einen fragenden Blick zu. Letztlich folgten die vier dem Mädchen. Franky musste sich bücken, um nicht mit dem Kopf an die Decke zu stoßen.

Sie kamen in einen kleinen Raum, der offenbar gleichzeitig als Küche und Essplatz diente. Mark war dort, um seinen Kopf war immer noch Chopper Verband. Evie setzte Wasser in einem zerkratzten Topf auf, während die vier sich in die Küche zusammendrängten.

Als das Wasser zu dampfen begann, tippte Franky dem Mädchen auf die Schulter.

„Lass mich kurz deinen Arm und deine andere Hand vermessen.“

Sanji stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Marks Wangen waren eingefallen und die Haut unter seinen Augen war blau und müde vor Schlafmangel. Er war so begierig auf ihre Hilfe gewesen, aber bei der kleinsten Frage hatte er sofort die Mauern hochgezogen. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er sie bei der kleinsten Frage rausschmeißen würde.

Zoro hatte sich an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt; seine Schwerter griffbereit. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Auch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber es war nicht die Angst vor Marinesoldaten, die jeden Moment hier hereinstürmen konnten.

Robin setzte sich zu dem alten Mann. Seine wässrigen Augen sahen sie argwöhnisch an. Robin stützte ihr Kinn grazil auf einer ihrer Hände ab und fragte dann unverblümt:

„Wieso gehen Sie nicht von hier weg?“

Mark sog scharf die Luft ein und Evie zuckte zusammen; sie sah flehend zu ihrem Vater, während sie den Arm weiterhin ausgestreckt hielt. Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts zu sagen. Ein falsches Wort, und-

„Es ist nicht möglich.“, sagte Evie schließlich und ihr Vater starrte sie an, als hätte sie gerade etwas Verräterisches gesagt.

„Warum nicht?“ Robins Worte waren mit Bedacht ausgesprochen, beiläufig, als würden sie keine Bedeutung tragen.

„Evie“, warnte ihr Vater sie. Evie duckte sich, aber dann schossen die Worte aus ihr heraus.

„Wir dürfen nicht, weil wir noch Schulden haben!“

„Sprich nicht darüber!“

„Warum nicht?“ Sie entriss Franky den Arm, während Robin ruhig, aber wachsam am Tisch sitzen blieb. „Wenn wir immer nur schweigen, wird sich nie etwas ändern! In hundert Jahren nicht!“

„Wir haben keine Wahl-“

„Wir haben immer eine Wahl, Papa!“ Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und Sanji durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade passierte oder wovon die beiden sprachen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn ein junges Mädchen weinte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, aber sie ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihrem Vater ab. „Siehst du es denn nicht? Das hier ist eine Chance! Unsere Chance!“

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, verstehst du das denn nicht?“ Er streckte seinen Arm nach seiner Tochter aus, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Papa“, Evies Hand packte Sanji noch fester, „dafür ist es bereits zu spät.“

Sanji schluckte. Das Mädchen hatte Recht. Egal, wovor er sie beschützen wollte, einen Preis hatte sie bereits zahlen müssen. Er blickte flüchtig auf ihren Ärmel, unter dem sie ihren Armstumpf verborgen hielt.

Mark sackte in sich zusammen.

Robin tippte sich nachdenklich an den Mund.

„Was für Schulden?“, fragte sie schließlich bedacht.

Mark ließ den Kopf zwischen die Beine sinken, kein Wort äußernd.

„Darüber dürfen wir nicht sprechen.“, flüsterte Evie und sah ängstlich zum Fenster. „Aber es ist eine große Ungerechtigkeit.“

„Evie! Wenn dich jemand hört!“

„Deswegen flüstere ich ja!“

Sanji sah zu Franky und dann zu Robin, beide trugen einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er wandte sich zu Zoro um, der immer noch an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand. Kaum merklich nickte er ihm zu.

„Okay.“ Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sie hier zurückließ. „Wir werden euch helfen.“

Sie sah zu ihm auf, die Wangen tränenverschmiert, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Was-?“

Sanji lächelte sie an. Sie würde sicher irgendwann einmal zu einer wunderschönen Frau heranwachsen – aber nicht hier, an diesem kalten, brutalen Ort.

„Wir nehmen euch mit auf unser Schiff! Dann könnt ihr wohin ihr wollt!“

„Ihr werdet nichts dergleichen tun!“ Mark war aufgesprungen; der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, fiel krachend zu Boden. Er war weiß wie ein Gespenst, seine Fäuste so stark zusammengepresst, dass die Nägel sich in seine Handballen gruben. „Wenn das der Preis ist, den wir für das Leben bezahlen, dann zahle ich ihn gerne! Was ist schon eine Hand! Oder ein bisschen Kälte! Wir sind am Leben, Evie, siehst du das nicht?“

„Du bist derjenige, der nichts sieht, Papa!“ Evie wich vor ihm zurück. „Wenn das hier das Leben sein soll, dann will ich es nicht!“

„Ich hab dich immer beschützt!“

„Das stimmt nicht! Du bist nur zu feige etwas zu riskieren!“

Mark zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Sanjis Mund stand offen; so viel Wut hatte er von dem alten, gebrechlichen Mann nicht erwartet. Und auch nicht, dass Evie ihren Vater so angriff.

Aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er stellte sich schützend vor das Mädchen und rammte seine Prothesen so fest gegen den Boden, dass er splitterte.

„Wir nehmen sie mit, egal was Sie sagen.“ Er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, er wollte ihr keine Angst einjagen. Aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer. „Sie dürfen mitkommen, wenn Sie wollen, aber halten Sie ihre Tochter nicht davon ab glücklich zu werden!“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Los, pack deine Sachen. Wir warten auf dich.“

Sie zögerte keine Sekunde, warf nur einen letzten Blick auf ihren Vater, bevor sie aus dem Raum rannte. Doch ihr Vater rührte sich nicht. Er starrte blind auf irgendeine Stelle im Raum, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich gehen wollte.

„Mann, irgendwie hab ich Mitleid mit ihm.“, flüsterte Franky ihm zu.

„Ich nicht. Er ist zu feige was zu ändern, also ist er selbst schuld.“, meinte Zoro, stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging nach draußen.

Sanji teilte seine Meinung, aber plötzlich hielt er inne. Irgendetwas an dieser Situation kam ihm bekannt vor. Er folgte dem Schwertkämpfer, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich in der kurzen Zeit nicht verlief. Die metallenen Füße seiner Prothesen schabten über den halb gefrorenen Holzboden-

Aber natürlich.

Er war so ein Idiot.

War er selbst nicht zu feige gewesen etwas zu ändern? Die ersten Tage, nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er wie im Halbschlaf zugebracht. Wenn er an diese Zeit zurückdachte, wusste er gar nicht mehr, womit er sich beschäftigt hatte, sein Kopf hatte irgendwie abgeschaltet. Er war gefangen gewesen in einer Spirale aus Ekel vor sich selbst und der Angst sich seinen Freunden zu stellen, aber irgendetwas hatte das geändert. Er hatte wieder angefangen zu kämpfen.

Wenn Mark aus dieser Spirale aufwachte, würde er seine Tochter schrecklich vermissen. Aber bis dahin würde sie Ozeane entfernt sein.

Er rannte zurück und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Nehmt ihn mit.“, sagte er zu Franky und Robin. Evie kam gerade den Gang hinunter, einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken tragend.

Franky hob eine Augenbraue, dann grinste er breit.

„Roger!“

Bevor der alte Mann reagieren konnte, hatte Franky ihn sich wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über seine massive Schulter geschmissen.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind bereit für ein bisschen Risiko.“, meinte er zu ihm. „Denn wir leben dafür!“

Sanji sprintete durch das leere Haus hinaus auf die Straße. Wie durch ein Wunder war Zoro nicht verloren gegangen, sondern spähte die Straße hinunter.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl.“, murmelte er.

„Hätte ich auch mit deiner Haarfarbe. Los, beweg dich. Wir entführen jemanden!“

„Warte, was?!“

Sanji grinste breit, manche Dinge blieben doch immer gleich. Robin trat aus dem Haus, dicht gefolgt von Franky mit Mark und seiner Tochter.

In diesem Moment ertönte die Sirene.

„Scheiße, was ist das?“ Zoro hielt sich die Ohren zu; der durchdringende Ton der Sirene hallte von den steinernen Hauswänden wider. Evie wurde panisch.

„Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen!“ Sie zog an Sanjis Mantel, die eisige Luft zerrte an seiner Haut. Sie schlugen die Richtung zur Sunny ein. Die eisige Luft schmerzte schon bald in seinen Lungen.

„Was ist das für ein Alarm?“, stieß er keuchend aus. Sie rannte, der Rucksack wurde auf ihrem Rücken hin- und hergeschleudert. Sie blickte furchterfüllt über die Schulter.

„Er ist es! Captain Vane!“

Oh scheiße. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen, als er diesen Namen hörte. Er hatte ihn am vergangenen Abend zum ersten Mal gehört, aber bereits jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Fluch an. Dieser Mistkerl, der sein Leben von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten zerstört hatte. Der es fertiggebracht hatte, dass Zoro sich vor ihn auf den Boden geworfen und um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Er wollte ihn so sehr umbringen.

Aber er konnte nicht.

„Hat er irgendeine Schwäche?“, fragte Robin das Mädchen. „Irgendetwas, womit man seine Kraft aufhalten kann?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß von nichts. Das einzige was hilft ist sich ruhig zu verhalten!“

Soldaten strömten plötzlich aus den Gassen links und rechts von ihnen und die Gruppe kam schlitternd zu einem Halt.

„Mist.“, grummelte Sanji. Seine Finger suchten zitternd nach einer Zigarette. Vane war irgendwo hier auf der Insel und er hatte keine Lust auf ihn zu treffen. 

„Scheint so, als hätte man uns entdeckt.“, stellte Robin trocken fest.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte Franky.

„Was wohl? Wir kämpfen uns den Weg frei!“ Damit packte Zoro seine Schwerter, rannte los und metzelte die ersten unglücklichen Marinesoldaten nieder. Sanji warf einen nervösen Blick hinter sich und warf sich ebenfalls ins Gefecht. Diese kleinen Fische sollte selbst er besiegen können.

Zoro schlitzte eine Reihe von Soldaten auf und sprang zurück, ehe ihn eines der feindlichen Schwerter erwischen konnte, Rücken an Rücken mit Sanji. Franky sprengte ein Loch in die Menschenmenge, das Mädchen und ihr Vater hinter seinem breiten Rücken Schutz suchend, während Robin einem Dutzend oder mehr Männern das Genick brach.

„Kannst du überhaupt schon kämpfen mit deiner Verletzung?“, keuchte Zoro.

„Ich sagte doch, es ist nur ein Kratzer.“, knurrte Sanji zurück und trat einen der angreifenden Soldaten zurück, die scharfe Klinge seiner Prothesen zerschnitt seine Uniform. Der Soldat starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Jetzt beeil dich! Ich will von hier weg sein, wenn Vane hier ankommt!“

Zoro kniff die Augen zusammen. Beiläufig mähte er eine weitere Reihe von Soldaten nieder.

„Willst du vor ihm weglaufen?“, rief er über das Getöse hinweg.

Sanji duckte sich und ließ sein Bein knapp über den Boden sausen.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee? Das letzte Mal konnten wir nur knapp entkommen!“

„Ich habe gar nicht vor ihm zu _entkommen_ , ich will gegen ihn _kämpfen_!“

„Bist du verrückt!“ Sanji packte ihn am Kragen. „Wir haben keine Chance gegen ihn! Es ist egal, wie schnell du bist, er wird dir immer einen Schritt voraus sein!“

Zoro packte seine Hand, riss sich aber noch nicht aus seinem Griff.

„Jeder hat eine Schwäche! Und wenn er keine hat, dann muss ich einfach stärker sein als er!“

Sanji starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Das ist einfach nur dumm!“

„Nenn es wie du willst.“ Zoro drückte ihn von sich weg und steckte sich sein Katana zwischen die Zähne. „Aber wenn ich der stärkste Schwertkämpfer werden will, muss ich diesen Weg gehen.“

Sanji starrte ihn verblüfft an, aber er wurde bereits in der nächsten Sekunde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er erneut angegriffen wurde und den Schlag seines Angreifers gerade so mit dem Metall seiner Prothesen abwehren konnte.

„Kann man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe nachdenken!“, schrie er genervt und wirbelte in einen Handstand, seine Beine in einem Spagat ausgestreckt, Blut spritzend und Soldaten wie Fliegen um ihn zu Boden fallend.

Er kam wieder zum Stehen und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Zoro kämpfte gegen die letzten noch übrig gebliebenen Männer; sein weißes Oberteil verschmiert mit Asche und Blut. Er hatte ihn noch nie fliehen gesehen. Egal wie hoffnungslos ein Kampf war, Zoro war nie zurückgewichen, sondern hatte sich jedem jederzeit gestellt. Eine Narbe am Rücken war eine Schande für einen Schwertkämpfer. Die Narbe auf seinem Oberkörper dagegen trug er mit Stolz und der Entschlossenheit ihrem Verursacher eines Tages gerecht zu werden.

Sanjis Narben waren nichts davon. Nur ein Zeichen seiner Schwäche.

Sein Nacken kribbelte.

Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu. Langsam wandte er den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter, über die er in den letzten Minuten immer wieder geblickt hatte, aus Angst, was er dann sehen könnte.

Vane stand am anderen Ende der Straße. Und er war ihm näher als je zuvor.

Er konnte das Stahlgrau seiner Augen erkennen und den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck; auf seiner imposanten Uniform prangten Medaillen. Er trug keine Waffe, soweit er sehen konnte. Brauchte er auch nicht, wenn er seine Fähigkeit klug einsetzte.

Oh Gott, war er bereits in seiner Reichweite?

„Steh da nicht so lahm herum.“, flüsterte Zoro ihm ins Ohr, als er neben ihn trat, ein Katana in jeder Hand. Robin und Franky eilten zu ihnen.

Sanji fühlte sich, als wären seine Prothesen am Boden festgefroren. Seine Finger zitterten, aber ansonsten konnte er keinen Muskel rühren. Er musste fliehen. Es war vielleicht feige, aber es war der einzige sinnvolle Weg, oder? Sie hatten keine Chance. Er würde sie töten. Oder noch schlimmer, sie gegeneinander einsetzen, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte; vielleicht würde er wieder in Zoros Klingen geraten, was würde er diesmal abschneiden – er linste zu den Klingen, von denen das frische Blut tropfte – er wollte das nicht – er hatte keine Angst vor den Schmerzen, er hatte es kaum gespürt, die Klingen zu scharf dafür, aber Gott, er wollte nicht zerstückelt werden-

„Hey! Reiß dich zusammen!“ Zoro stieß ihn in die Seite und ihm entwich ein schwaches Winseln. Er fühlte sich kraftlos. „Das hier ist der Moment, auf den du gewartet hast.“ Sanji starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Gewartet? „Jetzt kannst du es ihm heimzahlen. Los, wir unterstützen dich!“

Aber wie sollte er schnell genug sein? Vane konnte in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag hier sein.

Er kam näher. Sanji wollte zurückweichen.

„Du willst doch auf der Sunny bleiben, oder etwa nicht?“, wisperte Zoro ihm ins Ohr, so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. „War das nicht deine Angst? Dass wir dich zurücklassen würden, wenn du nicht mehr kämpfen kannst? Dann sag mir: Wovor hast du mehr Angst, vor ihm – oder davor uns zu verlassen?“

Plötzlich stieß Zoro ihn in den Rücken und Sanji stolperte nach vorne. Vane war vielleicht noch hundert Schritte entfernt; schwer atmend beobachtete Sanji ihn. Er war nur ein Mensch. Ein einzelner Mensch, der ihn von seinem Ziel, seinem Traum abhielt. Was hatte seine Reise gebracht, wenn er ihn nicht besiegen konnte?

Kalter Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinunter. Ohne Vane auch nur für einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen, griff er mit zitternden Fingern in seine Jackentasche und fummelte seine Packung Zigaretten heraus. Das Feuerzeug klickte einige Male, bis er sie angezündet bekam, doch dann erreichte das Nikotin seine Nerven und beruhigte sie. Gefasster atmete er den Rauch aus und sah Vane direkt in die Augen.

Er sah zurück.

Und plötzlich war er da, direkt vor ihm, Robin schrie auf, Zoro schnitt mit den Schwertern durch die Luft und er war wieder weg.

Sanjis Herz schlug hart und schnell gegen seine Brust, seine Augen suchten die Straße ab und fanden Vane schließlich dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Er kam langsam näher, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Hinter ihm liefen mehrere Dutzend Marinesoldaten, aber er bezweifelte, dass er sie brauchte.

„Dieser Mistkerl!“, fluchte Zoro. Sanji atmete tief durch und bohrte seine Prothesen tiefer in den Schnee.

„Ich bin überrascht dich lebend zu sehen, Blackleg.“

Sanji zuckte zusammen. Vanes Stimme trug weit in der Stille der Stadt.

„Nach all dem Blut, was du verloren haben musst, nachdem dein Freund dich so schwer verletzt hat, grenzt das wirklich an ein Wunder.“ Noch fünfzig Schritte. Aber was spielte das für eine Rolle, wo sie doch ganz klar in seiner Reichweite waren. Fliehen war keine Option mehr.

Plötzlich preschte Zoro nach vorne, alle drei Schwerter gezogen. Sanji versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber er war zu langsam. War er wahnsinnig? Hatte er überhaupt einen Plan? Er würde ihn umbringen!

Er bewegte sich, bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fasste; er rannte Zoro hinterher, Robins und Frankys Rufe ignorierend, der Schnee spritzte unter seinen Prothesen auf. Vane verschwand von einem Augenblick zum anderen und war plötzlich da, direkt vor Zoro, der gerade so noch reagieren konnte, Stahl blitzte hell in der Sonne auf und Zoro fluchte, sprang zurück. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen landete auf dem Schnee.

Sanji kam neben Zoro zu stehen.

„Bist du verletzt?“, schoss es aus ihm heraus. Zoro hielt sich die Seite. Er hob den Kopf und grinste ihn frech an.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer.“

„Fick dich! Ich mein‘s ernst!“

„Ich auch. - Pass auf, er hat ein Messer. Es ist sehr klein, aber auch sehr scharf und er weiß damit umzugehen.“

Sanji nickte; sein Blick huschte wieder zu Vane, der wieder an seine vorherige Position zurückgekehrt war. Der Bastard spielte mit ihnen. Er zeigte kein Lächeln und auch sonst keine Reaktion, sein Gesicht eine eiserne Maske, aber er konnte geradezu spüren wie er es genoss.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Robin Franky dazu brachte die anderen beiden in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der es mitbekam. Vanes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er die beiden fliehen und hinter einer Hausecke verschwinden sah. Er hob die Hand und eine Handvoll Soldaten löste sich aus der Kompanie und verfolgte sie.

Wieso erledigte er das nicht selbst? Er musste doch wissen, dass diese Soldaten gegen Franky keine Chance hatten. Wäre es für ihn nicht viel einfacher kurz dorthin zu teleportieren, sie zu töten oder so zu verletzen, dass sie sich nicht mehr fortbewegen konnten? Die Soldaten würden Franky nur für eine Weile aufhalten, vor allem, weil er zwei wehrlose Zivilisten beschützen musste.

Vane priorisierte. Aber _warum_?

Sanji bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges übersah.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, als Vane plötzlich wieder zum Angriff überging. Plötzlich tauchte er direkt vor ihm wieder auf und Sanji sog scharf den Atem ein, das kleine Messer – jetzt sah er es auch – stach auf ihn ein, aber er zog den Bauch ein und sprang zurück, es verfehlte ihm um Haaresbreite. Vane folgte ihm, nicht zu Fuß, sondern teleportierte das kurze Stück, das er zurückgesprungen war und attackierte ihn erneut. Zoro tänzelte um sie herum, seine Katana erhoben, aber er wagte es nicht einen Angriff zu machen. Sanji wusste warum. Vane würde diesen Angriff sicher gegen sie beide verwenden und ihn direkt in die Reichweite der Schwerter bringen, das war der Grund, warum Zoro zögerte.

Plötzlich sprossen Arme von Vanes Schultern und Hals. Sanji sah, wie sich die Augen des Marineoffiziers minimal weiteten, dann verschwand er und mit ihnen auch Robins zusätzliche Gliedmaßen in einem Schauer aus Blüten.

Sanji sah zu Robin – Vane hatte sich direkt vor sie teleportiert, sein Messer durchstach sie – ihre Form zerfiel in rosa Blüten. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Es war nur ein Doppelgänger. Die echte Robin hatte sich schlauerweise anscheinend schon vor einer Weile versteckt. Vanes Gesicht verriet keine Regung, aber er stampfte auf den am Boden liegenden Blüten herum. Sie hatten ihn wütend gemacht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war.

Wenigstens war Robin in Sicherheit. Sie mochte in seiner Reichweite sein, aber wenn er nicht wusste wo sie sich befand, nützte ihm das nichts. Er zog heftig an seiner Zigarette. Zeit, sich seinen Platz in der Crew zu verdienen.

Er beobachtete, wie Vane erneut zu seinen Soldaten teleportierte und diese dann in alle Richtungen stoben. Der Bastard suchte nach ihnen. Aber damit hatte er die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht.

Er rannte zu den Soldaten, die ihnen am nächsten waren und trat sie nieder, bevor sie die Straße verlassen konnten. Vane folgte ihm sofort und attackierte ihn, aber Sanji konnte rechtzeitig zurückspringen. Zoro hatte auch verstanden, was er beabsichtigte und schnitt einigen anderen den Weg ab; doch es waren zu viele. Etwa ein Dutzend Soldaten schafften es in die zahlreichen Gassen zwischen den Häusern zu entwischen.

„Robin kommt schon klar!“, rief Zoro ihm zu und rannte auf Vane zu, aber natürlich war es nutzlos. Er teleportierte sich eine sichere Distanz weg und plötzlich rannte Zoro in Sanji hinein, von Vane mit seinen Kräften dorthin gebracht. Sie stolperten zu Boden und Sanji schaffte es gerade noch die scharfen Klingen seiner Prothesen außer Reichweite von Zoros Beinen zu bringen.

„Los, los, geh runter von mir!“, zischte Sanji hektisch und Zoro rappelte sich auf und zog ihn mit sich hoch. Vane verschwand schon wieder.

„Euch ist klar, dass ich euch jederzeit töten kann?“, raunte seine Stimme direkt in sein Ohr und Sanji zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, aber Vane war schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie blieben dicht beisammen.

„Eine Schande, dich so zugerichtet zu sehen, Blackleg.“, höhnte Vane und Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte sie nur provozieren, aber er zielte genau ins Schwarze. „Und das von jemanden in deiner eigenen Crew. Roronoa, wie fühlt sich das an?“

„Halt die Schnauze!“

„Ruhig, Mooskopf. Lass dich nicht provozieren.“

Er hörte ein lauter werdendes Surren und plötzlich explodierte etwas mitten auf der Straße, Schnee und nasse Steinbrocken flogen auseinander und Sanji hob schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht.

„Was zur-“

Das nächste Geschoss explodierte und jetzt erkannte er es als eines von Frankys. Dieser Idiot! Wollte er nicht die beiden anderen in Sicherheit bringen? Außerdem konnte er Vane in dem ganzen Rauch nicht sehen, es war die Gelegenheit für ihn sie anzugreifen.

Aber nichts geschah.

Warum zur Hölle griff er nicht an?

An Zoros Stirn lief ein Schweißtropfen hinunter, Dreck klebte an seinen Wangen und in seinen Haaren. Er suchte die Staubwolke nach ihrem Gegner ab, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Er war doch nah genug gewesen, um sich zu ihnen zu teleportieren und er wusste auch wo sie standen.

Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Und dann wurde ihm alles klar.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot!“, wisperte er.

Neben ihm lachte Zoro leise.

„Dem schließe ich mich an.“, spottete er, aber Sanji packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn zum Straßenrand. „He, was soll das?“

„Er hat keine Reichweite!“ Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Wieso hatte keiner von ihnen es auch nur in Betracht gezogen? „Seine Teufelsfrucht hat nichts mit Distanz zu tun, es sah die ganze Zeit nur so aus!“ Der Rauch lichtete sich langsam, er musste sich beeilen. Zoro ließ sich glücklicherweise von ihm mitschleifen. Sie glitten in eine der Gassen, doch Sanji wollte nicht dort stehen bleiben. Zu riskant.

„Wovon redest du?“

„Seine Teufelsfrucht ist nicht von einer Reichweite abhängig, sondern davon, dass er uns _sieht_!“

Zoro blieb wie angewurzelt stehen; Sanji stolperte und wäre beinahe von dem plötzlichen Manöver gefallen, doch Zoro packte ihn mit beiden Armen. Schwer atmend pressten die beiden sich an eine der Hauswände.

Zoro linste zu ihm hinüber.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Nicht ganz.“

„Aber auf dem Meer – als er uns verfolgt hat – da hat er uns gesehen und ist nicht zu uns herübergesprungen.“

Sanji dachte darüber nach, aber plötzlich lag die Lösung auf der Hand.

„Natürlich! Er muss uns nicht nur sehen, sondern auch klar erkennen!“

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir das nicht gerade ausdenkst?“, fragte Zoro skeptisch.

„Warum sonst hat er uns nicht angegriffen?“

„Wegen seiner Reichweite!“

„Möglich, aber auch jetzt verfolgt er uns nicht. Er ist immer noch draußen auf der Straße und wartet darauf, dass sich der Rauch legt.“

Sanji wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sein Haki sagte ihm, dass Vane sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er richtig getippt hatte. Es war nicht sicher, er konnte sich immer noch irren. Aber das war ein Risiko, das er eingehen musste.

„Zoro.“ Sanji stieß seinen Kopf an seine Stirn. „Vertraust du mir?“

Zoro blickte unbefangen zurück.

„Hab nie aufgehört.“, erwiderte er.

Sanji grinste und Zoro lächelte zurück.

Eine weitere Explosion folgte.

„Lass uns abhauen.“, sagte Sanji und zog Zoro mit sich.

„Was – wieso abhauen? Jetzt, wo wir seine Schwäche kennen-“

„Sollten wir uns erstmal zurückziehen und einen Plan schmieden, Mooshirn! Glaubst du, Franky lenkt ihn ab, damit du dich wieder auf ihn stürzen kannst? Los, lass uns zum Schiff laufen!“

In diesem Moment bemerkte er Franky, der auf sie zu rannte, immer noch das Mädchen und ihren Vater im Schlepptau.

„Was macht ihr noch hier? Wieso seid ihr noch nicht auf der Sunny?“

„Planänderung – die Sunny hat abgelegt.“, stieß Franky hervor.

„Was?!“, rief Sanji entsetzt, als auch noch Robin auftauchte und vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„In der Bucht wimmelt es von Soldaten!“

„Scheinbar hat man uns entdeckt.“, fuhr Robin ruhig fort. „Ich habe Luffy geraten sich nicht einzumischen, sondern erst einmal zurückzuziehen.“

Zoro schnaubte und hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.

„Und darauf hat er gehört?“

Sanji stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir Hitzkopf weiß er, wann er auf Robin-chan hören sollte!“

Zoro biss die Zähne aufeinander, versuchte aber nicht mehr zu argumentieren. Luffys Wort wog schwerer als sein eigenes.

„Nami sucht nach einem neuen Ort, wo sie das Schiff verstecken können. Solange sollten wir unentdeckt bleiben.“, fuhr Robin fort.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Der Rauch wird immer weniger.“

Sanji rang die Hände.

„Aber wohin sollen wir? Mit der Menge an Soldaten, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen, wird Vane uns in kürzester Zeit finden!“

„Ich kenne einen Ort.“

Alle sahen sich nach Evie um, die zaghaft nach vorne trat. Mark legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Meinst du etwa-“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an, voller Entschlossenheit. „Die Bergwerksstollen.“

Sanji verstand gar nichts mehr – welche Bergwerksstollen? Er hatte bisher keine auf der Insel gesehen, aber für irgendetwas mussten die riesigen Schlote, die überall verteilt waren, ja gut sein.

„Dann los, führe uns den Weg!“

Das Mädchen lief voraus und sie folgten ihr; Mark auf Frankys Schulter sitzend. Schnee spritzte unter seinen Prothesen auf, während Sanji alle paar Sekunden hinter sich blickte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Hatte er wirklich seine Schwäche entdeckt? Oder hatte er eben einen Fehler begangen, den sie mit dem Leben bezahlen würden?

Sie führte die Gruppe zu einem der näherliegenden Schlote. Aus dem schwarzen Turm stieg stetig Rauch in den Himmel, die metallenen Wände standen starr und unbiegsam und wirkten wie verschmolzen mit ihrem Untergrund, ganz im Gegensatz zu den verstreuten Steinhäusern.

Am Fuß des Schlotes öffnete sich ein Kuhle, in deren Boden in regelmäßigen Abständen Metallbretter eingebettet wurden. Sanji konnte nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Meter hineinsehen, bevor die Treppe im Dunkel verschwand. Evie rannte die Treppe ohne zu zögern hinunter. Die anderen folgten ihr und waren schon bald verschwunden.

Sanji blieb stehen. Der Wind wehte ihm eisig um die Ohren, als er sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte. Irgendwann während dem Kampf hatte er offenbar seine Mütze verloren. Scheiße, er hatte keine andere Wahl als den anderen zu folgen.

Zoros Stimme hallte aus dem Loch wider.

„Bist du eingeschlafen oder was? Beweg dich, Kringelbraue!“

Sanji schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und folgte ihm.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde das Licht schwächer und bald umhüllte ihn eine beinahe vollkommene Dunkelheit. Wo waren die anderen? Er tastete mit den Finger an der Wand entlang, die Prothesen kratzten über den nassen Steinboden.

Plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Arm und er schrak zusammen.

„Ich bin‘s nur.“, sagte eine Stimme.

Sehr hilfreich. Sanji verdrehte die Augen, aber leider würde das seinem Gegenüber entgehen. Zum Glück hatte er Zoro problemlos an der Stimme erkannt.

„Hier entlang.“, flüsterte Zoro.

„Bist du sicher, dass du den Weg kennst?“, stichelte Sanji.

„Klappe.“

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde es heller. Das orange Licht wanderte unstetig über die Wände und als sie um eine Ecke bogen sah er, dass Franky eine Feuerzeug aus seinem Ärmel gezogen hatte. Wortwörtlich.

„Wird er uns hier nicht finden?“, fragte Sanji skeptisch.

„Nicht, wenn wir noch tiefer in den Stollen reingehen.“, antwortete Evie. Ihr blasses Gesicht wurde von dem Feuer in warmes Licht getaucht. „Er weiß zwar von den Stollen, hat sie aber noch nie betreten. Hier drinnen sind wir sicher.“

Mithilfe der schwachen Beleuchtung drangen sie tiefer in den Stollen ein. Schon bald zweigten weitere Gänge ab, in die Evie ohne zu zögern abbog. Sanji hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich hier auskannte. Ab und zu lagen Werkzeuge auf dem Boden, Spitzhacken und Schaufeln, doch sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele.

„Was wird hier abgebaut?“, fragte Franky neugierig, während Robin im Vorbeigehen die Finger über die unebenen Wände gleiten ließ.

„Osmium.“, antwortete Evie knapp.

„Evie!“, zischte ihr Vater, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Es ist eh zu spät, Papa – warum erzählen wir ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit?“

„Weil-“

„Wir haben jetzt keine andere Wahl mehr als zu rennen.“

„Warum hast du uns dann erst in diese Lage gebracht?“ Mark zog sich an den Haaren. „Wieso konnte nicht einfach alles so bleiben wie früher?“

Evies Augen wurden feucht und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und Sanji war sich wegen des verräterischen Zuckens ihrer Schultern ziemlich sicher, dass sie weinte.

„Seit Mama … ist sowieso nichts mehr wie früher.“

Sanji schluckte. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt wo ihre Mutter war, aber jetzt war es ihm völlig klar. Er schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern, doch sie drückte ihn von sich weg und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht.

„Lasst uns weitergehen. Wir sind noch nicht tief genug.“

Sanji brannten tausend Fragen auf der Zunge. Was genau war mit ihrer Mutter passiert? Und wieso weigerte sich ihr Vater so sehr darüber zu sprechen? Wieso kannte sich dieses kleine Mädchen so gut in diesem dunklen Bergwerksstollen aus? Er hatte eine vage Ahnung, aber er hoffte sehr, dass er sich irrte.

„Wir schürfen hier nach dem Erz.“, wisperte Evie schließlich. Ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. „Es ist sehr wertvoll, weil es nirgendwo anders auf der Welt vorkommt. Deswegen sind viele von uns Tag und Nacht hier beschäftigt.“

„Ich sehe aber niemanden. Wo sind denn alle?“, fragte Franky misstrauisch.

„Sie sind hier. Im Stollen. Aber wesentlich tiefer als wir es sind.“

Sanji lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Noch tiefer? Sie waren sicherlich schon länger als eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, der Weg führte stetig nach unten. Wie tief konnte es noch gehen?

„Hier oben ist nicht mehr viel Erz zu holen; deswegen müssen wir weiter unten schürfen, um unsere Quote zu erfüllen. Manche bleiben tagelang dort unten, um dann am Ende das Osmium nach oben zu bringen.“

Sanjis Blick fiel auf ihren Arm, an dem die Hand fehlte. Eine ungute Ahnung befiel ihn.

„Wie genau hattest du nochmal deinen Unfall?“, fragte er langsam.

Sie antwortete nicht, aber ihre Schultern zogen sich nach oben und ihre übrig gebliebene Hand umschlang ihren verletzten Arm.

„Es war ein Einsturz.“

Sanji war überrascht, Mark sprechen zu hören und er wandte sich zu dem alten Mann um, der immer noch auf Frankys Rücken saß.

„Ab und zu passieren hier solche Unfälle.“, fuhr er fort, der Blick voller Reue. Sanji kaufte es ihm nicht ab. „Wir können nicht genau wissen, wie stabil das Gestein ist und … manchmal graben wir zu tief. Sie hatte Glück, dass nur ihre Hand eingeklemmt wurde.“

„Glück? Sie hat die Hand verloren, das ist alles andere als Glück!“, fuhr Sanji ihn an, doch Franky legte den Finger an die Lippen.

„Nicht so laut! So etwas kann den Gang auch zum Einsturz bringen!“

„Sie hätte noch mehr als ihre Hand verlieren können – ihren ganzen Arm, oder die Beine ...“ _Oder ihr Leben_ , dachte Sanji, aber das sagte er nicht.

„Das ist nichts, wofür man dankbar sein sollte.“ Er wusste nicht, ob er diesen Mann verprügeln sollte oder nicht. Nur Evies Sorge um ihren Vater hielt ihn davon ab; offenbar liebte sie ihn immer noch. „Wieso arbeitest du überhaupt hier? Gibt es hier keine Schule? Oder irgendetwas Leichteres, bei dem du arbeiten kannst?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es mir ausgesucht.“, sagte sie. „Wie gesagt, wir haben Schulden. Und wer sie nicht bezahlen kann, muss eben hier arbeiten.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“, murmelte Sanji verwirrt. „Was sind das denn für Schulden? Und an wen?“

„Die Marine.“ Es war Robin, die seine Frage beantwortete. „Jetzt verstehe ich.“

Da war sie offenbar die Einzige. Seine kluge, schöne Robin hatte des Rätsels Lösung natürlich gelöst!  


„Ich habe gelesen, dass eure Vorfahren erst vor ein paar hundert Jahren die Insel besiedelt haben, nachdem sie euch von der Marine übergeben wurde, nicht wahr?“ Das Mädchen nickte. „Und hat die Marine euch die Insel geschenkt – oder verkauft?“

Sanji erstarrte. Zoro lief in seinen Rücken rein.

„Hey, bleib doch nicht einfach so stehen!“, meckerte er, aber Sanji stieß ihn beiseite und ging auf Mark zu.  


„Sagt sie die Wahrheit?“, drängte er ihn. Der Mann schwieg, aber das war ihm Antwort genug. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ Er trat gegen die Wand und kleine Steinbrösel fielen von der Decke.

„Ey, sachte Mann oder willst du, dass alles hier einstürzt?“ Franky hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Wieso sind Sie nicht gleich damit rausgerückt? Wir hätten euch schon viel eher helfen können!“

Robin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn sofort zum Schweigen brachte.

„Es ist nicht immer leicht nach Hilfe zu fragen.“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Auch ich hatte anfangs einen anderen Weg gewählt, als ich auf Luffy traf.“

Verdammt, sie hatte Recht. Bevor sie ihnen vertraut hatte und Teil der Crew geworden war – bevor sie wusste, wozu Luffy _imstande_ war – hatte sie ihnen auch kein Wort von ihren Problemen erzählt. Er nickte, sein Gesicht warm.

„Natürlich konnten unsere Vorfahren nicht alles bezahlen.“, fuhr Evie mit leiser Stimme fort, während sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Sie mussten sehr schnell aufbrechen und hatten kaum Wertsachen dabei; die meisten hatten nur das, was sie am eigenen Leib trugen. Und der Preis … war sehr hoch.“

„Wie hoch?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht.“

Sanji klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Was? Aber wie könnt ihr dann wissen, wann ihr den Preis jemals abbezahlt habt?“

„Gar nicht. Aber es macht sowieso keinen Unterschied. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Marine uns jemals freilässt.“

Sie sagte das, als würde es ihr nichts bedeuten. Doch Sanji sah, wie ihr schmaler Körper zitterte.

„Diese Bastarde! Und Vane unterstützt das Ganze noch! Ich werde ihn umbringen!“, fauchte Sanji und Zoro feuerte ihn an.

„Richtig so!“

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn Vane uns doch hierhin folgt? Dann sind wir in die Enge getrieben!“

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Keine Sorge, das hier war nicht der einzige Eingang.“, sagte sie. „Es gibt noch zahlreiche weitere.“

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte sie diese Worte angesprochen, neigte sich der Weg unter ihren Füßen kaum merklich nach oben. Sie waren in einer Art Höhle angekommen, dessen Boden mit mehreren Löchern übersät waren. Sanji ging zu einem der Löcher und sah hinunter; eine Strickleiter führte hinunter und verschwand schon bald in der Tiefe.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du da nicht herunterklettern musstest.“, sagte er und schluckte. Evie sandte ihm nur einen ernsten Blick und ging dann auf einen der Gänge zu, die von der Höhle abzweigten.

„Hier entlang.“

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie schweigend. Sanji war damit beschäftigt still vor sich hin zu brodeln – er wusste, dass die Marine durch und durch korrupt war, aber das hier brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wie konnte man ein ganzes Volk so betrügen? Dabei war es schon schwierig genug auf einer so unbewohnbaren Insel wie dieser zu überleben. Und das Mädchen … er fühlte mit ihr. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es für sie gewesen sein musste, ihre Hand zu verlieren. Schmerzhaft. Aber ohne Aussicht auf Besserung und stattdessen mit der Angst, dass sich so ein Unfall jederzeit wiederholen konnte.

Und das nur aufgrund der Gier der Marine.

„Hey. Alles in Ordnung?“ Zoro legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Sanji lief ein Schauder vom Nacken bis zum Steißbein. Zoro bemühte sich alles wie immer wirken zu lassen, aber er konnte nichts anders als an seinen Kuss zurückzudenken, den Druck auf seinen Lippen und den würzigen Geschmack von Sake. Die Wärme seiner Hand brannte sich in seine Schulter und er schüttelte sie ab.

„Ja. Bin nur froh wenn wir aus dieser Höhle raus sind.“

Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen, seit sie am Fuße des Kamins in die Bergwerksstollen hinuntergestiegen waren, als sie endlich Licht von draußen wahrnahmen. Sanji beeilte sich aus dem Stollen herauszukommen; es war ihm nicht geheuer so viel Erdreich über sich zu haben.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung ging die Sonne gerade unter.

Dann erkannte er, dass Evie sie zu einer Bucht geführt hatte – einer anderen als der, in der sie vorher geankert hatten – und dort unten im Wasser, langsam von den Wellen hin- und her gewogen, lag die Sunny.  


„Wir haben es geschafft.“ Er atmete erleichtert aus. Eine kleine Hand berührte ihn am Arm.

„Versprichst du uns weit von hier wegzubringen?“, flüsterte Evie, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie hier draußen jemand hören könnte. „Ich möchte so gerne an einen Ort, den wir Heimat nennen dürfen.“

Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie konnte er da Nein sagen? Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Haarschopf und strich ihr sanft darüber.

„Versprochen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osmium ist übrigens ein reales Metall, das zu den härtesten der Welt gehört.  
> Vane hat endlich einen richtigen Auftritt! Ich hoffe die Kampfszene mit ihm ist einigermaßen verständlich. Es ist gar nicht so leicht seine Fähigkeit zu teleportieren zu beschreiben.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher. Sanji hatte ein schnelles Abendessen gezaubert – Pasta Bolognese, mit dem Rest getrockneten Basilikum, das er noch hatte – und alle stürzten sich hungrig darauf. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Aber sobald die letzten Nudeln aus der Schüssel gekratzt waren und selbst Luffy mit seinen Fingern keine Soße mehr im Topf finden konnte, begann Robin zu erzählen was sie erfahren hatten. Am Tisch herrschte betretenes Schweigen, abgesehen von Luffy, dessen Augen immer größer wurden und der schließlich, als Robin geendet hatte, die Faust auf den Tisch schlug, Teller und Töpfe scheppernd.

„Ich werde ihm eine reinhauen!“, rief er und Evie und ihr Vater sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Niemand aus der Crew zuckte mit der Wimper.

„Ich teile deine Ansicht, Captain.“, sagte Robin ruhig. „Aber wir brauchen immer noch einen Plan. Und auch wenn ich glaube, dass Herr Koch mit seiner Vermutung Recht hat, gehen wir immer noch ein gewisses Risiko ein, wenn wir uns darauf verlassen.“

Das stimmte. Sanji war sich nicht sicher, ob Vanes Schwachpunkt wirklich darin bestand, dass er Sichtkontakt zu dem Ort haben musste, an den er sich teleportieren wollte. Niemand konnte sich sicher sein. Aber wenn selbst Robin darauf baute, musste doch etwas Wahres dran sein.

„Wir sollten nicht nur einen Plan schmieden, sondern zwei.“, meinte Nami.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich ihn mit meinen Kräften angreifen kann.“, überlegte Robin laut. „Allerdings nur solange, wie er nicht weg teleportiert. Aber zumindest ist das eine gute Möglichkeit ihn zu beschäftigen. Oder ihm sogar Angst einzujagen.“

Konnte Vane überhaupt Angst spüren? Als er ihm so nahe gekommen war, hatte er direkt in seine stählernen Augen geblickt und keine einzelne Regung in ihnen gesehen. Abgesehen von seinem Versuch ihn zu verhöhnen hatte er keine Emotion gezeigt. Unbewusst kauerte er sich ein wenig zusammen, während die anderen Pläne schmiedeten. Morgen würden sie ihn angreifen, das war sicher. Luffy war noch nie geduldig gewesen.

Er musste Vertrauen in seine Freunde haben.

 

Als die Tür aufging, bereitete Sanji gerade das Essen für den nächsten Tag vor. Mit dem ganzen Trubel und Luffys Ankündigung Vane fertigzumachen vermutete er sehr stark, dass er bald nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, länger in der Küche zu bleiben und für seine Crew zu kochen. Die schweren Schritte, die sich ihm jetzt von hinten näherten, erkannte er sofort. Und den Geruch von Schweiß. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Wasser und Seife sind keine Krankheit, das ist dir schon klar, oder?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein und Zoro blieb stehen.

„Es ist auch keine Krankheit nach dem Training ein bisschen zu schwitzen, Koch.“, sagte er flach und bediente sich dann am Kühlschrank. Sanji hatte ihm dort gnädigerweise ein paar Flaschen Bier kaltgestellt.

„Dann dusch‘ dich gefälligst! Du stinkst!“ Er hielt sich die Nase zu und wedelte in seine Richtung – zugegeben, der Gestank war nicht so schlimm, aber er konnte sich bessere Gerüche in seiner Küche vorstellen als diesen.

Zoro ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen nahm er eine der Flaschen, öffnete sie mit seinen Zähnen – Sanji verdrehte die Augen, der Flaschenöffner lag direkt neben ihm, dort wo er ihn extra für ihn hingelegt hatte – und trank einige tiefe Schlucke. Barbar. Bei so viel überspieltem Machogehabe war es ein Wunder, dass er offenbar am anderen Ufer gestrandet war.

Oh nein – das war ein ganz gefährlicher Gedanke. Sanji konzentrierte sich stärker auf die Filetstücke, die er mit geübten Schnitten in gleichgroße Stücke schnitt. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er auf und bemerkte, dass Zoro immer noch nicht gegangen war. Stattdessen lehnte er mit geschlossenen Augen gemächlich an der Theke, das kühle Bier an seine Stirn haltend.

„Ist irgendetwas kaputt bei dir?“, fragte er langsam. Zoro öffnete die Augen träge.

„Mir ist warm.“

Sanji zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dusche. Erinnerst du dich? Ist wirklich ein Wundermittel gegen-“

„Ach halt die Klappe, Kringelbraue.“, unterbrach Zoro ihn mit einem Grinsen. „Ich wollte nur etwas Gesellschaft.“

Okay, das war ihm nicht geheuer. Hatte Zoro vergessen, dass das nicht ihr Deal war? Wenn Sanji Gesellschaft suchte, dann sicher nicht seine, und Zoro hing sonst am ehesten mit Luffy rum. Oder Chopper. Oder Usopp.  


Aber nicht mit ihm. Niemals.

Er wandte sich wieder den Filets zu und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Sein Nacken prickelte und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Zoro ihn beobachtete.

„Ist es so spannend, mir zuzusehen?“, fragte er schließlich, um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Zoro stellte sein leeres Bier beiseite.

„Du bist echt gut mit Messern. Ich glaube als Schwertkämpfer wärst du auch gar nicht so übel.“, sagte er geradeheraus und Sanji blieb das Herz in der Kehle stecken. Komplimente? Vom Mooshirn?

„Äh… ja.“ Er hustete. „Als Koch ist das ein Muss.“

„Kann ich helfen?“

Sanji zuckte zusammen und mal ehrlich, es gab wirklich keinen Grund dazu. Als er sich noch erholen musste, hatte Zoro ihm ständig in der Küche geholfen, also war das hier doch nicht überraschend.

Nur dass er jetzt eigentlich alleine klar kam. Und Zoro bot es ihm trotzdem an.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.“, nuschelte er und schob ihm eine riesige Schüssel mit verschiedenen Gemüsesorten hin. „Schneid das klein. Es muss nicht gleichmäßig sein, wird eh bald alles püriert.“

Zoro nahm sich ein Messer – sogar das richtige, wie Sanji überrascht bemerkte – und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wieder legte sich Stille über die Küche, abgesehen von den Geräuschen, die sie beim Schneiden verursachten. Je länger die Stille anhielt, desto mehr wollte Sanji etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Worüber sollte er mit dem Typen auch reden? Sie hatten keine Gemeinsamkeiten und über den vergangenen Tag zu reden fand er auch überflüssig, da es nichts Neues zu erzählen gab.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach rechts, um sich die an der Wand aufgehängte Pfanne zu nehmen, als sich Zoro genau im gleichen Moment zu ihm umdrehte und sie aneinanderstießen. Sanji verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne, doch Zoro packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn davon ab gegen ihn zu fallen. Mit pochendem Herzen richtete Sanji sich wieder auf.

„‘tschuldige.“, murmelte Zoro. „Ich wollte nur sagen – ich bin hiermit fertig.“ Sanji starrte ihn dumpf an, bis er auf die Schüssel hinunterblickte, in der das Gemüse präzise kleingeschnitten war.

„Danke.“

Er machte einen Schritt nach links, um wieder Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bekommen, und schnitt über der Schüssel ein paar überreife Bananen hinein. Zoro beobachtete ihn still.

„Was?“, fragte Sanji angespannt und plötzlich glitt sein Messer tiefer als gedacht und in seinen Finger. „Ah! Scheiße!“

Der Schnitt brannte und er legte eilig die Banane und das Messer beiseite. Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt nicht das ganze Essen kontaminiert! Gehetzt blickte er in die Schüssel, um zu sehen, ob sein Blut dort hineingelangt war, doch Zoro packte ihn, machte den Wasserhahn auf und zog seine Hand unter den kühlen Wasserstrahl. Das Wasser brannte in dem Schnitt, aber schon bald betäubte die Kälte die kleine Wunde.

Zoro starrte ihn an.

„Du schneidest dich sonst nie.“, bemerkte er.

„Nein, wirklich?“, ächzte Sanji und versuchte das Pochen in seinem Finger zu ignorieren. Verdammt, wenn sie so nah beieinander standen, konnte er jedes einzelne Haar auf seiner Haut sehen und-

„Du hast Sommersprossen.“, stellte Sanji verblüfft fest. Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja und?“

„Nichts.“ Sanji betrachtete die kaum erkennbaren Punkte, die sich quer über seine Wangen und Nase erstreckten. Sie waren kaum dunkler als Zoros restliche, bronzefarbene Haut. „Ist mir nur noch nie aufgefallen.“

„Sie sind schwer zu erkennen; meine Haut ist zu dunkel dafür.“, erklärte Zoro.

„Aber hier, direkt an deinem Ohr, ist ein besonders dunkles.“ Sanji lehnte sich vor, um es genauer zu inspizierte. Erstaunlich, dass ihm das nie vorher aufgefallen war. Zoros Wangen wurden rot.

Erst dann fiel ihm auf, wie nah er an ihn herangerückt war. Zoro hielt seine Hand immer noch unter den Wasserstrahl, seine Finger drückten gegen sein Handgelenk. Zoros Augen huschten hin und her und dann, als hätte jemand einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt, wurde sein ganzes Gesicht mit einem Schlag rot.

Sanji zuckte zurück. Wasser spritzte auf die Rückwand der Küche.

Zoro starrte ihn an, aber diesmal mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

„Mach es mir nicht so schwer.“

Was? Sanji schluckte. Gott, für einen Augenblick hatte er vergessen, warum er sich von ihm lieber fernhielt, aber jetzt war die Stimmung wieder unangenehm und angespannt. Er sollte irgendwie vom Thema ablenken.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du an mir findest.“, sagte er stattdessen und verdammt, warum hatte er das gesagt? Er wollte kein Gespräch darüber! „Ich meine, weil ich ein Mann bin. Stehst du gar nicht auf Frauen?“

Er hatte sich gerade so tief in die Scheiße geritten. Knietief. Zoro runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, tue ich nicht.“, sagte er und Mist, Sanji wollte das nicht hören.

„A-Aber – ich hab das Gleiche wie du! Du weißt schon. Ist das nicht langweilig?“, hörte Sanji sich faseln und er war wirklich ein Idiot, dass er immer noch weiter quatschte. „Und Frauen sind so schön, und so wohlgeformt, und wenn man sie anfasst sind sie so weich-“

„Bäh.“ Zoro hatte doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit seine Zunge rauszustrecken und Würgegeräusche zu machen. „Frauen haben mich nie interessiert. Die meisten von ihnen sind viel zu zerbrechlich und ständig nörgeln sie herum oder wollen dich zu irgendetwas zwingen, was du nicht willst. Nicht mein Fall.“

Sanji starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Aber er liebte es, Frauen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen! Und wenn sie ihm dafür ein Lächeln schenkten, umso besser. Wie konnte jemand davon abgetörnt sein?

„Du bist echt verrückt.“, sagte er schließlich, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Das macht einfach keinen Sinn, als Mann auf einen Mann zu stehen.“

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte etwas in Zoros Augen auf, aber es war zu schnell verschwunden.

„Soll ich dir sagen, warum ich auf einen Mann stehe?“, fragte Zoro schließlich ernst. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und Sanji war zu gebannt von ihm, als dass er vor ihm zurückweichen könnte. „Weil er stark ist. Weil er sich trotz allem nicht unterkriegen lässt, obwohl ich seine Ängste kenne.“

„Das macht keinen Sinn.“ Verdammt, Zoro war ihm viel zu nah. „Ich bin nicht stark, nicht mehr.“

„Schwachsinn!“, fuhr Zoro ihn an und diesmal zuckte er zusammen. „Allein wie du heute gekämpft hast ist Beweis genug dafür, wie stark du bist. Du denkst nur zu schwach zu sein, das ist das Einzige, was dich zurückhält!“

Zoros Atem strich warm und leicht nach Alkohol riechend über sein Gesicht, und er sollte wirklich davon angewidert sein. Die Ader an seinem Hals pochte mit jedem Herzschlag. Seine Augen huschten zu seinem Mund, immer noch vor Zorn verzogen. Er schluckte und trat einen, dann zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ich will nicht mit dir darüber streiten.“ Er legte ein Pflaster auf den Schnitt und nahm dann das Messer und spülte es sorgfältig ab. Zoro schnaubte.

„Gut, ich auch nicht.“

Er wies Zoro an das Gemüse in einem großen Topf zum Kochen zu bringen, während er selbst die Pfanne anstellte. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, zu dem Kuss, der sich immer wieder in seinen Kopf schlich und dem verschwitzten, ihn ständig provozierenden Mann, der neben ihm stand. Ohne ihn hätte er das hier vermutlich nicht geschafft. Er war der Einzige gewesen, der ihn wie immer behandelt hatte.  


Wieso ging er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

 

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem klaren Himmel und Sonnenschein. Absolut unpassend für das, was sie vorhatten, dachte Sanji und rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und sich gefragt, wie der heutige Tag verlaufen würde. Der Phantomschmerz war in seine Beine zurückgekehrt und er verlagerte das Gewicht, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und den Rauch in die kalte Morgenluft ausatmete.

„Bereit?“

Zoro trat neben ihn, seine drei Katana an der Hüfte.

„So bereit wie ich es jemals sein werde.“, antwortete Sanji und sah ihn an. Zoros Haare waren zerzaust und seine Wangen begannen sich von der Kälte zu röten. Er hielt ihm eine Mütze hin.

„Hier.“

Sanji sah unschlüssig darauf.

„Wieso ziehst du sie nicht selbst an?“, fragte Sanji.

„Mir wird schon nicht kalt.“, gab Zoro zurück. „Und du hast deine verloren.“

Sanji zögerte, doch schließlich nahm er die dunkelgrüne Mütze und zog sie an. Sofort wurde ihm wärmer.

„Danke.“, sagte er verlegen. Zu seiner Erleichterung kam in diesem Moment der Rest der Crew auf das Deck, zusammen mit Evie und ihrem Vater.

Evie trat an die Reling und legte ihre verbliebene Hand darauf; sie konnte kaum darüber blicken. Sie war blass, als hätte auch sie nicht viel Schlaf gehabt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Sanji war besorgt. Die beiden sollten während des Angriffs auf dem Schiff bleiben, zusammen mit Nami und Brook, die das Schiff zur Not in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner aus der Stadt verletzt wird.“, sagte sie leise. „Ich verbinde so viel Schlechtes mit diesem Ort, aber irgendwie … ist er trotzdem meine Heimat. Ich wünschte wir könnten hier bleiben.“

Etwas zog sich in Sanji zusammen. Evie kannte nichts anderes als diese karge, kalte Inseln und diese furchtbare Last, die seit Generationen auf ihrer Familie und all ihren Freunden und Bekannten lastete. Aber trotz ihrem Wunsch nach einem besseren Ort wollte sie hier bleiben, weil es ihre Heimat war.

„Mit etwas Glück schaffen wir das.“

Sanji versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl er sich selbst nicht so sicher war, dass sie gegen den Marineoffizier gewinnen konnten. Aber Luffy hatte bisher noch alles geschafft, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Nami winkte ihnen mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck vom Deck aus zu, doch sie war bald außer Sichtweite. Hier gab es keinen festen Weg, der zur Stadt führte und das machte Sanji Hoffnung, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würden. Eine Handvoll weit auseinander stehender Bäume markierte ihren Weg, die Äste dürr und die Rinde schwarz. Sanji strich im Vorbeigehen über das Holz und kehrte mit Fingern voller Ruß zurück. 

Der Rauch von der Stadt hing schwer im Himmel und wurde immer dichter, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Sanji rauchte Kette und warf immer wieder Blicke zu Zoro, der stumm neben ihm ging. Trotz der Kälte hatte sich Schweiß auf seiner Haut gebildet und seine Kleidung klebte ekelerregend daran. Sein Hals zog sich zusammen.

Zoro berührte ihn an der Hand.

„Haben wir jemals einen Kampf verloren?“, fragte er leise, sodass die anderen es nicht hören konnten.

Ja, das hatten sie. Und es hatte sie zwei Jahre gekostet, die, wenn auch wertvoll, schrecklich einsam gewesen waren. Sanji schüttelte den Kopf. Zoros Finger waren trotz der Kälte warm. Sanji zögerte, doch dann umschloss er sie mit seinen eigenen. Zoros Augen weiteten sich. Sanji drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, aber jetzt wollte er auch nicht mehr loslassen.

„Leute, wir sind bald da!“ Luffy hüpfte auf und ab.

Sanji straffte seine Schultern; das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, der Kloß, der sich dort gebildet hatte, schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Zoro drückte seine Hand, kurz und kräftig. Seine Hand fühlte sich feucht an, als er zurück drückte.

Sie traten aus dem lichten Wald heraus und blickten auf die Stadt mit ihren riesigen Schloten, die unaufhörlich Rauch und Asche produzierten, die Häuser um sie herum winzige geduckte Gestalten. Seine Beine pochten, als er die Stadt überblickte, bedeckt von Schnee und Asche. Vane war irgendwo dort. Er suchte wahrscheinlich nach ihnen, und sobald er mit einen von ihnen Sichtkontakt hatte würde der Kampf beginnen.

Sie schritten zwischen die Häuser. Sein Nacken kribbelte und als er zu einem der Fenster blickte, sah er wie jemand rasch ein Tuch davor zog. Sie wurden beobachtet. Wenn er die Fenster der anderen Häuser genauer beobachtete, sah er hier und da einige Lücken in den dahinter hängenden Tüchern und ab und zu ein blasses Gesicht. Die Bewohner der Stadt beobachteten sie, während sie die Straße hinunter liefen.

Er spürte ihn bevor er ihn sah.

Sein Observations-Haki prickelte wie die Spitze einer Nadel in der Haut hinter seinem Ohr.

„Ist es Mut oder Dummheit, die euch zurückgebracht haben?“ Vane war nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Wie hatte er sich so nah an sie heranschleichen können? Waren sie blind in eine Falle getappt?  


Die anderen wirbelten herum; Chopper biss auf einen Rumble-Ball und Usopp versteckte sich hinter Franky. Nur Zoro und er blieben wo sie waren.

Er musste sich umdrehen. Er _musste_. Seine Beine waren wie eingefroren. Schweiß bildete sich zwischen Zoros Hand und seiner eigenen und er rutschte ein Stück ab.

„Ich glaube ja, dass es keinen Unterschied gibt.“ Vanes Stimme war plötzlich viel näher und er wusste, dass er sich teleportiert haben musste. Welche Hoffnung hatten sie ihn zu besiegen? Selbst mit ihrem Plan würden sie ihm nur ausweichen können, aber irgendwann würde ihr Glück aufgebraucht sein.

„Sanji.“ Zoros Stimme klang dringend. „Sanji! Hör auf nur dazustehen!“

Er konnte nicht. Er war wie paralysiert. Welchen Zweck hatte es zu kämpfen? Zoros Gesicht erschien plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld, aber was konnte er schon tun? Als er gegen Vane gekämpft hatte, hatte das nur dazu geführt ihn beinahe tödlich zu verletzen. Ihm die Beine abzuschneiden-

Zoro küsste ihn.

Es dauerte länger als beim ersten Mal, seine Lippen verweilten für einige lange Sekunden, leichter Druck, der Geschmack von Sake und-

Zoro packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„Wenn du unbedingt nachdenken musst, dann denk _hierüber_ nach! Und jetzt kämpf!“

Lärm explodierte um ihn herum und erst jetzt nahm er den Strom aus Soldaten wahr, die aus allen Gassen gerannt kamen; Luffy und Chopper hielten sie gemeinsam zurück, während Robin mit überkreuzten Armen umher sah. Sanji folgte ihrem Blick und sah das letzte Aufblitzen von Vane, der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde näher an sie heran teleportierte, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Blütenblätter fielen zu Boden.

Robin hatte sie beschützt, während er zu ängstlich gewesen war sich zu bewegen. Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen.

Vane teleportierte sich links von ihm hin; Sanji duckte sich und sah das Metall aufblitzen, das kleine Messer verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Seine Prothesen rutschten auf dem schneebedeckten Boden und er schwang sein Bein nach ihm, aber er war viel zu spät und er traf nur Luft. Hinter ihm hörte er den Klang von Stahl auf Stahl und als er herumwirbelte sah er wie Zoro scheinbar gegen nichts kämpfte; nur das Flimmern der Luft verriet ihm, dass Vane ihn gerade angriff.

Er richtete sich auf, surrendes Adrenalin in seinem Kopf und trat nach ihm, doch plötzlich war Zoro viel näher und er konnte seinen Tritt gerade noch in eine andere Richtung lenken, bevor er ihn verletzte.

„Scheiße.“, keuchte Sanji, die Augen weit. „Er zieht schon wieder den gleichen Scheiß durch!“

„Lass dich nicht ablenken.“ Zoro presste seinen Rücken an ihn, er brannte heiß trotz der Kälte. „Er hat eine Schwachstelle. Er _muss_ eine haben.“

Plötzlich explodierte Rauch um sie herum. Sanji grinste, als der blaue Rauch die Straße einhüllte; offenbar hatte Usopp es endlich geschafft sich zu verstecken und ihren Plan auszuführen. Der Rauch floss um sie herum und raubte ihnen die Sicht. Vane war nirgendwo zu sehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete Sanji seine Umgebung. Vane konnte sie immer noch auf dem traditionellen Weg angreifen, sie durften nicht unachtsam werden.

Er streckte sein Haki aus, tastend, suchend. Er musste noch in der Nähe sein, überrascht von dem Rauch, vielleicht verwirrt. Der Rauch stach in seinen Augen und kratzte in seiner Lunge. Sie bewegten sich leise nebeneinander, suchten die Schwaden nach Schatten ab und lauschten auf jegliches Geräusch. Sein Haki nahm Zoro neben sich wahr, warm wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Robin war wenige Meter hinter ihnen im Rauch verborgen, Chopper und Luffy nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Franky hatte sich auf einem der naheliegenden Dächer positioniert. Er entdeckte Usopp, auf dem gleichen Dach wie Franky, eine zweite Rauchbombe auf die Straße schießend und zu dem Blauton mischte sich Grün und wirbelte langsam herum. Er nahm die Soldaten wahr, aber nur ein paar, die meisten von ihnen bewusstlos. Der Rest musste Robin zum Opfer gefallen sein.

Aber Vane war nirgendwo zu finden.

„Was ist?“, flüsterte Zoro. Sanji atmete zitternd ein. Rauch strömte in seine Lunge und er hustete.

Plötzlich wurde er nach hinten gerissen und etwas Scharfes schnitt in seine Kehle; Zoro schrie auf und griff nach ihm, doch das Bild vor seinen Augen änderte sich abrupt, er sah die Rauchwolke von außen, blinzelte, auf einmal war er weit über der Stadt und dann plötzlich noch weiter entfernt, erst dann begriff er, dass der Schnitt an seinem Hals von einem Messer stammte und dass ihn jemand festhielt und er drehte seinen Kopf nach oben, nur um direkt in Vanes kalte Augen zu starren.

Er kämpfte gegen ihn an und versuchte ihn zu treten, doch Vane drückte das Messer nur noch tiefer in seine Kehle. Sanji erstarrte. Egal was er tat, Vane würde schneller sein. Er konnte ihn jederzeit töten. Er wagte es nicht seinen Kopf erneut zu bewegen, als er nach unten sah, die Rauchwolke war weit unter ihm, während Vane sie immer weiter weg teleportierte. Weg von seinen Freunden. Weg von Zoro.

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, was?“, spottete Vane. Sanji hätte ihm zu gerne etwas entgegnet, aber er wollte nicht aus Versehen das Messer noch tiefer hineinbohren. „Ihr hattet wohl gedacht ihr wärt schlau, nicht wahr? Dass ich euch nicht kriegen könnte mit euren kleinen Tricks.“ Vane beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinunter und Sanji unterdrückte den Schauder, der ihn überfiel. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich es bis zum Offizier gebracht hätte, wenn ich so eine Schwachstelle gehabt hätte?“

Sanji schluckte. Ihr Plan war also vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Vane würde ihn töten, nachdem er fertig war seinen Sieg über ihn zu genießen, und dann würde er sich den nächsten aus der Rauchwolke rauspicken. Sie waren wie Fische in einem viel zu kleinen Teich; für Vane war es ein Kinderspiel sie nach und nach auseinanderzunehmen. Er hoffte, dass seine Robin-chan schnell genug merken würde, dass sie sich geirrt hatten.

Aber was wenn nicht?

Dann würde ihre Reise hier enden. Luffy würde nie der Piratenkönig werden. Nami würde ihre Karte niemals fertigstellen und Robin nie die Wahrheit über das leere Jahrhundert erfahren. Brook würde seine Crew zum zweiten Mal verlieren. Zoro würde niemals der beste Schwertkämpfer werden.

Und er selbst würde nie All Blue finden.

Sein Hals schnürte sich zu und er rang nach Luft, vielleicht hatte das Messer endlich seine Luftröhre angeritzt, aber er durfte es hier nicht enden lassen, all diese Träume und die Abenteuer, die es noch zu erleben gab, die Freundschaften, die er geschlossen hatte und es gab noch so viel Unbekanntes – Vane schrie auf und plötzlich fiel er.

Vane entfernte sich rasend schnell von ihm, schwarzer Rauch zwischen ihnen und erst da begriff er, dass sein Bein – nein, seine Prothese – Feuer gefangen hatte, weiß glühendes Metall und er starrte bloß für einen Herzschlag oder zwei und jubelte, die Fäuste triumphierend in die Höhe gestreckt.

Er drehte sich mitten in der Luft und prallte auf den Boden auf, der Schock hallte in seinen Knien wider und der Schnee um ihn herum schmolz. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah Vane, weit über ihm, sein steinernes Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine Maske der Wut und er verschwand.

Sanji stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang durch die Luft, eine unsichtbare Treppe empor rennend. Er durfte Vane keine Zeit lassen ihn anzugreifen. Wenn er sich wieder in die Defensive treiben ließ hatte er verloren – er hatte genug Zeit damit verschwendet vor ihm wegzurennen.

Aus der sich auflösenden Rauchwolke lief eine Gestalt und sah ruckartig umher.

„Zo-“

Vane blitzte vor ihm auf und Sanji trat nach ihm aus; die Bewegung schnell genug um ihn zu verscheuchen, aber nicht um ihn zu treffen; in einem Wimpernschlag war er wieder weg und ließ ihn allein in der Höhe, die Luft langsam tretend wie ein Schwimmer.

Doch sein Ausruf hatte genügt; Zoro blickte zu ihm auf und irgendetwas zog sich in ihm zusammen, als er sah, wie sein Mund offen fiel. Sanjis Mundwinkel zuckten. Er lächelte ihn an.

Er wurde herumgerissen und die Welt verschwand erneut; und Gott verdammt nochmal, wieso hatte er nicht aufgepasst? Er wich Vanes Messer gekonnt aus und trat mit flammenden Beinen nach ihm, das glühende Metall entzündete Vanes Offiziersmantel. Doch sie waren schon wieder viel zu weit entfernt; der Rand der Insel fast unter ihnen, eine schneebedeckte Küste und die Sunny.

Sein Atem stockte; Evie war dort, zusammen mit ihrem Vater. Und Nami. Vane teleportierte sich ein kleines Stück zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sanji wusste sofort was der Mistkerl vorhatte, bevor sich ein mieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sanji wurde bleich.

„Oh nein, _das wirst du nicht tun_!“

Vane verschwand.

Sanji stieß in der gleichen Sekunde hinab. Er wusste, dass er es niemals schaffen konnte schneller als Vane zu sein, aber er musste es einfach versuchen. Das Leben seiner Freunde hing davon ab. Die anderen waren viel zu weit entfernt, um das Schiff rechtzeitig zu erreichen, abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wohin er verschwunden war.

Seine Prothesen fingen erneut Feuer, als er sich in die Tiefe stürzte, das Metall erst orange und dann weiß glühend, und plötzlich sah er Vane über der Sunny, auf ihn wartend.

Sanji raste zu ihm, sein Herz pumpte wild das Blut durch seine Adern, und plötzlich war er vor ihm und trat mit einer flammenden Prothese nach ihm. Vane wich mühelos aus, doch er versuchte auch nicht die Sunny zu erreichen. _Er spielte mit ihm._

Und plötzlich traf er. Sanji zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht erwartet ihn zu erwischen, doch die stumpfe Seite der Prothesen bohrte sich in seine Seite, genauso wirksam wie die scharfen Klingen, die ihm immer wieder neue Schnitte verpassten.

Sie donnerten auf den Boden. Der Schnee spritzte auf und verfärbte sich, als Bluttropfen von seiner verletzten Kehle herunterfielen. Vane wehrte sich, doch Sanji drückte ihn mit einer Prothese zu Boden.

Sanji atmete schwer. So viel Hass, so viel Angst vor diesem Mann, und jetzt hatte er ihn? Wieso teleportierte er sich nicht? Vane versuchte erneut hochzukommen, doch Sanji drückte ihn noch brutaler hinunter, die scharfe Klinge der Prothese durchschnitt seine Kleidung und – Vane zischte – in das Fleisch darunter.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Hals und er fasste dort hin; seine Finger berührten klebriges, warmes Blut, das in der Kälte sofort abkühlte. Sein Kopf war benebelt, die Gedanken schwer zu fassen. Er schluckte, doch die Bewegung schmerzte. Seine Knie pulsierten – doch er durfte noch nicht aufhören.

„Wieso hast du uns nicht angegriffen?“, krächzte er, die Worte aus seiner verwundeten Kehle herauspressend. „Damals, auf dem Meer. Du hast uns entkommen lassen. Wieso?“

Vanes Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und Sanji bohrte die Spitze der Prothese tiefer in ihn. Vane hustete.

„Und das Ganze sofort beenden?“, fragte er. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war erstaunt, dich noch am Leben zu sehen. Nach dem ganzen Blut, das du verloren hattest … du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen. Das von Roronoa gefiel mir am besten-“

„Halt die Schnauze, Mistkerl!“ Sanji rammte ihm die Prothese tiefer in den Magen; die Klinge drückte in das Fleisch darunter. „Du hättest uns angreifen können! Wir dachten, dass du es nicht könntest – weil wir zu weit weg waren – oder weil du uns nicht richtig sehen konntest – aber wir lagen falsch! Wieso?“

Vanes Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihr ward schon längst in meinem Gebiet. Ich wusste, dass ihr auf meiner Insel ankommen würdet.“ Sein Blick wurde kalt. „Wieso sollte ich euch hinterherjagen, wenn ihr von alleine zu mir kommt?“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ist das alles nur ein Spiel für dich?“

„Bitte missversteh mich nicht.“, sagte Vane. „ _Alles_ ist ein Spiel.“

„Und Evie? Was ist mit ihrer Hand? Ist das auch nur ein Spiel?“, spie Sanji und Vane sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wer soll das sein?“

Sanji zitterte vor Wut.

„Das kleine Mädchen, das ihre Hand verloren hat! Das jeden Tag in diesem Bergwerksstollen arbeiten musste, weil ihr raffgierigen Marines einfach nicht genug bekommen könnt!“

„Ach, du meinst die Tochter von dem alten Mann, der uns den Hinweis auf euch gegeben hat?“

„Was-“

„Er hatte wohl gedacht, dass wir ihm einen Teil seine Schulden erlassen würden. Oder wer weiß, vielleicht sogar alles!“ Vane lachte. „Diese Schmarotzer wissen einfach nicht wann sie aufhören sollen!“

„Schmarotzer? Diese Menschen arbeiten jeden Tag so hart-“

„Sie sind doch für nichts anderes gut, als das Osmium auszugraben.“, unterbrach Vane ihn. Das Wasser um ihn herum verfärbte sich rot. „Wenn mal einer im Stollen stirbt, ersetzen wir ihn direkt durch einen anderen – diese Leute würden alles für Geld tun!“

„Das sind Menschen-“

Plötzlich blitzte Metall auf und Vanes Messer flog ihm entgegen. Er riss das Bein hoch, mit dem er ihn festgenagelt hatte und parierte es in letzter Sekunde. Vane begann unter ihm weg zu kriechen, doch Sanji trat das Messer beiseite und stieß sein Bein nach unten; die Klinge durchbohrte seinen Bauch und grub sich in den Schnee unter ihm.

Vane spuckte Blut. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, als er sich unter ihm wand, die Hände nach vorne gestreckt. Er zuckte ein letztes Mal und wurde dann unnatürlich still.

„Sanji!“

Jemand rief ihn, aber er reagierte nicht. Der Schnee um Vane herum schmolz von dem warmen Blut, das aus seinem offenen Mund heraussickerte.

„Sanji!“ Jemand riss ihn herum und er stolperte, als seine Klinge aus dem toten Körper gezogen wurde. „Ist das – wie hast du-“

Er wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen, starke Arme um ihn herum und ein breiter Oberkörper, an den er gedrückt wurde. Es war Zoro. Zoro hatte ihn gefunden. Er atmete zitternd aus.

„Bist du verletzt?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ihm alles schmerzte und er spürte, wie das Blut an seinem Hals langsam Zoros Mantel durchtränkte. Er hörte wie jemand nach ihnen rief, aber die Stimmen waren verzerrt und klangen dumpf. Seine Beine gaben nach. Zoro packte ihn fester und hielt ihn hoch.

„Hey! Sanji, was ist los?“

Neben ihnen tauchte plötzlich noch jemand auf, ein braunes Gesicht, blaue Nase – Sanji kämpfte darum die Augen offen zu halten. Hinter Chopper kamen noch mehr Menschen angerannt; er hatte das Gefühl, als sei plötzlich die ganze Stadt aus ihren Häusern hervorgekrochen. Hatten sie ihn beobachtet? Hatten sie gesehen, wie er es dem Bastard heimgezahlt hatte? Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so schwer an.

Chopper riss seine Augen auf.

„Ah! Dein Hals!“, rief er und Zoro hielt ihn vor sich hin.

Seine Haut fühlte sich nass an, seine Finger wurden taub. Chopper redete weiter, aber die Worte wurden unverständlich und er sah nichts mehr außer Schnee, Wasser und Vanes grauen Augen, die ihn leer anglotzten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe Zoro mit Sommersprossen :3  
> Ich bin gespannt was ihr von der letzten Szene haltet ... Ich habe ewig dran gesessen ^^°


	12. Chapter 12

Jemand streichelte seine Hand. Sanji hielt die Augen geschlossen, während er auf die federleichte Berührung achtete. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er über ein Minenfeld gelaufen und in seinem Kopf spürte er ein leises Pochen. Die Finger, die in diesem Moment über seinen Handrücken strichen, waren jedenfalls nicht die von Nami oder Robin. Sie waren rau, die Fingernägel kurz. Sie strichen über seine Knöchel und verfolgten seinen kleinen Finger.

Er blinzelte. Durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen sah er nach rechts; im Halbdunkel des Krankenzimmers saß jemand auf einem Stuhl. Dunkle Hose, weißes Hemd, hässlicher Haramaki-

Seine Hand wurde losgelassen.

„Du bist wach.“

Sanji öffnete seine Augen ganz und sah ihn an. Er sah nicht gut aus; dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen und zerzauste Haare.

„Sagst mal wieder das Offensichtliche?“, wisperte er und zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr. Seine Stimme klang wie Schmirgelpapier.

„Psst. Chopper sagt, dass du besser erst einmal nicht reden sollst.“

Sanji hätte gerne etwas erwidert, aber in Anbetracht der Lage gab er sich damit zufrieden eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Deine Kehle“, Zoro tippte sich an den Hals, „wurde ziemlich übel mitgenommen. Du hast Glück, dass er nicht tiefer geschnitten hat, sonst hätte er vermutlich deine Luftröhre erwischt.“

Sanjis Atem stockte. Plötzlich brach alles über ihm zusammen; der Rauch, wie er plötzlich nach hinten und weg von seinen Freunden gerissen wurde, ihm alleine ausgeliefert, Vanes kalte Augen, die ihm selbst noch im Tod zu durchbohren schienen.

Er kniff die Augen kurz und hart zusammen. Vane war tot. Er selbst hatte ihn besiegt, es gab keinen Grund mehr sich zu fürchten. Der Spuk war vorbei.

Er schluckte, der dicke Pfropfen in seinem Hals presste sich schmerzhaft an dem Schnitt in seiner Kehle vorbei, und öffnete dann wieder die Augen. Zoro sah ihn ruhig an. Er wollte ihn fragen, wie lange er hier schon lag, aber stattdessen zeigte er auf die Uhr hinter ihm. Zoro drehte sich um und begriff zum Glück was er meinte.

„Zwei Tage.“, antwortete er, während er sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Und bevor du fragst: Wir liegen immer noch in der gleichen Bucht. Luffy hat das Marinequartier plattgemacht.“ Er grinste. „Immerhin hast du Vane ganz alleine besiegt! Das konnte Luffy nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Leider hatten sich die meisten Marines schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Haben wohl gewusst, dass wir kommen.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln zerrte an seinen Lippen, aber selbst diese kleine Bewegung tat weh und er verzog stattdessen das Gesicht. Zoros Grinsen verschwand.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich Chopper holen?“

Sanji bewegte den Kopf minimal hin und her. Er wollte jetzt niemanden hier haben. Jemand hatte ihm seine Prothesen ausgezogen und neben das Bett gestellt. Die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn viel zu stark an damals. Seine Augen glitten zu seiner Hand, die regungslos auf dem Bettlaken neben ihm lag. Zoro folgte seinem Blick und seine Ohren fingen an zu glühen.

„Entschuldige.“ Zoro schluckte. „Ich hätte dich nicht anfassen dürfen.“

Vane war tot. Es gab nichts mehr zu fürchten, aber fiel es ihm trotzdem schwer zu atmen, als er langsam seine Hand in Zoros Richtung schob. Zoros Augen wurden groß und seine Ohren glühten wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Er zögerte, doch dann legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf Sanjis.

Zitternd atmete Sanji aus.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das zu tun. Das Letzte was er wollte war Zoro Hoffnung zu machen, aber gleichzeitig war seine Berührung so beruhigend.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, doch nach einer Weile bewegte sich Zoros Hand auf seiner und fuhr mit den sanften Bewegungen fort, die ihn geweckt hatten. Sanji hielt den Blick stur an die Decke gerichtet.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sanji zog ruckartig seine Hand zurück. Schmerz flammte in seinem Hals auf und er keuchte.

„Sanji!“ Chopper kam auf ihn zu und beugte sich über ihn, während er Zoro einen missbilligenden Blick sandte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du ihn schlafen lassen sollst! Hast du ihn etwa geweckt?“

Genau genommen hatte er das, aber Sanji würde den Teufel tun und ihm die Details davon erzählen. Sein Handrücken prickelte und er wagte es einen Blick auf Zoro zu werfen, dessen Ohren immer noch glühten, als hätte er sie an einen Heizstab gehalten. Chopper entging das nicht.

„Hast du Fieber, Zoro?“, fragte er ihn und hielt eins seiner Hufe an seine Stirn. „Hmm, ein bisschen warm, aber kein Fieber. Dann raus hier!“

Er scheuchte ihn aus dem Raum und wandte sich dann wieder Sanji zu.

„Wie geht es dir? - Warte, nicht sprechen! Deine Wunde muss noch heilen. Zeig es mir einfach mit deinen Händen.“ Chopper zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Sanji überlegte und zeigte dann mit dem Daumen zur Seite. „Nicht gut, aber nicht schlecht, ja?“ Sanji nickte. „Na ja, was Besseres hab ich nicht erwartet. Lass mich kurz einen Blick auf den Schnitt werfen, ja?“

Sanji hielt vollkommen still, während Chopper ihn examinierte. Er hatte Glück gehabt am Leben zu sein. Vane hätte ihn jederzeit töten können, wenn er bloß nicht so arrogant gewesen und so lange mit ihm gespielt hätte wie die Katze mit der Maus. Ein Schauer überlief ihn und Chopper sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist dir kalt? Ich hole dir noch eine zweite Decke.“

Er schmierte seinen Hals mit einer Salbe ein und legte ihm einen frischen Verband an. Danach verließ er den Raum. Wenige Sekunden später lugte Zoro um die Ecke und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. Er zögerte und sah zur Seite. Sanji schnaubte und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, welche Zoro sofort zwischen seine beiden Hände nahm und auf seinem Schoß ablegte.

Als Chopper wenige Minuten später mit der versprochenen Decke ankam, zog Sanji eilig wieder seine Hand weg. Chopper sah die beiden verwirrt an, erlaubte Zoro aber bei ihm sitzen zu bleiben.

 

„Hat Chopper dir erlaubt aufzustehen?“

Zoro lehnte hinter ihm an der Tür, die Arme verschränkt. Sanji hatte sich früh morgens die Prothesen angezogen, nachdem er die ganzen letzten drei Tage nur im Bett gelegen hatte, und sich dann die Küche geschlichen. Sein Hals tat immer noch weh wenn er sprach, aber immerhin hatte sich die Wunde geschlossen.

„Seit wann hörst du auf Choppers ärztliche Ratschläge?“ Seine Stimme war immer noch rau. Mit einer Hand schlug er ein Ei auf, während er mit der anderen in der Schüssel darunter rührte. „Aber zu deiner Information: Ja, hat er. Ich soll mich nicht überanstrengen und so weiter und so fort.“ Er legte die Eierschalen beiseite und nahm sich das nächste, während Zoro näherkam und sich neben ihn stellte. „Wenn dir Choppers Rat so wichtig ist, dann hilf mir doch beim Frühstück.“

Zoro rollte mit den Augen (das wusste er, ohne hinzublicken), tat aber was er von ihm verlangt hatte.

Sie lagen immer noch in der Bucht, während Franky sein Versprechen einlöste und für Evie eine Handprothese baute. Sanji hatte das Mädchen nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie das Schiff auf der Suche nach Vane verlassen hatten. Zoro hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater auf die Insel zurückgekehrt war, um ihr halb zerstörtes Haus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Franky und Usopp halfen ihnen dabei.

Er freute sich für sie, wirklich. Aber gleichzeitig konnte er den Gedanken daran nicht abschütteln, was Vane zu ihm gesagt hatte – dass Evies Vater sie an die Marine ausgeliefert hatte.

„Denk nicht so viel, sonst verletzt du dich noch.“, meinte Zoro neben ihm. Sanji schwang sein Bein nach ihm und ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er zuckte zusammen und Zoros Grinsen zerfiel sofort in Besorgnis.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?“, fragte er und kam näher. Zu nah.

„Hör auf mich zu bemuttern, Marimo.“, grummelte Sanji, schob ihn jedoch nicht von sich weg. Vorsichtig – in letzter Zeit war er immer nur das, vorsichtig, als sei er aus Glas und könnte jeden Moment zerbrechen, oder als wäre das, was auch immer _das hier_ war, das Zerbrechliche – vorsichtig legte Zoro einen Arm um seine Hüfte und seine warme Hand kam oberhalb seines Hüftknochens auf ihm zu ruhen. Sanjis Herz pochte laut und er hoffte, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

Mit kräftigen Bewegungen schlug er die Eier auf, bis sie zu einer cremigen Masse wurden. Dann streute er die Kräuter rein, die er eben geschnitten hatte, und würzte alles mit Salz und Pfeffer. Er wollte gerade die Herdplatte anstellen, als er sah, dass der Knopf bereits auf mittlere Hitze eingestellt war.

Zoro ließ ihn los, damit er die Eiermasse in die Pfanne gießen konnte. Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe, als er die plötzliche Kälte an seiner Hüfte spürte, bereits jetzt die Berührung vermissend. Wieso hatte er ihm das erlaubt? Wieso ermutigte er ihn auch noch dazu?

Zoro war wie ein Anker für ihn geworden. Es waren nur ein paar kleine Berührungen über den Tag verstreut und Sanji achtete sorgsam darauf, dass niemand außer ihnen anwesend war. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand aus der Crew auf die falsche Idee kam.

Warmer Atem strich plötzlich über seinen Nacken. Sanjis Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Was machst du da, Marimo?“, presste er hervor, seine Hand am Pfannenwender zitternd.

Zoros Hände legten sich erneut auf seine Hüfte, zwei brennende Flächen an jeder Seite. Plötzlich prickelte sein Nacken, ein heißer Mund legte sich auf seine Haut und der Pfannenwender fiel klappernd in die Pfanne. Sanji duckte sich und wirbelte herum, seine Hände packten den Tresen, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. Er starrte Zoro mit großen Augen an, der immer noch mit ausgestreckten Armen an der gleichen Stelle stand, leichte Röte in den Spitzen seiner Ohren und ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mit denen er ihn gerade geküsst hatte.

Sanji hob eine Hand und wischte sich über den Nacken. Seine Finger kehrten leicht feucht zurück.

Er sollte ihm sagen, dass das nicht sein Deal war. Dass er immer noch nicht interessiert war, dass der Kampf mit Vane nichts geändert hatte.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen schob er Zoro eilig beiseite und rührte das Ei in der Pfanne um, bevor es anbrennen konnte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er wenige Augenblicke später, wie jemand polternd die Treppe zur Küche hoch lief.

„Sanji! Essen!“, rief Luffy und rannte ihn beinahe um. „Es gibt Rührei? Ich liebe Rührei! Mach noch Speck rein!“

Sanji rollte mit den Augen und holte den Speck raus, den er zuvor gebraten und im Backofen warm gehalten hatte. Luffy sabberte und wischte sich über den Mund. Mit Hilfe von Zoro deckte Sanji den Tisch mit Tellern, Besteck und Gläsern, goss frisch gepressten Orangensaft in eine Karaffe und stellte gerade zwei Platten voll mit Rührei, Speck und leicht getoastetem Brot hin, als weitere Leute der Crew in die Küche trudelten.

Robin lächelte ihn an und berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Er stellte ihr eine Tasse frisch gebrühten Kaffee hin, schwarz, mit einem Klecks Sahne, wie sie es mochte und huschte dann quer durch die Küche, um Namis Tee zu holen.

Plötzlich stellte Zoro sich ihm jedoch in den Weg.

„Setz dich endlich, Schwachkopf.“, murrte Zoro. Er schob ihn zum Tisch und drückte ihn dann hinunter, sodass er neben Chopper auf die Sitzbank fiel. „Ich mach das schon.“

Sanji sandte ihm einen bösen Blick, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Solange der Mooskopf den Tee nicht verschüttete, war es okay für ihn.

Chopper sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hast du dich auch nicht überanstrengt?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Seine blaue Nase zuckte.

„Keine Sorge, Chopper.“ Sanji lächelte ihn an und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Zoro. „Das wandelnde Seegras da drüben hat mir geholfen.“

„Hey!“, beschwerte Zoro sich im Hintergrund und der Rest der Crew lachte. Sanji verbarg sein Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Es tat gut, wieder unter seinen Freunden zu sein.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und Franky und Usopp kamen herein, gefolgt von Evie und ihrem Vater. Sanji hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die beiden hier anscheinend ein- und ausgingen. Zumindest reagierte keiner so, als wäre es ungewöhnlich, dass die beiden mit ihnen aßen.

Usopp ließ sich neben ihm nieder und wollte sich Essen auf den Teller schaufeln, doch Sanji reagierte blitzschnell und schlug ihm mit seinem Löffel auf den Handrücken.

„Autsch!“ Usopp zog die Hand zurück und hielt sie dicht vor seinen Körper. „Was soll das?“

„Ladies first.“, grollte Sanji, doch als er wieder auf die Teller sah, bemerkte er, dass ein Großteil des Rühreis und Specks bereits verschwunden war. Er musste nicht lange raten, wer der Schuldige war und funkelte Luffy an, dessen Bauch sich verdächtig gerundet hatte.

Zoro kam als Letzter an den Tisch und sobald er sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, war die Schlacht eröffnet: Die Jungs kämpften mit Luffy um das Essen, während Robin schmunzelnd an ihrem Kaffee nippte und Nami sich genervt die Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Sanji konnte zum Glück eine kleine Portion des Rühreis und ein Stück Toast für sich beanspruchen, während Zoro mit der Gabel nach Luffys gieriger Hand stach.

Evie und ihr Vater schienen von dem Gemetzel vollkommen unberührt; offenbar hatten sie tatsächlich die letzten Tage hier gegessen und waren Luffys unersättlichen Hunger bereits gewohnt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Usopp ihn anstarrte. Er neigte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Also, äh ...“, begann Usopp und fummelte mit seinem Besteck herum. Luffys Hand stibitzte unbemerkt von ihm ein Stück Speck. „Franky und ich wollten deine Beine – ich meine deine Prothesen überprüfen. Ob sie irgendwelchen Schaden genommen haben, Kratzer oder so.“

Wieso war er so nervös? Sanji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte.

„Klar, kein Problem. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass meine Prothesen durch irgendetwas Kratzer bekommen könnten.“

„Immerhin hab ich sie gebaut!“, prahlte Franky zwei Plätze weiter und grinste breit. „Aber sicher ist sicher, Bro. Das war ganz schön beeindruckend, Mann!“

„Wann passt es dir denn am besten?“, fragte Usopp, seine Augen nicht ganz den Blickkontakt haltend. „Ich meine, wenn wir sie reparieren müssen, wirst du ein paar Stunden nicht laufen-“ Er unterbrach sich selbst und wurde rot, als hätte er gerade irgendetwas Falsches gesagt.

Sanji öffnete den Mund, doch plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung an seinem Knie. Er blickte in die Runde, doch niemand sah ihn direkt an. Das war eindeutig ein Schuh, der gerade sein Knie berührte und jetzt seinen Oberschenkel hinauf wanderte.

Ein Verdacht beschlich ihn und als er zu Zoro blickte, sah er, dass seine Ohren rot waren. Sofort bewegte Sanji sein Bein, sodass Zoros Fuß herunterrutschte und funkelte ihn an. Was sollte das denn? Die Gefahr war viel zu groß, dass die anderen die Bewegungen unter dem Tisch bemerkten. Zoros Mundwinkel verzog sich kaum merklich nach oben. Ohne ihn anzusehen berührte er noch einmal mit seinem Fuß sein Knie, doch diesmal trat Sanji ihn weg. Zoro zuckte leicht zusammen. Er sah ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Aber erstmal werden wir Evies Hand heute fertigstellen!“, verkündete Franky stolz. „Das wird _super_!“

Sanjis Blick huschte zu Evie, die Franky schüchtern anlächelte, und dann zu ihrem Vater, der still neben ihr saß. Vane hatte gesagt, dass er sie an die Marine ausgeliefert hatte. Aber stimmte das? Und selbst wenn, war Sanji sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn verraten sollte. Immerhin hatte der Mann es sicher nicht aus Habgier getan, sondern in der Hoffnung, seine kleine Familie aus dieser schwierigen Lage zu bringen. Hoffnungslos, ja. Aber er selbst wusste am besten, dass man in hoffnungslosen Situationen nach Strohhalmen griff.

Plötzlich hob Mark den Kopf ein wenig und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sanji fixierte ihn. Der Mann wurde bleich und senkte den Kopf rasch wieder, seine Hand an der Gabel zitterte.

Er würde sein Geheimnis zunächst für sich behalten, beschloss Sanji und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle wieder gegangen, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, und Sanji stand inmitten des Chaos, das sie zurückgelassen hatten. Seufzend machte er sich daran die schmutzigen Teller zu sammeln und ignorierte demonstrativ Zoro, der immer noch auf der Bank saß, das Kinn in die Hände gestützt und ihn beobachtend.

Usopp und Franky hatten seine Prothesen vor wenigen Minuten begutachtet und nur hauchfeine Kratzer an ihnen festgestellt; trotzdem wollten sie die Prothesen reparieren und er hatte mit ihnen ausgemacht, dass sie sie abends haben konnten.

Er stapelte die Teller in der Spüle und ließ heißes Wasser einlaufen, während er zum Tisch zurückkehrte, um die Gläser zu holen. Als er sich erneut umdrehen wollte, packte Zoro ihn am Arm.

„Du bist sauer.“, stellte er fest. „Wieso?“

Sanji befreite sich aus seinem Griff und stellte die Gläser auf der Theke ab.

„In deinem Kopf ist anscheinend wirklich nur Moos, wenn du mich das fragen musst.“

Zoro schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge.

„Jetzt werd mal nicht zickig!“

Sanji wirbelte herum.

„Zickig? Ich und zickig?“ Mit langen Schritten kam er auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Wie soll ich den bitte sonst reagieren, wenn du meine Beine unter dem Tisch belästigst? Und das vor allen anderen! Was sollen die denn denken?“

Zoros Mund fiel offen.

„Ernsthaft? Das ist dein Problem?“, fragte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich meine, wie hast du dir das hier denn sonst vorgestellt?“, fuhr er fort, diesmal leiser. „Willst du das hier für immer geheim halten oder wie?“

„Und was genau meinst du mit _das hier_?“, presste Sanji zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Zoro runzelte die Stirn.

„Na ja … das hier eben. _Uns_.“

Sanji sog zitternd die Luft ein, seine Lungen krampften sich zusammen.

„Hör zu, Marimo.“, grollte er. „Du hast etwas vollkommen falsch verstanden. Ich bin nicht schwul. Und ich will auch nichts damit zu tun haben! Allein der Gedanke daran widert mich an!“

Zoro zuckte zurück, als hätte er ihn getreten. Sein Gesicht wurde schlagartig bleich und er sprang auf, sein ganzer Körper bebte.

„Und was sollte das dann im Krankenzimmer? _Du_ hast nach _meiner_ Hand gegriffen! Wie sollte ich das denn sonst verstehen?“

„Ich hab mich halt nicht gut gefühlt, okay?“, schrie Sanji zurück. „Und du warst halt gerade da!“

„Was soll das heißen, nicht gut gefühlt?“ Zoro machte einen Schritt nach vorne, während Sanji einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund mich so – mich so in die Irre zu führen! Wieso hast du die letzten zwei Tage nichts gesagt? Hast du dich die ganze Zeit vor mir _geekelt_ und es einfach nur _ertragen_?“

Zoros atmete zitternd ein. Sanjis Augen huschten unruhig umher; er wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Ich habe Angst, okay.“, gab er schließlich leise zu.

„Wovor?“

Sanji wischte sich über die Augen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten humorlos.

„Vane.“ Er schluckte und trat nervös auf der Stelle. Zoro schnaubte.

„Vane ist tot.“

Sanji nickte.

„Ich weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß das.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Nur das Wasser, das in die Spüle floss, rauschte im Hintergrund.

„Also hast du es nur zugelassen, weil – weil du Angst hattest? Weil du Trost brauchtest?“, fragte Zoro schließlich und machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sanji blieb stehen, den Kopf gesenkt. Zoros Atem ging stoßweise und sein Körper schien so nah an seinem praktisch zu vibrieren, seine Körperwärme praktisch seine eigene. „Schwachsinn.“ Zoros Atem strich über seinen Hals und er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, den gleichen Hauch in seinem Nacken zu fühlen. „Das ist eine schwachsinnige Ausrede. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du rein gar nichts dabei empfindest.“

Sanji starrte stur auf die Klingen seiner Prothesen, Zoros Füße beinahe dazwischen; sein Herz schlug ihm schmerzhaft in der Brust. 

„Wie du willst.“ Zoro trat zurück und Sanji sah erschrocken auf, doch Zoro hatte sich schon von ihm entfernt. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr berühren. Wenn du Trost brauchst, gibt es noch genügend andere Leute auf diesem Schiff.“ Er wandte sich von ihm ab und ging rasch zur Tür. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst, musst du den ersten Schritt machen.“

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Sanji zuckte zusammen. 

Sanji starrte die Tür an. Er konnte hören, wie Zoro die Treppe herunter polterte.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stampfte zur Spüle, packte den Schwamm und begann die Teller rabiat abzuwaschen. Der Mistkerl konnte ihn mal kreuzweise! Er würde den Teufel tun und ihm hinterher rennen, oder was auch immer er sich in seinem verqueren Hirn vorgestellt hatte. Einen Teller nach dem anderen schrubbte er und legte ihn dann auf das Abtropfbrett. Er nahm das Handtuch von der Halterung und den ersten Teller und drehte sich um.

Fast hätte er den Teller fallen gelassen, als er Robin am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Wie lange sitzt du hier schon?“, fragte er. Robins Mund umspielte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Lange genug.“, sagte sie. Sanji erstarrte.

„Das heißt … wie lange genau?“, fragte er langsam, hoffend, dass sie nicht wirklich alles mitbekommen hatte.

Robin ließ ihre Hände neben der Kaffeekanne sprießen, goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und reichte sie nach und nach durch eine Kette von Händen weiter. 

„Ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall.“, bemerkte sie, als sie die Tasse von ihren eigenen Händen entgegennahm. Sanji wurde knallrot und rieb sich durch sein Gesicht, aber ohne Erfolg. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu schämen.“, fuhr Robin fort, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. „Tatsächlich ist es vollkommen normal, sich in beide Richtungen auszuprobieren. Die menschliche Sexualität-“

„Robin-chan!“ Sanji hielt sich die Ohren zu. In jedem anderen Kontext hätte er die weltgewandte Robin nur zu gerne über diese Themen sprechen hören – aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Mooskopf und dessen Missverständnis!

Robin trank einen kleinen Schluck und setzte dann die Tasse vor sich ab.

„Aber du scheinst mir noch ein wenig zögerlich zu sein. Warum?“, fragte sie unverblümt und Sanji wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Er sah zur Seite und drehte den Teller in seinen Händen.

„Weil er ein Mann ist, darum.“, nuschelte er schließlich kaum hörbar.

„Und das ist ein Problem, weil …?“

Sanji sah sie schockiert an.

„Robin-swan! Ich bin ein Gentleman! Ich will Frauen die Welt zu Füßen liegen, wie es sich für einen echten Mann gehört! Ich bin doch nicht-“

Er stockte.

„Schwul?“, hakte Robin nach und Sanji versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Teller. Wieso nahm seine hübsche Robin bloß solche Worte in den Mund? „Ich denke jetzt sind wir auf das eigentliche Problem gestoßen. Es scheint mir, dass du eine verzerrte Vorstellung davon hast, was es bedeutet schwul zu sein. Was du übrigens nicht bist, wie ich glaube.“

Sie nippte erneut an ihrem Kaffee, während Sanji den Teller vorsichtig abstellte und sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

„Was bin ich dann?“, fragte er angespannt.

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden.“, war die frustrierende Antwort. Ihre nächsten Worte ließen jeden Hauch von Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme vermissen. „Aber eines solltest du auf der Suche nach der Antwort bedenken: Zoros Gefühle für dich sind genauso echt wie die zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau. Also denk gut darüber nach, bevor du dich ihm erneut näherst.“ 

Sanji schluckte. Er fühlte sich wie geschrumpft unter ihrem harten Blick. Er bemerkte, dass er mit seinen Händen rang und versteckte sie schnell unter dem Tisch. Robin seufzte.

„Also gut. Ich werde dir helfen.“, sagte sie und Sanjis Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Du solltest dir selbst ein paar Fragen beantworten. Zum Beispiel: Würde sich wirklich so viel ändern?“

„Natürlich – ich meine, ich hab noch nie- ich wollte noch nie-“

„Das meine ich gar nicht.“ Sie nahm seelenruhig noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Du und Zoro – ihr steht euch doch jetzt schon sehr nahe. Jeder kann sehen, wie viel du ihm bedeutest. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, empfindest du genauso.“

Sein erster Instinkt war den Kopf zu schütteln, aber stattdessen starrte er sie nur mit geweiteten Augen an. Er wünschte sich sehnlich eine Zigarette herbei. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er sie im Moment angezündet bekommen würde.

„Diese kleine weitere Stufe, die Zoro sich wünscht … widerstrebt sie dir so sehr? Ihr habt euch doch geküsst, nicht wahr?“

„Robin!“ Sanji wurde rot, doch sie redete unbeirrt weiter.

„Was hast du dabei empfunden?“

Sanji knetete seine Hände unter dem Tisch. Es war alles so schnell gewesen, er hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken.

„Du brauchst mir nicht antworten, aber denk einfach drüber nach. Ohne irgendwelche Vorurteile. Denk darüber nach, was _du_ willst.“

Es war nur für einen kurzen Moment gewesen, aber er hatte nach Sake geschmeckt. Seine Lippen waren rau gewesen, der Kuss beinahe hart, ein Prickeln auf seinen eigenen hinterlassend. Zoros Stimme-

Ein Schauder überlief ihn.

„Aber er ist ein Mann!“, rief Sanji aus und zuckte zusammen, er wollte nicht so laut sein. Was, wenn jemand sie hörte? „Ich meine, ich liebe _Frauen_. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach damit aufhören.“

„Und wer sagt, dass du das tun musst?“

Robin nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Sanji konnte nicht anders, als sie dabei zu beobachten; die Art, wie ihre langen Finger die Tasse umschlossen, wie eine Strähne ihres glänzenden Haares über ihre Schulter fiel. Sein Herz pochte, als er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn er mit seinen Fingern hindurch streichen dürfte. Was war ein Kopf voll mit ungepflegtem Moos dagegen? Er legte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen.

„Niemand verlangt von dir dich zu ändern.“ Sie stand auf und stellte die Tasse in die Spüle. „Alles, was ich von dir verlange, ist, die Aspekte von dir zu beleuchten, die du dir selbst verbietest.“

Er hörte, wie sie die Küche verließ, ihre leisen Schritte kaum hörbar.

Vielleicht weigerte er sich das eine oder andere von sich näher zu betrachten. Ivankov hatte einmal etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt und er hatte zwei lange Jahre damit verbracht nicht nachzugeben, weil manche Dinge besser im Verborgenen blieben. Er hatte Anstand. Es gab viele Dinge, die er gerne tun würde, aber er würde niemals eine Dame mit seinen dunkelsten Fantasien belästigen. Und erst recht keinen Kerl!

Robins Worte waren sicherlich weise, aber er würde sie trotzdem nicht befolgen.

 

Einige Tage später kam Franky als Letzter in die Küche, als Sanji gerade das Mittagessen auf den Tisch stellen wollte. Alle anderen saßen bereits am Tisch, ebenso wie Evie und ihr Vater, die keine Mahlzeit ausließen.

„Ich bin fertig!“, verkündete er lautstark und posierte. Da sah Sanji die Prothese, die er in der Hand hielt. Alle sahen zu ihm, als Evie aufsprang und auf ihn zu rannte. Franky grinste sie an. „Willst du sie gleich anziehen? Sie ist _super_!“ Evie nickte aufgeregt.

Sanji beobachtete die beiden. Evie hielt ihren Arm ausgestreckt und zog ihren Ärmel zurück, sodass ihr Stumpf freigelegt wurde. Er war nicht so sauber vernäht wie seine eigenen; die Haut wies rote Narben auf und war wulstig. Franky schob die Prothese darüber und befestigte sie, sodass sie ihren ganzen Unterarm bedeckte. Es war nur eine simple Lösung zum Greifen, sie hatte keine Finger, aber würde ihr Leben deutlich verbessern.

Die Hitze von dem Topf, den Sanji in den Händen hielt, brannte durch das Handtuch und er eilte zum Tisch und stellte ihn dort ab.

„Versuch mal sie zu bewegen.“, hörte er Franky sagen. Auf Evies Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck von Konzentration und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Plötzlich zuckte die Prothese und die beiden Seiten schnappten zu. „Haha, das war noch etwas holprig, aber ich wette, dass du es schnell lernst!“

Evie starrte mit großen Augen auf ihre Hand. Ihr Mund zitterte und Sanji sah, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden; dann plötzlich drehte sie sich zu Franky um und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Danke!“

Franky legte die Arme um sie. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, das kleine Mädchen und der riesige Cyborg, doch Sanji konnte nicht anders als hinzusehen.

Mark erhob sich plötzlich und ging auf Franky zu. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihm, als er sich vor Franky hinstellte. Er sah ihm für einen Moment direkt in die Augen und ließ dann seinen Blick über die Crew schweifen; Luffy, dessen Finger bereits am Topf waren, Nami und Robin, die ihn freundlich anlächelten, Brook, der Tränen in den Augen hatte und einen Witz darüber machte.

„Ich kann euch nicht genug danken.“, sagte er schließlich. „Ihr habt mir und Evie sehr geholfen. Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gutmachen?“

„Indem du das machst, was du willst!“, rief Luffy, die Backen vollgestopft mit Essen. Der Rest der Crew lachte und Sanjis Mundwinkel zuckten. Das war so typisch Luffy.

Evie löste sich von Franky und ging auf ihren Vater zu, der einen Arm um sie legte. Sie sagte kein Wort, aber Sanji hatte das Gefühl, dass sie trotzdem gerade etwas sehr Wichtiges kommunizierten.

„Lasst uns endlich essen! Ich hab Hunger!“, unterbrach Luffy den Moment und sofort kämpften alle um die Reste des Mittagessens – der Captain hatte es geschafft, fast die Hälfte des Topfes allein zu verschlingen.

Nach dem Essen verließen die Crew-Mitglieder nach und nach die Küche und hinterließen ein Schlachtfeld. Sanji seufzte, als er die Flecken auf dem Tisch und die schmutzigen Teller sah, und machte sich daran aufzuräumen. Da sah er Evie, die immer noch am Tisch saß.

„Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen?“, fragte Sanji verwundert. „Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kakao?“

Evie nickte, was ihn nicht überraschte. Sie und Mark hatten bisher niemals Nein zu einem Angebot von Essen gemacht; eine Angewohnheit, die sicher aus ihrer Armut herrührte. Mit geübten Handgriffen mischte er Kakaopulver in ein Glas frische Milch und reichte es ihr. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und die Milch hinterließ einen weißen Streifen über ihrem Mund. Er schmunzelte.

Er sammelte die Teller ein und legte sie in das heiße Spülwasser. In die Küche war angenehme Stille eingekehrt.

„Ihr werdet bald fortgehen, oder?“, fragte Evie plötzlich. Seine Hände stoppten mitten in der Bewegung und er drehte sich halb zu ihr um. Evie saß immer noch am Tisch, die Hände hart an das Glas gepresst. Ihre rechte Hand war aus Metall und legte sich nicht ganz an das Glas, aber ansonsten fügte sie sich beinahe unauffällig ins Bild.

Sanji hielt die Hände im Spülwasser, als er antwortete. Er war sich seltsam bewusst über den unnatürlichen Druck an seinen Knien, die in seine eigenen Prothesen gehüllt waren.

„Ja.“, antwortete er knapp. „Wir haben noch eine lange Reise vor uns.“

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?“

Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß. Es sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert.“

Evie blinzelte ihn an.

„Was ist mit _dir_ passiert?“, fragte sie geradeheraus und deutete auf seine Beine.

Sanji erstarrte. Natürlich war Evie neugierig, aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie ihn das noch nie gefragt hatte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Er schluckte.

„Ein Unfall.“, murmelte er knapp. Zoros Schwerter, seine Beine wie Butter-

„Hast du auch in einer Mine gearbeitet?“

Sanji schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Nein ...“, begann er langsam. Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an. „Ein Freund … hat nicht aufgepasst. Er war zu schnell und ich war in seinem Weg. Ich hab es noch nicht mal gespürt. Es war ein Unfall.“, wiederholte er und plötzlich löste sich ein riesiger Knoten in seinem Magen auf, der schon ewig dort sein musste, er hatte es nur nie gemerkt. Ein Unfall.

_Ein Unfall._

Er hatte dieses Mantra bereits so oft in seinem Kopf wiederholt, aber es war nie richtig angekommen. Wenn er Zoro angesehen hatte, waren seine Gedanken immer wieder an diese Szene zurückgekehrt, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, immer wieder das Surren seiner Schwerter durch die Luft, das Schneiden durch Fleisch und Knochen, Zoros weite, geschockte Augen, ein niemals endendes Filmband.

Aber Zoro traf keine Schuld. Niemand hätte besser reagieren können als er, aber es war einfach keine Zeit gewesen den Kurs seiner Katana noch abzulenken. Es war unausweichlich gewesen.

„Sanji?“

Evie trat neben ihn und er bemerkte, dass er für eine Weile stumpf in das Spülbecken gestarrt hatte. Er blinzelte und sah sie dann an.

„Entschuldige.“, murmelte er.

„Dieser Freund“, begann sie, während sie Muster in das Wasser auf der Theke zeichnete, „ist Zoro, oder?“

Sanji zuckte zusammen.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?“

Evie hielt ihre Handprothese fest umklammert.

„Er schaut immer so traurig, wenn er dich ansieht.“

Sanji senkte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Zoro in jener Nacht vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen war, die Stirn an die kalten Holzdielen gepresst. Um Vergebung gebeten hatte, die er ihm damals nicht hatte geben können. Aber es gab nichts zu verzeihen.

Er hob den Kopf. Evie stand immer noch vor ihm, ihre Prothese an sich drückend. Er hob zaghaft die Hand.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er und sie nickte und hielt ihren Arm zu ihm hin.

Er trocknete seine Hände ab und umfasste dann vorsichtig ihren Arm. Blasse Haut, noch heller als seine, durch die blaue Venen schimmerten. Er konnte ihren Arm mit einer Hand umfassen, so dünn war sie, auch wenn er sich in den letzten Tagen Mühe gegeben hatte das zu ändern. Frankys Prothese umschloss ihren Arm kurz vor dem spitzen Ellenbogen. Das Metall glänzte noch wie neu, als er ihren Arm umdrehte, um die Prothese von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Die Finger waren nicht voll beweglich, aber er hatte sie einfache Greifbewegungen damit ausführen sehen. Sie würde damit nicht schreiben können oder irgendetwas anderes Kompliziertes, aber sie konnte Dinge halten oder Türen öffnen.

Er sandte ihr einen fragenden Blick und sie nickte; erst dann strich er mit seinen eigenen Fingern über die Innenseite ihres Unterarms, über die flache Kante der Prothese und schließlich über ihre künstliche Hand.

„Bist du zufrieden damit?“, fragte er schließlich und ließ sie los.

Evie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Natürlich! Bist du denn nicht zufrieden mit deinen Beinen?“

Sanji sah an sich herunter. Er trug eine khakifarbene Hose, die ihn nur bis zu den Knien reichte, die Prothesen darunter immer noch fremdartig, auch wenn er bei ihrem Anblick nicht mehr zusammenschrak.

„Darf ich sie mal anfassen?“, fragte Evie plötzlich. Er zögerte. Er hatte das bisher noch bei niemandem zugelassen, außer notgedrungen bei Chopper. Aber Evie hatte etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht wie er. Und sie schien keine Probleme damit zu haben. Zögerlich nickte er.

Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin und berührte mit ihrer gesunden Hand seine linke Prothese. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er erwartet ihre Berührung zu spüren, aber natürlich war da nichts. Er hatte keine Nerven dort, nur kalten Stahl.

„Franky hat sich ganz schön viel Mühe damit gegeben.“, sagte Evie lächelnd, als sie wieder aufstand. „Also, an deiner Stelle wäre ich _super_ zufrieden!“

Sanji zog eine Grimasse, als das ungewöhnliche Wort aus ihrem Mund kam; Franky hatte offenbar einen zu großen Einfluss auf sie.

„Aber … vermisst du nicht manchmal deine alte Hand?“, fragte er zweifelnd. Evie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ja, schon. Aber meine richtige Hand ist für immer weg.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte plötzlich ein erschrockenes Gesicht. „Ich muss jetzt los – Franky wollte mir noch seine Cola-Maschine zeigen!“

Sanji winkte ihr hinterher, als sie aus der Küche lief und rollte mit den Augen. Er spülte die restlichen Teller zu Ende und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Seine Knie schmerzten langsam von dem langen Stehen und er wusste, dass er sie ausziehen sollte. Aber jetzt brauchte er erst einmal fünf Minuten für sich und eine Zigarette.

Er trat auf das Deck und fummelte eine Packung Zigaretten sowie sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und wärmte das Deck gerade so weit, dass man sich draußen aufhalten konnte ohne direkt zu erfrieren. Tatsächlich konnte er sehen wie Zoro in einer Ecke vor sich hin schnarchte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein Herz machte einen Salto. Mit zitternden Händen brachte er die Zigarette an seinen Mund und nahm einen tiefen Zug, während seine Augen nach einem anderen Punkt suchten, an dem sie festhalten konnten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Decks, nahe des Masts, saß Usopp inmitten einiger Bauteile und Schrauben und bastelte an irgendetwas. Zielgerichtet ging er auf ihn zu, wenn auch nur, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er sich von Zoros Anwesenheit nicht verjagen ließ.

„Hey.“, grüßte er ihn, als er fast bei ihm angekommen war. Usopp zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Oh, hey, Sanji.“ Er kratzte sich unbeholfen am Kopf. „Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören.“

Sanji ließ sich neben ihn auf das Deck fallen und streckte die Beine aus.

„An was arbeitest du?“ Vermutlich würde Usopps Erklärung über seinen Horizont hinausgehen, aber er wollte auch nicht nur schweigend da sitzen.

„Oh, das wird eine neue Waffe. Hoffe ich jedenfalls, bisher funktioniert nichts wie es soll!“, lachte Usopp, und es war ein bisschen zu laut, und Sanji fragte sich was er für ein Problem hatte.

Seine Beine pochten.

Verdammt, er sollte sie wirklich ausziehen. Aber vor Usopp? Das fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde er seine Klamotten vor ihm ausziehen – aber das war Quatsch, nicht war? Usopp wusste, dass er keine richtigen Beine mehr hatte, wie jeder auf dem Schiff, also sollte es kein verdammtes Problem sein. Er schnaubte.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und betätigte den Knopf, der das Vakuum zwischen den Prothesen und seinen Oberschenkeln löste. Die Erleichterung kam sofort und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um es zu genießen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Usopp ihn anstarrte.

„Was?“

Usopp zuckte zusammen und machte sich mit Eifer wieder an seine Arbeit, während Sanji die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Soll ich sie wieder anziehen?“, fragte er schließlich, denn Usopps Unbehagen war ziemlich offensichtlich. Doch der Scharfschütze schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, ich – sorry, ich habe nur – tut mir Leid.“

Sanji blinzelte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was tut dir Leid?“

„Dass ich dich angestarrt habe natürlich.“, sagte Usopp und kratzte sich erneut am Kopf, ein Zeichen von Nervosität, wie Sanji jetzt erkannte.

„Ich kann sie auch wieder anziehen.“, sagte Sanji schließlich und beugte sich nach vorne, um genau das zu tun, aber Usopp warf sich nach vorne und hinderte ihn daran.

„Nein, nein! Wirklich nicht! Das brauchst du nicht, nicht wegen mir-“

„Usopp, was ist los?“, unterbrach Sanji ihn und Usopp stoppte sofort. Erst dann schien er zu realisieren, dass er praktisch auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag, wurde kreidebleich und rappelte sich hektisch wieder auf.

Er sah zum Boden, dann wieder auf seine ringsum liegenden Bauteile, dann flackerten seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment wieder zu ihm, nur um sofort wieder woanders hinzublicken. Sanji biss genervt auf seine Zigarette und bereute es sofort; bitterer Tabakgeschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus.

„Sorry.“, quiekte Usopp und gab dann zu: „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.“

Das war also der Kern der Sache. Sanji dachte an all die Momente zurück, an denen ihn etwas gestört hatte – Nami, die Zoro beiseite gestoßen und ihn an den Tisch geschoben hatte, ohne zu fragen, Luffys unsensible Fragen. Usopp hatte ihn nie gestört.

„Ich bin immer noch ich.“, sagte er deswegen nach einer Weile. Usopp sah immer noch so aus, als wollte er im Boden versinken.

„Ja, aber … ich will dich nicht anstarren.“

Erst vor einer Stunde hatte er aus Neugier Evie gefragt, ob er ihre Prothese anfassen dürfte, und sie hatte ihn das Gleiche gefragt.

„Ich hab kein Problem damit.“, sagte er und stellte fest, dass es stimmte. „Du – du kannst sie sogar anfassen, wenn du möchtest. Oder mit mir darüber reden. Es ist – es ist okay.“

Usopp starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„ _Wirklich_?“

Er schien noch auf irgendeine Bestätigung seinerseits zu warten, also nickte Sanji.

„Also – ähm … tut es noch weh? Weil du sie ausgezogen hast und dir schon die ganze Zeit die Knie reibst ...“

Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Tatsächlich massierte er mit einer Hand das rechte Knie, das sich anfühlte wie ein blauer Fleck. Irgendwie erstaunte es ihn, dass das Usopps erste Frage war.

„Wenn ich länger als einen halben Tag damit rumlaufe, wird es langsam anstrengend.“, gab er zu. „Fühlt sich irgendwie so an, als würde die ganze Zeit etwas gegen meine Knie drücken.“

„Oh, warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt? Dagegen kann ich sicher was tun!“

Daran hatte er ehrlicherweise gar nicht gedacht – er hatte es einfach hingenommen, als Teil seines neuen Lebens.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Sanji zusammen mit ihm auf dem Deck. Usopp löcherte ihn mit Fragen; jetzt, wo er seine offizielle Erlaubnis hatte, sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus ihm heraus. Das Seltsame war, dass Sanji kein Problem damit zu haben schien, was ihn selbst wunderte. Als hätte er nur jemanden gebraucht, der so offen mit ihm darüber redete.

„Es geht immer noch nicht richtig in meinen Kopf hinein, wie du da etwas spüren kannst!“, überlegte Usopp laut, während er seine Sachen aufräumte.

„Glaub mir, ich versteh es auch nicht.“ Sanji drückte den Rest seiner letzten Zigarette aus und zog die Prothesen zu sich heran. Es war Zeit das Abendessen vorzubereiten. „Aber es stört mich nicht mehr so sehr. Es ist nur so _verwirrend_. Aber die Prothesen helfen. Bei ihnen weiß ich, dass ich nichts spüren kann und irgendwie … ist das einfacher für mein Hirn zu verarbeiten? Ich weiß auch nicht.“

Usopp lachte und beobachtete mit Faszination, wie er sich die Prothesen wieder anzog. Sanji kam etwas unbeholfen auf die Beine; er musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen.

Er blickte Usopp an, der die Arme voller Metallbauteile hatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er Danke sagen, aber es kam ihm nicht über die Lippen.

„Was möchtest du heute Abend essen?“, fragte er stattdessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe Usopp. Ich hätte gerne mehr Szenen mit ihm geschrieben, aber ich glaube das hätte irgendwann den Rahmen gesprengt ^^°


	13. Chapter 13

Schweißgebadet wachte Sanji auf, das Nachbild seines Traumes noch eine Sekunde vor sich sehend. Er blinzelte, tastete hastig nach seinem Feuerzeug und zündete es an. Die kleine Flamme erhellte das Dunkel der Schlafkabine kaum, nur eine kleine Kugel aus Licht, die gerade so bis zur nächsten Hängematte reichte.

Sein Puls raste immer noch und er strich sich durch die platten Haare, während er sich auf die Geräusche um ihn herum konzentrierte. Leises Schnarchen und das Knarzen des Schiffes, Wind, der an den Segeln rüttelte und das Schwappen der Wellen. Seine Haut war kalt und feucht und als er die Bettdecke anhob, bemerkte er, dass sie er komplett durchgeschwitzt hatte.

Er zog eine Grimasse und griff nach den Prothesen. Jetzt würde er eh nicht mehr einschlafen können.

So leise er konnte, schlich er sich aus der Schlafkabine und in das Bad. Dort angekommen lehnte er sich erschöpft an die kalte Badezimmerwand und schloss die Augen. Ein Fehler – sofort riss er sie wieder auf, als die Bilder aus seinem Traum wieder in ihm emporstiegen. Hektisch entkleidete er sich, lehnte die Prothesen an die Wand neben der Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Es war eiskalt, doch das war genau das, was er brauchte, und er setzte sich darunter und schrubbte seine Haut, bis sie rot und frei von Schweiß war.

Die Müdigkeit zerrte an seinen Augenlidern, als er sich schließlich aus der Dusche zog und sich abtrocknete. Mit einem Blick auf den achtlos dahin geworfenen Haufen Kleidung stellte er fest, dass er sich nichts Frisches zum Anziehen mitgebracht hatte. Aber um nichts in der Welt würde er sich jetzt nochmal die schweißgetränkten Sachen anziehen. Sein Blick glitt zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, an der eine Reihe von Bademänteln hingen (Robins, Namis und seiner, der Rest der Crew hatte nicht genug Anstand, um so etwas überhaupt zu besitzen).

Er zog sich zuerst die Prothesen und dann den Bademantel an und schlich sich dann aus dem Bad. Er fühlte sich seltsam nackt, aber es war immer noch ruhig an Bord. Es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein, der Himmel schwarz und die Luft draußen eiskalt. Er atmete kleine Wölkchen in die Luft, als er über das Deck zu seiner Küche hastete.

Er schaltete das Licht an. Jetzt galt es irgendwie die Zeit rumzukriegen, bis es Zeit war Frühstück zu machen. Er konnte ein Brot backen, das dauerte eine gewisse Zeit und er hatte nicht mehr so viel davon. Er konnte ein paar Sandwiches als Nachmittags-Snack anbieten. Er nickte zu sich selbst und holte die Zutaten dafür aus der Vorratskammer, gleichzeitig setzte er eine Kanne Kaffee auf – die würde er brauchen, wenn er nicht wieder einschlafen wollte.

Er hatte beide Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen in dem Brotteig, als die Tür hinter ihm plötzlich aufging. Er drehte sich kurz um und verdrehte dann die Augen.

„Kann man nicht einmal nachts Ruhe haben?“, fragte er, während Zoro näher kam und argwöhnisch in die Teigschüssel lugte.

„Kannst nicht schlafen?“ Er stibitzte sich mit dem Zeigefinger ein wenig von dem Teig und leckte ihn ab. Sanji verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass deine schmutzigen Finger da raus! Andere wollen das noch essen.“ Er ignorierte die Frage – war es nicht offensichtlich, wenn er mitten in der Nacht Brot backte?

Zoro sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen.“, stellte er fest und schob die Kaffeetasse von ihm weg. „Wieso säufst du mitten in der Nacht Kaffee?“

„Weil ich sonst einschlafe, Dummkopf.“

„Das ist das, was die meisten Leute nachts _tun_ , Zwirbelbraue.“

Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Wieso befolgst du dann nicht deinen eigenen Ratschlag und gehst schlafen? Weißt du, wie die _meisten_ Leute.“

„Ich hab gehört wie jemand geduscht hat und bin davon aufgewacht.“, sagte Zoro, während er skeptisch seinen Bademantel betrachtete.

Mist. Also war er doch zu laut gewesen. Er formte den Teig zu einem Brotlaib, schnitt in regelmäßigen Abständen hinein und legte das Brot dann in den Ofen. Während er Zoro ignorierte. Er wollte doch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben; wieso war er ihm dann hierhin gefolgt?

Immer noch schweigend wusch er sich die Finger mit heißen Wasser ab. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt Zoro ihm wortlos das Handtuch hin. Er schnappte es sich und ging dann zum Kühlschrank. Er nahm die offene Flasche Sake heraus, wirbelte zu Zoro herum und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Da, nimm. Und hau jetzt ab.“

Zoro zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ernsthaft? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Ein bisschen früh, um mit dem Trinken anzufangen, oder?“

Sanji schnaubte ungläubig.

„Sag bloß, du hast tatsächlich irgendwelche Standards was Trinken angeht.“

Zoro stellte die Flasche tatsächlich zurück und lehnte sich dann an den Kühlschrank, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt.

„Also. Was ist los?“, fragte er und Sanji rollte die Augen.

„Und wieso denkst du, dass ich dir das erzähle?“

Zoros Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Also gibt es etwas zu erzählen.“

„Offensichtlich. Ich bin immerhin mitten in der Nacht wach. Aber es geht dich nichts an.“

„Du bist mein Nakama. Natürlich geht es mich was an.“

Sanji ließ heißes Wasser in die benutzte Schüssel laufen und begann den restlichen Teig abzuwaschen, bevor er hart wurde.

„Wolltest du mich nicht eigentlich ignorieren?“, fragte er ihn, eine letzte Hoffnung, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab.“ Zoro stellte sich neben ihn, so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. „Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?“

Sanji hielt inne.

„Du weißt warum.“

„Vane?“

Er nickte. Er wusste, dass es unsinnig war und er wusste auch, dass Zoro es für Schwachsinn hielt.

„Konntest du deswegen nicht einschlafen?“, bohrte Zoro weiter nach. Sanji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin ohne Probleme eingeschlafen, aber ...“ Er kratzte ein hartnäckiges Stück Teig von der Wand der Schüssel ab.

„Ein Traum also?“

Sanji zog die Schultern hoch und starrte intensiv in die Schüssel.

„Ja.“

Wie dumm, sich wegen eines Traumes zu fürchten. Jetzt, mindestens eine Stunde nach dem Aufwachen, konnte er sich kaum noch an die Einzelheiten davon erinnern, aber das beklemmende Gefühl, mit dem er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt war, blieb bestehen.

„Ich weiß, dass es unlogisch ist. Vane ist tot. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr Angst zu haben, aber-“ Er schluckte. Er wollte sich nicht vor Zoro ausheulen, was würde er von ihm denken?

„Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht.“, unterbrach Zoro die Stille. „Ich bin immer noch wütend auf Vane, obwohl er tot ist. Auch unlogisch, oder?“ Er kratzte sich am Nacken. „Aber Gefühle kann man nicht einfach so abstellen.“

Wenigstens war Zoro wütend auf Vane – das was etwas Positives. Mit Wut konnte man etwas anfangen, man konnte damit agieren. Angst dagegen ließ ihn nur erstarren, machte ihn unfähig etwas zu unternehmen oder eine Nacht durchzuschlafen.

„Ich will keine Angst mehr haben.“ Erschöpft lehnte Sanji sich an die Theke und drückte die Stirn gegen die Tür des Küchenschranks. Er wollte schlafen.

„Das ist Schwachsinn.“, sagte Zoro plötzlich neben ihm, doch er blickte nicht auf. „Es ist wichtig Angst zu haben. Wer keine Angst vor seinem Gegner hat, ist ein Idiot.“

Sanji schnaubte ungläubig.

„Als ob du jemals Angst vor jemanden hättest.“, spottete er, die Stirn immer noch an das Holz gelehnt.

„Natürlich habe ich Angst!“ Jetzt trat Zoro näher, er konnte den Geruch von Schlaf an ihm wahrnehmen, eine Mischung aus Salz und etwas, das er nicht definieren konnte. „Aber ich habe auch Vertrauen in mein Können. Aber wenn ich keine Angst hätte, würde ich unachtsam werden. Keine Angst zu haben ist kein Zeichen von Mut – sondern bloß von Dummheit.“

Sanji linste durch halb geschlossene Lider zur Seite. Zoro stand dicht neben ihm, immer noch das gleiche Hemd tragend wie die letzten drei Tage. Er hatte den rechten Arm auf der Theke abgelegt. Langsam ließ Sanji seinen Blick nach oben wandern, breite Schultern und ein sehniger Hals, drei blitzende Ohrringe, kurz rasierte grüne Haare an seiner Schläfe. Zoros goldene Augen beobachteten ihn stumm, leichte Schatten darunter, als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen.

Er lehnte sich zur Seite, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat. Zoros Augen weiteten sich, als er sich halb zu ihm umdrehte und Zoros Lippen mit seinen berührte. Der Geschmack von Sake, wie beim letzten Mal-

Er zuckte zurück, stolperte, doch Zoro umschlang mit einem Arm seinen Rücken, bevor er fallen konnte, die Hitze seiner Hand brannte sich durch den dünnen Stoff seines Bademantels. Plötzlich standen sie viel zu nah beieinander, Zoros Atem warm auf seinen Wangen, die Pupillen in seinen Augen so riesig, dass nur noch ein schmaler Streifen seiner Iris zu sehen war.

Er versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken, einen Moment oder zwei, doch Zoro legte den anderen Arm ebenfalls um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran, bis er von Kopf bis Fuß an ihn gepresst war.

Sanji atmete schnell. Es schien nicht genug Luft in seinen Lungen anzukommen. Zoros Wangen und Ohren waren rot und bissen sich heftig mit dem Grün seiner Haare, doch in seine Augen war ein entschlossener Ausdruck getreten. Sein Herz setzte aus, als er sein Gesicht das letzte Stück näher brachte und ihn zurück küsste.

Sein Mund war warm und weich, ganz anders, als er es von einem Mann erwartet hätte, und bewegte sich langsam gegen seinen. Er atmete durch die Nase ein und seine Hände an Zoros Brust wurden schlaff. Der spürte die Wärme seines Körpers durch seine Kleidung und Hitze sammelte sich tief in seinem Bauch an. Er war ihm so nah, dass er seinen Atem hören konnte, schnell und aufgeregt wie sein eigener.

Eine von Zoros Händen strich seine Wirbelsäule hinauf; er bekam eine der Haarsträhnen in seinem Nacken zu fassen und umschlang sie mit einem Finger.

Für einen kurzen Moment löste Zoro den Kuss und Sanji sog heftig den Atem ein, ehe er ihn erneut küsste, der Druck auf seinen Lippen diesmal heftiger. Plötzlich spürte er die Küchentheke an seiner Hüfte, Zoro drückte ihn dagegen und er versuchte zu protestieren, doch als er den Mund ein Stück öffnete, tauchte plötzlich Zoros Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Ein Blitz durchfuhr seine Wirbelsäule und er erstarrte, während Zoro seine Zunge an seiner eigenen entlangstrich.

Doch dann ließ Zoro auf einmal von ihm ab, drückte ihn jedoch immer noch an sich. Sanji öffnete die Augen (wann hatte er die geschlossen?) und sah ihn benommen an.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Zoro ausgerechnet. Sanji wusste nicht, welche Worte unpassender gewesen wären. Zoros Wangen glühten regelrecht und Sanji fragte sich, wie er selbst wohl aussehen musste, nachdem-

Oh Gott. Wieso nur.

„Ich sollte-“

Er versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Zoro drückte ihn fester an die Theke.

„Sanji.“

Sanjis Augen huschten zu ihm.

„Was hält dich noch hiervon ab?“, fragte Zoro, seine Stimme rau.

Sanji schluckte. Sein Herz raste immer noch, sein Körper glühte und seine Beine zitterten. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah, wie Zoros Augen für einen kurzen Moment hinunter huschten, bevor er ihn wieder damit fixierte. Seine Hand glitt plötzlich zu seinem Ohr und wanderte hinunter zu seinem Nacken; Zoro beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sanji hielt still, die Hände in Zoros Hemd verkrampft, während Zoro mit seinen Lippen über seine Wange und die scharfe Kante seines Kinns strich.

Die Hitze in seinem Bauch wurde stärker und er spürte eine verräterische Bewegung zwischen seinen Beinen. Zoros Atem strich über sein Ohr.

„Spring über deinen Schatten.“, wisperte er.

Etwas in Sanji gab nach.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Stirn auf Zoros Schulter ab. Als er einatmete, nahm er den vertrauten Geruch von ihm wahr, Salz und Erde. Zoro atmete ein und drückte ihn fester an sich; ein leises Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und Sanji presste sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Er nahm das sanfte Schaukeln der Sunny unter sich wahr; außer dem leisen Knarzen der Holzbretter und dem langsamer werdenden Pochen in Zoros Brust war es vollkommen still.

Zum ersten Mal realisierte er, dass Zoro es wirklich ernst meinte. Als er die Augen ein Stück weit öffnete, sah er, wie Zoros Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Wegen _ihm_. Weil er ihn hielt und weil sie sich geküsst hatten. Zoro stand auf _ihn_.

„Ist alles okay?“, murmelte Zoro erneut und aus irgendeinem Grund schoss ihm dieser Satz direkt in den Bauch.

Er nickte, obwohl Zoro es nicht sehen konnte, aber offenbar spürte er die Bewegung an seinem Nacken. Aber anstatt ihn loszulassen, drückte Zoro ihn nur kurz und hielt ihn weiter.

Es war seltsam ihn zu umarmen. Nach einer Weile verlangsamte sich sein Herzrhythmus wieder auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit und zurück blieb nur das Gefühl, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Zoros Atem strich warm über seinen Nacken. Der Oberkörper unter seinen Händen war weder weich noch zierlich und er drückte mit den Fingern kaum merklich dagegen, um die Härte der Muskeln darunter zu testen. Gott, Zoro war wirklich ein Muskelpaket. Warum zur Hölle stieß ihn das nicht ab?

Zoro strich mit der Nase durch seine Haare.

„Ich bin müde ...“, murmelte er. „Sollen wir nicht wieder schlafen gehen?“

Dieser Satz brachte ihn auf ganz andere Gedanken; Sanji räusperte sich und nuschelte in Zoros Hemd.

„Hab das Brot im Ofen.“

Zoro grummelte, ließ aber von ihm ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sanji sah schnell zur Seite. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Zoro kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Dann schlaf ich eben hier.“, murmelte er, die Augen schon halb zufallend.

Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe. Zoros Augen huschten noch einmal zu ihm und er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich auf einen der Barstühle setzte und den Kopf auf die Arme legte.

Sanji beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, dann wirbelte er herum und überprüfte das Brot im Ofen, das langsam eine goldene Kruste annahm.

Er hatte ihn geküsst. Zoro hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte mit ihm _rumgemacht_.

Sanji rieb sich die Hände durch das Gesicht; so weit war er noch nicht einmal mit irgendeiner Frau gekommen. Er schaute vorsichtig über die Schulter und zu Zoro, doch der hatte die Augen geschlossen und schnarchte leise. Scheinbar war er schon eingeschlafen.

Gott, war er jetzt schwul?

Er kramte eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche und zündete sie an, ehe er zum Kühlschrank ging und wahllos irgendwelche Zutaten herausfischte. Robin hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er schwul sei. Aber irgendwie war es auch nicht gerade hetero, mit einem Mann herumzuknutschen.

Seine Lippen kribbelten, als würde Zoro ihn noch immer küssen und er wollte sich schon hastig darüber reiben, um das Gefühl loszuwerden – doch er hielt im letzten Moment inne. Er hatte Zoro zuerst geküsst. Er hatte den verdammten ersten Schritt gemacht, so wie Zoro es von ihm verlangt hatte.

Also hatte er sich das alles selbst eingebrockt.

Hinter ihm zog Zoro scharf den Atem ein und er drehte sich zu ihm um. War er aufgewacht? Zoros Wange presste sich gegen seine Handfläche; die Haltung sah ganz schön unbequem aus. Aber er schien immer noch tief zu schlafen.

Mit einer Hand fasste er sich an die Lippen. Zoro zu küssen – das bereute er definitiv nicht.

Er besah sich die Zutaten, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, und seufzte. Was zur Hölle sollte er damit anstellen?

 

Wenn jemand aus der Crew bemerkte, dass er etwas durch den Wind war, so ließ sich keiner etwas anmerken. Sanji hatte mehrfach versucht ein gesundes, ausgewogenes Frühstück zuzubereiten, war aber immer wieder gescheitert. Er war einfach zu _abgelenkt_.

Mit Sicherheit hätte er besser arbeiten können, wenn der Grund seiner Ablenkung nicht weniger als zwei Meter von ihm entfernt vor sich hin geschnarcht hätte. Aber so musste er sich mit simplen Rührei und Speck zufrieden geben, das ihm nicht einmal sonderlich gut gelungen war.

Das Mittag- und Abendessen verlief ähnlich. Er warf Zoro immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu und verdammt, wieso fielen ihm auf einmal die dümmsten Sachen auf? Wie zum Beispiel, dass Zoro Chopper insgeheim half, sein Essen vor Luffy zu verteidigen, oder die kleine Narbe an seinem Ohr oder die gottverdammte Form seiner Nase.

Er war nicht überrascht, als Zoro nach dem Abendessen als Einziger zurückblieb und erklärte, dass er ihm beim Abwasch helfen würde.

Er tauchte die Hände in das Spülwasser und begann den ersten Teller abzuwaschen, als Zoro sich hinter ihn stellte und ihn umarmte. Sanji erstarrte für einen Atemzug oder zwei, ehe er zitternd ausatmete.

Er drückte ihm das Handtuch in die Hand. Zoro murrte, ließ ihn aber los und begann die Teller abzutrocknen. Zu zweit waren sie schnell fertig. Sanji sah sich unschlüssig in der Küche um; sein Blick glitt über den sauber gewischten Tisch und die ordentlich zusammengerückten Stühle, ohne Zoro anzusehen.

„Also ...“ Zoro trat neben ihn. „Willst du vielleicht … zum Krähennest mitkommen?“

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Zoro diese Nacht Wache hatte. Alleine im Krähennest – dort würden sie vollkommen ungestört sein. Sein Herz beschleunigte sich, aber er nickte und ging zum Kühlschrank. Zoro würde sicher wieder Sake trinken wollen.

Doch kaum hatte er den Sake aus dem Kühlschrank geholt, nahm Zoro ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie wieder zurück. Seine Ohren glühten leicht, als er ihn ansah.

„Kein Alkohol. Den brauch ich heute nicht.“, sagte er und nahm seine Hand.

Sanji versuchte mit ihm mitzuhalten, als er ihn aus der Küche und über das Deck zog, aber seine Beine fühlten sich schwach an. Zum Glück hielt sich draußen keiner auf, was den eisigen Temperaturen zu verdanken war. Als sie den Mast hinaufkletterten, musste Zoro seine Hand loslassen und er vermisste sie sofort – besonders, weil seine Hände an den kalten Seilen binnen Sekunden steif wurden.

Im Krähennest war es dagegen deutlich wärmer. Sanji zog die Einstiegsklappe hinter sich zu und stand unschlüssig im Raum, während Zoro zur Fensterbank ging. Sanji folgte ihm zögerlich. Was würde der Abend bringen? Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass Zoro nicht plötzlich über ihn herfallen würde, aber ein anderer, winzig kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte irgendwie auch auf einen weiteren Kuss von ihm.

Die Gedanken rasend setzte er sich neben ihn. Die Fensterbank war kalt unter ihm und er schauderte. Zoro schien es zu bemerken und griff nach einer Decke, schüttelte sie aus und legte sie dann über seine Schultern. Dann nahm er einen Zipfel der Decke, rückte noch näher an ihn heran und hüllte sich ebenfalls in sie ein.

Sanji sah aus dem eisverkrusteten Fenster und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Neben ihm strahlte Zoro Hitze aus und der irrwitzige Drang seine Hand zu berühren kam in ihm auf. Seine Augen huschten nach links, ohne dass er den Kopf bewegte. Zoro sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte aus dem Fenster auf die See hinaus. Langsam schob er seine Hand zu ihm, bis eine seiner Fingerspitzen Zoros Hand berührte. Zoro zuckte ein wenig zusammen und wandte sich ihm zu; die Decke drohte von seinen Schultern zu rutschen und Sanji nahm seine Hand, die Knöchel warm und rau unter seinen Fingern.

Es war alles so surreal und fremd und aufregend. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag im Hals, ein stetiges Pochen, das ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Zoro ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Sanji lugte hinunter, ein unbequemer Winkel, und betrachtete die grünen Haarspitzen, die ihm beinahe ins Auge stachen. Zoro hielt die Augen geschlossen, aber die tiefe Falte, die sich irgendwann in den letzten zwei Jahren zwischen seine Augenbrauen gegraben hatte, war kaum zu sehen. Es erinnerte ihn an den Mann, den er vor der gewaltsamen Trennung der Crew gekannt hatte.

„Ich hab dich nie für einen Typen gehalten, der gerne kuschelt.“, nuschelte Sanji schließlich in die Stille hinein. Weil er einfach nicht seine Klappe halten konnte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wünschte sich, dass er es wieder zurücknehmen konnte.

Zoro drückte seine Hand und küsste kurz die Seite seines Halses, was Sanji einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Wenn‘s dich stört, musst du es nur sagen.“, antwortete er. Sanji sah stur geradeaus aus dem Fenster.

„Nein, nein, es ist – okay.“

Zoro lachte in sich hinein; er konnte es spüren, das leichte Vibrieren an seiner Seite und die plötzliche Wärme in seinen Wangen. Neben ihm bewegte Zoro sich unerwartet und plötzlich spürte er seinen Mund auf der Stelle direkt hinter seinem Ohr.

„Das hier auch okay?“

Sanji antwortete nicht, sondern verfestigte den Griff um seine Hand, und mehr brauchte Zoro offenbar nicht, denn im nächsten Moment küsste er ihn mit offenem Mund an der gleichen Stelle. Sanjis Atem stockte, aber er starrte weiterhin auf das Meer hinaus, während Zoro mit dem Mund seinen Hals entlangfuhr und mit kleinen Küssen übersähte. Seine Finger glitten in Sanjis Haare und massierten seine Kopfhaut; Sanjis schlug seine Beine unwillkürlich übereinander, als er Hitze in sich aufsteigen spürte.

Draußen war es fast vollkommen schwarz; nur das flackernde Licht, das aus Robins und Namis Zimmerfenster schien, erhellte einen kleinen Fleck des Wassers, das gegen den Bug schwappte. Die Insel selbst, die er sehen konnte, wenn er seinen Kopf ein Stück bewegte, war in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht. Fast meinte er eine Bewegung zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass es nur seine Einbildung war. Genau wie sein Traum. Nur längst vergangener Spuk.

„Was ist los?“

Zoro hob den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. Sanji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts.“

Zoro zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Da ist doch was.“ Er richtete sich auf und diesmal fiel ihm die Decke tatsächlich von den Schultern. Sofort wurde es kälter und Sanji schlang die Arme um sich. Er schlug die Beine andersherum übereinander; er wollte nicht, dass Zoro seinen derzeitigen Zustand bemerkte. Zoro umfasste seine linke Hand mit beiden Händen. „Was ist los?“

Sanjis Blick huschte für eine Sekunde wieder nach draußen.

„ _Nichts_. Es ist dumm.“ Er wollte ihm die Hand entziehen, doch Zoro hielt sie fest.

„Sag schon.“

Sanji schluckte und sah ihn endlich an.

„Vane.“, wisperte er schließlich und machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, dass Zoro mit den Augen rollte oder etwas Ähnliches. Doch er schwieg nur und wartete, dass er fortfuhr. „Ich _weiß_ , dass er tot ist. Ich habe ihn getötet – aber irgendwie habe ich immer noch das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.“

Da, er hatte es gesagt. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er paranoid war und es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab, aber das half trotzdem nicht gegen dieses beklemmende Gefühl. Zoro küsste seinen Mundwinkel und drückte kurz seine Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“, sagte er leise. Sanji hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Die letzten Monate hast du immer wieder über ihn nachgedacht; es ist klar, dass du das jetzt nicht so einfach abschütteln kannst.“

Sanji nickte. Vielleicht würde das auch irgendwann in seinem Kopf ankommen. Auf einmal zogen sich Zoros Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben.

„Wie wär‘s, wenn ich dich ein wenig ablenke?“

Sanji hielt den Atem an, als Zoro sich nach vorne beugte und ihn küsste; der warme Druck seiner Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Er atmete scharf durch die Nase ein und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt; Zoros Gesicht war so nah und er konnte ihn ungestört beobachten, da er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Zoro bewegte seinen Mund gegen seinen und er fühlte die Spitze seiner Zunge an seinen Lippen. Panik stieg in ihm auf – er hatte keine Ahnung wie man gut küsste – doch da schob Zoro seine Zunge bereits in seinen Mund. Er keuchte auf und Zoro nutzte die Gelegenheit den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen. Er schmeckte nach dem Abendessen, das er zubereitet hatte, und eine Hand stahl sich in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn, während sich die zweite auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und einen Blitz über seine Wirbelsäule jagte.

Sanji hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte und hielt sie zwischen ihnen in der Schwebe. Sollte er ihn auch anfassen? Oder war das zu viel? Seine Finger zuckten; er _wollte_ ihn anfassen, aber wo? Langsam streckte er einen Arm aus und berührte das erste, was er zu fassen bekam, irgendeine Stelle an seinem Oberkörper, er strich mit der offenen Hand darüber und Zoro machte ein kleines Geräusch in den Kuss hinein. Ermutigt ließ Sanji seine Hand weiter wandern; über die harten Bauchmuskeln, über die Brust bis hin zu seiner Schulter, auf der er seine Hand schließlich ruhen ließ.

Zoro rückte noch näher an ihn heran, bis ihre Beine aneinander gepresst waren. In seinem Bauch hatte sich ein heißer Knoten gebildet; er bekam nicht mehr genug Luft durch die Nase in seine Lungen, Zoros Hand glitt von seinem Bein unter sein Hemd und kam in Kontakt mit seiner kalten Haut, sein Nacken prickelte.

Seine Hand krallte sich fester in Zoros Schulter, während er die andere – langsam, vorsichtig – nach vorne ausstreckte, er tastete, fühlte den rauen Stoff von Zoros Hemd unter seinen Fingern, die Wärme darunter, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, als er hektisch ein- und ausatmete. Zoro zog ihn weiter an sich heran, bis seine Hand zwischen ihnen gefangen war und er strich mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Er schloss keuchend die Augen, spürte, wie Zoro über seinen Bauch strich, als wollte er jeden einzelnen Zentimeter erkunden. 

Zoros Körper brannte unter seinen Fingern und ohne nachzudenken ließ er seine Hand an ihm hinuntergleiten, bis er an den Saum seines Hemds ankam. Bevor ihn der Mut verlassen konnte, schob er seine Hand darunter und Zoro seufzte. Sanjis Gedanken waren wie durcheinander geworfen; Zoros heißer Mund auf seinem, seine Zunge, die die Innenseite seiner Wangen erkundete und sich an seine eigene schmiegte, und natürlich hatte er gewusst, was ein Zungenkuss war, aber nicht, dass er ihn so außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Zoros Hand war ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte tiefer geglitten. Zwei seiner Finger berührten den Bund seiner Hose und Sanji keuchte auf, als sie sich plötzlich zwischen den Stoff und der Haut seiner Hüfte schoben, die raue Haut an seinen Fingerspitzen ein scharfer Kontrast zu der weichen Haut unter seinem Hüftknochen. Die Berührung sandte einen Blitz direkt zwischen seine Beine und er presste sie fester zusammen, doch die Hitze in seinem Bauch ebbte nicht ab.

Zoro knabberte sanft an seiner Unterlippe und strich mit dem Mund über seine Wange bis zu seinem Ohr. Sanji hielt vollkommen still, während er mit seiner Nase daran vorbei strich. Wie konnte sich etwas so Kleines so gut anfühlen und ihm Schauer über Schauer den Rücken runterjagen? Seine Finger zitterten, als er vorsichtig Zoros Bauchmuskeln ertastete und die feinen Härchen dort spürte, die Knochen seines Schlüsselbeines und den wild schlagenden Puls an seinem Hals. Er verfolgte den Weg seiner Narbe, die sich quer über seine Brust zog; eine lange Linie knotiger, schlecht verheilter Haut.

Zoro löste sich plötzlich von ihm. Erschrocken öffnete Sanji die Augen, nur um im nächsten Moment zu beobachten, wie er sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog und unachtsam zur Seite schmiss. Zoro lächelte ihn schief an und zog ihn wieder an sich heran, und Sanji vergaß beinahe zu atmen, er legte beide Hände auf seine glühende Haut, den Blick wie gebannt auf dem Kontrast zwischen seinen weißen Fingern und dem braungebrannten Bronzeton, den er selbst im tiefsten Winter nie verlor.

Er keuchte auf, als Zoro ihn unerwartet küsste und ihn nach hinten drückte, das kalte Glasfenster gegen seinen Rücken gepresst. Seine Zunge stahl sich wieder in seinen Mund und plünderte ihn, bevor er auch nur ein Wort des Protestes hervorbringen konnte; seine Finger legten sich auf beide Seiten seiner Hüften und hielten ihn fest, während sich ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob. Zoro war praktisch in seinem Schoß, Sanji hielt seine Hände für einen Moment zögernd über ihn, ehe er sie auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn näher an sich zog; dadurch schob sich Zoros Knie weiter nach vorne und drückte plötzlich gegen seinen Ständer und er stöhnte auf.

Er konnte sein Grinsen gegen seinen Mund förmlich spüren, während er selbst vor Scham erstarrte. Jetzt gab es keine Chance mehr, dass Zoro nicht gespürt – oder gehört – hatte, wie erregt er war. Zoros Finger schoben sich wieder nacheinander in seinen Hosenbund und streichelten die sensible Stelle direkt unter seinem Hüftknochen, während das Knie zwischen seinen Beinen sich leicht vor- und zurückbewegte. Sanji atmete hektisch durch die Nase, die Finger in Zoros Rücken gekrallt, während Zoros Hand sich langsam zu seiner Körpermitte vorarbeitete.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie seine Hose lockerer wurde und realisierte im selben Moment, dass Zoro seinen Knopf gelöst hatte und im Begriff war seinen Reißverschluss hinunterzuziehen. Er fragte sich wie er die Hose überhaupt ausziehen sollte, wenn Zoro auf ihm saß, ganz geschweige davon, dass er sie nicht so gut über die Prothesen ziehen-

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß er Zoro von sich.

Zoro schrie auf und fiel auf den Boden, während Sanji sich hektisch die Hose wieder zuknöpfte.

„Was zur Hölle-“, begann Zoro, doch er hörte ihm nicht zu. Seine Brust schmerzte, als er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber sein Körper war nicht so schnell wie sein Kopf und seine Erektion immer noch nicht verschwunden, auch wenn sie nicht mehr so stark war wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

Zoro zog sich an der Bank hoch, auf der er saß, und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Was sollte das, Kringelbraue?“

Seine Wangen waren immer noch rot und seine Haare zerzaust und Sanji spürte den starken Drang, ihn wieder zu packen und zu küssen, aber das würde vermutlich ziemlich verwirrende Signale senden.

Stattdessen rieb er sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

„‘tschuldige.“

Er hielt seine Hände weiterhin vor sein Gesicht. Verdammt, Zoro hielt ihn jetzt bestimmt für einen vollkommen Idioten.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest es auch.“, murmelte Zoro plötzlich in die Stille hinein, und scheiße, das war nicht der Grund, warum er ihn von sich gestoßen hatte. Seine Knie pochten im Einklang mit seinem Puls. Er lugte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und sah Zoro, der geradeaus in die Mitte des Raumes starrte und sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr, sodass sie noch mehr abstanden. „Also … tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir zu schnell war. Ich hab mich halt nur so sehr gefreut, dass es endlich geklappt hat … du weißt schon … mit uns.“

Zoros Wangen fingen Feuer, während er redete und Sanji spürte ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln ziehen. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und fühlte, wie Zoro erleichtert ausatmete.

„Lass deine Finger dann erstmal oberhalb meines Gürtels, okay?“

Oh, wie sehr er es wollte. Er wollte seine Hände überall an seinem Körper, wollte diese wunderbare Hitze zu seiner eigenen machen. Aber ein halber Körper reichte nicht dafür. Er fühlte, wie sich Zoros Hand über seine legte und ließ es geschehen, dass er sie langsam hinunterzog.

„Okay.“, murmelte Zoro in sein Ohr. „Lassen wir es langsamer angehen.“

 

„Sanji! Hungeeer!“

Sanji warf Luffy einen genervten Blick über die Schulter zu, während er das riesige Filet eines Seekönigs zubereitete. Luffy saß auf einem der Barhocker, die Arme über die gesamte Länge des Tresens gestreckt, und beobachtete hungrig den Fisch. Aus dem Mundwinkel lief ihm der Sabber – Sanji schlug ihm mit dem Pfannenwender auf den Kopf.

„Hör auf in meiner Küche zu sabbern, Idiot!“

„Aber ich hab Hunger! Wann gibt es endlich was zu essen?“

„Du hattest eben erst einen Snack-“

„Aber das war viel zu wenig und jetzt hab ich noch mehr Hunger.“, schmollte Luffy und hatte die Dreistigkeit, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. Sanji verdrehte nur die Augen und beschloss ihn zu ignorieren (zumindest sein Gejammer; die langgestreckten Finger, die sich gerade ein Stück des noch rohen Fisches schnappen wollten, schlug er grob weg).

Auf der Sunny war so etwas wie Normalität eingekehrt. Jedenfalls so viel Normalität, wie es mit einer Crew wie der ihren möglich war. Sie hatten noch nicht abgelegt, weil Franky noch ein paar letzte Änderungen an Evies Prothese machen wollte. Seiner liebsten Nami-chan kam das nur zugute, da sie so noch in Ruhe die Inseln kartographieren konnte. Auch Robin-swan nutzte die Zeit, um von den Einwohnern noch mehr über die Geschichte der Inseln und ihres Volkes zu erfahren. Die anderen gingen ihren gewohnten Beschäftigungen nach – Brook hatte sie an diesem Morgen mit einem besonders furchtbarem Lied geweckt, Usopp bastelte an seiner neuen Waffe und Zoro trainierte bis zum Umfallen.

Er schnitt sich beinahe in den Finger, als seine Gedanken plötzlich zu dem Moosgewächs schweiften. Er hatte ihn freiwillig geküsst, sogar mit ihm _rumgemacht_! Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, seit das alles geschehen war; fast zwei Wochen nachdem er Vane besiegt hatte.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ihn so einfach besiegt hatte. Aber Zoro hatte Recht. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen ab und zu mit ihm darüber geredet und Zoro hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass er nur paranoid war. Nach allem, was passiert war, war es nur natürlich, nicht sofort damit abschließen zu können. Oder so ähnlich.

Er blickte an sich herunter. Seine Prothesen waren frisch gesäubert und reflektierten das Licht der Küchenlampe. Er hatte schon fast vergessen wie es war, stattdessen auf zwei blank polierte Schuhe zu schauen. Wann war das hier zur Normalität geworden?

Mit geübten Handgriffen streute er frisch gehackten Thymian sowie Salz und Pfeffer aus der Mühle auf die Filets und legte sie dann nacheinander in die heiße Pfanne.

„Sanji.“ Luffys Stimme hinter ihm war plötzlich ernst geworden. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er drehte sich zu ihm um; Luffy sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an. Dann plötzlich grinste er breit und verkündete: „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“

Sanji wich seinem Blick aus und zog an seiner Zigarette. Das war typisch Luffy: die kompliziertesten Dinge packte er in die einfachsten Worte.

„Ja … ich auch.“, murmelte er und Luffy lachte – nur klang sein Lachen plötzlich so, als hätte er sich etwas in den Mund gestopft und als er seinen Kopf herumriss, sah er, dass Luffy sich ein Stück Fisch aus der Pfanne stibitzt hatte. „Du Schwachkopf! Das ist noch roh!“

„Scho lecker, Schanji!“, schmatzte Luffy. Sanji trat nach ihm, doch er wich ihm ohne Probleme aus.

„Finger weg, du Gierschlund!“

Luffy rannte lachend aus der Küche, gerade in dem Moment, als Zoro hereinkam. Zoro sah ihrem Captain mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

„Konntest das Essen nicht vor ihm verteidigen?“, fragte er dann und zeigte mit dem Daumen wage in die Richtung, in die Luffy verschwunden war.

„Halt die Klappe, Marimo.“ Sanji wandte sich wieder seinem Fisch zu. Er hörte, wie Zoro an ihm vorbeiging und ließ seine rechte Prothese zur Seite schnellen, ehe Zoro zum Kühlschrank gelangen konnte. „Keinen Alkohol vor dem Essen!“

„Komm schon, nur ein bisschen! Ich hab Durst!“

„Dann trink Wasser, wie normale Menschen.“

Zoro stellte sich neben ihn und blickte in die Pfanne.

„Bekomme ich keine … Sonderbehandlung?“ Sanji sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Zoros Ohren glühten. Er würde es ja süß finden, wenn es nicht so furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe kollidieren würde.

Er beschloss diese Frage nicht mit einer Antwort zu würdigen und wendete die Filets.

„Das sieht gut aus.“, murmelte Zoro und sofort schlug Sanjis Herz höher. Der Mooskopf sagte sonst nie etwas über seine Kochkünste – vor allem nichts Positives – und es jetzt zu hören, während er direkt neben ihm stand-

Oder war das nur sein Plan ihn schwach werden zu lassen, damit er an den Alkoholvorrat durfte?

Plötzlich spürte er Zoros warme Hand auf seinem Kreuz. Er schluckte und versuche sich auf den Fisch zu konzentrieren.

„Was tust du da?“, fragte er mit angestrengter Stimme. Als Zoro antwortete, konnte er das Grinsen in seiner Stimme praktisch hören.

„Hoffen, dass du weich wirst und mir den Alkohol gibst?“

„Ich _wusste_ es!“, rief Sanji aus und versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken, doch Zoro schlang seinen Arm ganz um ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht.“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Wir haben uns heute fast gar nicht gesehen.“

Sanji versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Und wer ist schuld daran? Du hast die ganze Zeit trainiert.“

Zoro küsste seine Ohrmuschel und ließ seinen Mund tiefer gleiten, um an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Ich hab ein wenig nachgelassen, deswegen habe ich heute zweitausend Liegestütze mehr gemacht.“

Sanji verdrehte die Augen. Nur ein Muskelprotz wie er würde auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als Zoros Atem über seinen Hals glitt, gefolgt von seinem Mund, der sanft über seinen Nacken strich. Auch das hier war Normalität geworden. Auch wenn sein Herz immer noch wie wild klopfte.

„Treffen wir uns heute Abend wieder zur üblichen Zeit?“, murmelte Zoro und rieb seine Nase an seinem Kinn.

„Wieso fragst du überhaupt, wenn es die übliche Zeit ist?“

Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, als er schluckte. Schon wieder dieses Kribbeln, das er einfach nicht unter Kontrolle kriegen konnte.

„Wollte nur sichergehen.“

Zoro küsste ihn auf die Wange und sah ihn dann an. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot. Er umfasste seine Krawatte, zog ihn noch näher an sich heran und drückte seine Lippen auf Sanjis. Sanji sog scharf den Atem durch die Nase ein; an dieses Gefühl würde er sich nie gewöhnen, auch wenn sie in den letzten Tagen schon oft Küsse voneinander gestohlen hatten. Meistens war es Zoro, der sich in die Küche schlich oder ihn beim Vorbeigehen kurz anhielt und ihn wenige Minuten später keuchend stehen ließ. Dieser verdammte Kerl hatte Spaß daran ihn notgeil zu machen.

Zoros Zunge strich über seine Lippen und Sanji öffnete seinen Mund. Er seufzte auf, als Zoro seine Zunge in seinen Mund schob; der Mistkerl hatte in den letzten Tagen rapide dazugelernt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Typ, der selbst mit einem Schwert im Mund noch normal sprechen konnte, ein verdammter guter Küsser sein musste. Eine Hand schob sich in seine Haare und zog leicht daran; er keuchte auf und Zoro nutzte den Moment, um den Kuss zu vertiefen und drückte ihn gegen den Bartresen, an dem Luffy eben noch gesessen hatte.

Er atmete hektisch durch die Nase; es schien nicht genug Luft in seinem Hirn anzukommen; Zoros Hände strichen wie zwei glühende Flächen seinen Rücken hinunter. Sie schoben sich in die Hintertaschen seiner Hose und drückten seine Pobacken. Sanji keuchte auf, doch Zoro verschloss seinen Mund sofort wieder. Seine Hände glitten wieder aus seinen Hosentaschen, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Zoro ihn unterhalb seines Hinterns gepackt und hievte ihn auf den Tresen.

Sanji schaffte es sich von dem Kuss loszueisen.

„Zoro! Wenn jemand reinkommt-“

Er keuchte auf. Zoro hatte sich zwischen seine Oberschenkel gestellt, sein Kopf auf der Höhe seiner Schultern. Jetzt löste er die Krawatte ganz und schob die zwei obersten Knöpfe seines Hemds durch die schmalen Knopflöcher; Sanji hielt den Atem an, als er den weißen Stoff seines Hemdes ein wenig zur Seite schob und sich nach vorne lehnte. Sein Mund landete direkt auf seinem Schlüsselbein. Scheiße, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er dort eine Schwachstelle hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah hinunter auf den grünen Haarschopf. Zoros Arme hielten ihn immer noch fest umschlungen und sorgten so dafür, dass er nicht nach hinten umfallen konnte, die Spitzen seiner Finger bohrten sich warm in die Haut über seinen Hüftknochen. Er wollte die Beine aneinanderpressen, damit Zoro nicht bemerkte, dass er einen Ständer hatte, aber leider verhinderte dessen Position dieses Vorhaben erfolgreich. 

Plötzlich hob Zoro seinen Kopf ein winziges Stück, gerade so weit, dass seine Lippen seine Haut nicht mehr berührten. Sanji sah, wie sich die Röte auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte und über seinen Hals und seine Brust herunter kroch.

Scheiße, er hatte es bemerkt.

„Wehe, du sagst etwas.“

Sanji hielt vollkommen still, während Zoro langsam zu ihm herauf sah. Es war ihm praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er weitermachen wollte – die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, die Pupillen geweitet – aber das hier war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, ob er es jemals über sich bringen würde.

„Ignorier es einfach.“, murmelte Sanji schließlich, packte Zoro am Nacken und zog ihn wieder an sich heran.

Zoro reagierte nicht sofort, sondern atmete für einige Augenblicke bloß warmen Atem auf seine Haut. Aber dann küsste er sein Schlüsselbein erneut, die Stelle sensibel von seinen vorherigen Liebkosungen, und etwas in Sanji zog sich zusammen. Zoros Hände drückten ihn einmal kurz und lagen dann wie eine brennende Erinnerung auf seiner blanken Haut.

Von dieser Position aus konnte er sie nicht sehen, aber das machte es nicht weniger wirklich – dass unterhalb seiner Knie keine Beine aus Fleisch und Blut mehr waren, sondern bloß Stahl. Er selbst hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Aber er wollte nicht den Ekel auf Zoros Gesicht sehen.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf Zoro zu konzentrieren und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine ungebändigten grünen Haare. Zoro brummte zufrieden und Sanji ließ seine Hand über seinen Hinterkopf zum Nacken wandern.

„Ach herrje! Störe ich gerade?“

Sie sprangen auseinander – Sanji hüpfte hektisch vom Tresen hinunter und wirbelte herum, obwohl er schon an der Stimme erkannt hatte, wer sie praktisch in flagranti erwischt hatte.

Robin hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lehnte am Türrahmen, während Zoro die Hände vor seinen Schoß hielt. Sanji versuchte mit zitternden Fingern seine Krawatte zu richten, aber der verdammte Knoten wollte einfach nicht halten. Robin kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und kam auf ihn zu.

„Warte, lass mich.“, sagte sie, als sie vor ihm stand. Sie schob seine Finger beiseite und begann seine Krawatte zu binden, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Was machst du hier, Robin?“, zischte Zoro, das Gesicht immer noch rot wie eine Tomate. Robin beäugte ihn.

„Ich wollte mir einen Kaffee vor dem Abendessen holen. Oder darf ich das nicht mehr?“, säuselte sie. Sanji sprang sofort für sie ein – dieser Idiot hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit einer Dame sprach!

„Verzeih mir, Robin-chwan! Ich werde dir sofort einen Kaffee zubereiten!“ Er hastete an Zoro vorbei, seine Erektion so gut und unauffällig es ging mit seinen Händen verdeckend. Zum Glück hatte er eine weite Hose an, vielleicht würde es ihr nicht auffallen.

„Danke, das schaffe ich schon allein.“ Robin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schob ihn beiseite. Sein Herz wollte aufgrund der unverhofften Berührung bereits höher schlagen, aber ihre nächsten Worte ließen es stehen bleiben. „Ich schlage vor, euch einen anderen Ort zu suchen, wenn ihr noch nicht entdeckt werden wollt.“ Sie schaufelte Kaffeepulver in die Maschine und lächelte ihn an. „Oder bis nach dem Essen zu warten. Der Fisch hier ist nämlich angebrannt.“

Oh scheiße!

Sanji rannte zum Herd und nahm eilig den Fisch aus der Pfanne, aber er konnte bereits sehen, dass ein guter Teil davon kohlschwarz war. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, das verdammte Essen anbrennen zu lassen. Schnell ging er zum Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Bier daraus und drückte sie Zoro mit einem bösen Blick in die Hand.

„Geh!“ Er schob ihn Richtung Tür. „Geh trainieren oder saufen – oder dusch dich zur Abwechslung mal, aber geh! Ich muss das hier irgendwie retten!“

Zoro ließ sich bereitwillig zur Tür schieben; offenbar hatte er genug Peinlichkeiten für den heutigen Tag. Oder vielleicht war er auch nur froh über den Alkohol.

Sanji seufzte und sah auf den Fisch. Was für ein Schlamassel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist eine erotische Szene nach der anderen ^^° Bei den beiden hat sich wohl etwas angestaut xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich. ^////^ Viel Spaaaaß!  
> (Außerdem hab ich die FF zur Sicherheit mal auf Explicit gestellt.)

Heute war der Tag. Das hatte Zoro sich vorgenommen – der Tag, an dem er den verdammten Koch endlich dazu kriegen würde weiter zu gehen. Wie die meisten Tage verbrachte er auch diesen im Krähennest und stemmte Gewichte mit seinen Füßen, während er im Handstand war. Er musste unbedingt stärker werden. Stärke führte zu Schnelligkeit und Schnelligkeit führte dazu, dass er seine Gegner übertrumpfen konnte. Oder dass er schneller reagieren konnte.

Bisher hatte es sich gelohnt bei Sanji hartnäckig zu sein. Wieso zierte sich die Kringelbraue so? Für ihn war das auch alles völlig neu, aber anstatt sich zurückzuziehen oder frühzeitig aufzuhören, wollte er sich einfach kopfüber in dieses neue Abenteuer stürzen.

Noch zwanzigmal das Gewicht heben, dann hätte er sein Pensum für heute geschafft. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zählte er im Kopf weiter, während ihm Schweißperlen über das Gesicht rannen.

Er musste nur einen guten Moment abpassen. Am Abend würde er ihn hierher locken, vielleicht mit einem kleinen Snack für zwischendurch oder einer Flasche Wein. Er selbst stand mehr auf Bier oder Sake, aber der Koch mochte lieber dieses schwache Gesöff. Zoro würde davon nie betrunken werden, aber wenn er ehrlich war, brauchte das schon sehr große Mengen an Alkohol. Meistens spürte er nur einen kleinen Schwips.

Langsam ließ er das Gewicht sinken und schmiss sich dann, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf den Boden. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schnüffelte an seinen Achseln. Hm – vielleicht sollte er vorher duschen, das könnte helfen.

Er sprang auf die Beine und schlug die Luke auf, um sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer zu machen. Er hörte, wie Sanji in der Küche vor sich hin werkelte und schlich zur Tür. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den offenen Spalt, er wusste, dass Sanji ihn mit seinem Observations-Haki spüren konnte, wenn er auch nur das kleinste bisschen aufmerksamer wäre. Sein Blick glitt seinen Rücken entlang und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste noch genau, wie er sich unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte; die Haut weicher als seine, die Bewegungen seiner Muskeln darunter. Wenn er ihn jetzt noch unter sich spüren würde … oder auf sich ...

Vielleicht war erst einmal eine kalte Dusche angebracht.

Wenn er das Abendessen überleben wollte.

Er hastete in das Badezimmer, riss sich die Klamotten vom Leib und wusch sich so gründlich wie nie zuvor. Das Wasser brauste kalt und unerbittlich auf ihn hinunter und er bekam Shampoo in die Augen, aber das interessierte ihn nicht.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Sanji besser ging, seit er es diesem Bastard von Marine-Offizier gezeigt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn selbst erledigt oder zusammen mit Sanji. Der Moment, in dem er vor seinen Augen wegteleportiert wurde, zählte zu den schlimmsten seines Lebens.

In der Wand war ein kleines Fach für die Seife eingelassen. Er nahm sich eine und begann sich damit einzureiben.

Er hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn dem Koch etwas passiert wäre. Der Kampf hatte nur gezeigt, dass er immer noch nicht gut genug war, um sich der Beste zu nennen. Er war immer noch weit von seinem Ziel entfernt.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte den Duschhahn auf die kälteste Temperatur.

Sanji hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen. Er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass er es jemals würde, aber vielleicht würde Zoro irgendeinen kleinen Teil von dem, was er ihm angetan hatte, wieder gut machen, wenn er endlich stark genug war. Er musste nur weiter machen, nach vorne blicken, niemals aufgeben. Das bedeutete es, ein Teil der Strohhutbande zu sein.

Bibbernd stellte er das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. Sein Blick fiel auf den Haufen stinkender Klamotten.

Verdammt. Er hatte vergessen neue zu holen.

 

Zoro war der Letzte, der in der Küche ankam. Seine Haare waren noch nass und er hatte seinen grauen Pullover auf dem Weg dorthin angezogen. Er ließ sich zwischen Franky und Chopper fallen und beobachtete Sanji, der hinter dem Tresen hin und her huschte, Teller mit Fleisch und Gemüse beladend.

Franky lehnte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Hey, Bro.“, flüsterte er ihm hinter einer Hand zu. „Es ist voll _uncool_ , nackt durch das Schiff zu rennen.“

Zoro zuckte zusammen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Außerdem war Frankys Art zu flüstern nicht gerade authentisch und jetzt hatte sich jeder zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn entweder geschockt an oder lachte sich kaputt.

„Du bist nackt durch das Schiff gelaufen?“ Chopper sah ihn mit seinem Doktor-Blick an. „Du könntest dir eine Erkältung holen!“

„Igitt, was wenn wir dich gesehen hätten?“, rief Nami entrüstet und Zoro verdrehte die Augen.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du sowas noch nie gesehen-“

_Klang!_

Sein Kopf explodierte plötzlich mit Schmerz, als der Koch ihn mit einem Kochlöffel abwarf.

„Red nicht so ekliges Zeug am Tisch, Marimo! Vor allem nicht vor den zarten Frauen!“

Zoro rieb sich den Kopf, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung. Mist, er wollte den Koch doch verführen, nicht ihn gegen sich aufstacheln, geschweige denn Geschichten darüber lauschen, wie er nackt bis in die Schlafkabine gelaufen war (er hatte ein Handtuch um sich gehabt, verdammt noch mal!).

Zum Glück stellte Sanji in diesem Moment das Essen auf den Tisch und das Interesse an ihm verschwand sofort. Zoro sicherte sich ein großes Stück Fleisch und schaufelte sich Gemüse und Reis auf den Teller. Er beobachtete, wie Sanji hin- und herwuselte, um das Essen auf den Tisch zu bekommen und den Frauen Saft in die Gläser eingoss, als könnten sie das nicht selbst.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn endlich zum Sitzen aufzufordern, als Sanji sich endlich ihm gegenüber auf die Sitzbank fallen ließ und sich selbst Essen auf den Teller tat. Wurde auch mal Zeit. Dieser Idiot verwöhnte die beiden viel zu sehr und merkte gar nicht, dass sie ihn nur ausnutzten.

Unruhig rutschte er hin und her. Sanjis Essen schmeckte wie immer fantastisch, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, aber er konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Nur aus Gewohnheit schlug er Luffys gierige Hand weg, die sich etwas von seinem Teller stibitzen wollte. Stattdessen beobachtete er Sanji. Der Koch war damit beschäftigt Small Talk mit den Frauen zu machen und dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder genug zu essen bekam und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er angestarrt wurde. Doch plötzlich drehte er den Kopf in seine Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zoro hielt den Blickkontakt, obwohl er das verräterische Glühen seiner Ohren bemerkte. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas am Bein und _scheiße_ , Sanji hatte ihn getreten! Er funkelte ihn an, doch Sanji hatte sich wieder Nami zugewandt, die fragte welchen Nachtisch es gab. Sanji sprang sofort auf und rannte zum Kühlschrank. Was für ein Idiot.

Kurze Zeit später war die Küche wie leergefegt. Sanji wuselte durch die Küche und sammelte das dreckige Geschirr ein, während Zoro mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür lehnte. Sollte er ihm helfen? So wie er den Koch kannte, konnte er seine Pläne vergessen, ehe die Küche nicht blitzblank geputzt war. Verdammte Prioritäten. Seufzend stieß er sich von der Wand ab.

Er stapelte die Teller in der Spüle, krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und tauchte seine Hände in das heiße Spülwasser. Sanji stellte sich wenige Momente später neben ihn und nahm den ersten Teller entgegen. Er hörte, wie Sanji leise summte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Offenbar hatte er gute Laune. Das war gut, sehr gut. Er beeilte sich die Teller abzuwaschen; Sanji kam mit seinem Tempo zum Glück gut klar, und bald hatten die beiden die Küche wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand gebracht.

Sanji goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während er an der Theke lehnte. Zoro beobachtete, wie sein Adamsapfel beim Trinken auf- und ab hüpfte. Verdammt, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Langsam näherte er sich ihm, bis er mit der Hüfte gegen ihn stieß. Sanji setzte das Glas ab und sah ihn fragend an. Zoros Puls wurde schneller, als er ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm, es mit einem leisen Geräusch auf der Theke abstellte und ihn an sich zog.

Inzwischen hatte auch Sanji verstanden, was er vorhatte – seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und er vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen. Zoro legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und wandte sein Gesicht zu ihm; Sanjis Atem strich warm über seine Haut und er küsste ihn. Sanji schloss die Augen, doch Zoro hielt sie geöffnet und beobachtete, wie die Wimpern seines sichtbaren Augen auf seiner Wange auflagen. Er bewegte seine Hand nach oben und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen kringelten sich in die gleiche Richtung und er grinste in den Kuss hinein.

„Wehe, du machst jetzt irgendeinen blöden Spruch, Marimo.“, murmelte Sanji gegen seine Lippen.

Zoro war wirklich versucht, aber im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun und so verfestigte er den Griff um den anderen Mann nur und biss sanft in seine Unterlippe, was Sanji ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Der Koch drückte sich enger an ihn und Zoro keuchte auf, als Sanjis Zunge über seine Lippen strich und dann unerwartet in seinen Mund eindrang. Er konnte sich bloß mit einer Hand an Sanji festhalten, die andere in seinen Haaren vergraben, als Sanji ihn gegen die Theke presste und seinen Mund plünderte.

Gott, wo hatte der Mistkerl das gelernt?

Er versuchte mitzuhalten und strich mit seiner Zunge gegen Sanjis. Sein Atem ging stoßweise durch seine Nase und seine Augen fielen ohne seine Zustimmung zu, während er sich nur darauf konzentrierte, wie Sanjis Oberkörper sich an seinen presste und er eine verräterische Härte fühlte, die gegen seine Hüfte drückte. Er schob Sanjis Zunge mit seiner eigenen zurück und drehte sich ein Stück, und sein Penis presste sich plötzlich durch mehrere Lagen Stoff gegen Sanjis.

Sanji zuckte zusammen, wich aber nicht vor ihm zurück. Stattdessen glitten seine Hände über seine Seiten und plötzlich nach vorne; Zoros Atem stockte, als sie seine Erektion streiften und er zuckte mit der Hüfte nach vorne.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er nervös. Sanji küsste seinen Mundwinkel und versteckte sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Seine Hände tasteten vorsichtig über den Stoff seiner Hose und Zoro hielt vollkommen still. Eine Hand umfasste seinen Penis durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und starrte auf Sanjis Nacken. „Du musst das nicht tun.“

„Ist okay.“, murmelte Sanji gegen seine Haut und sandte Gänsehaut über seinen Hals.

Und dann bewegte er seine Hand, zuerst zögerlich, als wollte er jedes Detail von ihm ertasten, doch schließlich wurde er mutiger und massierte ihn durch die Hose. Zoro biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Er klammerte sich an Sanji; seine Beine wurden schwach. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es sich so gut anfühlte, wenn jemand anderes ihn dort anfasste.

Er war steinhart und konnte spüren, dass Sanji ebenfalls alles andere als unbeeinträchtigt blieb. Er bewegte seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, doch Sanji schlug sie weg. Hatte er vor nur ihn zu berühren, ohne dass er das Gleiche bei ihm tun konnte? Erneut schob er seine Hand zwischen sie, aber Sanji drückte sie ein zweites Mal von sich weg.

„Lass das.“, grummelte er. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Hand auf seinem Ding deutlich weniger gut an.

Zoro packte seine Schultern und schob ihn von sich weg. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und er weigerte sich, so weiter zu machen. Sanji ließ ihn los und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht?“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich noch nicht so weit bin.“, schoss Sanji zurück. 

„Aber du bist weit genug dafür, _mich_ anzufassen?“

Sanji öffnete den Mund, als wollte er ihm etwas entgegnen, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen. Verwirrt beobachtete Zoro, wie sich seine ganze Haltung änderte: Eben noch hatte er ihn verführt und seinen Körper an ihn gepresst, jetzt hatte er die Schultern hochgezogen und mied seinen Blick.

Er lockerte seinen Griff an seinen Schultern.

„Hey.“, sagte er leise und Sanjis Augen sahen kurz zu ihm auf. „Ist es wegen deinen Beinen?“

Sanji schnaubte.

„Natürlich ist es das, du Vollidiot.“

Zoro sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn erneut an sich. Er war immer noch erregt, doch das konnte warten. Er vergrub seine Nase in Sanjis weichen Haaren und spürte, wie sich dessen Anspannung langsam löste und er gegen ihn sackte, ein beruhigendes Gewicht in seinen Armen.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, weißt du.“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile. Sanji spannte sich an. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du keine Beine mehr hast.“

Er wartete, während Sanji sich nicht bewegte. Aber er hörte, wie Sanjis Atem stockte und spürte das leise Zittern seiner Muskeln.

„Aber _mir_ macht es etwas aus.“ Zoro drückte ihn fester an sich, als Sanji endlich sprach. „Du hast leicht Reden, du bist ja nicht derjenige, der von jetzt auf gleich alles verloren hat. Du musst nicht damit klarkommen, dass du jetzt so ein scheiß Krüppel bist, der froh sein kann, dass ihn überhaupt noch jemand anfasst-“

„Hör auf!“ Zoro presste ihn noch fester an sich. War das wie die Kringelbraue über sich dachte? „Wieso redest du so einen Scheiß?“

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist.“ Sanjis Stimme war gedämpft von dem Stoff seines Pullovers. „Sei ehrlich, wäre es dir nicht auch lieber, wenn ich meine Beine noch hätte?“

„Natürlich wäre es das! Aber nicht aus den Gründen, die du denkst!“ Verdammt, wieso mussten diese Schuldgefühle ausgerechnet jetzt wieder zum Vorschein kommen?

„Wie nobel von dir … aber ich glaube, du würdest anders denken, wenn du nicht derjenige gewesen wärst, der sie mir abgeschnitten hat.“

Zoro zuckte zusammen. Sanji lehnte immer noch gegen ihn, das Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt, aber jetzt fühlte er sich beinahe fremd an. Seine Hände fielen zu seinen Seiten. Er schluckte, doch der Kloß in seiner Kehle verschwand nicht. Sanji wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, doch sein Gesicht war größtenteils von seinem Pony verborgen. Er griff nach einer von Zoros Händen und legte sie auf seine Seite, doch Zoro entzog sie ihm wieder.

„Ich muss gehen.“, sagte er ohne ihn anzusehen und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Scheiße, wieso war es gerade so schwer zu atmen? Er schob sich an Sanji vorbei, den Kopf gesenkt. Er konnte ihn gerade nicht ansehen.

Eine Hand packte seinen Pullover von hinten und hielt ihn fest.

Zoro versuchte ruhig zu atmen und das Zittern in seinen Armen zu unterdrücken. Seine Augen brannten.

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen.“, flüsterte Sanji hinter ihm.

Aber das machte es nicht ungesagt. Verdammte scheiße.

Zoro riss sich los. Der Griff an seinem Pullover war nicht fest gewesen und der Stoff glitt ohne großen Widerstand aus seinen Fingern. Seine Brust fühlte sich eng an, als er aus der Küche eilte und durch den dunklen Flur lief.

Verdammt, es war alles so gut gelaufen, aber er hatte ihn ja unbedingt auch anfassen wollen! Wieso hatte er seine Finger nicht einfach für sich behalten? Aber das war nicht das eigentlich Problem. Er war auf dem Deck angekommen und sah zum Krähennest hinauf. Wenn Sanji ihn suchte, würde er es sicherlich zuerst dort versuchen. Aber er konnte ihm im Moment nicht in die Augen schauen. Würde er überhaupt jemals mit ihm weitergehen? Allein diese grausamen Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, zu erfahren, wie er über sich selbst dachte – als sei er nichts wert. Als wüsste Zoro nicht, dass er keine Beine mehr hatte.

Und er hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen. Er wusste, dass er ihm immer noch die Schuld daran gab, aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören, war einfach zu viel. Er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Er konnte keinen Gegner besiegen, um ihm zu helfen. Gegen Vane war er machtlos gewesen. Er hatte Sanji mal wieder im Stich gelassen und alles woran er denken konnte waren seine eigenen egoistischen Gedanken daran, wie er ihn endlich flachlegen konnte.

Wo würde Sanji ihn nicht vermuten? Die Schlafkabine war ebenso offensichtlich, und er wollte sich nicht im Bad einsperren. Er stieg die Treppe zum oberen Deck hinauf und blickte auf Namis Mikan-Bäume, die sanft im nächtlichen Wind wankten. Sanji würde ihn vierteilen, wenn er sich in Namis und Robins Zimmer versteckte.

Dann kam er plötzlich auf eine andere Idee.

Leise schlich er sich durch das Schiff und steckte den Kopf zur Bibliothek rein. Robin saß in einer Ecke und war in ein Buch vertieft. Er konnte gut auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichten und wollte sich gerade wieder aus dem Staub machen, als sie aufblickte.

„Oh, hallo.“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Möchtest du dir ein Buch leihen?“

Zoro schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich unbehaglich dagegen. Robin wusste genau, dass er nicht las und spielte nur mit ihm. Wortlos ließ er sich an der Tür heruntersinken und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Er hörte wie Robin ihr Buch zuschlug.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich.“

Verdammt, und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es heute so weit sein könnte. Es hatte so gut angefangen. Er hatte wirklich kein Problem damit, dass Sanji Prothesen trug. Aber vermutlich war er nicht in der Position ihm das zu sagen, wenn es in erster Linie seine Schuld war.

Seine Wangen waren nass, aber er machte keine Bewegung sie abzuwischen.

„Robin.“ Er schluckte. „Glaubst du, dass der Koch mich hasst?“

„Würde er mit dir zusammen sein, wenn es so wäre?“

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Robin schwieg für eine Weile, während Zoro seinen Kopf zwischen seine Beine presste. Wie wäre es wohl für ihn, wenn er diese verlieren würde? Oder seine Arme? Er konnte sich einreden, dass er es überwinden würde, aber mit Sicherheit konnte er es nicht sagen. Es war leicht davon zu sprechen, wenn es ihm nicht selbst passiert war.

Er hörte, wie Robin einatmete, um zum Sprechen anzusetzen.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass er dir noch nicht verziehen hat?“

Zoros Wangen glühten.

„Er möchte nicht, dass ich ihn anfasse.“, nuschelte er leise. „Zumindest nicht irgendwo in der Nähe seiner Beine.“

„Und wieso hat das was mit dir zu tun?“, fragte Robin ruhig. Zoro hob den Kopf, gleichgültig, dass sie seine tränenverschmierten Wangen sehen konnte. „Wenn er dir wirklich nicht verziehen hätte, hätte er nicht diesen einen Schritt getan. Er gibt sich Mühe, denke ich. Du bist nicht das Problem.“

„Gerade eben hat er mir noch vorgeworfen, dass ich ihm die Beine abgeschnitten habe!“, warf Zoro ein. Robin blinzelte ihn unbeeindruckt an und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Aber das ist die Wahrheit.“ Zoro zuckte zusammen, aber sie fuhr fort. „Ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie eitel Sanji ist? Seine ganze Art, seine Chevalerie, oder dass er Parfüm auf einem Piratenschiff trägt – all das, aber nichts wird die Tatsache ändern, dass er seine Beine durch ein Paar Prothesen ersetzen musste.“

„Aber er hat‘s Vane heimgezahlt. Er kann wieder kämpfen.“

„Kämpfen ist nicht alles für ihn.“

„Was will er dann? Ich kapier‘s nicht.“ Zoro warf frustriert die Hände hoch. Robin lächelte schmal.

„Schönheit vielleicht?“

Zoro schnaubte.

„So ein Quatsch!“, rief er.

Aber im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er mit ihm schon einmal darüber diskutiert hatte. Er hatte es fast vergessen – dass Sanji an seinen Beinen hing, weil er sie schön fand. So ein Schwachsinn. Beine waren zum Laufen da und zum Kämpfen.

Aber gleichzeitig hätte er alles darum gegeben sie einmal berühren zu dürfen, so wie er Sanjis restlichen Körper berührte. Wie sich diese Beine, hinter denen diese wahnsinnige Kraft steckte, wohl angefühlt hätten?

Robin beobachtete ihn schweigend.

„Wie biege ich das wieder gerade?“ Zoro rieb sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal dir selbst verzeihen.“

Vielleicht hätte er das gekonnt, wenn er Vane selbst besiegt hätte. Wenn er sich selbst hätte beweisen können, dass er besser geworden war, stärker. Dass ihm ein solcher Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal passieren würde. Aber diese Chance war ins Nichts verpufft.

„Ich war einfach zu-“

„-schwach?“, unterbrach Robin ihn und er funkelte sie an. „Schwäche ist keine Sünde. Wir alle waren mal schwach. Und wir alle werden stärker, indem wir die Dinge, die uns zerstören wollen, überwinden.“ Er fragte sich, an welche Dinge sie wohl dachte, wenn sie davon sprach. „Du hast alles getan, was du in diesem Moment tun _konntest_. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Dass du trotzdem nicht von diesem Gefühl loskommst, sollte Sanji eigentlich zeigen, wie sehr dir an ihm liegt.“

Zoro blinzelte sie langsam an, den Mund halb geöffnet.

„Vielleicht … hast du Recht.“, sagte er schließlich langsam. Aber was brachte es, wenn er stärker wurde, aber eben nicht schnell genug? Wenn er nicht mitkam mit all den anderen in der New World, und auf der Strecke blieb, stark, aber nicht stark genug, schnell, aber immer noch zu langsam.

Aber Jammern würde ihn auch nicht stärker machen.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Vielleicht braucht er noch Zeit?“, fragte er sie schließlich. Robin strich abwesend mit zwei Fingern über den Buchrücken.

„Möglich. Warte erstmal ab und bleibe geduldig.“

Zoro nickte, legte den Hinterkopf gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen.

 

Sanji stand in der Küche und wollte sich im Spülbecken ertränken.

Wieso hatte er das gesagt? Wieso zur Hölle hatte er Zoro das gesagt? Es war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht und er hatte es noch nicht einmal böse gemeint. Er nahm das Glas, aus dem er eben getrunken hatte, und kippte das restliche Wasser weg. Er sollte ihn suchen gehen und sich entschuldigen.

Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Sake, ging zur Tür und lugte in den dunkeln Gang hinaus. Niemand war zu sehen; die anderen waren vermutlich alle dabei sich schlafen zu legen. Als er auf das Deck hinaustrat, konnte schwaches Licht erkennen, das aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek trat. Er lächelte schwach. Robin würde vermutlich noch bis spät in die Nacht lesen.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter auf das untere Deck und sah zum Krähennest hinauf. Jede Wette, dass Zoro sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatte und entweder schlief oder noch eine abendliche Trainingseinheit absolvierte. Er begann die Strickleiter zum Krähennest hinaufzusteigen.

Wie sollte er anfangen? _Entschuldige, dass mir das so rausgeplatzt ist?_ Er wusste, dass Zoro noch starke Schuldgefühle mit sich herumtrug, und er wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihm verziehen hatte – aber irgendwie hatte er nie die richtigen Worte dafür gefunden.

Er hielt inne. Scheiße, vermutlich dachte Zoro immer noch, dass er ihm nicht verziehen hatte. Und es war auch nichts, was sich von jetzt auf gleich geändert hatte. Aber seitdem er mit Evie gesprochen hatte, konnte er jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr verstehen, dass es bloß ein Unfall gewesen war. Dass niemand hätte verhindern können, was an jenem Tag passiert war.

Die harten Fasern des Seils schnitten ihm unangenehm in die Hand und er beeilte sich nach oben zu klettern. Besser, wenn er es einfach hinter sich brachte. Er steckte den Kopf durch die Luke. Er neigte dazu sich viel zu viele Gedanken zu machen und manchmal war es einfach besser-

Das Krähennest war leer.

Verflucht, wo war der Mistkerl?

Er setzte sich auf die Kante der Luke und ließ seine Prothesen in die Tiefe baumeln. Sein Feuerzeug erhellte den Raum, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Hatte er sich etwa schon schlafen gelegt? Aber das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich; Zoro würde irgendwo Dampf ablassen wollen und das tat er üblicherweise durch Training. Oder durch exzessives Trinken. Er trat an eines der Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über das gesamte Deck schweifen, aber nirgendwo konnte er den verräterischen grünen Haarschopf entdecken. Also musste er irgendwo drinnen sein.

Er kletterte wieder hinunter und ging unter Deck in Richtung der Schlafkabinen. Schon von weitem konnte er das Schnarchen mehrerer Crew-Mitglieder hören. Er bemühte sich leise zu sein, als er den Kopf durch die Tür steckte und zu Zoros leerer Hängematte sah.

Jemand regte sich.

„Sanji?“, hörte er Brooks schlaftrunkene Stimme.

„‘tschuldige.“, flüsterte Sanji ihm in der Dunkelheit zu. „Wollte nur was nachgucken.“

„Suchst du Zoro?“

Verdammt. Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Er ist nicht hier.“, fuhr Brook fort.

„Hab ich auch gemerkt.“, flüsterte Sanji zurück. „Ich such weiter.“

Er zog sich zurück und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er fragte sich, wie viel seine Freunde von Zoro und ihm wussten. Robin wusste vermutlich alles, aber sie war intelligent – im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Kameraden. Aber manchmal bekam er das Gefühl, dass der eine oder andere mehr wusste, als er zugab.

Das war ein Gedanke für einen anderen Tag.

Er überprüfte die restlichen Räume unter Deck, doch Zoro war nirgends zu finden. Blieb nur noch der Gang über ihm. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend ging er die zwei Treppen hoch und öffnete die Tür zum Gang-

Etwas Hartes kollidierte mit ihm und er fiel zu Boden; im letzten Moment packte ihn jemand und hielt ihn von dem schmerzhaften Aufprall ab.

Erschrocken starrte er in Zoros geweitete Augen. Dann zog Zoro ihn ganz hoch und sah zur Seite.

„Wo kommst du denn her?“, war das erste, was Sanji einfiel. Er sah über seine Schulter hinweg und bemerkte, dass die Tür zur Bibliothek einen Spalt weit offen stand. „Aus der _Bibliothek_? Hast du dich verlaufen?“

Zoro funkelte ihn an und versuchte sich dann an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Sanji packte ihn am Ärmel seines Pullovers, halb erwartend, dass er sich wieder losreißen würde. Doch er hielt inne und sah zu ihm zurück.

„Was?“

Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe, hielt seinem Blick aber stand. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Hatte er ernsthaft geweint?

„Kann ich mit dir reden?“, fragte er. Zoro blinzelte. Dann drehte er sich vollständig zu ihm um.

„Dann rede.“

Sanji sah sich nach links und rechts um.

„Nicht hier.“, zischte er.

„Doch, genau hier.“, konterte Zoro und verschränkte die Arme. Sanji verlagerte sein Gewicht und zog heftig an seiner Zigarette. Verdammt, hier konnte sie jeder sehen. Er seufzte und holte Luft.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“

Da, er hatte es gesagt. Ohne zu stottern und während er ihn ansah. Zoro sah ihn unverändert an. Sanji paffte hastig an der Zigarette, der Rauch brannte in seiner Lunge.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“, sprach Zoro endlich und Sanji nickte. „Was ist der wahre Grund dafür, dass ich dich nicht anfassen darf?“

„Du darfst mich doch-“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Zoro funkelte ihn an. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du noch nicht so weit bist. Für mich ist das auch alles neu.“ Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er direkt vor ihm stand. Er konnte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, in der Kälte spüren. „Aber ist das wirklich der Grund? Oder gibt es da noch etwas anderes?“

Jetzt konnte er seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Sanji sah hinab zu seinen Füßen; Zoros schwarze Stiefel zwischen den metallenen Bögen seiner Prothesen. Scheiße, das hätte alles anders sein sollen.

„Zuallererst bin ich dein Nakama, Sanji.“, wisperte Zoro. Seine Hand berührte seine Wange und schob sich in seine Haare. „Es gibt nichts, wodurch ich schlecht von dir denken könnte.“

„Ich glaube, da gibt es jede Menge.“ Zoro liebte Stärke, er hatte es ihm selbst gesagt. Er atmete tief durch. „Aber du hast Recht. Es gibt da noch einen anderen Grund.“

Zoro wartete schweigend ab. Sanji genoss die Wärme seiner Hand an seiner Wange.

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich berührst.“, begann er und spürte, wie Zoro sich vor ihm unruhig bewegte. Sein Gesicht wurde warm. „Aber du würdest dich bestimmt davor ekeln, wenn du meine Beine anfassen würdest.“

Zoro blieb still. Sanjis Brust zog sich zusammen. Er hatte es gesagt – es hatte ihn viel Mut gekostet, das musste doch auch etwas zählen?

Zoro seufzte vor ihm, dann bewegte sich seine Hand an seiner Wange plötzlich und nahm ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund.

„Du bist so ein Idiot.“, murmelte Zoro und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Sanjis Augen weiteten sich, als er ihn küsste.

„Was-“, versuchte er zu sagen, aber seine Stimme wurde sofort verschluckt. Zoro zog ihn an sich und Sanji hatte keine andere Wahl, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, aber beschweren konnte er sich später.

Zoro löste sich nach einer Weile schwer atmend von ihm und lehnte seine Stirn an Sanjis.

„Du bist ein Idiot.“, wiederholte er.

„Einmal täglich würde mir dieser Satz reichen.“, meinte Sanji trocken. Zoro trat einen Schritt zurück und schob seinen Pullover hoch. Sanji hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Was tust du da?“

„Siehst du diese Narbe?“, fragte er fordernd und Sanji nickte verdutzt; die riesige Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper zog, war schwer zu übersehen. „Ich habe auch Spuren davongetragen. Aber das macht mir nichts aus.“

Sanji streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das wulstige Gewebe. Er würde nie vergessen, wie Zoro sich absichtlich in den Weg von Mihawks massiven Schwert gestellt hatte.

„Das ist ein riesiger Unterschied. Diese Narbe hier zeigt deinen Mut … meine nur, dass ich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war.“

Zoro schnaubte.

„Wohl eher, dass ich nicht schnell genug war.“

„Schwachsinn! Du hast alles getan, was du konntest!“, rief Sanji aus und stieß ihn an. Zoro stolperte zurück, die Augen geweitet. „Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Vane hat einfach nur die Umstände genutzt, die da waren. Genauso gut hätte er auch jeden anderen dafür missbrauchen können.“

Zoro starrte ihn immer noch an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Erst da wurde Sanji bewusst, was er gesagt hatte.

„Heißt das-“, krächzte er.

Sanji nickte, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Scheiße, sein Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust, wieso sah Zoro ihn mit diesem verdammten Blick an? Die Zigarette brannte vergessen in Zoros Hand, nur noch ein glühender Stummel. Er nahm sie ihm ab und schnipste sie über Bord, ehe er wieder zu Zoro sah.

Plötzlich breitete sich das größte Lächeln auf Zoros Gesicht aus, das er je auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Der Schwertkämpfer streckte seine Arme aus und umarmte ihn, das Gesicht in seiner Schulterbeuge vergraben. Sanji legte unbeholfen die Arme um seinen Rücken. Zoro lachte in seine Schulter und er biss sich auf die Lippe, aber er konnte sein eigenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es tat verdammt gut, ihn glücklich zu machen.

Zoros Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinunter, über seine Pobacken und die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel. Sanji hielt vollkommen still, als seine Fingerspitzen die obere Kante seiner Prothesen durch seine Hose hindurch erreichten.

Zoro hielt inne.

„Du musst nicht weitermachen.“, sagte Sanji leise. Er wollte nicht, dass Zoro sich dazu zwang, nur weil er glaubte, dass es nötig war.

Zoro küsste seine Schulter.

„Idiot.“

„Hör auf mich so zu-“

Sanji stockte, als Zoros Hände weiter nach unten wanderten. Seine Finger glitten über die harte Oberfläche der Prothesen und auch wenn noch eine Lage Stoff dazwischen war, stellten sich die Haare in seinem Nacken auf. Zoro küsste seinen Hals hinunter, arbeitete sich zu seinem Schlüsselbein vor und ließ ihn kurz los, um vor ihm auf die Knie zu sinken.

Sanji traute sich nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Zoro sah hochkonzentriert aus, als er mit beiden Händen seine Beine nur knapp über seinen Knien umfasste. Das Training der letzten Wochen hatte bewirkt, dass er die verlorenen Muskeln größtenteils wieder aufgebaut hatte, und so konnte er seine Beine nicht vollständig umfassen. Seine linke Hand umfasste sein Kniegelenk und wanderte dann tiefer, hinunter zu der dünneren Metallstange, unter der Franky das Gelenk der Prothese eingebaut hatte.

War es bloß Neugier? Jeden Moment würde Zoro seine Hand wieder zurückziehen, sein Interesse befriedigt und keiner von beiden würde jemals wieder darüber reden, ihn dort anzufassen.

Doch Zoros Hand glitt diesen Teil der Prothese hinunter, über das künstliche Kniegelenk und weiter zu dem breiteren, biegsamen Halbmond, der den untersten Teil seiner Prothese ausmachte. Sanji spürte ihn schon lange nicht mehr, aber er ließ seine Bewegungen nicht aus den Augen. Aufgrund seiner Größe war es unmöglich diesen unter seiner Hose zu verstecken. Der Stoff seiner Hose endete hier abrupt – Sanji hatte ihn hochgekrempelt, so dass es passte – und Zoro berührte die Prothese ohne zu zögern.

Sanji sog scharf den Atem ein.

Zoros Finger glitten vorsichtig über die scharfe Außenseite, mit denen er ihn einmal in seiner Unachtsamkeit verletzt hatte. Dann plötzlich, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, beugte er sich vor und setzte einen Kuss direkt auf die breite Seite der Prothese.

„Was zum- wieso tust du das?“, fuhr Sanji ihn an, nicht fassend, was er gerade getan hatte. Zoro sah ihn von unten an.

„Es ist mir egal, ob es deine echten Beine sind oder nicht.“ Er fuhr mit beiden Händen die hintere Seite der Prothese hinauf und ließ sie in seine Hosenbeine hineingleiten. „Ich will alles von dir.“

Sanji errötete schlagartig. Zoro zog seine Hände aus den Hosenbeinen und ließ sie über dem Stoff über seine Oberschenkel gleiten, bis sie an seinem Reißverschluss angekommen waren. Sanji hielt den Atem an. Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Bauch, als Zoro den Zipper langsam hinunterzog. Die Luft strich kühl über die nackte Haut seines Bauchs und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie immer noch draußen standen. Er zupfte an Zoros Haaren und dieser sah auf.

„Lass uns reingehen.“, flüsterte er, als hätte er Angst, dass ihn jemand hören konnte. Er konnte gut darauf verzichten, dass sie jemand sah.

Zoro nickte und stand auf, sein Gesicht auf einmal sehr an Sanjis. Er nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zur Tür, die in den Gang neben der Küche führte. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, drückte er Sanji von der anderen Seite dagegen und presste seinen Mund auf seinen. Seine Hände waren plötzlich überall; auf seinen Schultern, seine Arme entlangfahrend, auf seiner Brust und seiner Hüfte, als wollte er jeden Zentimeter erkunden. Sanji versuchte nicht an der Tür hinunterzurutschen. Zoros Zunge stahl sich in seinen Mund und presste gegen seine eigene, ihr Atem mischte sich miteinander.

Plötzlich spürte er seine Hand wieder an seinem immer noch offen stehenden Reißverschluss und er verkrampfte sich innerlich, als Zoros warme Hand seinen Bauch hinunter in seine Hose glitt. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen und Zoro vertiefte den Kuss, als seine Hand im gleichen Moment seinen halbsteifen Penis umfasste. Sanji versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden und griff nach Zoros Pullover.

Zoro presste sich an ihn, seine Lippen bewegten sich hypnotisierend gegen seine, als er begann seine Hand langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Natürlich hatte er sich schonmal einen runtergeholt, wenn er es schaffte ein paar Minuten für sich alleine auf dem Schiff zu sein. Aber es war immer hektisch und mit dem Ziel vor Augen, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Zoro dagegen ließ sich Zeit. Seine Berührung war zunächst ganz leicht, seine Handfläche warm durch den Stoff seiner Boxershorts, die Bewegungen langsam und gezielt, als wollte er ihn erkunden. Sanjis Atem stockte, als seine Hand über seine Eichel strich, die Stelle viel intensiver als die anderen. Der heiße Knoten unten in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich und er unterdrückte den Drang seine Beine aneinander zu pressen. Er wollte fliehen und dieses Gefühl loswerden, aber gleichzeitig wollte er nicht, dass Zoro seine Hand dort wegnahm.

Zoro unterbrach den Kuss und liebkoste seinen Mundwinkel.

„Magst du das?“, fragte er und Gott, wieso musste er jetzt reden?

Sanji öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit – ein Fehler, weil Zoro ihn aus nächster Nähe ansah, das Gesicht feuerrot. Verdammt, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das hier gerade mit ihm machte. Er nickte ruckartig und Zoro attackierte seinen Hals. Er keuchte, als er ihn sanft in den Hals biss, der leichte Schmerz fuhr direkt in seinen Penis und Zoro fuhr mit seiner Hand nach oben und schob sie dann in seine Boxershorts.

Oh, das war viel besser. Sanji legte einen Arm um Zoros Schultern und hielt sich fest. Zoro ließ ihm keine Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen; seine Hand umschloss ohne zu zögern seinen Penis und bewegte sich rhythmisch auf und ab. Mit seiner freien Hand umschloss Zoro Sanjis Handgelenk und führte ihn zwischen ihre Körper.

„Willst du es auch bei mir machen?“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Sanji konnte die steife Wölbung durch seine Hose spüren. Sein Herz pochte laut in seinen Ohren, als er mit zittrigen Fingern die Knöpfe an Zoros Hose öffnete und seine Finger hineingleiten ließ. Zoro stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Tür hinter ihm ab. Es war warm, viel wärmer als er gedacht hatte, als hätte sich die gesamte Hitze in seiner Körpermitte gestaut. Zoro fühlte sich hart an und er streichelte ihn vorsichtig. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Zoro sich auf die Lippe biss. Zoros Hand verlor für einen Moment den Rhythmus, ehe er fortfuhr ihn zu reiben. Mutiger geworden ahmte Sanji ihn nach und zog seine Unterhose ein Stück hinunter. Seine Unterhose verfing sich an seinem Penis und Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe, als er seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Unterhose ganz herunterzog. Sein Penis sprang hervor und Zoro stockte kurz in seiner Bewegung.

Sanji wusste nicht, warum er in diesem Moment diesen verdammt blöden Gedanken hatte, aber alles was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie einen anderen Schwanz als seinen eigenen gesehen hatte. Zoros Penis war ein wenig größer als sein eigener (nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde) und seine Haut war auch hier dunkler. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er die krausen grünen Haare sah, die ihn auch dort zierten.

Zoros Penis zuckte nach oben, als er ihn berührte. Er umschloss ihn und pumpte langsam auf und ab, fasziniert von den Geräuschen, die er ihm entlocken konnte; leise Seufzer hier und da, das Stocken seines Atems. Ab und zu vergaß Zoro seine eigene Hand zu bewegen, doch er fasste sich immer nach wenigen Sekunden. Sanji lehnte die Stirn auf seine Schulter, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, um keine lauten Geräusche herauszulassen.

Sanjis Hand wurde schneller und Zoro küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter, während sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Jetzt bewegte auch Zoro seine Hand schneller und Sanji spürte das verräterische Zusammenziehen seiner Hoden. Seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte und er krallte sich an seinem Pullover fest, die Hitze schoss plötzlich pfeilartig durch seinen Bauch und ein lautes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er in Zoros Hand abspritzte.

Sein Herz klopfte wild gegen seine Brust und eine plötzliche Hitzewelle überfiel ihn. Er blinzelte. Zoro hatte die Hand aus seinen Boxershorts gezogen und hielt sie von sich weg. Sanji hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah in sein Gesicht, auf dem sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen ausgebreitet hatte.

Das musste er unbedingt korrigieren.

Er umfasste erneut seinen Schwanz und formte mit seiner Hand einen Tunnel, durch den er stoßen konnte. Zoros Grinsen verschwand sofort und er keuchte laut. Sanji beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Eichel immer wieder aus seiner Hand hervorstieß. Mehrere durchsichtige Tropfen hatten sich dort gebildet und er verschmierte sie. Er musste seine Hand kaum noch bewegen; Zoros Hüften stießen rhythmisch in das Loch, das seine Hand geformt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Zoro sich über die Lippen leckte und seine Augen glasig wurden. Sein Arm knickte weg und er drückte seine Stirn an Sanjis, genau in dem Moment, als seine Bewegungen plötzlich ruckartig wurden und er auf einmal erstarrte. Sanji spürte, wie etwas Heißes und Feuchtes gegen seine Handinnenfläche stieß. Er sah in Zoros Gesicht, das beinahe wie vor Schmerz verzogen aussah und drückte seinen Mund auf Zoros. Sein Atem war heiß und Zoro erwiderte den Kuss träge, seine Zunge strich über seine Lippen, drang aber nicht in seinen Mund ein und für eine Weile küssten sie sich einfach nur langsam, ohne sich voneinander lösen zu wollen. Zoro streichelte Sanjis nackten Bauch, ein kaum spürbares Zittern auslösend. Sanji hatte den Arm immer noch um ihn gelegt und kraulte geistesabwesend seinen Haaransatz.

Doch irgendwann war der Moment gekommen, in dem das Adrenalin nachließ und er sich langsam seiner klebrigen Hand und dem ekligen, kalten Gefühl untenrum bewusst wurde. Widerwillig löste er sich von Zoro und wich seinem Blick aus. Was sagte man normalerweise nach so etwas?

Zoro zog seine Hose wieder zurecht. Sanji rümpfte die Nase, er brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Aber es half nichts; er konnte schließlich nicht mit offener Hose über das Deck rennen. Also zog er seinen Reißverschluss wieder hoch und versuchte nicht auf das klebrige Gefühl in seiner Hose zu achten.

Zoro schlang unerwartet seinen Arm um ihn herum und zog ihn von der Tür weg.

„Wie wär‘s mit einer Dusche?“, fragte er ihn mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und Sanji seufzte. Das erste Mal, dass der Marimo freiwillig duschte und dann hatte er nur versaute Gedanken.

Sie schlichen über das Deck zum Badezimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab. Zoro begann sofort sich die schmutzigen Sachen vom Leib zu reißen und erst da wurde Sanji bewusst, dass er sich vor dem anderen ausziehen musste. Zoro warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was ist los, Koch?“

Mist, dieses Grab hatte er sich selbst geschaufelt. Aber Zoro hatte ihn _dort_ berührt und obwohl er danach gesucht hatte, hatte er keine Anzeichen dafür gefunden, dass er sich vor ihm ekelte.

Er zog sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und legte es zu Zoros Sachen, die unordentlich in eine Ecke geschmissen worden waren. Zoro schob sich seine Hose über die Hüften und stand wenige Augenblicke vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Sanji setzte sich auf den Hocker, der unter der Dusche stand und fasste nach dem Knopf, der seine Prothesen lösen würde. Dann hielt er inne.

Zoro legte zwei Handtücher neben der Dusche bereit und stellte sich dann neben ihn.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte er.

Er schaffte es inzwischen auch alleine zu duschen, aber er nickte trotzdem und drückte auf den Knopf. Das Vakuum zwischen der ersten Prothese und seinem Oberschenkel löste sich auf. Er nahm die Prothese ab und legte sie von sich weg, sodass sie nicht nass werden würde und wiederholte dann den Vorgang mit der zweiten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah er auf seine Knie hinab. Sie schmerzten mal wieder. Er würde sich vermutlich nie vollständig an diesen Anblick gewöhnen.

Zoro nahm den Duschkopf von der Wand und stellte das Wasser an. Sanji beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel; er war damit beschäftigt das Wasser einzustellen und stellte sich dann hinter ihn.

„Sag mir, wenn‘s dir zu kalt ist.“

Damit hielt er den Wasserstrahl über seinen Kopf. Sanji hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Hocker fest, um besser die Balance zu halten. Das Wasser war perfekt; ein wenig kälter als seine Haut, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Er schloss die Augen, als Zoro den Duschkopf ausstellte und Shampoo auf seine Haare gab. Zoros Fingerkuppen massierten seine Kopfhaut und er fühlte, wie nach und nach die Anspannung von ihm abließ.

Zoros Hände ließen kurz von ihm ab, dann legten sie sich auf seine Schultern und verteilten Duschgel über seinen Körper. Seine Hände glitten von seinen Schultern über seine Arme und seine Brust, rieben über seinen Bauch und dann noch tiefer, zwischen seine Beine, und Sanji hielt den Atem an. Aber diesmal war die Berührung nicht sexuell und Zoro wanderte bald weiter, glitt seine Beine hinab und umfasste seine Knie.

Sanji öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit und beobachtete ihn. Zoro kniete vor ihm und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Narbe, die er unter seinem Knie hatte. Sein Gesicht war verzogen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es Ekel war. Vermutlich ging ihm gerade der Moment durch den Kopf, an dem das alles hier passiert war.

Er fröstelte und Zoro beugte sich vor und setzte einen Kuss auf die Narbe. Sanji zuckte zusammen. Schweigend trat Zoro wieder hinter ihn und fuhr fort ihn zu waschen.


	15. Chapter 15

Das Geklimper von Brooks Violine weckte Sanji am nächsten Morgen und er drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Wieso zur Hölle musste Brook ihn mit so grausiger Musik wecken? Er war erst sehr spät ins Bett gekrochen und selbst dann hatte er eine Weile gebraucht, um einzuschlafen.

Er riss sich die Bettdecke vom Leib.

Verdammt, er hatte verschlafen! Hastig griff er nach seinen Prothesen und zog sie sich an, ehe er aus der Hängematte sprang, dann griff er sich die nächstbesten Klamotten aus seiner Truhe und rannte aus der Schlafkabine. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er machte eine Kehrtwende und eilte zurück. Zoro hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt und rieb sich die Augen, als er ihn packte und hinter sich herschleifte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Zoro verschlafen und stolperte hinter ihm her.

„Wegen dir hab ich verschlafen!“, knurrte Sanji ihn an. „Hilf mir gefälligst beim Frühstück! Aber wehe du stehst mir im Weg!“

Sie liefen an Brook vorbei, der Violine spielend durch den Gang tänzelte, und eilten zur Küche. Sanji durchstöberte die Vorratskammer und den Kühlschrank; er hatte sich noch nicht einmal Gedanken dazu gemacht, was er zum Frühstück vorbereiten sollte. Irgendetwas Schnelles musste es sein. Luffy würde sehr bald hier auftauchen und nach Essen verlangen.

„Hier, schneid das in dünne Scheiben!“ Er warf Zoro eine Salami und ein Messer zu, welches Zoro geschickt fing, und holte dann das Brot vom Vortag heraus. 

In Windeseile bereitete er dutzende Sandwiches zu und stapelte sie auf mehreren Tellern. Gerade als Zoro den letzten davon auf dem Tisch abstellte, ging die Tür auf und Luffy stürmte die Küche. Er wollte sich bereits auf das Essen stürzen, als Sanji sich zwischen ihn und den Tisch stellte und drohend eins seiner Beine hob.

„Warte gefälligst, bis alle da sind!“

Daraufhin kehrte Luffy auf dem Absatz um und steckte den Kopf auf den Gang hinaus.

„Crew! Beeilt euch, es gibt Essen! Das ist ein Befehl!“

Sanji rollte mit den Augen. Nami und Robin kamen in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. Dann bemerkte er Zoro, der neben ihm stand und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren. Gott, wenn die Mädels wüssten, was Zoro und er am letzten Abend gemacht hatten.

Von draußen näherte sich der Klang einer Violine. Brook war wirklich in musikalischer Stimmung heute. Er konnte ihn sogar singen hören.

„Oooh, junge Liebe!“, trällerte er, während er durch die Küchentür hindurch kam, die Violine unter sein Kinn gepresst. „Sie ist wie eine wilde Rose in uns, sie-“

Sanji warf die nächstbeste Pfanne nach ihm und traf ihn am Kopf.

„Sanji!“ Nami sah ihn entsetzt an, auch wenn sie ebenfalls sichtlich genervt von Brooks morgendlichem Gesang war. „Warum hast du das getan?“

„Entschuldige, Nami-chan!“

Er hob die Pfanne auf und hängte sie wieder an ihren vorhergesehenen Platz. Die anderen sahen ihn alle verwundert an, bis auf Zoro, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

Sanji beschäftigte sich damit frischen Saft auf den Tisch zu stellen. Er wusste genau, weswegen Brook auf einmal Liebeslieder trällerte. Vergangene Nacht hatte er ihn bei seiner Suche nach Zoro geweckt und der Mistkerl hatte anscheinend zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Das machte neben Robin schon zwei Crew-Mitglieder, die von Zoro und ihm wussten.

Verdammt, musste er es irgendwann allen sagen? Die restlichen Strohhüte kamen in die Küche und setzten sich. Sanji setzte sich neben Robin, nachdem er ihr eine Tasse Kaffee überreicht hatte. Die anderen sandten ihm immer noch verwunderte Blicke zu und Brook rieb sich die neu geformte Beule an seinem Kopf. Er würde sich einfach nur darauf konzentrieren seinen Sandwich zu essen und die anderen ignorieren.

Zoro setzte sich neben ihn.

Er verschluckte sich und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Was machte der Holzkopf denn da? Wollte er, dass sie aufflogen? Zoro griff nach einem Sandwich und biss herzhaft hinein, ehe er sich halb zu ihm umdrehte und ihn unbeeindruckt ansah, dieser Bastard.

„Was, kein Streit?“, bemerkte Nami überrascht. „Brook wirfst du wegen nichts eine Pfanne an den Kopf, aber wenn Zoro sich neben dich setzt, sagst du nichts? Hast du Fieber?“

Chopper neben ihm bekam sofort große Augen und lehnte sich zu ihm.

„Ah! Sanji, wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wie geht es dir? Ist dir heiß?“ Er legte eins seiner Hufe an seine Stirn. Dann wurde er plötzlich panisch und zupfte an seinem Kragen. „Du hast ja überall rote Flecken!“

Sanji wurde bleich. In seiner Panik heute früh hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, was er anzog, und es war ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, seinen Hals zu verdecken, der offensichtlich voller Knutschflecke war. Sein Blick glitt zu Zoro, der ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ansah. Der Bastard musste die Flecken gesehen haben, hatte aber nichts gesagt!

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch gleiten. Fast alle sahen ihn mit unterschiedlichen Ausdrücken des Schocks an. Usopp fiel der Sandwich aus dem Mund und Franky zeigte mit dem Daumen hoch, Brook grinste breit. Luffy nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich die Hälfte der Sandwiches zu sichern. Nami hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, ihre Augen huschten nach links-

„Mit _Zoro_?“, platzte sie dann auf einmal heraus.

„Yohoho, das lässt mein Herz höher schlagen, auch wenn ich keins mehr habe!“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bro!“

Sanji konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate wurde und sah panisch zu Zoro. Dieser aß jedoch ganz normal weiter, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Möchtest du nichts dazu sagen, Herr Koch?“, fragte Robin ihn über den Tisch hinweg, das Kinn in eine Hand gestützt. Sanji sah sie entsetzt an, während sie in aller Ruhe an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Ich – äh ...“ Was zur Hölle sollte er sagen? Seine Reaktion hatte den anderen bereits alles mitgeteilt, was sie wissen mussten. Und ganz ehrlich, auf dem Schiff gab es nur eine begrenzte Auswahl an Leuten, welche für die Knutschflecke verantwortlich sein konnten. Er bemerkte, dass Zoro ihn beobachtete und schluckte. „Ja, mit Zoro.“

Franky pfiff anerkennend, während der Rest des Tisches in Tumult ausbrach. Zoro schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich, was für noch mehr Pfiffe und andere peinliche Gesten sorgte. Robin lächelte geheimnisvoll und Usopp glotzte ihn an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Chopper sah ihn kritisch an.

„Also sind diese Flecken-“

Sanji hielt ihm den Mund zu, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. Es war schon peinlich genug, ohne dass jemand Unschuldiges wie Chopper darüber redete.

„Können wir _bitte_ über etwas anderes reden?“, nuschelte er und stopfte den Sandwich in seinen Mund; je eher er hiermit fertig war, desto eher konnte er sich damit entschuldigen die Küche aufzuräumen und vom Tisch aufzustehen.

Luffy schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und er zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist ein Grund für eine Party!“, rief er und grinste ihn breit an. „Sanji, ich will Fleisch heute Abend! Tonnenweise Fleisch!“

Sein Gesicht musste inzwischen die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen haben, doch Zoros Arm um seine Schultern brannte warm durch seinen Pullover, sein Körper an seinen gepresst wie ein Fels in der Sonne.

Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens verzog niemand das Gesicht oder war sichtbar angeekelt. Alle schienen sich darüber zu freuen. Aber verdammt – wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt darauf kommen? Wieso hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, ob Zoro Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatte?

Er stopfte sich das letzte Stück des Sandwiches in den Mund und stand vom Tisch auf. Zoros Hand glitt widerwillig von seinen Schultern.

„Ich geh eine rauchen.“

Er schnappte sich die Schachtel Zigaretten, die auf der Theke lagen, die Blicke der anderen ignorierend. Zoro hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, sein Arm lag auf dem Tisch, als wüsste er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, jetzt, wo er aufgestanden war. Sanji wippte unruhig auf seinen Prothesen hin und her, während er eine Zigarette aus der Packung heraus fummelte.

Er seufzte und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Was ist, kommst du mit, Marimo?“

Zoros Gesicht leuchtete auf und er schob hastig die Sitzbank zurück, sich noch einen letzten Sandwich schnappend. Seine Ohren waren rot, als er erneut einen Arm um Sanji legte und den anderen zuwinkte, während sie aus der Küche gingen. Sanji steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mundwinkel und versuchte seinen Puls irgendwie wieder herunterzubekommen. Jetzt war alles raus – jeder wusste, was zwischen Zoro und ihm lief. Ein Teil von ihm – ein verdammt großer, wenn er ehrlich war – wollte schreiend wegrennen oder auch in die Küche zurückkehren und alles leugnen, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm genoss die Wärme, die Zoros Körper neben seinem ausstrahlte, als sie auf das kalte Deck austraten.

Die Spitze seiner Zigarette glühte rot, als er sie anzündete und einen tiefen Zug nahm. Er hielt den Rauch einige Sekunden im Mund und ließ ihn dann aus Mund und Nase strömen. Zoro lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer, die Ellbogen auf dem zugefrorenen Holz. Er sah entspannt aus, die permanente Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen kaum noch sichtbar. Er beobachtete ihn mit hellen Augen.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte er schließlich.

Sanji rauchte die Hälfte seiner Zigarette, ehe er antwortete.

„Erstaunlicherweise ja.“ Er neigte den Kopf zu ihm. „Das war allerdings ‘ne ganz schön arschige Aktion.“

Zoro grinste.

„‘tschuldige.“

„Tu nicht so, als ob es dir Leid täte.“

Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten, und plötzlich, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, lachte er laut los. Zoro sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er sich auf das Geländer stützen musste, die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern vergessen. Er legte seine Stirn auf Zoros Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so.“, gab er zu. Zoros Hand stahl sich unter seinen Pullover, die Fingerspitzen kalt.

„Wollte keine Ewigkeit warten, bis du‘s den anderen sagst.“

„Trotzdem – das hätte auch nach hinten losgehen können.“

Zoro schnaubte.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Da kennst du Luffy aber schlecht.“

„Aber Nami-“

„Ist nicht interessiert an dir. Die Frau steht nur auf Geld.“

„Robin-“

„Oh, reiß dich zusammen, Zwirbelbraue!“ Er zog ihn an sich, bis sie von Kopf bis Fuß aneinander gepresst waren. Zoros Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, sein Gesicht plötzlich so nah, dass er das Gesprenkel an Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen erkennen konnte. „ _Ich_ bin interessiert an dir. Reicht dir das nicht?“

Verdammt, wie konnte er so etwas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sagen? Sanji antwortete nicht. Seine Augen huschten hinunter zu seinem Mund und plötzlich lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste ihn, die beinahe schon bekannte Hitze in seinem Bauch flammte sofort auf, wie ein Feuer, das nicht ganz gelöscht worden war.

Zoro entfloh ein leises Geräusch und er schluckte es hinunter, seine Zunge fuhr über seine Unterlippe und tauchte in seinen Mund; Zoros Finger drückten fester in seine Hüfte. Er bestand nur aus harten Muskeln und scharfen Kanten, aber zu seiner Überraschung machte ihm das nichts aus. (Es machte ihn sogar an.) Er schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Zoros Beine und konnte seine Erregung spüren. Er hatte ihn kaum angefasst, und dennoch zitterten seine Finger, als sie über die Pulsader seines Halses strichen, sein Herzschlag wummernd unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Es fühlte sich an wie letzte Nacht und er wusste, dass er sich zurückhalten musste. Es war mitten am Tag und es konnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen. Auch wenn sie kein Geheimnis mehr waren, konnte er gut darauf verzichten, von jemanden aus der Crew in flagranti erwischt zu werden.

Mühsam löste er sich von ihm. Zoro folgte ihm und er küsste ihn noch einmal auf den Mundwinkel. Zoro leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Du schmeckst nach Zigaretten.“, war das erste, was er sagte. Sanji rollte die Augen.

„Wenn‘s dich stört-“

„Tut es nicht.“ Zoro rieb seine Nase an seiner eigenen und legte dann den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen dich zu küssen.“

Sanji wollte etwas erwidern, doch in dem Moment hob Zoro seinen Kopf wieder von seiner Schulter und räusperte sich.

„Franky kommt.“, informierte er ihn und griff sich in den Schritt, um sich zurechtzurücken. Offenbar war er immer noch nicht abgekühlt. Aber er war verdammt froh, dass sie aufgehört hatten, bevor es zu sehr eskalieren konnte. Er wollte Franky nicht wirklich erklären, warum sie halb nackt auf dem Deck lagen.

„Hey, Bros. Hoffe ich hab nichts unterbrochen.“, begrüßte Franky sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Sanji seufzte innerlich. Vermutlich würde er sich die nächsten Wochen einen versauten Witz nach dem anderen anhören müssen. Er beschloss ihm nicht zu antworten, während Zoro ihn nur anbrummte.

Franky kam vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„Wir legen bald ab. Habt ihr Evie schon gesehen?“

Sanji verneinte. Er hoffte, dass sie und ihr Vater bald noch ans Ufer kommen würden; es wäre schade, wenn sie nach dem Abenteuer nicht von ihnen Abschied nehmen konnten. Aber Nami wollte den günstigen Wind ausnutzen, also konnten sie auch nicht allzu lange warten.

Franky lehnte sich neben ihnen an die Reling und sah zum Ufer; offenbar hatte er vor hier auf die beiden zu warten.

Sanji linste zu ihm herüber, seine Verlegenheit immer noch nachklingend. Er war dabei gewesen, als er seine ersten Schritte gemacht hatte; er war derjenige gewesen, der sich für ihn zusammengerissen und ihm den Anstoß gegeben hatte, die Prothesen anzunehmen.

„Danke.“, sagte er leise; das Wort kullerte ihm aus dem Mund, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Franky sah ihn überrascht an, dann zeigte er mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Hey, kein Ding! Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte.“

Franky sah wieder zum Ufer. Anscheinend war das Thema für ihn damit beendet und Sanji hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Zu dritt warteten sie darauf, dass Evie und ihr Vater auftauchten. Der eisige Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren und nach einer Weile legte Zoro wieder einen Arm um ihn, um ihn zu wärmen. Sanji rauchte noch zwei weitere Zigaretten. Der Rauch wurde sofort über ihre Köpfe weggeweht.

Endlich tauchten in der Ferne zwei Gestalten auf und Franky war der Erste, der die beiden als Evie und Mark identifizierte. Sie begannen zu winken und Franky sprang hinunter und fing Evie, die in seine Arme sprang. Sanji und Zoro blieben auf dem Schiff, während Franky sich mit der Kleinen unterhielt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alles Wichtige zwischen ihnen bereits gesagt worden war.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch die anderen auf das Deck und schnell wurde es sehr geschäftig: Die Segel wurden gehisst und der Anker gehoben. Schon bald rief Nami zum Ufer hinunter.

„Beeil dich, Franky! Wir müssen los!“

Sanji beobachtete, wie Franky Evie noch ein letztes Mal umarmte und dann wieder auf die Sunny kam. Er hatte Tränen auf dem Gesicht, aber er beschloss nichts zu sagen. Franky war nah am Wasser gebaut und er wusste, dass er und das Mädchen in den letzten Tagen eine Art Freundschaft gebildet hatten. Aber es musste weitergehen. Er blinzelte in die hoch stehende Sonne, blendend weiß über dem Horizont. Über der Stadt qualmten die Schlote, schwarze Säulen, die den Himmel durchschnitten. Seine Beine schmerzten kaum noch und er hatte es wider allen Umständen geschafft sich ins Leben zurückzukämpfen. Das alles war nicht ihm zu verdanken, das wusste er. Er hatte seine Nakama an seiner Seite. Sie hatten ihn nicht zurückgelassen.

Sein Blick glitt zu Zoro, der in den Tauen hing und die Segel in der richtigen Position befestigte. Dieser Idiot hatte einfach nie nachgegeben, sondern hatte sich immer wieder eingemischt und ihm ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen gesagt, was er zu tun hatte. Einfach ‚Danke‘ zu sagen, würde nicht reichen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, dann wandte Zoro sich ab und zog den Knoten des Seiles fest, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

Sanji blinzelte in die Sonne und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Vielleicht reichte es auch so.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff, als der Anker in seiner Halterung einrastete. Die Segel fingen den Wind und Sanji strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mark hatte sich bereits abgewandt und ging langsam den Kiesstrand entlang, doch Evie stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und winkte ihnen. Seine Nakama standen neben ihn an der Reling, bis auf Nami, die das Steuer fest in der Hand hielt und sie langsam aus der Bucht fuhr.

„Mach‘s gut, Evie!“, schrie Luffy direkt neben ihm.

„Wir werden dich vermissen!“

Seine Augen brannten von der Kälte und er hob die Hand zum Abschied.

 

Die Inseln waren nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont, als Sanji ein letztes Mal über den Küchentisch fegte. Er hatte einen Großteil der Vorräte verbraucht, um Luffys Wunsch nach einer Party nachkommen zu können. Fleisch war Mangelware gewesen, aber sie hatten sich ausreichend mit Fisch eindecken können. Nami hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass sie mit dem derzeitigen Wind etwa zwei Wochen bis zur nächsten Insel brauchen würden. In der Vorratskammer befand sich noch Essen für zwei zusätzliche Tage, für den Fall, dass sie doch länger brauchen sollten. Nami hatte ihnen gutes Wetter vorausgesagt und wenn sich jemand auskannte, dann sie. Er hatte keine Sorge, dass sie hungern müssten und hatte alles andere in die Party gesteckt.

Er hängte das Handtuch an der dafür vorgesehenen Stange auf, damit es trocknen konnte, und dehnte seinen Rücken. Seine Nakama waren alle vor einer Weile schlafen gegangen. Doch einer war übrig geblieben. Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich Zoro, der am Tisch eingeschlafen war, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und laut schnarchend. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn.

„Hey. Geh ins Bett.“

Zoro murmelte leise etwas im Schlaf, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Sanji schnaubte genervt. Er könnte ihn hier auch liegen lassen – aber es war kalt und unbequem. Es war wirklich nur seiner Barmherzigkeit zu verdanken, dass er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte.

„Hey!“, zischte er diesmal lauter und rüttelte ihn fester. Zoros Schnarchen stockte und er blinzelte in das grelle Licht der Deckenlampe.

„Wa-?“

„Geh ins Bett.“, wiederholte Sanji und ließ ihn los. Seine Aufgabe war erledigt. Er wartete, während Zoro gähnend die Arme über den Kopf streckte und sich dann am Kopf kratzte. Sein Blick schweifte durch die saubere Küche und blieb dann an Sanji hängen.

„‘tschuldige. Wollte dir eigentlich helfen.“ Seine Stimme war rau und undeutlich vom Schlaf. Sanji konnte den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen, als er an ihm vorbeiging und das Licht löschte.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst gerne morgen früh mit mir aufstehen und das Katerfrühstück vorbereiten.“

Zoro stand hinter ihm auf und folgte ihm; sein Körper nicht mehr als eine dunkle Silhouette in dem schwachen Licht, das durch das Bullauge floss. Sanji wartete, bis er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Er wollte nur mit ihm zusammen zu der Männer-Schlafkabine gehen; es gab keinen Grund, ihn allein stehen zu lassen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung griff Zoro nach seiner Hand und zog sachte daran.

„Was ist?“

Sanjis Mund war plötzlich trocken, sein Herz schlug schneller. Er wollte es noch nicht wahrhaben, aber Zoros Körperhaltung verriet ihn.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als Zoro sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn ohne Umschweife auf den Mund küsste. Er drängte ihn gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme wie ein Käfig um ihn, und Sanji sollte genervt davon sein, dass er ihn so dominierte, aber stattdessen ballte sich Hitze in seinem Bauch zusammen und er spürte, wie sein Glied härter wurde. Dass er das mit so wenigen Berührungen zustande brachte … seine Gedanken schwammen auseinander wie ein Schwarm silberner Fische, Zoro knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, zuerst zärtlich, dann immer fordernder. Seine Zunge folgte dem Pochen in seiner Lippe wie eine sanfte Entschuldigung. 

Der Käfig wurde enger, als Zoro seine Arme um ihn legte. Sanji schloss seine Augen und genoss die Wärme, die Zoros Körper ausströmte; eine Mischung aus seiner natürlichen Hitze und dem Schlaf, der immer noch an ihm hing wie eine Decke im Winter. Seine Fingerspitzen, noch kalt von dem Wasser, mit dem er die Küche gesäubert hatte, strichen über fremde Haut, die ihm immer vertrauter wurde. An den meisten Stellen war sie weich, doch die harten Muskeln darunter verrieten seine Stärke, und er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, jeden Zentimeter zu erkunden, fühlte die Stränge der Muskeln auf seiner Brust nach und tauchte sie in seinen Bauchnabel, was Zoro ein leises Geräusch entlockte.

Zoro schlang seine Arme fester um ihn, als hätte er Angst, dass er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Sein Mund war weich und warm, die Spitzen seiner Finger voller Schwielen, als sie über seinen unteren Rücken fuhren und Blitze seine Wirbelsäule hinauf jagten. Sanji hätte ewig so weitermachen können, wenn die Hitze in seinem Bauch sich nicht allmählich zu einem engen Knoten verdichten würde.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich mit langsamen Bewegungen an ihm rieb; sofort ließ er von ihm ab, seine Lippen plötzlich kalt. Doch im nächsten Moment schob Zoro seine Hände in die Hintertaschen seiner Hose und zog ihn ruckartig an sich; Sanji keuchte auf, Zoros Glied presste gegen seine eigene Erregung und seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne. Zoro sah ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet, als er mit dem fortfuhr, was er begonnen hatte; er hielt ihn fest, während seine Hüften quälend langsam gegen seine kreisten.

„ _Fuck_.“ Sanji japste nach Luft; es ging alles so schnell, sein Kopf war voller Watte. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, jede Bewegung durchfuhr ihn wie einen Blitz. Zoro drückte seinen Mund gegen seinen und er keuchte schamlos hinein, seine Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern-

Zoro löste den Kuss für einen Moment und Sanji folgte ihm, doch Zoro hielt sein Kinn mit einer Hand fest und hinderte ihn daran ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Warte!“, keuchte er, sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Er blickte über seine Schulter, und erst dann wurde Sanji bewusst, dass sie immer noch halb in der Küche standen. Das Risiko, dass jemand jeden Moment den Gang entlang schlendern würde – vielleicht auf der Suche nach einem Glas Wasser nach dem ganzen Alkohol – war einfach viel zu hoch. Sie hatten es schon einmal getan, aber das war mitten in der Nacht und er hätte um nichts in der Welt aufhören können. Auch jetzt bewegte er seine Finger beinahe unwillkürlich, der Drang ihn zu berühren war kaum zu kontrollieren.

Sanji schluckte. Wenn Zoro ihn jetzt allein ließ, konnte er nicht garantieren, dass er es sich nicht hier und jetzt selbst besorgen würde.

„Was schlägst du vor?“

Zoros Pupillen waren riesig, als er ihn ansah, seine Stimme rau, als er ihm antwortete.

„Das Aquarium. Ist abschließbar.“

Sanji nickte und Zoro verschwendete keine weitere Zeit, schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zusammen eilten sie zu dem vorgeschlagenen Ort. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Tür zum Deck öffneten, und strich über seine glühende Haut. Zoro griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn Richtung Aquarium.

Sanjis Finger krampften und lockerten sich und er leckte sich nervös über die Lippe, als Zoro die Tür hinter sich schloss und den Schlüssel umdrehte. Er zog ihn aus dem Schloss und warf ihn irgendwo in die Dunkelheit des Raumes, als hätte er Angst, dass Sanji es sich noch anders überlegen würde.

Dann gab es kein Halten mehr; Sanji hätte nicht sagen können, wer zuerst reagierte: Zoro drückte ihn gegen die Tür im gleichen Moment in dem Sanji die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sich der Länge nach an ihn presste. Zoros Bein hatte sich zwischen seine geschoben und fuhr mit der langsamen Tortur fort, während Sanji ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zog, seine Hände strichen gierig über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er neu entdecken konnte. Zoro ahmte ihm nach und sie mussten für einen Moment voneinander ablassen, als er ihn von seinem Pullover befreite.

Sanji wusste, dass er nicht mit Zoros Körperbau mithalten konnte. Auch wenn an ihm kein Gramm Fett zu viel war, mangelte es ihn an der schieren Muskelmasse, die Zoro sich durch jahrelange Arbeit antrainiert hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wagte einen Blick in Zoros Gesicht, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen.

Zoros Pupillen waren riesig, die Farbe seiner Augen kaum sichtbar. Seine Haare sahen fast wie Seetang aus, während sie von dem bläulichen Licht des Aquariums angeleuchtet wurden. Er strich ihm über die Wange und Sanji lehnte sich hinein. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig.

Zoro sah zu der kreisrunden Bank in der Mitte des Raumes und Sanji wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie hier ihren ersten Kuss gehabt hatten. So romantisch er diesen Gedanken normalerweise gefunden hätte, konnte er das schlechte Gewissen nicht abschütteln, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie er Zoro damals zurückgewiesen hatte.

Er griff nach Zoros Kopf und drehte ihn wieder zu sich. Er küsste ihn, einmal, zweimal, vielleicht eine Entschuldigung. Zoro schmolz in den Kuss, die verzweifelte Eile von eben verschwunden. Seine Hände strichen über seine Seiten, sein Bauch an seinen gepresst, als wollte er sich jeden Zentimeter von ihm einprägen. Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken und er stieß seufzend den Atem aus, die Augen nur halb geschlossen.

Zoro griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Sanji folgte ihm benommen und leistete keinen Widerstand, als Zoro sich auf der Bank niederließ und ihn zu sich herunterzog, sodass Sanji auf seinem Schoß saß. Die Prothesen streiften die Bank unter ihnen. Seine großen Hände hielten ihn in Position, als Zoro sanft in seinen Nacken biss und anschließend darüber leckte. Die Hitze schoss ihm direkt in den Bauch. Er konnte Zoros Erektion unter sich spüren und ehe er seine Bewegung kontrollieren konnte, rieb er sich einmal darüber.

Zoro japste auf, sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und seine Hände krallten sich in Sanjis nackte Haut oberhalb seiner Hüften.

„Willst du, dass ich schon komme?“, knurrte er ihn an, doch ein Grinsen zerrte an seinem Mund. Sanji grinste zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass er mindestens genauso rot sein musste wie Zoro, dessen Ohren glühten wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Die Röte war selbst bis zu seiner Brust hinunter gekrochen. Sanji drückte seine Hüften erneut nach vorne und erschauderte; er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Zoros Hände tiefer rutschten und besitzergreifend nach seinen Pobacken griffen. Er drückte ihn an sich und Sanji spürte wie sich ihre Glieder durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen aneinander rieben. Er konnte sich bloß festhalten, als Zoro ihn über seinen Schoß gleiten ließ, als wäre sein Gewicht nichts.

„Ich – ich dachte, du wolltest … noch nicht … kommen?“, stieß Sanji mühsam hervor, das Gesicht in Zoros Halsbeuge vergraben. Er keuchte ihm laut ins Ohr, jegliche Hemmungen verloren.

„Hast du ‘ne andere Idee?“

Zoro biss in sein Ohr und Sanji stöhnte, bevor er sich den Mund zuhalten konnte. Doch er fummelte bereits an dem Verschluss von Zoros Hose herum. Zoro hielt still, auch wenn seine Hüften immer noch ungeduldig zuckten, doch schließlich hatte Sanji den Verschluss offen und Zoro hob die Hüften an, damit Sanji ihm die Hose ein Stück herunterziehen konnte.

„Du auch.“, murmelte Zoro und griff bereits nach Sanjis Reißverschluss.

Sanji musste aufstehen, um die Hose herunter und über seine Prothesen ziehen zu können. Er zögerte; immerhin würde Zoro jetzt in direkten Kontakt zu seinen Prothesen kommen, was wenn er-

„Komm her.“ Zoro zog ihn bereits auf seinen Schoß, jeweils eine Prothese auf einer Seite von ihm. Seine Hände legten sich auf seine nackten Pobacken und zogen ihn eng an sich heran, bis ihre Glieder sich aneinander pressten.

Die Hitze von Zoros Penis war beinahe genug, um ihn hier und jetzt kommen zu lassen. Sanji starrte verblüfft zwischen ihre Körper, Zoros dunklere Haut gegen seinen eigene. Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand aus und umfasste beide Glieder mit einer Hand. Zoros Bauch spannte sich an und er beobachtete seine Reaktion, als er seine Hand langsam hinunterbewegte.

Es war zu trocken und seine Hand rutschte nicht gut, also strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über Zoros Eichel, wo sich bereits einige Tropfen gebildet hatten, und verteilte sie so gut es ging. Zoros Atem ging schwer und er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Er beobachtete, was er tat, stellte Sanji verspätet fest und sein Penis zuckte bei dem Gedanken. Erneut umfasste er sie beide und seine Hand glitt beinahe ohne Widerstand rauf und runter. 

Zoros Hände krallten sich so fest in seinen Hintern, dass er sicher war, dass sie Spuren hinterlassen würden. Es war fast vollkommen still im Raum, nur das leise Brummen des Aquariums und ihr Keuchen, das sich ab und zu in ein abgehacktes Stöhnen verwandelte.

Sanji bemerkte kaum, dass Zoros Finger auf seinem Hintern unruhig wurden, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, sie beide zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Sein Kopf war benommen, als hätte er viel mehr Alkohol getrunken als die paar Gläser, an die er sich erinnerte, und sein Blick fixiert auf ihre Körpermitte.

Doch plötzlich zog Zoro seine Pobacken ein Stück weit auseinander und berührte ihn dazwischen. Er zuckte zusammen und Zoros Finger rutschten weg.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da?“, fragte er entgeistert.

Zoro starrte ihn mindestens genauso erschrocken an. Sanji stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand _dort_ angefasst, noch nicht einmal er selbst. Wie kam Zoro jetzt auf diese Idee?

„Magst du das nicht?“, fragte Zoro schließlich, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Sanji öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, nachdem ihm keine Worte einfielen. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, um festzustellen, ob er es mochte oder nicht. In erster Linie war er erschrocken gewesen.

Zoro beobachtete ihn, als wartete er auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihm, während seine Hände langsam wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Position zurückkehrten und seine Pobacken erneut auseinanderzogen. Sanji wusste nicht warum, aber allein bei dieser Bewegung schoss Hitze in seinen Bauch. Zoro ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab, als er ihn erneut berührte. Es war nicht direkt unangenehm, vielmehr war der leichte Druck dagegen so unvertraut, dass seine Nerven wie verrückt an sein Gehirn feuerten. Der Finger kreiste sanft dagegen und Sanjis Hüften zuckten unwillkürlich nach vorne, sein Mund fiel offen und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Zoros Schulter.

„Fühlt‘s sich gut an?“, murmelte Zoro in sein Ohr, sein warmer Atem strich über seinen erhitzten Nacken. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Es zu bestreiten hatte keinen Zweck mehr.

Er spürte, wie Zoros freie Hand sich zwischen ihre Körper schlich und beide Glieder umfasste. Zoro begann einen langsamen Rhythmus, in dem er mit der einen Hand auf- und abfuhr, während die andere schamlos sein Loch umkreiste. Sanjis Herz raste, auf seiner Haut hatte sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet. Er wollte, dass es nie endete und konnte gleichzeitig nicht schnell genug auf seinen Höhepunkt zurasen.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als Zoro den Druck erhöhte und seinen Finger ein Stück in ihn reinschob. Er drückte den Rücken durch und schloss die Augen. Das hier war anders als alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum er sich schämen sollte. Wenn Zoro nur so weiter machte-

Der Druck in seinem Inneren intensivierte sich, als Zoro seinen Finger bis zum zweiten Glied weiter schob und er drückte sich ihm entgegen, kümmerte sich nicht um die Laute, die ihm entwichen, konzentrierte sich nur auf die Hand, in die er stoßen konnte und den Finger in seinem Hintern.

Zoro küsste seinen Hals, als wollte er ihn beruhigen, und biss dann sanft hinein; Sanji hob den Kopf und strich mit seiner Nase über seine schweißbedeckte Wange, bis er ihn in einen Kuss verfangen konnte. Seine Zunge glitt in seinen Mund und Zoro erwiderte enthusiastisch.

Plötzlich zog Zoro seinen Finger aus ihm zurück und Sanji löste den Kuss, um zu protestieren, doch in diesem Moment sah er, wie Zoro auf seine Finger spuckte und sie dann wieder zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten ließ. Dann drückten zwei Finger gegen den engen Muskelring und Sanji atmete tief ein, als sie ohne großen Widerstand in ihn glitten. Der Schmerz war diesmal größer und nichts, was er ignorieren wollte. Warnend sah er Zoro an, doch dieser glitt mit seinem Daumen über den Schlitz in seiner Eichel und lenkte ihn damit erfolgreich ab – er keuchte auf und funkelte ihn an.

Zoro gab ihm kaum Zeit, sich an seine Finger zu gewöhnen und begann sie tiefer in ihn reinzuschieben. Seine Erektion hatte durch den Schmerz ein wenig nachgelassen, doch schon bald war er wieder an dem gleichen Punkt wie vorher und beobachtete Zoros Gesicht, während er ohne Rücksicht in dessen Hand stieß. Zoro schien genauso erregt wie er zu sein; er biss sich auf die Lippe und hatte seinen Blick auf ihre Glieder fixiert, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sein Gesicht tiefrot.

Sanji stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, seine Oberschenkel wurden langsam müde, die Muskeln in ihnen brannten unangenehm. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und schließlich hörte er ganz auf und lehnte sich schwer auf Zoro, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„‘tschuldige.“, keuchte Sanji und erschauderte, als Zoro an seinem Ohr knabberte. „Kann nicht mehr.“

Zoro zog seine Finger aus ihm heraus und Sanji zuckte zusammen.

„Dann leg dich hin.“, raunte er in sein Ohr. „Ich kümmere mich um dich.“

Sanji schluckte bei diesen Worten, tat aber, was er sagte. Seine Beine zitterten, als er von ihm aufstand und sich neben ihm auf die Bank legte, die Beine zusammengepresst und die Hände vor seinen Schoß haltend. Er fühlte sich nackt – und obwohl er das schon seit einer Weile war, hatte er den Eindruck, dass er in dieser Position nichts mehr vor Zoro verbergen konnte. Sein Glied lag schwer und nass auf seinem Bauch.

Zoro nutzte den Moment, um aufzustehen und sich die Hose komplett auszuziehen. Er ließ sie achtlos neben seinen Schuhen liegen und kletterte dann zu Sanji. Mit einer Hand berührte er das Kniegelenk der Prothese und fuhr langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Seine Berührung kitzelte ihn an der Hüfte und er wanderte weiter, über die sensible Haut an seinem Bauch und über eine seiner Brustwarzen, die sich sofort härteten. Er lehnte sich über ihn, die Beine neben Sanjis Oberschenkeln platziert, und liebkoste einen der Knutschflecke, die er in den letzten Minuten an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte. Nachdem er seine Finger nochmal benetzt hatte, schob er sie wieder in ihn und Sanji stöhnte laut auf. Zoro grinste ihn frech an.

„Gefällt dir das?“

Sanji funkelte ihn an und weigerte sich ihm zu antworten. Zoro wollte anscheinend auch keine Antwort hören; er legte seine Hand um Sanjis Glied und formte einen Tunnel, in den Sanji hemmungslos stieß, während Zoro seinen Hintern im gleichen Rhythmus bearbeitete. Ihm war viel zu heiß, die Luft um ihn herum feucht und voll mit Zoros Geruch. Ab und zu glitt Zoros Daumen über seine Eichel und jedes Mal durchzuckte ihn ein Blitz; seine Finger krallten sich in das Holz unter sich und plötzlich zogen sich seine Hoden zusammen und er kam.

Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstands wusste er, dass er gerade verdammt laut geschrien hatte, aber er war zu träge, um sich darum Gedanken zu machen. Über ihm erschien Zoros Gesicht mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Als sich sein Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigt hatte, streckte er seinen Arm nach ihm aus.

„Was ist mit dir?“

Zoro biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn zögerlich an.

„Ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren.“

Sanji nickte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er vorhatte. Aber bisher hatte er noch keine Entscheidung mit ihm bereut.

Zoro hatte immer noch seine beiden Finger in ihm, doch jetzt zog er sie raus und spuckte in seine Hand. Als er seinen Penis damit befeuchtete, wurde Sanji klar, was ihm vorschwebte. Plötzlich kam ihm Zoros Größe weniger erregend, als beängstigend vor. Andererseits hatten sich seine Finger verdammt gut angefühlt, wie gut würde sich dann erst sein Ding in ihm anfühlen?

„Ist das okay für dich?“, fragte Zoro und Sanji musste lächeln. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund zur Besorgnis, er vertraute darauf, dass Zoro aufhören würde, sobald er es ihm sagte.

Zoro beugte sich erneut über ihn, als er ihm nicht antwortete, doch Sanji zog ihn nur zu sich herunter und verführte ihn zu einem gemächlichen Kuss, ihre Lippen glitten ohne Eile gegeneinander und Zoro seufzte zufrieden gegen seinen Mund. Sanjis Hand wanderte heimlich seinen Bauch hinunter und umfasste sein Glied. Zoro stöhnte in seinen Mund. Er wandte etwas mehr Druck an und Zoros Hüften stotterten. Sein Penis glühte heiß und hart in seiner Hand.

„Sanji-“, keuchte Zoro in seinen Mund.

Widerwillig rutschte Zoro ein Stück von ihm herunter und Sanji ließ ihn los. Obwohl er inzwischen nicht mehr steif war, schlug sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals. Seine Hände umfassten die Kanten der Bank unter ihm, als Zoro seine Beine auseinander drückte und sich dazwischen legte. Seine Eichel drückte gegen seinen Eingang und Sanji versuchte sich zu entspannen. Zoro zitterte sichtbar, er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Ohne die Wolke der Erregung um sich herum konnte Sanji jede Einzelheit an ihm erkennen; einzelne Schweißtropfen liefen von seinem Haaransatz über seine Stirn, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rapide und seine Pupillen waren riesig.

Er drang in ihn ein und Sanji sog scharf die Luft ein. Das tat mehr weh, als er gedacht hätte, Zoros Schwanz war viel größer als nur zwei seiner Finger und drang noch tiefer ein. Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass der Schmerz bald vorbei sein würde. Zoros Finger gruben sich in das Fleisch seiner Oberschenkel, als er vorsichtig in ihn zu stoßen begann. Die Reibung tat ihm weh und Sanji legte seinen Arm über die Augen.

„Oh, fuck-“

Plötzlich zuckten Zoros Hüften nach vorne, und sein Penis schob sich noch tiefer in ihn. Etwas Warmes, Feuchtes schoss in ihn und Sanji hob verblüfft den Arm.

„Was-“

„Verdammt!“ Zoro lehnte sich über ihn und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der Bank neben ihm ab. „Tut mir Leid.“

Sanji blinzelte ihn an.

„Bist du gerade gekommen?“

Zoro sah zur Seite.

„Ja.“, nuschelte er, sichtbar angefressen, dass er so schnell gekommen war. Sanji hob eine Hand und strich ihm durch die verschwitzten Haare.

„Nicht schlimm.“, versicherte er ihm. Zoro küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Nächstes Mal halte ich länger durch.“

 _Aber nur mit besserem Gleitmittel als Spucke_ , dachte Sanji. Er zog ihn an sich, bis Zoro auf ihm lag. Er stellte fest, dass Zoro sich noch ein wenig mit seinen Armen abstützte, sein ganzes Gewicht würde ihn erdrücken. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag gegen seine Brust spüren, der sich allmählich verlangsamte.

Während Zoro sein Ohr liebkoste, umschlang ihn Müdigkeit, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Er wollte noch nicht schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da lief wohl nicht alles wie geplant, nicht wahr? Aber wann tut es das schon beim ersten Mal? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Als er am nächsten Morgen das versprochene Katerfrühstück zubereitete, konnte er immer noch einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Hintern spüren. So überraschend geil es auch gewesen war, Zoros Finger dort drin zu haben, musste er zunächst einige Vorbereitungen treffen, bevor er ihn wieder ranließ.

Zoro arbeitete nichtsahnend von seinen Gedanken am Küchentisch. Er hatte ihn damit beauftragt vier Dutzend Eier aufzuschlagen und mit Sahne und Kräutern zu verrühren – er wollte Rührei mit Speck und Toast zu machen, die beste Art seine Kräfte nach einer langen Nacht des Feierns (und anderen Dingen) wiederzuerlangen.

Er hätte gedacht, dass er Zoro nach alldem, was er mit ihm angestellt hatte, nicht mehr in die Augen sehen könnte. Aber stattdessen war es, als wäre ein Vorhang weggefallen. Als er Zoro an diesem Morgen geweckt hatte, hatte dieser ihn auf die Wange geküsst und sich dann angezogen. Natürlich nicht ohne zu murren; sie waren beide müde.

„Mist!“, fluchte Zoro und steckte seine Finger in die Schüssel mit der Eiermasse.

„Was tust du da?“

Sanji war mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihm.

„Eierschale ist reingefallen.“, brummte Zoro und fischte die Schale wieder heraus.

„Nimm das nächste Mal eine Gabel! Niemand möchte deine Finger in seinem Essen haben.“

Zoro streckte ihm seine Zunge heraus und Sanji hätte sich dafür an ihm gerächt, wenn nicht genau in diesem Moment Nami in die Küche eingetreten wäre. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab.

„Guten Morgen, Nami-san!“

Sanji gab Zoro einen Klaps in den Nacken und fuhr dann fort den Speck in kleine Würfel zu schneiden. Nami antwortete ihm nicht, sondern setzte sich zu Zoro an den Tisch. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem Sanji den Speck mit der stumpfen Seite des Messers in die heiße Pfanne schob, räusperte sie sich.

„Kaffee?“, fragte sie müde.

Sanji blinzelte und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen ihr welchen anzubieten.

„Aber natürlich, Nami!“

Er beeilte sich ihr eine Tasse Kaffee zuzubereiten, während er gleichzeitig auf die Pfanne mit dem Speck achtete. Nami nickte ihm zu, als er die Tasse schließlich vor ihr abstellte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Nach und nach trudelten die anderen ein und Sanji vergaß nicht Robin ihre Tasse Kaffee in die Hand zu drücken. Das Frühstück war gerade rechtzeitig fertig, als Luffy in die Küche stürmte und verkündete, dass er praktisch starb vor Hunger. Sanji rollte die Augen und stellte ihm einen Berg Rührei mit Speck vor die Nase.

Diesmal war es fast eine Selbstverständlichkeit, als er sich neben Zoro setzte, ihre Beine aneinandergepresst. Sitzen war nicht sonderlich angenehm, er spürte ein Stechen an Stellen, die er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte, doch seine Gedanken schweiften nichtsdestotrotz ab. Ob sie sich heute Abend noch einmal im Aquarium einschließen würden? Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sich Zoros Finger in ihm anfühlen würden, wenn er ein besseres Gleitmittel gefunden hatte. Oder wie es wäre, wenn er das Gleiche bei Zoro versuchen würde. Unruhig rutschte er auf der Bank hin und her und hoffte, dass der Tisch seine beginnende Erektion verbergen konnte.

„Was ist los, Nami?“, hörte er Robin fragen und versuchte sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Nami hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und starrte auf ihren Kompass, den sie am Handgelenk trug.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Sie schnipste mit den Fingern gegen das Glas des Kompasses. „Der Kompass scheint verrückt zu spielen. Der Zeiger hat sich in eine andere Richtung gedreht, obwohl wir seit gestern nur geradeaus fahren.“

Robin blickte sie ernst an, hatte aber auch keine Erklärung für sie.

„Ist sicher nur so eine Eigenart der Grand Line.“, meinte Franky und schaufelte sich Rührei in den Mund. Nami nickte, aber sie schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Wir folgen erstmal dem Kompass.“, meinte sie.

 

Sanji traute seinen Augen nicht, als die Inseln von Os wieder am Horizont auftauchten.

Er stand auf dem oberen Deck, die glühende Zigarette vergessen in einer Hand, während er sich mit der anderen an das Geländer klammerte. Drei Tage hatten sie versucht dem Kompass zu folgen, doch mit jeder Meile, die sie zurücklegten, drehte sich die Kompassnadel weiter gen Westen, bis sie schließlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fuhren. Nami hatte nachts die Sternkonstellationen beobachtet und festgestellt, dass sie einen großen Kreis gefahren waren, aber niemand konnte sich erklären wie.

Und jetzt waren sie wieder hier. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er die schwarzen Rauchsäulen am Himmel erkennen und er fragte sich _warum_ , arbeiteten die Menschen dort etwa noch immer in der Mine? Selbst wenn sie das seltene Metall dort für sich selbst erwirtschaften könnten, so war es doch sicher viel zu gefährlich dort unter Tage zu arbeiten. Nicht, ohne die Minenschächte vorher abgesichert zu haben.

Er sah zu Nami, die mit grimmigen Blick auf die Inseln starrte. Der Kompass war um ihr dünnes Handgelenk gebunden, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Er war derzeit genauso nutzlos wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug.

Die Zigarette mit wenigen Zügen aufbrauchend schritt er die Treppe herunter und kam auf sie zu. Sie war in ihren dicksten Wintermantel gehüllt, die Hände in Handschuhen aus weichem Pelz, um sie vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen. Der Wind blies stark im Moment und wehte ihr die orangen Haare ins Gesicht und sie strich sie ungeduldig beiseite.

„Irgendeine Idee?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie seine Anwesenheit nicht in irgendeiner Weise anerkannt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sichtlich frustriert.

„Wir sind richtig gefahren, dessen bin ich mir sicher! Ich habe genau auf unsere Position geachtet, aber jeden Morgen, wenn ich auf den Kompass gucke, zeigt er wieder in eine völlig andere Richtung! Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn!“

Sanji schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen können, wenn nicht die Lösung?

Nami riss das Ruder herum.

„Wir müssen es nochmal versuchen.“, presste sie hervor. Ihre Zähne klapperten vor Kälte.

„Die Vorräte-“

„Es sollte noch reichen, oder?“ Sie sah ihn an, grimmig und entschlossen. „Spar ein wenig beim Essen, wenn es sein muss.“

Er nickte. Der Wind war stark, aber sie konnten es schaffen, solange er sich nicht drehte. Auch die Vorräte sollten noch reichen, solange Luffy nicht der Heißhunger überfiel. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er ein ungutes Gefühl nicht abschütteln, als er sich in die Küche begab, Stift und Zettel hervorkramte und sich daran machte, einen neuen, schmaleren Essensplan für die nächsten zwei Wochen aufzustellen.

Zoro kam kurz vor Mittag rein und sah ihm über die Schulter. Fragend blickte er ihn an.

„Nami versucht eine andere Route.“, antwortete Sanji knapp. Zoro setzte sich neben ihn, das Bein an ihn gepresst, und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Das wird Luffy nicht gefallen.“

„Glaub mir, mir auch nicht.“, murmelte Sanji und legte den Stift beiseite. Zoros Atem strich über seine Wange und sein Mund streifte sein Ohr. Er erwartete halb, dass Zoro ihm irgendwelche aufmunternden Worte hineinflüstern würde, doch er tat nichts dergleichen und sie saßen für eine Weile in komfortabler Stille zusammen, bis es Zeit für ihn wurde das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

 

Zwei Tage später bestätigte sich seine Vorahnung.

Sie waren wieder an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor angelangt, als hätten sie sich im Kreis gedreht. Unter Sanjis Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab und die Hand, mit der er seine Zigarette an seinen Mund führte, zitterte. Er hatte kaum geschlafen. Stattdessen hatte er sich die halbe Nacht unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen, seine Schlafsachen nass vor kaltem Schweiß und den bösen Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, dass er sich so fiebrig gefühlt hatte.

Aber er war vollkommen gesund. Mitten in der Nacht war er aufgestanden und hatte einen Blick auf die See geworfen, das schwarze Wasser wie Tinte in einem riesigen Glas, die Sterne hinter den Wolken kaum zu sehen. Und doch hatte er gewusst, dass etwas grundlegend falsch war. Er war kein Navigator und konnte die Sterne nicht lesen, um seinen Weg zu finden – aber als Nami schließlich als Erstes morgens aufgestanden war, hätte er nicht einmal auf den Rauch in der Ferne blicken müssen. Ihr Gesicht war alle Bestätigung, die er brauchte.

Er schmiss seine Zigarette ins Meer und kehrte der Insel den Rücken. Die Tür zur Küche knallte gegen die Wand, als er hindurch rauschte und in die Vorratskammer stapfte. Ihre Vorräte waren in den letzten Tagen besorgniserregend geschrumpft und er wusste, dass sie es mit den kläglichen Resten nicht einmal annähernd bis zur nächsten Insel schaffen würden. Es wäre eh Wahnsinn, es zu versuchen. Vielleicht war es sogar Glück, dass es sie hierher verschlagen hatte. Wer wusste schon, was mit diesem Bereich der See falsch war – sie hätten auch wochenlang ziellos auf dem Meer herumirren können, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr zu essen übrig hätten außer Krümel und Staub.

Er bereitete ein karges Frühstück aus Reis und getrocknetem Fisch vor. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich, als er die missmutigen Gesichter seiner Nakama sah und war versucht noch einmal in die Vorratskammer zu gehen. Aber noch musste niemand hungern – und er hatte es auf sich genommen, dass es auch so blieb.

Er wischte die Theke mit mehr Kraft, als nötig war. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Luffy nach dem Frühstück in der Küche geblieben war, die Arme flach auf der Tischplatte ausgestreckt und den Kopf missmutig dazwischen abgelegt. Sanji ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Saaanjiii.“, seufzte Luffy gedehnt und Sanji rollte die Augen. Subtilität war nicht Luffys Stärke. „Ich habe Hunger!“

Verdammt. Er wusste, dass niemand richtig satt geworden war und dass das Essen trotz seiner Bemühungen nicht so gut geschmeckt hatte wie sonst. Aber diese drei Worte wirkten wie ein Zauberspruch auf ihn und er krallte seine Finger in das Putztuch.

„Dann lenk dich irgendwie ab.“, murmelte er, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Geh dem Marimo auf den Wecker oder nach draußen.“

„Zoro schläft.“, murrte Luffy und Sanji war nicht mal überrascht, dass der Mooskopf so kurz nach dem Frühstück bereits wieder schlief. „Und draußen ist es kalt.“

„Du könntest angeln.“, erwiderte Sanji, plötzlich inspiriert. Er glaubte nicht, dass Luffy viel fangen würde, aber mit etwas Glück würde es ihre Vorräte ein kleines bisschen aufstocken. „Ich gebe dir auch eine Decke gegen die Kälte.“

Luffy hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sein Interesse war definitiv geweckt.

„Und Kakao?“, fragte er, die Unschuld in Person.

Sanji verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay.“

Wenige Minuten später lief Luffy mit mehr Enthusiasmus auf das Deck, als bei der Kälte angebracht war. Sanji sah ihm durch das Bullauge hinterher und beobachtete, wie er zur Reling lief und seine Angelschnur ins Meer warf. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Berg aus schmutzigen Geschirr.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass die Rufe draußen nicht normal waren.

Er blickte auf, die Hände immer noch in dem heißen Wasser versenkt, und warf einen Blick durch das Bullauge über der Spüle. Luffy war nicht mehr an der gleichen Stelle wie eben, der Platz an der Reling verlassen. Er folgte dem Geländer bis zu dem Löwenkopf an der Spitze ihres Schiffes, Luffys Lieblingsplatz, an dem er neben der Küche am häufigsten zu finden war.

Luffy hockte hinter der hölzernen Mähne des Löwen, die Hände um etwas geschlossen, das er nicht sehen konnte. Nami und Zoro standen vor ihm und schienen aufgeregt miteinander zu reden – er schüttelte das Wasser von den Händen, trocknete sie sich schnell ab und schnappte sich seinen Mantel, der an der Innenseite der Tür hing. Mit langen Schritten eilte er hinaus.

Draußen schwappten die Stimmen der anderen zu ihm herüber, aber er konnte sie erst verstehen, als er schon fast bei ihnen war.

„-verstehe nicht, woher das kommt!“, stieß Nami frustriert hervor, als er vor ihnen stehen blieb. Sanji sah verwirrt zwischen ihr und Luffy hin und her und erkannte dann, was sein Captain in den Händen hielt.

Ein Denden-Mushi.

Es war eines der kleineren, die viele Leute in ihrer Jackentasche mit sich herumtrugen, aber es erfüllte die gleichen Funktionen wie ein normal großes. Die Schnecke zitterte und war mit Eis überzogen, aber ihre Augen starrten sie hellwach an. Sanji streckte die Hand danach aus.

„Wie kommt das hier her?“, fragte er verwirrt. Sie hatten ein eigenes Denden-Mushi, aber es wurde selten benutzt und stand üblicherweise schlafend in der Küche. Luffy zeigte auf den Löwenkopf.

„Es war mitten auf dem Löwenkopf.“, erklärte Nami. Sanji nahm das Denden-Mushi in die Hand und hielt es vor sein Gesicht. Dass die Augen geöffnet waren, musste bedeuten, dass es aktiv war. Er hielt es näher an sein Ohr und lauschte – und da, ganz schwach und kaum zu hören wegen dem Wind, der um sie sauste, er konnte ein schwaches Surren hören.

Er drückte auf die Seite des Schneckenhauses und sofort schloss das Denden-Mushi seine Augen und das Surren verstummte.

Nami sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Zoro verschränkte die Arme.

„Jemand hat uns beobachtet.“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Sanji ballte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust. Er ließ das Denden-Mushi in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Selbst in dem Fall, dass es ferngesteuert werden konnte, würde der Spion nicht anderes sehen als das Innere seines Mantels.

Luffy zog seinen Strohhut tiefer ins Gesicht, den Blick auf die Inseln gerichtet.

„Wir kehren um.“, sagte er.

„Was?“, riefen Zoro und Sanji gleichzeitig.

„Irgendwer will, dass wir hier bleiben.“ Luffy sah Nami ernst an. „Und wir haben eh nicht mehr genug Essen, stimmt‘s?“

Nami seufzte.

„So ungern ich das auch zugebe, aber Luffy hat recht. Selbst wenn wir diesmal ohne Probleme durchkommen, würden unsere Vorräte knapp werden.“

Sanji und Zoro tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Das Denden-Mushi fühlte sich mit einem Mal schwer in seiner Tasche an. Wieso hatte er plötzlich so ein ungutes Gefühl?

„Aber wer könnte uns beobachten? Und wie hat er es geschafft, das Teil unbemerkt auf dem Schiff zu befestigen?“ Sanji stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich schätze, das werden wir noch früh genug erfahren.“, meinte Nami düster, bevor sie zum Steuer ging und es herumwirbelte. Die Sunny legte sich in die Kurve und Sanji hielt das Gleichgewicht, als das Deck schwankte. „Der Wind ist günstig – in einem halben Tag kommen wir an!“

Zoro schlang einen Arm um ihn und hielt seinen Mund nah an sein Ohr.

„Lass uns reingehen. Es ist kalt.“, murmelte er. Sanji verdrehte die Augen – war er nicht derjenige gewesen, der eben noch draußen in der Kälte gedöst hatte?

Trotzdem ließ er sich von ihm in die Küche bugsieren, eine Hand fest um das Denden-Mushi in seiner Tasche geschlungen. Luffy und Nami folgten ihnen. Er beschäftigte sich für eine Weile damit allen etwas Warmes zu trinken zuzubereiten und ließ sich schließlich neben Zoro auf die Bank gleiten. Der Mooskopf zog ihn sofort an sich und nach kurzem Zögern ließ Sanji seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken, die Tasse mit heißem Tee umklammernd. Luffy versuchte den Tee zu trinken und verbrannte sich den Mund.

Nami tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe.

„Es muss die Marine sein.“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich meine, es kann nur jemand von den Inseln sein. Und die Bewohner haben vermutlich noch nicht mal das nötige Kleingeld für ein Denden-Mushi.“

„Aber wann sollten sie Gelegenheit gehabt haben, auf das Schiff zu schleichen und es dort anzubringen?“ Sanji war nicht überzeugt. Irgendetwas reihte sich nicht vollkommen in die Geschehnisse ein, aber er konnte nicht seinen Finger drauf legen.

„Fakt ist, _dass_ sie es geschafft haben. Das _Wie_ ist erst einmal nicht so wichtig.“

Sanji überlief ein Schauer, obwohl ihm die Hitze, die durch die Tasse kroch, fast die Finger verbrannte.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas verrückt“, begann er, den Blick auf den Dampf gerichtet, der von der Tasse aufstieg, „aber was … wenn es Vane ist?“

Nami blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Du meinst, er hat das Denden-Mushi vor seinem Tod angebracht?“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck, ihre Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengekniffen. „Gut möglich. Vor allem, wenn man seine Fähigkeiten bedenkt. Er hätte noch nicht einmal auf das Schiff kommen müssen.“

„Das würde bedeuten, dass die Aufnahme inzwischen ins Leere endet und uns niemand beobachtet.“, schaltete Zoro sich ein.

Das klang zu gut, um wahr zu sein, dachte Sanji, aber er sagte nichts.

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum wir nicht vom Fleck kommen.“, überlegte Nami weiter. „Es ist zwar möglich, dass das Meer hier verrückt spielt, aber es muss auch einen Weg geben, der uns wieder von hier wegführt. Die Marine hat es schließlich auch geschafft!“ Sie stand abrupt auf. „Ich werde Robin fragen, ob sie in ihren Büchern etwas dazu finden kann.“

Sie verließ die Küche. Sanji hob mit zitternden Fingern die Tasse an seinen Mund und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass Luffy ihn anstarrte.

„Was?“

„Das hattest du eben nicht gemeint, oder?“, fragte Luffy und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Tasse war leer und Sanji fragte sich, wie oder wann er das bewerkstelligt hatte. „Mit Vane. Du meintest nicht _vor_ seinem Tod.“

Er spürte, dass Zoro ihn verwirrt ansah, ignorierte es aber für den Moment.

„Ich weiß, es ist verrückt. Aber ich – irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es noch nicht das Ende war.“

„Sanji.“ Zoro legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm herum. „Darüber hatten wir doch geredet. Es ist okay, Angst zu haben. Aber Vane ist tot. Definitiv. Du hast ihn getötet.“

Sanji drückte seine Hand weg.

„Hab ich das …?“, murmelte er leise.

„Du hast ihn _durchbohrt_!“

„Du hast schon Schlimmeres überlebt.“, konterte Sanji, plötzlich wütend.

Es war irrational, das wusste er. Verrückt. Er hatte Vanes Augen gesehen, sie waren leer gewesen. Da war niemand mehr gewesen, nur noch ein toter Körper. Und doch konnte er nicht aufhören davon zu träumen oder konnte das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken nicht abschütteln, dass er sich nur umdrehen musste – als wäre Vane immer nur einen Seitenblick entfernt, sein Umriss immer in seinem Augenwinkel.

Er drehte noch durch.

„Es ist egal, wer es war.“, sagte Luffy schließlich und stand auf. Sanji hörte, wie er an ihm vorbei und an den Kühlschrank ging. „Wir werden ihn besiegen, ob Vane oder wen anders. Und dann können wir mit unserem Abenteuer weitermachen!“

Das lockte ihm doch ein widerwilliges Lächeln auf die Lippen. Luffys Art die Welt zu sehen war so wunderbar simpel. Er nickte ruckartig, das Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren verborgen.

„Ich geh wieder angeln! Tschüssi!“

Luffy rannte aus der Küche und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Für eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort, doch Sanji lehnte sich wieder an Zoro, der ihn mit beiden Armen umarmte.

Sanji hob schließlich den Kopf und sah amüsiert zu dem Mooskopf hinauf.

„Er hat Essen aus dem Kühlschrank geklaut, nicht wahr?“

 

Es war, wie Nami gesagt hatte: Es war gerade erst Abend geworden, als sie Anker in der selben Bucht legten, aus der sie erst vor wenigen Tagen aufgebrochen waren. Sanji kaute rastlos auf einer Zigarette herum, der Tabak bitter auf seiner Zunge. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie hier erwartete. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht vorbereitet genug waren.

Niemand hatte seine Worte ernst genommen. Zoro glaubte, dass er Angst hatte und Nami – die er später noch einmal angesprochen hatte – glaubte ihm nicht. Er war sich selbst ja nicht einmal sicher, woher dieser verrückte Gedanke kam. Robin hatte in ihren Büchern auch keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass die Gewässer um die Inseln herum irgendwelche besonderen Eigenschaften aufwiesen.

Selbst wenn Vane noch am Leben war – was er nicht war, gottverdammt nochmal, er hatte ihm selbst den Todesstoß verpasst! - würde das nicht erklären, wieso sie seit Tagen nur im Kreis fuhren. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung war, dass die Marine es irgendwie geschafft hatte sie auszuspionieren und dass die Meere der New World unberechenbar blieben.

Er hoffte, dass sie einfach in Ruhe ihre Vorräte zum zweiten Mal aufstocken konnten, während Nami versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie einen Weg von hier weg navigieren konnte.

Zoro, der lautlos hinter ihm auf das Deck getreten war, schnipste ihn in den Nacken.

„Hey, Kringelbraue. Fertig mit Grübeln?“

„Einer von uns beiden muss ja das Denken übernehmen.“, erwiderte Sanji schnippisch und warf die Zigarette über Bord, aber es war mehr aus Gewohnheit als wirklichem Ärger. Zoro schnaubte.

„Oh, das hätte mich jetzt beinahe verletzt.“ Sein Gesicht schob sich in sein Sichtfeld. Er grinste und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach hinten. „Was ist, kommst du mit zum Ausguck?“

Sanji sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, auch wenn sich sein Puls bei diesen Worten beschleunigte.

„Du bist unersättlich.“ Doch er setzte sich in Bewegung. Zoro ging neben ihm, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Was kann ich sagen? Du machst es mir nicht gerade schwer.“ Er ließ einen anerkennenden Blick über seinen Körper gleiten. Sanji wurde rot und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als Zoro ihm hinterherrief: „Was, kein Konter?“

Inzwischen wieder geübt kletterte Sanji zum Krähennest hinauf und wartete, bis Zoro hinter ihm durch die Luke kam, ehe er sie wieder verschloss.

Sanji drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Verdammt, er war nervös. Diesmal war es fast so, als hätten sie es geplant. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wippte langsam auf seinen Prothesen vor und zurück. Diesmal hatte er sogar vorgesorgt; seine Hand umschloss die kleine Tube, die er sich heimlich aus Choppers Medizinschrank ausgeliehen hatte. Es war sicher nicht für diesen Zweck gedacht und er würde vermutlich im Boden versinken, wenn Chopper jemals herausfinden würde, wofür er die Tube entwendet hatte

Zoro kam auf ihn zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. Sanji legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Weißt du, was mir am besten an dir gefällt?“, murmelte Zoro in seine Haare. „Dass du immer weitermachst. Du hättest uns jederzeit den Rücken kehren können, aber stattdessen hast du nach vorne geblickt. Und das, obwohl du dir fast in die Hose gemacht-“

„Hey!“

Zoro drückte ihn an sich.

„Trotz dieser Angst weiterzumachen, ist für mich die größte Stärke.“, wisperte er in sein Ohr und Sanjis Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Verdammt, Zoro verstand das alles falsch. Er machte nicht trotz seiner Angst weiter, sondern gerade _wegen_ seiner Angst. Anfangs hatte er Angst gehabt, seinen Freunden unter die Augen zu treten oder sie durch seine Verletzung zu gefährden. Dann hatte er Angst gehabt, dass Zoro sich vor ihm ekeln würde, wie er sich vor sich selbst geekelt hatte. Und dann hatte er Angst, als er Vane so nah auf dem anderen Schiff und schließlich in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Die letzten Monate waren von seiner Angst geprägt gewesen – aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig als zu kämpfen?

Seine größte Angst war immer noch, seine Nakama zu verlieren.

Aber er sagte nichts, sondern schlang endlich seine Arme um Zoro und presste seinen Mund auf die Ader an seinem Hals. Sie waren Piraten; ein Leben konnte in einem Wimpernschlag vorbei sein. Je stärker sie wurden, desto gefährdeter waren sie. Sie legten sich mit Kräften an, die er sich vor ein paar Jahren noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Zoros Puls raste. Er strich mit einer Hand durch seine borstigen Haare und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sein Rücken stieß an die Wand des Krähennests und Zoro presste sich mit seiner vollen Länge an ihn. Sanji ließ seine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, erstaunt darüber, wie vertraut ihm inzwischen jeder seiner Muskeln war, die scharfe Wölbung seiner Schulterblätter und kleinen Knoten seiner Wirbelsäule, und er drückte seine Fingerspitzen in die kleine Vertiefung direkt über seinem Steißbein. Zoros Atem beschleunigte sich und er spürte seinen halbharten Penis an seinem Bein.

Er verstärkte den Halt in Zoros Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zu ihm, um ihn endlich küssen zu können. Zoros Zunge tauchte ohne zu zögern in seinen Mund ein und plünderte ihn, seine Hände wanderten federleicht über seine Seiten. Sanjis Kopf füllte sich mit Watte. Jede Berührung fühlte sich einfach nur so gut an, ob sie von Zoro ausging oder von ihm, und er zupfte beinahe gierig an Zoros Hemd, um es loszuwerden. Zoro trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und zog es sich über den Kopf, dann befreite er auch Sanji von seinem Pullover. Seine Haut brannte so heiß, als hätte er den ganzen Tag unter der Sonne gelegen.

Er ließ seine Finger über seine Narbe gleiten und dann noch tiefer, doch Zoro stoppte ihn.

„Warte.“, keuchte er ihm ins Ohr und verdammt, wenn er davon nicht kam, dann fehlte jedenfalls nicht mehr viel. Seine Hose war ihm inzwischen zu eng geworden.

Zoro beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr. Sanji schloss die Augen, sein Puls verlangsamte sich ein wenig. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würde es in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein; es war vermutlich besser, nicht direkt in die Vollen zu gehen. Zoros Atem strich über die feuchte Stelle auf seiner Haut, die er hinterlassen hatte, und glitt dann tiefer. Er hinterließ sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals und auf seinem Schlüsselbein. Sanjis Atem stockte, als er vor ihm auf die Knie ging und seinen Bauch mit Küssen übersähte, jede Berührung ließ die Muskeln dort zucken. Die Zunge tauchte kurz in seinem Bauchnabel ein und er lachte, weil es kitzelte. Er konnte Zoros Grinsen an seinem Bauch spüren.

Ein leises Klirren kündigte ihm an, dass Zoro sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und hinunter zu linsen – Zoro hatte es gerade geschafft, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er zog seine Hose ein Stück weit runter und biss sanft in die Haut direkt über seinem Hüftknochen.

Sanji stöhnte auf und presste dann die Lippen aufeinander, entschlossen nicht noch einmal so einen Laut über sie zu lassen. Zoro ließ seine Zunge über die wunde Stelle gleiten und Sanjis Penis zuckte. Verdammt, wenn Zoro so weiter machte, würde er hier und jetzt kommen, egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten.

Es erforderte etwas Geschick, aber schließlich schaffte Zoro es ihm die Hose samt Unterwäsche bis zu den Knien hinunterzuziehen und Sanji schluckte, als er den Ausdruck auf Zoros Gesicht sah. Eine Hand besitzergreifend auf seine linke Pobacke gelegt, beugte er sich vor und berührte vorsichtig mit der Spitze seiner Zunge seine Eichel. Sanjis Penis zuckte erneut nach oben und er war froh, dass er sich an die Wand anlehnen konnte.

Zoro packte seine Hüften mit beiden Händen und umschloss sein Glied mit seinem Mund. Feuchte Hitze – Sanji kniff die Augen zusammen; sein Mund war schon genug, um ihn beinahe kommen zu lassen, wenn er jetzt auch noch beobachtete, wie sich sein Mund langsam über sein Glied schob, bis es fast ganz in ihm verschwunden war – seine Hüften zuckten ohne sein Zutun nach vorne, doch Zoros starker Griff hielt ihn davon ab, in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Die Zunge glitt immer wieder über die Unterseite seines Schwanzes und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass das laute Keuchen im Raum von ihm kam. Er stemmte sich gegen die hölzerne Wand hinter ihm und suchte nach Halt, ohne ihn zu finden. Zoro verlagerte seinen Halt so, dass er ihn mit einem Arm quer über seinen Bauch halten konnte, und umschloss mit der anderen Hand sein Glied. Er vergrub eine Hand in Zoros Haaren, sanften Druck ausübend, während die Spitze von seinem Penis rhythmisch gegen seine Kehle stieß.

Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen, er versuchte noch es zu unterdrücken oder ihn zu warnen, doch plötzlich schoss die Hitze aus seinem Bauch und sein ganzer Körper erschauderte, als er kam. Zoro zuckte zurück und kühle Luft strich über seinen feuchten Penis, als er aus seinem Mund glitt. Sanji atmete schwer und er rutschte an der Wand hinunter. Zoro kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, seine Zunge schnellte für einen Moment vor und leckte über seine Lippen.

Sanji lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und beobachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Ein paar seiner Haare klebten an seiner Stirn.

Zoro streichelte die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Sanji sah ihn erschöpft an und streckte schließlich die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Komm her.“, murmelte er und Zoro rutschte zu ihm.

Es erforderte etwas Herumgerutsche und sie streiften gemeinsam Sanjis Hose über seine Prothesen, doch schließlich lehnte Sanji wieder an der Wand, Zoro mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper gelehnt, sein Kopf nach hinten gelegt, sodass er seine Nase in Sanjis Haaren vergraben konnte. Er hatte seine Arme auf beiden Seiten auf Sanjis Oberschenkel abgelegt, die Finger einer Hand streichelten träge über das Kniegelenk einer Prothese.

Sanji hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und linste zu ihm herunter. Er konnte Zoros Gesicht von hier aus nicht gut erkennen, aber er schien vollkommen entspannt zu sein. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er drückte einen Kuss auf Zoros Mundwinkel. Zoro grummelte leise und drückte sich noch näher an ihn, sein Atem zerzauste die Haare in seinem Nacken. Sanjis Blick glitt über seinen nackten Oberkörper und er konnte nicht anders, als über die gerötete Haut zu streichen. Zoro reckte sich seiner Berührung entgegen und Sanji schob seine Hand langsam über seinen Bauch bis zum Bund seiner Hose. Von dieser Position aus konnte er leider nicht mehr erreichen, aber Zoro rutschte bereits weiter nach oben und Sanji öffnete seine Hose mit einer geübten Bewegung.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und leckte über seine Ohrmuschel.

„Greif mal in meine Hosentasche, Marimo.“

Zoro sah ihn verwundert an, tat aber, was er sagte und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Tube fand, die Sanji geklaut hatte. Mit rot glühenden Ohren drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um und reichte Sanji die Tube, welcher sie mit einem Handgriff öffnete und eine großzügige Menge des Gels auf seine Hand tat. Zoro wand sich aus seiner Hose und strampelte mit den Beinen, bis er sie abgeschüttelt hatte.

Zoro keuchte, als Sanji seinen Penis mit einer Hand umschloss und sie rhythmisch auf und ab gleiten ließ. Das Gel machte alles viel besser und Sanji spürte, wie er schon wieder steif wurde, während Zoro in sein Ohr stöhnte. Er fragte sich, ob Zoro es wohl zulassen würde, wenn er …?

Er massierte mit seiner freien Hand die Innenseite von Zoros Oberschenkeln und glitt dann tiefer zwischen seine Beine. Zoro spannte sich für einen Moment an, als er wohl merkte, was er vorhatte, und entspannte sich dann vollkommen. Sanji beobachtete ihn, als er langsam einen Finger zwischen seine Pobacken schob. Zoro keuchte auf und Sanji wollte seinen Finger schon wieder zurückziehen, als Zoro sich plötzlich gegen ihn presste, ein Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn. Sanji biss sich auf die Lippe, die Augen wie gebannt auf Zoro. Er drückte den Finger wieder gegen den Muskelring und glitt ohne großen Widerstand hindurch. Es war heiß und unglaublich eng und allein der Gedanke daran, seinen Schwanz dort hineinzuschieben ließ ihm schwindelig werden. Er hatte Angst ihn zu verletzen – es hatte verdammt nochmal wehgetan, als er es bei ihm versucht hatte – aber Zoro schien es zu gefallen. Sein Penis war steinhart unter seiner Hand und er drückte sich ihm entgegen.

Nach kurzer Zeit traute Sanji sich einen zweiten Finger dazuzunehmen. Er schmierte seine Finger nochmals mit dem Gleitmittel ein und drückte sie dann gegen seinen Eingang. Er war fasziniert davon, wie weit er mit ihnen hineingleiten konnte, die Muskeln, die ihn umschlossen, zogen ihn praktisch hinein. Sein Penis war inzwischen wieder hart und war gefangen zwischen seinem Bauch und Zoros Rücken. Er presste einen dritten Finger in ihn und Zoros Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, ein Ausdruck von Unbehagen auf seinem Gesicht. Plötzlich strich er mit einem Finger über eine kleine Wölbung und Zoro zuckte zusammen und sein Rücken drückte sich durch.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sanji panisch. Verdammt, er wollte ihm nicht wehtun!

Zoro sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Mach das nochmal.“, forderte er und drückte sich seinen Fingern entgegen. Sanji gehorchte ihm und streifte mit seinen Fingern noch einmal dagegen. Zoro keuchte und sein Glied zuckte merklich. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm ablassen.

Verdammt, er konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

Mit einem Geräusch, das ihm normalerweise die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte, zog er seine Finger aus ihm heraus und drehte sie beide um, sodass Zoro vor ihm kniete und sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand abstützte. Sanji ließ beinahe die Tube fallen, als er mehr Gel aus ihr herausdrückte und auf seinem Penis verteilte. Zoro warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und beobachtete, was er tat. Sanji fing seinen Blick auf und die Nervosität fiel von ihm ab wie Blätter im Herbst.

Er legte eine Hand auf Zoros muskulösen Hintern und positionierte sich vor seinem Eingang. Sein Blick wie gebannt darauf gerichtet, schob er sich ein Stück in ihn hinein; sein Loch öffnete sich wie eine reife Frucht und Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht sofort in ihm zu versenken. Er war so verdammt heiß und eng und ab und zu zogen sich alle Muskeln zusammen und drückten gegen seinen Schwanz. Zoro keuchte laut, ihn immer noch beobachtend und Sanji packte seine Hüften, während er begann wenige Zentimeter tief in ihn zu stoßen.

Er hatte sich Sex immer vollkommen anders vorgestellt. In einem Bett, umgeben von Rosenblättern, während die gesichtslose, aber wunderschöne Dame unter ihm leise, zärtliche Laute von sich gab – Zoro stöhnte dagegen alles andere als leise und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Sanji packte seine Hüften und schob sich weiter in ihn hinein.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas, Koch!“, knurrte Zoro. „Wenn du dich nicht gleich bewegst, tu ich‘s!“

So verführerisch das auch klang, hatte er jetzt anderes vor. Seine Finger pressten sich tief in seine Haut und würden sicherlich Spuren hinterlassen, doch endlich versenkte er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihm. Zoro rutschte an der Wand hinab, bis seine Unterarme flach auf dem Boden lagen. Sein Rücken war durchgedrückt und glänzte vor Schweiß, die grünen Haare klebten an seiner Stirn.

Sanji leckte sich über die Lippen und zog sich ein Stück zurück. Beim nächsten Stoß keuchte Zoro auf und bald hatten sie einen schnellen Rhythmus gefunden. Sein Herz schlug beinahe schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und er rang nach Atem, den Blick abwechselnd auf Zoros Nacken und seinen Arsch gerichtet, in dem sein Glied immer wieder verschwand. Er suchte nach der Stelle, die er eben noch mit seinen Fingern gestreift hatte und spürte sofort, als er sie gefunden hatte: Zoro schrie auf und seine Muskeln pressten sich hart zusammen. Sanji keuchte und beugte sich über ihn, eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrabend, den Mund gegen seinen feuchten Nacken gepresst. Hart und schnell stieß er in ihn, jegliche Rücksicht in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstands verbannt, aber Zoro beschwerte sich nicht, sondern begegnete jedem seiner Stöße mit einer entgegengesetzten Bewegung.

Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen protestierten langsam und er ließ mehr von seinem Gewicht auf Zoro absinken, um noch etwas länger durchhalten zu können. Zoro hob den Kopf ein wenig und begegnete seinem Blick.

Plötzlich wurde er nach oben und dann von ihm weggedrückt; sein Penis glitt aus ihm heraus und er sah ihn verwirrt an. Zoro legte ihn auf den Rücken, als würde er nichts wiegen und setzte sich auf ihn. Sein Schwanz glitt ohne jeglichen Widerstand wieder in die Hitze und Sanjis Augen rollten nach hinten.

Zoros Rhythmus war langsamer als sein eigener. Er spürte jeden Zentimeter, mit dem er sich in ihm versenkte und seine Augen glitten nach oben. Zoro hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, während er sich langsam auf ihm auf und ab bewegte.

Sanji strich über seine Oberschenkel und zog ihn dann zu sich hinunter. Er küsste ihn, knabberte sanft an seiner Unterlippe und Zoro stöhnte leise in seinen Mund. Er drückte ihn an sich und stieß nach oben, und zusammen fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der sie immer höher trieb. Hitze ballte sich in seinem Bauch zusammen und er spürte Zoros Glied gefangen zwischen ihren Bäuchen, seine Finger streichelten überall seine nackte, schweißbedeckte Haut, und schließlich schlang er seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn, während Zoros Stöhnen abgehackt wurde und schließlich verstummte; seine Fersen glitten über den Boden und er erschauderte. Er ergoss sich über Sanjis und seinen Bauch und plötzlich zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßig, er drückte Zoro noch fester an sich und kam tief in ihm.

Zoro keuchte laut in sein Ohr. Sanji rang nach Luft und schluckte, dann drückte er mit beiden Händen gegen Zoros Schulter, sein Gewicht plötzlich zu schwer. Zoro rollte von ihm herunter, hielt ihn aber immer noch eng umschlungen, ein Bein zwischen Sanjis Prothesen. Sanji drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah, dass Zoro ihn beobachtete.

Verdammt, er sollte irgendetwas sagen. Oder würde das die Atmosphäre zerstören? Woher sollte er wissen, was man nach dem Sex sagte?

Zoros Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich kann dich bis hier denken hören.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und streckte eine Hand aus, um seine Seite zu streicheln.

Sanjis Gehirn schloss kurz.

„Ich liebe dich!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Zoro stockte, doch dann zog er ihn an sich und fuhr fort ihn zu streicheln. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich dich auch.“

Sanji fühlte sich wie Pudding. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an seinen Augenlidern, aber er wollte noch nicht schlafen. Nachdem sie sich zumindest ihre Hosen wieder angezogen hatten, deckte Zoro sie beide mit einer Decke zu, die er irgendwann hier verstaut haben musste und Sanji legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ab, ihre Arme und Beine miteinander verschlungen. Zoro streichelte ihn weiter, aber diesmal war es keine Berührung, um ihn zu erregen. Vielleicht wollte er sich jeden Zentimeter von ihm einprägen, vielleicht verfolgte er auch gar kein Ziel. Seine andere Hand war in Sanjis Haaren vergraben und massierte sanft seine Kopfhaut.

Aus diesem Grund bemerkte Sanji ziemlich schnell, dass er eingeschlafen war. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer und hörten dann ganz auf, eine Hand fiel neben ihn auf den Boden und die andere lag immer noch besitzergreifend auf seiner nackten Hüfte.

Sanji war hellwach. Er war beinahe trunken vor Freude und das war etwas, das er seit dem Unfall nicht mehr erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich schwach und nutzlos gefühlt, eine Last, sogar eine Gefahr für seine Freunde. Jetzt fühlte er sich stärker als jemals zuvor. Vielleicht war sein Traum nicht verloren, vielleicht würde er All Blue endlich finden. Er würde ein Teil der Strohhüte sein, bis Luffy Piratenkönig wurde.

Zoros Brust hob sich langsam mit seinem Atem und er küsste die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein. Die Nacht war hell, der nur von wenigen Wolken verdeckte Mond schien durch das Fenster hinein und warf lange Schatten in das Krähennest. Er beschäftigte sich eine Weile damit, die Umrisse der Felsen auszumachen, die scharf bis ins Meer abfielen.

Nur aus diesem Grund konnte er eine Bewegung an den Klippen ausmachen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Doch es war bereits zu spät, er sprang auf und konnte gerade noch mit der scharfen Klinge einer Prothese das aufblitzende Messer parieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind beim vorletzten Kapitel angekommen! Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch die Fanfiction soweit gefallen hat und bin gespannt was ihr so von den letzten Entwicklungen haltet :)


	17. Chapter 17

Die ersten Sekunden konnte er keinen Gedanken fassen, nur reagieren – das Messer rutschte von seiner Prothese ab und stach erneut in einem anderen Winkel zu; er sprang zurück und wich aus, doch es war knapp. Zoro riss die Decke von sich herunter und er konnte trotz des schwachen Lichts erkennen wie er bleich wurde.

„Was zur-“

Sanji antwortete nicht, er war zu beschäftigt sein Leben zu verteidigen, während Zoro seine Schwerter schnappte und sich dann endlich in den Kampf stürzte. Eisgraue Augen trafen seine und sein Angreifer verzog seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln.

Sanji wurde übel. Er hatte ihn umgebracht, wie war das möglich-

Unten auf dem Deck brach ein Kampf aus und Wut ergriff ihn, als er begriff, dass die Marine ihr Schiff geentert hatte.

Es gab keine Zeit zum Nachdenken; Vane schnellte erneut auf ihn zu und er sprang zurück. Zoro warf sich zwischen sie, doch noch bevor er angekommen war, verschwand Vane plötzlich aus seinem Sichtfeld und Horror floss in seinen Magen, als er Atem gegen seinen Nacken spürte – er duckte sich und fühlte den Schwung des Messers, das über seinen Kopf sauste. Zoro krachte gegen ihn und er rang nach Luft.

„Scheiße, was soll das, Marimo?“, schrie er und Zoro warf ihm einen gehetzten Blick zu, die Augen weit. Vane tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm auf und Zoro wirbelte herum, zwei seiner Schwerter surrten durch die Luft und trafen – nichts.

Verdammt, sie konnten sich keine Ablenkung leisten. Sanjis Beine pochten und fast konnte er seine Zehen spüren, wie sie sich in die Holzplanken unter ihn drückten. Er riskierte einen Blick nach unten und es war, wie mit eiskaltem Wasser überschüttet zu werden, als ihn der vertraute Anblick der silbernen Prothesen entgegenschlug.

Er hechtete zu Zoro und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn.

„Wir dürfen nicht auf sein Spiel eingehen!“, zischte er, seine Augen huschten unruhig durch den scheinbar leeren Raum. Wo hielt der Bastard sich auf? So weit er wusste, konnte er sich nicht unsichtbar machen, _irgendwo_ musste er also sein. „Er versucht uns gegenseitig auszuspielen, das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!“

„Aber wie können wir ihn dann angreifen?“ Zoro drehte sich ein wenig, sodass sie Rücken an Rücken standen. Die Luft war in der letzten Stunde merklich abgekühlt und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner nackten Haut. Zoros Atem ging viel zu schnell. „Ich will dich nicht nochmal verletzen.“

„Dann sei besser als letztes Mal.“

Zoros Griff um seine Katana verstärkte sich und aus seinem Augenwinkel sah Sanji, dass er nickte.

„Kannst du ihn spüren?“, flüsterte Sanji. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass es etwas bringen würde.

Er konzentrierte sich ebenso auf sein Observations-Haki; die Konturen um ihn herum verschwanden, dafür konnte er Zoros Puls gegen seinen Rücken spüren, ruhig und kraftvoll. Er schob seine Gedanken weit nach außen, über das Krähennest hinaus. Die Wellen schlugen laut gegen den Bug des Schiffes, auf dem ein lauter Kampf tobte; Knochen, die gebrochen wurden, Schreie von Soldaten, die über Bord fielen, die Explosionen von Usopps Rauchbomben – er konzentrierte sich auf das, was näher an ihm war und fühlte die winzigen Bewegungen, mit denen sich das Holz in den Wänden um sie herum ausdehnte. Er folgte einem eleganten Bogen nach oben, bis hin zur gewölbten Decke-

Sobald er den Puls über sich wahrnahm, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und Sanji riss die Augen auf und riss sein Bein senkrecht nach oben, um das Messer zu parieren. Ein erneutes Aufblitzen und er krachte gegen die Wand, Vanes Atem für einen Augenblick dicht an seinem Ohr, ehe er erneut verschwand und Zoro gegen ihn krachte. Seine Schulter bohrte sich in seinen Magen und er rang nach Luft. Vane materialisierte sich hinter ihnen und sein Messer klang hell gegen Zoros Katana.

„Diesmal wirst du uns nicht reinlegen, Bastard!“, knurrte Zoro und Vane verzog seinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Habe ich das nicht bereits?“ Er lachte und als Sanji blinzelte, war er erneut weg, nur sein Lachen blieb, kalt wie Quecksilber in seinem Ohr und dann plötzlich war er neben ihm und Sanji zuckte zurück, das Messer nur knapp verfehlt, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, er konnte nur ausweichen, immer noch zu schwach, niemand der Crew stark genug gegen einen Gegner, der so unberechenbar und unberührbar war wie dieser, wie ein Schatten, der durch seine Finger floss.

Verzweiflung sammelte sich in ihm an und der altbekannte Schmerz stach in seinen Beinen. Sein Atem stockte in seiner Kehle, als er auf Zoros Schwerter sah und ihre Schärfe erkannte. Was hielt ihn davon ab, jeden Teufelsfruchtnutzer ihrer Crew zu packen und ins Meer zu werfen? Was hielt ihn davon ab, ihm das Messer in die Kehle zu rammen?

Es war bloß Verspieltheit, aber sie war grausam, wie die Katze, die mit der Maus spielte. Vane wusste bereits, wie das Spiel enden würde, aber es reichte ihm nicht zu siegen. Er wollte zunächst seine Überlegenheit unter Beweis stellen.

Sanjis Augen stachen. War das hier der Tag, an dem ihre Reise endete? Der Tag, an dem sie alle sterben würden, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen seinen Traum erfüllt hatte. War es bloß alles ein Kindheitstraum gewesen, fernab jeder Realität?

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz schoss in seinen Oberschenkel und als er an sich hinabblickte, sah er gerade noch Vane, ehe er erneut teleportierte. Seine Augen projizierten noch ein schwaches Abbild von ihm, bis er blinzelte und es verschwand. Ein dunkler Fleck breitete sich auf seiner Hose aus und der Geruch von Eisen stach in seiner Nase. Er hatte seine Oberschenkelarterie nur knapp verfehlt, aber es war Absicht gewesen.

„Sanji! Steh da nicht so rum!“, schrie Zoro ihn an und er riss sich gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken. Der Schmerz schlug ihm tausendfach entgegen und erst jetzt _sah_ er Zoro, Blut an der Schläfe und aus zahlreichen oberflächlichen Wunden tretend. Vane teleportierte immer wieder um ihn herum, so schnell, dass er kaum einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte, und Zoro tat sein Bestes ihn abzuwehren. Doch immer wieder wurde er von ihm getroffen und Zoro starrte wütend zu ihm herüber. „Was ist los mit dir? _Schläfst_ du oder was? Kämpf gefälligst!“

Sanji wollte ihm antworten. Wollte ihm sagen, dass es aussichtslos war, wenn er ihn schon beim letzten Mal nicht besiegt hatte. Dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu kämpfen, weil sie eh verlieren würden.

Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass Zoro ihm vermutlich eine pfeffern würde, wenn er das sagte.

Verdammt, es gab immer einen leichten Weg. Aber der schwierigere lohnte sich _so viel mehr_.

Er spannte seine Muskeln an und machte einen weiten Sprung zu Zoro, der sich duckte, genau in dem Moment, als Vane wieder für eine Sekunde aufblitze und seine Prothese traf ihn an der Schulter. Vane schrie auf und verschwand sofort wieder, aber er wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte. Noch bevor er sich darüber freuen konnte, tauchte er neben ihm auf, das Messer gezückt, Sanji trat nach seiner Hand und Vane schrie auf, das Messer fiel mit einem Klappern zu Boden und Zoro schlug mit dem Schwert danach – ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch das Krähennest, als Blut über den Boden spritzte und Sanji begriff, dass Zoro ihn gerade an der Hand verletzt hatte. Ein einzelner Finger lag auf dem Boden.

„Du hast ihn erwischt.“, keuchte er. Zoro wischte sich Blut von der Stirn.

„Du aber auch.“

Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Haki, damit sie nicht wieder überrascht werden konnten. Er konnte seine Präsenz spüren, aber immer nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ein Flackern, das sie umkreiste und so schnell war, dass er ihn im Halbdunkel nicht sehen konnte.

„Wir müssen warten, bis er erneut angreift.“, flüsterte Sanji. Zoro nickte kaum merklich.

Seine Muskeln taten weh vor Anspannung und er musste sich zurückhalten, nicht blind anzugreifen. Draußen war es noch lauter geworden. Er hoffte, dass niemand von seinen Freunden verletzt war, aber um das herauszufinden, mussten sie erstmal selbst lebend hier herauskommen.

Und plötzlich war der Moment gekommen; ohne Vorwarnung schnellte Vane auf ihn zu und Sanji sprang hoch, um ihn auszuweichen, Zoro ließ zwei seiner Schwerter durch die Luft sausen, ohne zu treffen, Sanji drehte sich in der Luft, eins seiner Beine senkrecht erhoben und Vane tauchte vor ihm auf, dunkles Metall in seiner Hand, aber kein Messer-

Er trat mit voller Kraft nach unten und seine Prothese kollidierte mit Vanes Oberkörper, er wurde nach unten geschleudert und krachte durch den Boden des Krähennests hindurch, während Zoro zur Seite sprang, einen fassungslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Holzspäne stoben durch die Luft und Sanji ließ sich fallen, durch das faserige Loch hinab zum Deck, auf dem der restliche Kampf tobte.

Seine Nakama waren verstreut, jeder in seinen eigenen Kampf verwickelt. Dutzende Marinesoldaten lagen tot oder schwer verletzt auf dem Deck, doch einige der stärkeren hielten sich noch immer tapfer gegen die Strohhüte. Er prallte unten auf und Schmerz schnellte von seinen Knien hinauf bis zu der Wunde, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Sein Atem hinterließ weißen Dampf in der Luft, die kühl über seinen nackten Oberkörper strich.

„Sanji!“

Usopp war plötzlich an seiner Seite und zielte mit einer Pfefferbombe nach einem Soldaten, der auf sie zukam. Als der Soldat schreiend und mit tränenden Augen umfiel, wandte sich der Scharfschütze zu ihm um.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du nichts an?“, rief er. Zoro landete neben ihnen, jeweils ein Schwert in einer Hand und eins quer im Mund, sein Blick wild. Usopp sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du auch?“

„Lange Geschichte.“ Sanji bibberte und rieb seine Arme, während er immer noch versuchte Vane zu finden. Er konnte überall sein. Auch wenn er geschwächt war, durfte er ihn nicht unterschätzen. Was hatte Vane in der Hand gehabt? Es war kein Messer gewesen, aber er hatte es nur für einen kurzen Moment gesehen, es war-

Ein Knall zerriss ihm beinahe das Trommelfell und Zoro keuchte neben ihm auf. Mit Entsetzen sah er, wie Zoro stolperte und halb in die Knie ging, ein Loch knapp oberhalb seiner Hüfte.

Der Mistkerl hatte eine Pistole. Von allen miesen, feigen Arten zu kämpfen, hatte er sich ausgerechnet eine Pistole ausgesucht.

Usopp starrte mit großen Augen auf Zoros Wunde und schoss dann eine Rauchbombe in die Luft. Der Rauch breitete sich rasch aus und hüllte sie ein. Aber er wusste, dass es höchstens für eine kurze Verzögerung reichen würde und er streckte eine Hand nach Zoro aus und legte sie auf seine Schulter.

„Bist du okay?“, zischte er ihm zu.

Zoro sah ihn an, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt, aber dann richtete er sich wieder auf und nickte. Sanji richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Rücken – keine Austrittswunde. Die Kugel steckte immer noch in seinem Körper, und obwohl das für den Moment gut war, weil es bedeutete, dass er weniger bluten würde, machte es ihn umso wütender.

Der Rauch begann sich bereits zu lichten, umhergewirbelt von den vielen Kämpfen um sie herum und Sanji streckte sein Haki aus, um nach Vane zu tasten. Er musste ihn weg vom Schiff bekommen, weg von seinen Freunden. Er sah zu Zoro, aus vielen kleinen Wunden blutend, und ein Schwall von Übelkeit überfiel ihn. Die Wunde in seinem Oberschenkel tat höllisch weh und er wusste, dass er bereits viel Blut verloren hatte. Er schluckte, seine Kehle trocken, und spürte im gleichen Augenblick, wie Vane den Ort wechselte, und riss Zoro zur Seite. Die Kugel durchschlug das Deck und Zoro starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, noch während Sanji sich hastig aufrappelte und ihn ebenfalls hochzog, keine Sekunde zu früh, weil Vane erneut angriff, und Eis krallte sich in seinem Magen fest, als mehrere Schüsse die Nacht durchschnitten und sie wie durch ein Wunder nicht getroffen wurden.

Sanji _hasste_ Pistolen. Sie waren fatal und es war unglaublich schwer ihnen auszuweichen, vor allem in den Händen von jemanden wie Vane. Er presste seinen Rücken an Zoros und hoffte, dass Vane bald nachladen musste. Erst dann hatten sie wieder eine Chance näher an ihn heranzukommen. Zoros Haut an seiner fühlte sich klamm und heiß an. Sein Puls lief auf Hochtouren, die Muskeln angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, während er die Kugeln mit der Breitseite seiner Katana abwehrte.

„Hey, Mooskopf.“ Sanji drehte seinen Kopf halb zu ihm, sodass er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn. Er suchte immer noch das Schiff mit seinem Haki ab, die Spur suchend, die er verloren hatte. Mit seinen Augen konnte er ihn nicht finden. „Wehe, du lässt dich noch einmal von ihm treffen.“

Zoro schnaubte und wehrte mehrere Kugeln ab.

„Habe ich nicht vor, Kringelbraue.“

„Gut. Wollte nur sichergehen.“

Und plötzlich Ruhe. Sanjis Herz stolperte, als er bemerkte, dass Vane schon seit ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr gefeuert hatte, und stieß sich ab, weg von Zoro und der Sunny, die immer kleiner unter ihm wurde. Der Wind schnitt in seine Haut und biss in seiner Wunde. Er konzentrierte sich, seine Fähigkeit durch die Luft zu rennen eingerostet, doch dann fühlte er es: Die Luft schien fester unter seinen Prothesen zu werden und er erklomm sie wie Stufen, höher und höher, bis ihm die Sunny wie ein Spielzeugschiff unter ihm vorkam.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er mit seinem Haki eine Bewegung unter sich wahrnahm – er hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verfolgen, in einer Sekunde war er noch auf dem Deck und im nächsten hatte er die Hälfte der Strecke überwunden, und dann-

Sanji riss sein Knie hoch und rammte es ihm in den Magen, doch Vane teleportierte sich weg und der Schwung warf ihn in der Luft herum und Grauen überkam ihn, als er Vane hinter sich spürte. Er wirbelte herum, doch Vane verschwand erneut, nur ein Lachen hinterlassend. Wieder und wieder wich er ihm auf die gleiche Weise aus, während Sanji immer mehr an Höhe verlor und an Verzweiflung gewann. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, schneller als er-

Er stemmte sich gegen seine Instinkte und drehte sich nicht um, als Vane erneut hinter ihm auftauchte, sondern ließ sich fallen, die Arme an seinen Körper gelegt, um Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Vane teleportierte direkt neben ihm, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Gibst du auf?“, rief er ihm zu, kaum hörbar über das Rauschen des Windes. Das Meer unter ihm näherte sich rasant und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Ins Meer konnte er ihm als Teufelsfruchtnutzer nicht folgen, aber die Kälte würde ihn in wenigen Minuten töten. Der Wind brannte in seinen aufgerissenen Augen und er hielt den Atem an, das schwarze Wasser unter ihm fast da-

Er riss sich herum, Feuer flammte an seinen Prothesen auf und tauchte das Meer in Orange, Wasser spritzte und bauschte sich helixartig um ihn herum auf, als er sich gegen die Luft stemmte und erneut nach oben schoss, Vane dicht auf seinen Fersen, in seinem Nacken, die Öffnung der Pistole drückte gegen seinen Rücken und gleich würde er abdrücken, die Kugel in seinem Fleisch-

Vane tauchte plötzlich ab. Sanji wirbelte herum, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen, als er bemerkte, wie Vane sich immer mehr der Sunny näherte, wo Zoro und alle anderen waren. Die Pistole war immer noch geladen und wenn er sie überraschte, war es zu einfach ein oder zwei Leben zu nehmen.

Er stieß sich ab, hinunter zum Schiff, aber er kam sich vor wie in Zeitlupe, seine Beine hinterließen eine Säule aus Rauch hinter ihm, viel zu langsam-

Er musste schneller werden, schneller-

Das Deck näherte sich rasant, doch Sanji hörte nicht auf.

Ein Knall zerriss ihm beinahe das Trommelfell und plötzlich tauchte die Sunny direkt vor ihm auf, viel näher als er erwartet hatte, und er kollidierte gegen etwas Hartes. Er taumelte zurück, helles Klingeln in seinem Ohr – Vane tat das Gleiche, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Sanji fing sich als Erstes. Er stürzte auf ihn zu und Vane zuckte zurück, seine Instinkte für einen Moment offenbar stärker als die Erinnerung an seine Fähigkeiten, Sanji trat nach ihm und traf um ein Haar.

Doch im letzten Moment teleportierte Vane sich doch noch weg und Sanjis Prothese traf ins Leere, die Flammen durch die plötzliche Verschiebung der Luft aufflackernd. Etwas blitzte in seinem Augenwinkel auf und er riss sein Bein nach oben und trat die Pistole aus seiner Hand. Der Lauf kratzte an der Seite seiner Prothese vorbei und rutschte ab; er schnellte sein Bein nach unten und kollidierte mit Vanes Gesicht und schleuderte ihn nach unten.

Er folgte ihm und bevor er sich wieder sammeln konnte, verpasste er ihm noch einen weiteren Tritt in den Magen, die scharfe Kante seiner Prothese hinterließ einen klaffenden Riss in seinem Oberkörper. Vane keuchte und flackerte für einen Moment, teleportierte sich erneut, aber nur eine Handbreit weg von ihm, nicht genug, um Sanjis nächster Attacke auszuweichen, ein harter Tritt direkt in seinen Nacken und sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen.

Wasser spritzte um sie herum auf und Vanes Arme schossen hervor, versuchten ihn zu packen, doch Sanji stieß ihn mit einem Bein hinunter in das flache Wasser, in dem sie gelandet waren, dem schmalen Grat zwischen der Eisinsel und dem tiefen Ozean.

Sanji atmete schwer. So viel Hass, so viel Angst vor diesem Mann, der wie ein schwacher Fisch versuchte zu entkommen. Vane lag halb im Wasser, seine zerrissene Kleidung durchtränkt. Seine Anstrengungen wurden immer schwächer und erst da realisierte Sanji, dass das Meerwasser ihm seine Kräfte raubte. Sein Kopf war noch nicht vollständig mit Wasser bedeckt, die sachten Wellen schlugen jedoch über ihn zusammen und er gurgelte und rang nach Luft.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr sein Bein und er fasste dort hin; seine Finger berührten klebriges, warmes Blut, das in der Kälte sofort abkühlte. Sein Kopf war benebelt, die Gedanken schwer zu fassen. Er schluckte, doch die Bewegung schmerzte. Seine Knie pulsierten – doch er durfte noch nicht aufhören.

„Was willst du von mir?“, krächzte er, die Worte aus seiner verwundeten Kehle herauspressend. „Wie hast du überhaupt überlebt?“

Vanes Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, bis erneut eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug und er das Wasser prustend ausspuckte.

„Du hast mich unterschätzt, Blackleg.“, krächzte er. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch Sanji drückte ihn wieder zurück in das Wasser. Er hoffte inständig, dass das Salzwasser seine Kräfte unterdrückte und das hier nicht erneut nur ein Trick war. „Ich kann nicht nur mich teleportieren, weißt du.“

„Auch andere, ja, das weiß ich.“, presste Sanji zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das wusste er nur zu gut, Zoros Schwerter, die durch seine Beine schnitten-

„Du weißt gar nichts.“, sagte Vane und Sanji wollte ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht treten. Aber noch nicht. Erst wollte er wissen, was ihn zu all dem getrieben hatte. „Wieso habt ihr es wohl nicht geschafft von hier wegzukommen? Ich habe gehört, dass euer Navigator sehr talentiert sein soll, aber trotzdem seid ihr immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle angekommen-“

„Lass Nami aus dem Spiel!“, zischte Sanji, doch im gleichen Moment stockte er. Er hatte vermutet, dass die Eigenarten der New World sie daran gehindert hatten, von den Inseln wegzusegeln. Aber hatte Vane etwas damit zu tun? Immerhin hatte er sie ausspioniert, das Denden-Mushi war immer auf ihr Schiff gerichtet gewesen. Vane musste sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben-

Oh nein.

Eis sammelte sich in seinem Magen und er starrte in Vanes kalte Augen. Sein Mund war trocken. Er wagte es kaum seine Vermutung auszusprechen.

„Du hast unser Schiff bewegt.“ Vanes Grinsen wurde breiter. Sanjis Augen stachen und er packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn tiefer in den Kies unter ihnen, eine Welle brach über ihm zusammen und drohte ihn zu ertränken. „Aber wieso? Wieso erst so tun, als ob du uns besiegt hättest, nur um uns dann zurückzuholen?“

Vane spuckte Wasser aus und hustete.

„Alles hat seinen Preis, weißt du.“, sagte er. „Und deiner war zu niedrig. Ich war so _wütend_ darüber, als ich erfahren habe, dass du noch lebst. Man hat mir das Kopfgeld verweigert. 177 Millionen Beli – aber dann hat dich so ein dummer Soldat entdeckt, lebend – aber verkrüppelt.“

Sanji hörte ihm zu, die Hand an seinem Kragen langsam locker werdend. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Ging es ihm um Geld? Er verstand nichts mehr.

„Als sich unsere Wege erneut kreuzten, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Aber ich konnte dich nicht einfach besiegen. Du warst nichts mehr _wert_.“

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er in der Zeitung von seinem neuen Kopfgeld gelesen hatte. 40 Tausend Beli und er hatte sich darüber geärgert. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er nicht der Einzige war.

„Aber ich habe dich besiegt.“, flüsterte er. „Du warst tot! Ich habe dich durchbohrt!“

„Nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Es ist schwer zu sterben, wenn man die Kraft hat alles zu teleportieren – Gegenstände, andere Menschen, sich selbst. Oder auch Teile von sich selbst.“

Die Kälte kroch seine Oberschenkel hoch und ließ sie steif werden, aber er hielt den Blick auf Vane gerichtet. Eiszapfen hatten sich in seinem stahlgrauen Bart gebildet.

„Aber ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass man unseren Kampf sieht. Die Bürger dieser Stadt haben genug mitbekommen, ebenso die Marine. Ich habe es sogar filmen lassen. Die ganze Welt weiß, dass Blackleg Sanji sich von seiner Verletzung erholt hat. Und dein Kopfgeld wurde vor zwei Tagen wieder hochgesetzt, höher als zuvor.“

Sanji wollte lachen. War das die Gerechtigkeit, für die die Marine angeblich stand? Seinen eigenen Tod inszenieren, um einen Piraten wieder zu Ruhm zu verhelfen, nur damit er mehr Geld einstreichen konnte? Ein ganzes Volk zu versklaven, nur aus dieser endlosen Gier?

Eis glitt seine Wangen hinunter. Er hatte so viel wegen diesem Mann gelitten.

„Mein Name ist nicht mehr Blackleg Sanji.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme, weißer Atem in der Luft. Vanes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Wie willst du dann genannt werden?“ Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf eine von seinen Prothesen. „Vielleicht Legs of Steel Sanji?“

Sanji schlug seine Hand weg und packte mit beiden Händen seinen Hals und tauchte seinen Kopf unter. Vane zuckte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zusammen, dann wurde sein gesamter Körper plötzlich unnatürlich schlaff, als könnte er keinen Muskel rühren. Wehrlos im Salzwasser, die Schwäche eines jeden Teufelsfruchtnutzers. Die Wellen schlugen ihm bis über die Ellbogen und er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, aber er ließ nicht los. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er das hier überleben würde.

Knirschende Schritte auf dem Kies näherten sich ihm, aber Sanji konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Mann unter sich reißen. Jemand blieb neben ihm stehen, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er schwarze, schwere Stiefel.

„Ist er tot?“, fragte Zoro. „Diesmal wirklich?“

Sanji nickte.

Als hätte ihm jemand das Kommando gegeben, hockte Zoro sich neben ihn und zog seine Hände von Vanes Hals weg, die Finger taub und steif. Der Wind zerrte an seiner nassen Haut und seine Zähne begannen zu klappern. Er beobachtete, wie Zoro Vane ein Stück aus dem Meer herauszog und wollte schon protestieren – doch dann sah er Vanes glasige Augen; eine Welle schlug über ihm zusammen und Wasser floss in seinen Mund. Zoro legte zwei Finger an seine Halsschlagader.

Niemand sprach, während Zoro auf irgendein Zeichen eines Pulses wartete. Sanji schlang die Arme um sich und beobachtete nervös Vanes Finger. Würden sie zucken?

„Er ist tot.“ Zoro stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sanji sah ihn zweifelnd an. Zoro zog eins seiner Katana. „Ich kann ihm auch den Kopf abschneiden, wenn dir das lieber wäre.“

Er schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Das würde ihm nur Alpträume bereiten.

Zoro steckte das Schwert zurück und trat neben ihn. Sein Körper war blau vor Kälte. Er lehnte sich an ihn, die Kälte ignorierend. Zoro schlang einen Arm um ihn und presste einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.

„Das letzte Mal waren wir uns auch sicher.“, flüsterte Sanji, nicht sicher, ob Zoro ihn über den Wind hören konnte.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich weiß: er hat keinen Puls und du hast ihn mehrere Minuten unter Wasser gehalten. Es wäre übermenschlich, wenn er noch am Leben wäre. Und er _ist_ nur ein Mensch.“

Sanji nickte, aber ein restlicher Zweifel blieb. Vane bewegte sich nicht. Zoro drückte ihn fester an sich, sein warmer Atem mischte sich mit seinem.

Ungewissheit gehörte zum Leben eines Piraten dazu. Vielleicht konnte er das ab heute endlich wieder akzeptieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)  
> Ich kann's kaum glauben, aber hiermit sind wir am Ende von Legs of Steel angekommen. Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte verfolgt haben, insbesondere an diejenigen, die immer so fleißig kommentiert haben.  
> Es wird eine englische Übersetzung geben, an der ich bereits fleißig arbeite und sie demnächst hier hochladen werde.  
> Und wer mit mir schreiben möchte, über FFs, ZoSan oder auch alles andere, der kann mich gerne anschreiben ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an alle, die in das erste Kapitel von Legs of Steel reingeschnuppert haben :) Ich habe die FF schon Ende 2016 begonnen und dieses Jahr fleißig daran geschrieben; dementsprechend liegt sie fast fertig auf meinem PC. Es werden ca. 100.000 Wörter. Macht euch also auf was gefasst! :)


End file.
